


Truth Be Told (I Never Was Yours)

by luixrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Cheating, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Top Louis, Wedding Planning
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luixrry/pseuds/luixrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis i Harry mają skomplikowaną przeszłość, Louis wychodzi za kogoś kim nie jest Harry, a wszechświat decyduje się z niego zakpić i zatrudnić Harryego jako organizatora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeing You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth Be Told (I Never Was Yours)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716161) by [JustForTommo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForTommo/pseuds/JustForTommo). 



_To zabawne jak bezużyteczna wiedza, którą gromadziłeś_  
_gdy kogoś kochasz może siedzieć latami_  
_gromadząc kurz w tyle umysłu,_  
_może wydostać się cała przy najmniejszym przypomnieniu_

\- Blakney Francis

______________________________

Jest późno a gwiazdy świecą wysoko na niebie. Światła latarni odbijają się od pędzącej wody Tamizy, a Louis jest szczęśliwy. Naprawdę jest. Ma dłonie splecione z atrakcyjnym mężczyzną, mężczyzną z którym umawia się już prawie rok, a właśnie teraz wracają z niesamowicie romantycznej kolacji. Wiosenne powietrze powoli się ochładza, na co Louis wtula się w chłopaka opierając skroń na jego ramieniu. To piękny wieczór, a Louis jest szczęśliwy. Naprawdę jest.

Zostaje nagle zatrzymany i wyrwany z myśli kiedy chłopak przestaje dalej iść. Wpatruje się w jego ciepłe brązowe oczy uśmiechając czule, gdy wiatr roztrzepuje kosmyki jego włosów przy czym wpadają mu do oczu. Może poczuć zdenerwowanie promieniujące od niego, więc ściska jego dłonie w ciszy by dodać mu otuchy.

\- Louis - odzywa się - chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą o czymś. Właściwie zadać pytanie, tak myślę. - Louis wstrzymuje oddech - jesteśmy ze sobą przez jakiś czas i uważam, że jesteś niesamowitą osobą. Zdolną, silną i inteligentną. Jestem wdzięczny, że miałem okazję by poznać cię przez te ostatnie lata i kocham cię. Naprawdę kocham. Mam na myśli.. moim pytaniem jest - przerywa swoją wypowiedź - wyjdziesz za mnie?

Louis gapi się na niego i szybko zamyka swoje rozdziawione usta by nie wydobyły się z nich żadne niechciane słowa. To nie tak, że nie spodziewał się tego. Są ze sobą prawie rok i to wygląda na kolejny krok z logicznego punktu widzenia, ale myśli Louisa pędzą jak szalone sto mil na minutę. Jest przytłoczony, nie oświadczynami a faktem, że 25 letni mężczyzna przed nim nagle zamienił się w kręconowłosego 17 letniego chłopca z błyszczącymi oczami i dołeczkami.

_Zostań ze mną. Bądź ze mną. Zestarzej się ze mną. Nawet tak młodzi jak jesteśmy.*_

I nie. Nie pozwoli na to teraz. Wykreował sobie zamknięte pudło z wspomnieniami i to jest miejsce gdzie błyszczącooki chłopak powinien zostać. Bierze głęboki oddech i wpycha wspomnienia z powrotem na swoje miejsce do pudła, ciasno pieczętuje i odpycha na tył swoich myśli. Nie.

Louis posyła uśmiech mężczyźnie przed nim jak najlepiej starając się zignorować swój moment słabości. Pozwala sobie poczuć zimny powiew wiatru na policzkach i uziemić się w ostrym zapachu wody kolońskiej, która pachnie niczym innym jak jabłkami i drzewem sandałowym, złączając go ponownie w całość. Może poczuć jakby minęły godziny zanim może się ponownie odezwać, ale w rzeczywistości było to tylko kilka sekund. 

\- Tak, oczywiście, że za Ciebie wyjdę Aiden - w końcu odpowiada.

Aiden przyciąga Louisa do ciasnego uścisku i złącza ich wargi. Louis zatapia się w jego ciepłych ramionach i uśmiecha podczas pocałunku. Oto gdzie należy. Właśnie tutaj.

* * *

\- Wychodzisz za mąż? - to pierwsze słowa, które wychodzą z ust Liama. Brzmi tak niedowierzająco, że Louis chce się śmiać. Nie robi tego. To poważna sprawa, mimo wszystko.

\- Za Aidena - to nie pytanie i można stwierdzić po spojrzeniu Zayna, że nie jest pod takim wrażeniem.

\- Tak, za Aidena - Louis przytakuje. Siedzi na kanapie i stara się skupić wzrok na wszystkim oprócz twarz swoich przyjaciół. Obraca się w stronę telewizora naciągając koc na kolana, więc będzie miał czym zająć dłonie. W mieszkaniu które dzieli ich trójka panuje niezręczna atmosfera, a Louis siedzi i bezczynnie zaczyna rozmyślać o schludnym, eksluzywnym mieszkaniu, które Aiden zakupił i czy to właśnie tam zamieszkają po ślubie.

Podnosi wzrok by zobaczyć jak Zayn i Liam cicho ze sobą rozmawiają i potrząsa głową. Ta cała sprawa z ich umiejętnością odczytywania myśli drugiego potrafi być uciążliwa, szczególnie w sytuacjach jak te. Nie byli przyzwyczajeni do prowadzenia cichych rozmów, ale było to przed tym jak zostali razem. Cóż. To jedna z tych długich, cichych konwersacji i Louis jest zmęczony.

\- Hej, wciąż jestem w pokoju - rzuca by zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę. Widzi ich przytulonych na tym wielkim fotelu, który Liam znalazł po przeprowadzce i uparł się by kupić, ponieważ musi na czym usiąść. Teraz, Louis życzy sobie by ten głupi fotel nigdy nie został wynaleziony.

\- Wiemy - Zayn w końcu się odzywa, namierza go wzrokiem i wstaje z miejsca obok Liama by następnie usiąść obok niego na kanapie. Kanapa ugina się pod jego ciężarem, a Louis instynktownie przybliża do jego dotyku. - Jesteś pewien, że to jest to czego chcesz?

Za tymi słowami nie kryje się żadne ocenianie i Louis wie, że Liam i Zayn będą wspierać go bez względu na jego odpowiedź. Chce tego. Chce wyjść za mąż. Może jeśli był młodszy chciał wychodzić i podróżować, zamiast zostać uwięzionym i myślał że małżeństwo przerażało go, ale teraz chce swojego miejsca z ogrodzeniem i dzieci. Ma nudną, stałą pracę za biurkiem i dwójkę przyjaciół, która wstawi się za nim mimo wszystko. Jest na to gotowy.

\- Tak - odpowiada, koncentrując się na ciepłym boku Zayna naprzeciw jego - Tak, jestem.

Zayn rozważa przez moment jego odpowiedź, a Louis wie dlaczego. Zayn zna Louisa dłużej niż może pamiętać i wiedzą o sobie wszystko. Nawet te głębokie, ciemne sekrety. Zayn wie o błyszczącookim chłopaku, którego Louis tak stara się wyrzucić ze swoich myśli. Cokolwiek Zayn zobaczył na jego twarzy wydaje się jakby spowodowało, że jego osłona spadła, więc przytula go ciasno i całuje czubek jego głowy. - Zatem w porządku - Louis wypuszcza oddech, o którym nie miał pojęcia, że wstrzymuje i przybliża się w stronę Zayna.

Liam bierze przykład z chłopaka i wstaje by zająć swoje miejsce po drugiej stronie Louisa przytulając go. Są bałaganem kończyn i Louis czuje się ogłuszony ich miłością. Nigdy nie chce ruszać się z miejsca.

\- Więc, kiedy możemy zacząć planować ślub? - Liam zapytał w ucho Louisa. Jego ton zdaje się rozjaśnić znacznie jego samopoczucie i nawet jeśli nie rozumie powodu dla którego Zayn wydaje się wahać z decyzją Louisa, ufa mu by wierzyć że jest z nią w porządku, więc on także.

Louis śmieje się i rozplątuje z ich uścisku. - Cóż, Aiden umówił nas na spotkanie z organizatotem w miejscu gdzie chciałby by odbył się ślub. Widzimy się z nim jutro.

Liam wydaje się zamrożony i podekscytowany ideą planowania czegoś nowego, na co Louis jedynie kręci z rozbawieniem głową. Liam uwielbia planować, uwielbia mieć wszystko zaplanowane, najlepiej z każdym detalem i Louis tego nienawidzi. Właściwie, na początku ich znajomości na studiach nienawidzili się dopóki Zayn nie stanął na ich drodze i byli zmuszeni odłożyć swoje różnice na bok. Teraz, Louis jest wdzięczny, że posiada po swojej stronie kogoś kto potrafi szczegółowo coś zaplanować. Planowanie wesela może być suką.

Nie rozmawiają więcej na temat ślubu, zamiast tego decydują się na obejrzenie nowego filmu o Spidermanie, który Zayn znalazł i nielegalnie pobrał z internetu. To jest po prostu romantyczne i bzdurne, ale Louis kocha to. Jest prawdziwym romantykiem w sercu, ale zabierze tą informacje ze sobą do grobu, wmawiając wszystkim że jest inaczej. Kiedy Gwen zaczyna spadać wbiegając na krawędź, Louis subtelnie zagrzebuje twarz w dłoniach czując jak palce Zayna przebiegają po jego włosach w delikatnym, zapewniającym komfort geście, a Liam pociera jego kostki w miejscu gdzie podpiera je na jego kolanach. Kocha ich bardzo mocno.

* * *

Miejsce jest niesamowite. Trawnik jest idealnie skoszony, sprawiając wrażenie dywanu gdy stąpa po nim, a krzewy zostały perfekcyjnie ścięte, tak by żaden niechciany liść nie pozostał w zasięgu wzroku. Linia kwiatów rozciąga się przy brukowej ścieżce od ganku przy wielkiej sali gdzie może odbyć się przyjęcie, do ogromnej bramy z różnorodnymi rozgałęziami łącząc wszystko w jedność. To wszystko jest piękne w bajkowym stylu ale jest niczym, czego Louis by chciał.

Może to dlatego, że Aiden przyjechał odebrać go z mieszkania o 8 rano, a on naprawdę nie lubi poranków. Wcale. Może to fakt, że pszczoła brzęczy obok niego, a Louis nie jest w stanie radzić sobie z tą męką o tak wczesnej porze. Może dlatego, że Aiden nie chciał się zatrzymać w sklepie na ulicy przy mieszkaniu Louisa dla jego kubka porannej herbaty, a Louis jest zawsze ostro wkurzony gdy nie dostanie swojej herbaty. Nie jest pewny co to jest, ale brzydzi się tym miejscem. Cokolwiek to jest.

A Aiden wydaje się kochać cały ten bajkowy nonsens.

Dopiero co przedostali się przez główną, żelazną bramę, która cuchnie pięniędzmi jakie będą musieli wydać jeśli zdecydują się na zorganizowanie ślubu w tym miejscu, kiedy słyszy głośny śmiech dochodzący z głównego budynku. Odwraca głowę by zobaczyć mężczyznę o naturalnie ciemnych włosach z wybielonymi końcami, który pochyla się uderzając jednocześnie dłońmi swoje kolana zdając się być bliskim płakania ze śmiechu. Mężczyzna po chwili staje prosto i poprawia koszulkę nim rozgląda się i zauważa Louisa i Aidena. Uśmiecha się w ich stronę, błyszczące białe zęby świecą w świetle księżyca jak w pieprzonym filmie, odbijając światło w ich stronę.

\- Wey hey, jak się macie dzisiaj? - mężczyzna pyta z podekscytowaniem, a jego donośny głos natychmiast budzi do życia umysł Louisa.

Aiden wyciąga dłoń w jego stronę, mówiąc - Cześć, jestem Aiden a to Louis i przyszliśmy spotkać się z organizatorem naszego ślubu.

\- Niall - mężczyzna odpowiada potrząsając dłonią Aidena zanim przyciąga Louisa do uścisku nim ten zdąży zaoferować mu dłoń. Louis wypuszcza skrzek zaskoczenia, ale przyjmuje jego przywitanie i obejmuje ramieniem w odpowiedzi. - W porządku, jestem organizatorem ale myślę, że mieliście spotkać się z moim partnerem. Gdzieś się tutaj kręci. Pokochacie go, jest najlepszy!

Niall jest bardzo irlandzki, bardzo głośny i bardzo energiczny. Przypomina Louisowi podekscytowanego szczeniaka. Wydaje się nie posiadać zdolności wymawiania "th", więc kończy mówiąc "tink" i "da"**, a Louis czuje się natychmiast do niego przywiązany. Pochodzenie z Doncaster daje mu świadomość borykania się z akcentem i nagle chce słuchać Nialla cały dzień, jednocześnie pozwalając swojemu północnemu akcentowi swobodnie grasować. Ciemny nastrój Louisa zaczyna znikać w pierwszyh sekundach przebywania w towarzystwie chłopaka.

\- Dziękujemy - odzywa się Aiden i złącza palce z tymi Louisa.

Aiden odciąga Louisa od Nialla, który macha dłonią na pożegnanie kiedy odchodzą, uśmiech jasny i prosty. Louis odciąga wzrok od nowo poznanego chłopaka tylko by zobaczyć gdzie idzie, więc nie upadnie i ośmieszy się. Właśnie podnosi głowę żeby wejść do budynku, który wskazał im Niall. Jest w białych kolorach z oszklonymi ścianami, które dają idealny widok na miejsce w ogrodzie gdzie odbyłoby się przyjęcie, jeśli Louis oczywiście byłby zainteresowany w coś tak wyszukanego.

Jest tylko jedna osoba stojąca tyłem w tym wielkim pomieszczeniu. Kiedy podchodzą bliżej, mężczyzna musi ich słyszeć, ponieważ odwraca się i Louis jest pewien, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Natychmiast wypuszcza dłoń Aidena z uścisku i kiedy Aiden obraca się by posłać mu zabawne spojrzenie, Louis nie może przestać gapić się w osobę przed nim. Stoi jak wryty w ziemię, a Aiden chwyta znów jego dłoń by przyciągnąć go bliżej. Nie powiedział swoim stopom, że mogą ponownie się poruszyć, ale robią to bez względu na to i już za chwilę znajduje się zaledwie kilka stóp od osoby, której wydawał się już nigdy nie zobaczyć.

Wszechświat musi sobie kpić z Louisa w tej chwili.

\- Ty musisz być tym ślubnym organizatorem, Aiden Grimshaw, miło cię poznać - wystawia dłoń tak, jak zrobił to z Niallem.

\- Tak - mężczyzna odpowiada, głos niski i gruby wystarczająco by Louis mógł usłyszeć jak stara się utrzymać swoje emocje na wodzy. Jak chore to jest? Nawet po sześciu latach, Louis wciąż potrafi usłyszeć nierówne kadencje jego głosu i dokładnie wie, co czuje. - Nazywam się Harry Styles, przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Harry nie oderwał wzroku od Louisa przez cały ten czas, nawet kiedy potrząsał dłonią Aidena i Louis kompletnie nie wie co robić. Pudło, które powinno trzymać sterta za stertą zapomnianych wspomnień nagle się otwiera i wszystko rozsypuje. Ciepłe letnie pocałunki, nocne telefony, dłonie w kręconych włosach, ciche jęki w środku nocy, wypowiadane kocham Cię w rozgrzaną skórę. Wszystko.

Louis ma wybór, może uciec i powiedzieć Aidenowi by znalazł nowego organizatora lub może zostać facetem i po prostu przez to przejść. To trudna decyzja, na dodatek kiedy każda cząstka Louisa mówi mu żeby uciekał jak najdalej, ale oboje Harry i Aiden obserwują go, a on nie chce zostać tchórzem.

Aiden kaszle niezręcznie i przerywa ciszę. - A to mój narzeczony, Louis - szturcha go by w końcu coś zrobił.

Louis wciąż nie wie co robić.

\- Oh tak, cześć. Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Miło Cię poznać - decyduje się i waha przez moment przed podaniem dłoni.

I Louis siebie nienawidzi. Nie tylko podaje mu dłoń (głupie), ale także właśnie podjął decyzję gdzie będzie zmuszony udawać, że nawet nie zna Harryego (naprawdę bardzo głupie).

Wie, że podjął kompletnie złą decyzję kiedy piękne zielone oczy Harryego stają sie ciężkie i zimne. Harry ujmuje rękę Louisa pochłaniając jego małą dłoń swoją większą, ściska tak ciasno, że Louis myśli że jego kości mogą się złamać.

Widzi mordercze spojrzenie Harryego i już wie, że spieprzył, naprawdę spieprzył, ale nie może tego cofnąć. Ponieważ to Harry, rozluźnia uścisk w chwili gdy sunie palcami w miejsce pulsu na nadgarstku Louisa kiedy puszczają swoje dłonie. Louis naprawde chce teraz zwymiotować.

\- Wkrótce Louis Grimshaw, kochanie - Louis podskakuje na dźwięk jego głosu. Chwilowo zapomniał, że on nawet tu jest.

Harry spogląda w dół i oczyszcza gardło nim cofa o krok w tył. Przykleja uśmiech na swoją twarz nie pokazujący dołeczków, które Louis tak lubił dźgać, a oczy mu ciemnieją. Złącza dłonie i opiera o szklane okno.

\- Dobrze, więc tu jest główna sala bankietowa. Jeśli wybierzecie pobrać się tutaj, catering jest zapewniony. Mamy osobistego kucharza, który przygotuje posiłki. Będzie w stylu bufetu. Nie wiem czego poszukujecie, ale oto co serwujemy tutaj.

Gestykuluje dłońmi po pomieszczeniu gdy mówi, unikając wzroku Louisa jak tylko to możliwe. Aiden zatapia się w jego słowach co chwilę potakując, jakby uważał to za najbardziej interesującą narracje znaną mężczyźnie. Louis chce by ziemia pod jego stopami otworzyła się i pochłonęła go całego.

Podążają za Harrym na zewnątrzne patio na małej wysepce.

\- Jeśli chcecie przyjęcie na zewnątrz zamiast czegoś w budynku, możemy rozstawić białe namioty z jedzeniem i stolikami dla gości. Mamy lampiony, które można postawić na słupkach wokół namiotu by stworzyć atmosferę, lub cokolwiek. Alejka rozpoczynałaby się tutaj i jeśli któryś z was zamierzałby iść wzdłuż niej do ołtarza.. - Harry spotyka tutaj wzrok Louisa, a Louis chce krzyczeć.

Będę iść do Ciebie do ołtarza z jednym z moich kwiatowych wianków we włosach.

Będziesz taki uroczy Hazza, jak prawdziwy cherubinek.

\- ..będzie zaczynał właśnie tutaj i szedł po ścieżce wprost do niego. - Harry kontynuuje po swojej przerwie i znaczącym spojrzeniu na Louisa - Jest miejsce na kwartet jeśli jest to coś, czego zapragniecie. Jest także nagłośnienie jeśli będziecie chcieli po prostu puścić muzykę.

Aiden pochłania wszystko co słyszy, a Louis przez cały czas pożera wzrokiem Harryego, który musi wiedzieć, że się w niego wpatruje bo bawi się nerwowo bransoletką na nadgarstku i robi wszystko co możliwe żeby trzymać odwrócony wzrok. Harry tak bardzo się zmienił i serce Louisa boli. Nie jest już tym 17 latkiem, którego Louis znał. Jego ramiona się poszerzyły, stał się wyższy, a stopy stały się jeszcze większe. Włosy będące bałaganem loków przypominają teraz bardziej fale, które są oplecione chustką na jego głowie. Ma ubraną dopasową czarną koszulkę z obniżonym dekoltem, przez który można zobaczyć tatuaż na jego klatce piersiowej, którego z pewnością nie miał kiedy Louis widział go ostatni raz. W rzeczywistości, całe lewe ramię Harryego jest pokryte tatuażami, tatuażami które bardziej wyglądają na nim jak gryzmoły pięciolatka, ale wciąż. Jest tam dużo tuszu. Nie żeby Louis mógł oceniać, skoro jego prawe jest nimi także pokryte, ale jest to coś, czego nigdy by się nie spodziewał.

Właściwie, nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Harryego Stylesa ponownie, ale życie zdaje się potraktować go niesprawiedliwie, więc co możesz zrobić?

Harry ma także czarne jeansy, które wyglądają bardziej jak legginsy niż rzeczywiście spodnie, Louis nie jest nawet pewien jak zdołał je na siebie włożyć, wyglądają tak ciasno. Może w końcu przestał z tą całą rzeczą posiadania dzieci i zdecydował, że jego penis może się po prostu dusić. Jego spodnie posiadają także dziury na kolanach i Louis potrząsa głową na to, ponieważ Harry zawsze był beznadzjejny w utrzymywaniu ubrań schludnymi i bez szwanków.

Głos Aidena wyciąga go z jego pochłaniania wyglądu Harryego - Uwielbiam to miejsce! Jak uważasz, Louis?

Zabiera wzrok z Harryego i rozgląda się po całym miejscu. - Um, zgaduję że jest w porządku.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc w porządku? Jest niesamowite!

\- Jest trochę.. duże - myśli, że słyszał jak Harry odchrząkuje pod nosem, ale nie jest pewien.

\- Tak! O to w tym chodzi! Wielkie wesele i wszystko.

\- Um.. ile gości planujecie zaprosić? - Harry wtrąca patrząc na Aidena.

\- Około 500 - odpowiada zwyczajnie jakby taka liczba wcale nie była kosmiczna. Harry rzuca zaskoczone spojrzenie Louisowi nim przypomina sobie, że nie są dłużej przyjaciółmi i nie powinien mieć kontaktu z jego oczami, więc szybko odwraca wzrok.

\- 500? - wypluwa Louis - Ja nawet nie znam 500 ludzi!

\- Oczywiście, że znamy! Mamy całe nasze rodziny, ludzi z biura, twoich przyjaciół i moich.

Louis może zobaczyć jak Harry uważnie przygląda im się kątem oka. Życzy sobie żeby przedyskutowali to wcześniej, nie przed Harrym który może stać i obserwować ich. Odwraca wzrok i spogląda prawidłowo na Harryego podczas gdy Aiden wylicza osoby, które mógłby zaprosić. Lista przerosła już 500 osób i Louis nie może tego znieść. Naprawdę marzy o tym, by zatrzymali się wcześniej na herbatę.

\- Masz herbatę? - wyrzuca z siebie. Aiden przestaje mówić, a Harry marszczy na niego brwi.

\- Um.. tak. Mogę ci załatwić - pyta bardziej Harry.

Harry wraca do budynku, a Louis odwraca do Aidena i bierze głęboki oddech. - Chcę małe wesele, Aiden. Tylko ty, ja, Zayn i Liam, nasze rodziny, kilka twoich przyjaciół. Nie ma potrzeby by robić z tego wielkie zamieszanie.

\- Ale ślub bierze się tylko raz i chciałbym zrobić z tego wielkie widowisko. Wiesz, że chcę dać z siebie wszystko.

\- Wiem, ale uważam, że większe znaczenie miałaby mniejsza ceremonia. Tylko z ludźmi których obchodzimy.

Louis od zawsze nienawidził idei ogromnych ślubów. Za dużo nieszczerych osób, które chcą mieć jedynie wymówkę by się wystroić i porobić zdjęcia. Ślub powinien być intymnym wydarzeniem, a 500 i więcej ludzi gapiących się w niego nie jest niczym takim.

Aiden rozważa to przez moment, po czym przytakuje. - Tak, dobrze. Zgaduję, że możemy utrzymać to małym. Nasze rodziny i tak są spore, szczególnie z tobą i twoim rodzeństwem.

Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Co zrobisz? Małe potworki, każde z nich.

Aiden chichocze w odpowiedzi i przyciąga Louisa do uścisku. Zostawia pocałunek w jego włosach i zniża się by prawidłowo go pocałować. W momencie kiedy ich usta się złączają, Louis słyszy kaszlnięcie tuż za nim. Odwraca się i widzi Harryego trzymającego kubek herbaty.

Cofa się o krok od Aidena i absolutnie się nie rumieni. Nie. Nie do końca. Zabiera kubek, który oferuje Harry i patrzy na niego z wahaniem jakby miał go ugryźć. Nagle przypomina sobie jak bardzo nienawidzi innych ludzi przygotowujących mu herbatę, dopóki nie zaufa ich herbacianym zdolnościom. Jest tylko kilka miejsc skąd bierze swoją herbatę i kilka osób, którym ufa w jej robieniu. To bardzo poważna sprawa.

\- O boże, zobaczmy jak to się skończy. Louis nie pozwala nikomu robić sobie herbaty. Nie denerwuj się jeśli ją rozleje - ostrzega.

Louis podnosi wzrok i widzi jak Harry przygląda mu się z pytaniem w oczach. Natychmiast dociera do niego, że ten czeka na jego pochwałę. Harry zawsze na nie czekał i niektóre rzeczy nie uległy zmianie. Bierze łyk, upewniając się najpierw podmuchać gorącą ciecz i uśmiecha podczas przełykania. Zero cukru i odrobina mleka. Pamiętał.

\- Idealna - niemalże mruczy i może zobaczyć jak Harry pyszni się jego aprobatą.

\- Oh wow, to się nigdy nie zdarza - Aiden bełkocze pod nosem.

Harry musi zdać sobie sprawę co robi i w chwili gdy to robi, kaszle niezręcznie prostując plecy. - Więc, zdecydowaliście się na liczbę gości?

\- Mała - odpowiada Louis przed kolejnym łykiem. Jest pyszna i jest dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował by ukoić swoje nerwy.

\- Dobrze - patrzy na Louisa znów tym wzrokiem jakby oczekiwał pochwały.

Czuje ciepło w brzuchu pod spojrzeniem Harryego i spogląda z powrotem na ciemną ciecz w swoim kubku. Harry wydaje się zadowolony z powodu Louisa, ponieważ dostanie swoją małą liczbę gości i Louis nie wie jak przetworzyć tę informację.

\- W porządku, poszukam mniejszych miejsc by pokazać wam w przyszłości. W zasadzie mam wkrótce kolejnych klientów, więc będę się zbierał - potrząsa ich dłońmi w pożegnaniu.

\- Miło było Cię poznać - Aiden macha lekko.

\- Tak, miło było.. was poznać - pomrukuje patrząc wprost na Louisa.

Louis czuje się jak gówno, naprawdę. Jego emocje kierują się w różne strony i chce jedynie wrócić do domu i poprzytulać się z Zaynem. Zayn sprawi, że poczuje się lepiej. Ciepły kubek w jego dłoniach ogrzewa go i stara się uśmiechnąć do Harryego nim się odwraca. Aiden prowadzi go do samochodu i kiedy opuszczają bramę, Louis zauważa Harryego gdy opiera się o salę bankietową i obserwuje ich samochód z burzliwym wyrazem twarzy.

To drugi raz kiedy Louis odjeżdża z Harrym stojącym na podjeździe i musi się ugryźć by nie zacząć krzyczeć.

*chodzi o even as young as you are

**Niall przez swój akcent nie wymawia litery "h", więc zamiast think mówi tink


	2. Rain and Cigarettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenki na rozdział:  
> Bastille - Haunt  
> The Weeknd - Wicked Games

_Kiedy powracasz do romyślań,_  
_a młodzieńcze myśli_  
_zaczynają przewijać się do tyłu,_  
_do dawnych wydarzeń i rzeczy, które zostały dokonane_  
_nie możesz odnaleźć tam tego, co sprawiło że to szczęście trwało_  
_widząc z tej perspektywy kim się stałeś_

\- Bastille

______________________________

Pada deszcz i jest zimno w pokoju kiedy słucha jak kropelki deszczu bębnią w jego okno. Jest blisko 2 w nocy, a Louis nie może spać. Leży zawinięty w bawełnianą pościel od północy, gapiąc się jak wentylator na suficie zatacza kolejne kręgi. Czuje jak jego skóra swędzi, a ciało drży z zapasu energii, z którą nie wie co zrobić. Nie ma jej jeszcze tyle żeby wstać z łóżka, ale to coś w pobliżu. Ostrza wirujące nad głową są wystarczająco uspokajające by je oglądać, a umysł już zdrętwiał od skupiania się na jednym z nich. Zaczyna czuć się lekko odurzony, więc przenosi wzrok na ścianę.

Spojrzenie pada na kredens w dalekim kącie gdzie rozpoznaje oprawione zdjęcia, które go zdobią. Jest zdjęcie Zayna, jego i Liama z lodami na całych twarzach, siedzących w gondoli kilka lat wcześniej, kiedy zdecydowali zebrać swoje oszczędności, zająć kilka dni by zwiedzić Wenecję i poznać tamtejszą kulturę. Zgubili się na krętych uliczkach w centrum miasta gdzie upał sprawił, że ich skóra stała się lepka. Małe miejsce z lodami, które znaleźli przy Grand Canal było dla nich zbawieniem i zdecydowali, że zdjęcie bałaganu jaki zrobili będzie najlepszym sposobem na zapamiętanie tego dnia. Louis uśmiecha się i próbuje bardziej wtulić w swoje przykrycie, ale prześcieradło zbyt ciasno zawija się wokół jego torsu i czuje jakby się dusił.

Obok tego z Włoch znajduje się zdjęcie Doris i Ernesta tuż po urodzeniu, kiedy Louis śpieszył się do szpitala by potrzymać ich po raz pierwszy - przywileje starszego brata i tak dalej - owiniętych w różowy i niebieski kocyk, Louis patrzy na nich z góry, jakby skrywały w sobie najważniejsze sekrety świata. Pamięta ten dzień, ponieważ kiedy miał wyjść, Harry wpadł przez drzwi omal się z nim nie zderzając, z jasnym uśmiechem i podskakującymi loczkami, gotowy powitać nowych Tonlinsonów. Nazywał ich swoimi przyszłymi szwagrami. Louis pamięta obserwowanie Harry'ego ze swoim nowym rodzeństwem, gruchającego do nich i nazywającego słodkimi przezwiskami dopóki nie zasnęły. Harry od zawsze chciał mieć dzieci, powtarzał mu przy milionie okazji, że razem z Louisem będą mieć sporo maluchów biegających po domu, który pewnego dnia kupi. Tak, ponieważ to było takie realistyczne. Oberwował go i myślał o przyszłości, czując drobny lęk przechodzący przez jego gardło. Harry, jego siła, pewność, wiedział czego chce i nie wydawał się czuć strachu przed faktem, że mieli jedynie po 17 i 19 lat. Louis taki nie był. Nie wiedział czy jest w stanie to zrobić. Ustatkować się, założyć rodzinę. Oczywiście Harry musiał zdać sobie z tego sprawę, ale wkrótce po podniesieniu wzroku na Louisa z miejsca gdzie leżał z bliźniakami i rozmawiał z Jay, Louis mógł to zobaczyć, tylko przez moment, zobaczyć życie które by mieli. Rodzinne święta, wspólne obiady, dzieci bawiące na podwórku, psa śpiącego przy kominku.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis uciekł od Harry'ego. Nie zrobił tego daleko, jedynie w dół ulicy do salonu tatuażu gdzie Zayn pracował jako kasjer, ale wciąż uciekł, bez znaczenia.

Rozciąga się i stara przestać myśleć o Harrym. Nie działa. Nigdy tego nie przyzna, nawet przed Zaynem, ale ostatecznie myśli o nim każdego dnia odkąd opuścił Doncaster. Czasami Louis myśli, że Zayn wie jaką rolę wciąż pełni Harry w jego życiu. Będzie słuchał radia gdzie usłyszy piosenkę, która sprawi że o nim pomyśli i spróbuje być subtelny podczas zmiany stacji, a Liam wyda dźwięk protestu z tylniego siedzenia, ponieważ to jego nowa ulubiona piosenka. Zayn pozostanie cicho i potrze jego ramię, by fizycznie przypomnieć o teraźniejszości. Zayn nigdy nic nie mówi w takich sytuacjach, a Louis nigdy się nimi nie dzieli.

Wzdycha, głośno i przeciągle, próbując odepchnąć wszystkie wspomnienia z jednym solidnym oddechem. Nie działa. Podnosi swoje ciało z łóżka i podchodzi do garderoby, wyjmując za duży sweter i parę spodni dresowych. Czuję się ciepło i przytulnie przez swoje puszyste ubranie i zaplata ręce wokół siebie. Boże, jest żałosny. Nie był taki emocjonalny przez ostatnie pięć lat.

Wszystko to zniszczył Harry Styles, włażąc ponownie w jego życie.

Louis wychodzi z pokoju i upewnia się, że omija skrzypiące miejsce na podłodze przy pokoju Liama i Zayna. Zauważa jego skórzaną kurtkę przewieszoną przez krzesło w kuchni, więc przeszukuje jej kieszenie dopóki nie znajduje zapalniczki i paczki papierosów. Mieszkanie posiada mały balkon z wystarczającym miejscem by można na nim stanąć, a przez szklane drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz Louis może zaobserwować jak deszcz uderza w ulicę. To głupie, żałosne i może być także sceną dla filmu, ale wychodzi na balkon i pozwala mu obmyć całe swoje ciało. Wie, że prawdopodobnie złapie przeziębienie jeśli zostanie na dłużej, ale krople deszczu uderzające w jego twarz i nocny powiew wiatru znacznie oczyszczają jego umysł. Siada na podłodze, spodnie całkowicie brudne i przemoczone, rozprostowując nogi by jego stopy mogły swobodnie zwisać przez balustradę. To zajmuje kilka prób, ale w końcu odpala papierosa i bierze jeden, długi wdech. Normalnie nie jest typem palacza, ale dzisiejszej nocy delektuje się uczuciem ciężkiego dymu, zjeżdżającego w dół jego gardła, który pali jego płuca. Wypuszcza dym przez nos jak wściekły byk i bierze kolejny wdech. Obserwuje oświetlony żar na końcu papierosa, palący tytoń i obraca go w swoich palcach.

Zaczyna drżeć, ale nie potrafi podnieść się z miejsca. Zasłużył na to. Chce żeby deszcz zmył wspomnienie Harry'ego stojącego w deszczu i wołającego za nim by do niego wrócił. Może to jest to jak czuł się Harry, z deszczem padającym na głowę, ciasnym, duszącym uczuciem w klatce piersiowej i gardłem zaciśniętym wokół słów, których nigdy nie miał szans wypowiedzieć.

Louis potrząsa głową, by pozbyć się tego wspomnienia i zaciąga ponownie, próbując wypuścić pierścień dymu i zawala. Zayn uczył go tego milion razy, ale wciąż nie jest w stanie tego załapać. Ogląda kłąb dymu przechodzący przez atmosferę, zakręcający na ścianę obok niego. Deszcz zaczyna odrobinę odpuszczać i Louis może zauważyć kogoś z procentami w krwi, potykającego o chodnik z dłońmi nad głową w celu ochrony przed płaczącym niebem. Prycha i kontynuuje wypalanie.

Deszcz przypomina mu o pierwszym pocałunku z Harrym. Był to wieczór, kiedy Louis zdobył decydującego gola w szkolnym turnieju piłki nożnej. Tłum szalał z uwielbienia, a on sam był podrzucany przez kumpli z drużyny, śmiejąc się i krzycząc z podekscytowania. Rozejrzał się i zauważył Harry'ego krzyczącego z całych płuc z Zaynem potrząsającym nim. Louis nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy w całym swoim życiu. Więc, była to noc kiedy Harry czekał na niego gdy brał prysznic po meczu, by mogli razem wrócić do domu. Harry nie mógł przestać paplać jak dumny jest z Louisa, a Louis nie potrafił przestać się uśmiechać aż bolały go policzki i myślał, że złamie to jego twarz na pół. Harry odprowadził go do drzwi jego domu w momencie, gdy pierwszy grzmot przebił się przez niebo, powodując że podskoczyli. Spoglądali na siebie przez długi czas zanim Harry wziął głęboki, drżący wdech i pochylił się by docisnąć wargi do tych Louisa.

To naprawdę nie było nic specjalnego. Usta Harry'ego były popękane, miał tylko 16 lat i nie był wyćwiczony w całowaniu chłopców na dobranoc. Louis podniósł się na palcach, by przebiec palcami po linii szczęki Harry'ego i poczuł jak oddycha przez nos, ciepłe powietrze pieściło jego usta i twarz. Było to niewinne i trwało tylko kilka sekund, zanim Harry się oderwał i wymruczał swoje dobranoc przed odbiegnięciem wzdłuż chodnika. Louis patrzył za nim, oglądając jak jego loki podskakują i powoli przyklejają do twarzy tak szybko, jak deszcz zaczyna spadać.

Myśląc wstecz, to prawdopodobnie powinno być sygnałem dla Louisa, że zamierza go to rozerwać na kawałki, podzielić na fragmenty jak błyskawice przedzierają chmury.

Deszcz w większości się zatrzymał do czasu, kiedy Louis słyszy drzwi otwierające się za nim. Podnosi wzrok, drżąc z zimna, żeby zobaczyć Zayna spoglądającego w dół na niego. Nie posyła mu żadnego żałosnego spojrzenia ani nic. Po prostu lustruje Louisa, wzrokiem wędruje po jego twarzy, opierając o framugę. Podchodzi, by usiąść obok niego i otacza ramieniem, by przyciągnąć bliżej. Louis zakopuje się w Zaynie, oddychając w blaknący zapach drogiej wody kolońskiej do której ma tendencję, podczas kiedy naprawdę powinni oszczędzać na artykuły spożywcze, papierosy i skórzane kurtki. Wciąż trzyma koniec swojego papierosa, cały wypalony i przemoczony, jednak nie może zebrać się, by otworzyć dłoń i pozwolić mu opaść na chodnik poniżej. Zayn podnosi się i robi to za niego, nim bierze paczkę papierosów, którą Louis wepchnął do kieszeni, by uchronić przed deszczem. Ustawia w ustach papierosa i odpala końcówkę z długim wdechem.

Zayn dmucha nieubłaganie, nie czekając by cieszyć się dymem osadzającym w płucach przed wydychaniem, a Louis obserwuje dym unoszący się wokół jego twarzy. Zayn pali tak jedynie, kiedy jest na krawędzi i Louis nagle czuje się jeszcze bardziej okropnie, ponieważ wciąga Zayna w swój osobisty bałagan ponownie. Zayn i Harry byli naprawdę blisko, kiedy wszyscy mieszkali w Doncaster, ale ten raz, gdy Louis uciekł jakby diabeł go gonił, Zayn podążył za nim i także zostawił Harry'ego. Pewnie, utrzymywali jakiś kontakt, ale to nie było to samo. Louis zauważa ciemne kręgi pod jego oczami i unosi się, próbując je zetrzeć, ale Zayn po prostu łapie jego palce w swoje i ściska ciasno. Liam nie jest jedynym, który może mieć ciche rozmowy z Zaynem. Wydmuchuje idealny pierścień dymu wprost w twarz Louisa. Drań.

Mija długi czas, nim Louis może poruszyć językiem i powstrzymać zęby od szczękania, nawet będąc przyciśniętym do komfortowego ciepła boku Zayna.

\- Czemu jestem taki żałosny? - pyta w materiał koszulki Zayna.

\- Nie jesteś żałosny - odpowiada. Bierze kolejny wdech, tym razem zatrzymując dym w płucach, przed wypuszczeniem go z westchnięciem - To Harry.

To takie proste. Te dwa słowa; to Harry. Znaczenie za nimi mogłoby być inspiracją dla sonetów, pisania deklaracji i cytatów encyklopedii długich na 20 stron, jednakże. Ten zwrot obejmuje wszystko co jest nie tak z Louisem. Harry Styles był pierwszym chłopakiem, którego kiedykolwiek pokochał. Kochał go tak mocno, że czasami nie mógł nawet spojrzeć prosto i było to najbardziej przerażającym i satysfakcjonującym doświadczeniem jego życia. Nigdy nie kochał nikogo tak mocno jak Harry'ego. Kochał. Kochał Harry'ego.

Harry był Louisa świecącym słońcem, kiedy jego rodzina się rozpadała i jego kotwicą nocy, gdy mężczyzna, który go wychowywał, wykrzyczał, że ma dość i wyszedł z domu Tomlinsonów na dobre. Harry był ta pewną ręką na jego plecach, kiedy powiedział swojej mamie ze łzami w oczach, że kocha Harry'ego i że Harry jest chłopakiem, a to znaczy, że lubi chłopców zamiast dziewczyn i błagał ją, by wciąż go kochała. Zrobiła to, oczywiście i dała mu największy uścisk w jego życiu, a potem przyciągnęła Harry'ego by do nich dołączył. Harry znaczył dla niego tak wiele i kiedy Louis odjechał z domu Harry'ego nocy, kiedy w końcu pękł, to było jakby rozerwał się na pół i zostawił część siebie za sobą.

\- Nie chcę żeby to był Harry - wypuszcza zbolały szept. Palce Zayna ciągną za jego przemoczone włosy.

\- Wiem kochanie, wiem - całuje czubek głowy Louisa i Louis jest tak wdzięczny, że go ma.

\- Kocham Aidena - mówi Louis, głośniej. Odrywa się od Zayna i siada tak prosto jak tylko może. To gest obronny, ale pieprzyć to.

\- Wiem - odpowiada Zayn, a jego oczy śledzą każdy ruch Louisa.

\- Kocham go i zamierzam go poślubić. Aiden. Zamierzam poślubić Aidena. To co jest dla mnie najlepsze.

Zayn nic nie mówi, jedynie obserwuje Louisa i bierze kolejny wdech papierosa.

\- Zamierzam poślubić Aidena. Byłem w porządku z poślubieniem Aidena nim Harry pieprzony Styles wrócił z powrotem do mojego życia - Louis wypuszcza ostry śmiech - Po ślubie, Harry znowu odejdzie. Będzie w porządku.

Zayn w końcu odwraca od niego wzrok i przemieszcza go na chodnik niżej. Jest pusty oprócz kota, poszukującego jedzenia przy najbliższym śmietniku. Może Louis powinien załatwić sobie kota. Może to by pomogło. Może Aiden też by polubił koty. Mogłoby to być dziecko ich miłości, jak ta głupia miłosna paproć z filmu, który obejrzał jakiś czas temu.

\- Aiden nie zasługuje na mnie płaczącego nad chłopakiem, którego znałem 6 lat temu, na litość boską - mówi z dezaprobatą - Dam sobie radę i przejdziemy przez to, a ja będę najlepszym mężem jakim mogę być dla Aidena.

Zayn potakuje ale wciąż nic nie mówi. Louis chce go uderzyć lub coś, tylko po to by uzyskać reakcję. Nie mówi tylko po to żeby słyszeć samego siebie. Nie próbuje przekonać siebie ani nic z tych rzeczy. Nie. Próbuje przekonać Zayna.

\- Powinniśmy wejść do środka. Twoje usta są fioletowe - mruczy Zayn i podnosi się na nogi, oferując dłoń, którą Louis łapie żeby się podnieść. Jego nogi zdrętwiały i się potyka. - Tutaj w ten cholernie zimny deszcz. Zamierzasz się zabić Tommo.

\- Nie z tobą tutaj, Zaynie - odpowiada, uroczy uśmiech rozprzestrzenia się na jego twarzy. - Kochasz mnie zbyt mocno, by pozwolić mi umrzeć.

Zayn posyła mu niewzruszone spojrzenie, ale mimo to wprowadza do środka. Wracają do poszczególnych sypialni i tym razem, Louis jest w stanie zasnąć. Jedynym problemem jest to, że śni o głębokich dołeczkach i milowych, długich nogach.

* * *

Wszystko na czym Louis może się skupić to skórzana kurtka przed nim i ciepła dłoń trzymająca jego, za nim. Jest ściśnięty między Aidenem a Zaynem, kiedy przepychają się przez zatłoczony klub z Liamem na czele, który wypycha ludzi z drogi, by zrobić przejście. To był długi tydzień w pracy i nawet dłuższy w uwięzionym umyśle Louisa i to czas na dużo, dużo alkoholu i brudnej, głośnej muzyki.

W końcu pokonują drogę do baru i jako tradycja, wszyscy podają pieniądze Zaynowi, który podchodzi do baru i mruga rzęsami na barmana, więc mogą dostać swoje drinki w maksymalnej prędkości i po obniżonych cenach. Zayn jest grzesznie ładny, coś wyrzeźbione z greckich bogów i Louis nie jest zawstydzony żeby powiedzieć, że lubi nadużywać dobry wygląd Zayna w celu zdobycia alkoholu. Liam też to robi, więc prawdopodobnie równie dobrze to w porządku także dla niego. Chociaż, kiedy Zayn wraca z drinkami dla każdego, Liam otacza go ochronnie ramieniem i przyjmuje pozycję, która krzyczy _mój_. To wszystko jest raczej normalne i urocze i Louis chce zwymiotować po prostu patrząc na nich. Właśnie to robi, tworząc pokaz zbierania na mdłości i dławienia się tym, jak słodcy są. Liam pokazuje mu środkowy palec i Zayn przewraca oczami.

Aiden zamówił ciemnego drinka, który wygląda całkowicie obrzydliwie i okropnie śmierdzi, ale bierze duży łyk, kiedy skanuje tłum tancerzy. Louis zdecydował się na piwo jak zwykle, coś lekkiego co było reklamowane jako posiadające trochę owocowego smaku, ponieważ nie chce zostać wyśmiany za kupienie "dziewczęcego drinka", jak Aiden to nazywa. Te drinki we wszystkich jaskrawych kolorach są zawsze tak cholernie pyszne, ale mają tendencję do pokazywania super gejostwa, więc Louis wzdycha i bierze łyk piwa. Piwo jest w porządku. Nie upije cię tak szybko, ale to zrobi.

W klubie jest duszno i muzyka powoduje trzęsienie podłogi i to wszystko czego Louis potrzebuje w tej chwili. Wypija piwo do dna, niekoniecznie to najlepsza rzecz, ponieważ sprawia, że beka obrzydliwie i powoduje, że Aiden patrzy na niego z byka, ale chce jedynie wyjść i zatańczyć tak szybko jak to możliwe.

Właśnie gdy ma pociągnąć Aidena ze sobą w stronę kołyszących się ciał, Liam krzyczy - Niall! - i Louis obraca głową dookoła.

Pewnie, irlandzki blond szczeniak pędzi do nich, z piwem w dłoni i wskakuje na Liama z głośną turą śmiechu. Liam obejmuje go ciasno, podnosząc z ziemi i jeśli nie byliby kompletnie złączeni razem, Louis myśli, że mógłby nawet obrócić chłopaka wokół. Zayn lustruje Nialla, ale nie ma za tym żadnej złośliwości, więc Louis nie czuje potrzeby interwencji w festiwalu miłości. Liam odstawia Nialla wciąż się śmiejąc, jedynie przerywając by wziąć łyk ze swojej szklanki.

\- Liam James Payne! - Niall prawie krzyczy. Ma ramię ciasno owinięte wokół jego szyi i nieco się kołysze. Jest wyraźnie Irlandczykiem, więc Louis nie martwi się zbytnio czy może utrzymać swój napój alkoholowy czy też nie.

\- Niall James Horan! - Liam odwzajemnia - Chłopaki, to jest Niall, mieliśmy razem kilka zajęć na uniwersytecie. Pamiętacie, opowiadałem wam o tym szalonym kolesiu, który lubił śpiewać na tyłach klasy? - mówi patrząc na Zayna i Louisa.

\- O tak, to byłeś ty? - Zayn pyta z łatwym uśmiechem i wyciąga dłoń, by potrząsnąć rękę Nialla, ale to się prawdopodobnie nie zdarzy, ponieważ Niall przyciąga go do uścisku - Jestem Zayn - mówi w ramię Nialla.

\- Miło cię poznać - odpowiada Niall - Louis! Aiden! Fajnie zobaczyć znowu waszą dwójkę! Urocza para, dwoje z was.

Liam unosi brwi na Louisa jako zapytanie skąd zna Nialla, kiedy Aiden wyskakuje z - Też cię dobrze widzieć, Niall.

\- On jest innym..uh..organizatorem ślubów. Pracuje z um.. - Louis zacina się, nie chcąc wypowiadać imienia Harry'ego, ponieważ wciąż nie udaje mu się powiedzieć tych pięciu liter bez duszenia się na nie przed kimś z wyjątkiem Zayna.

\- Harry, tak, świetny koleś! - mówi z podekscytowaniem - Jest ze mną właściwie dzisiaj. Myślę, że poszedł do baru po kolejnego drinka - Niall odwraca głowę tam i z powrotem i skanuje tłum - Tutaj jest! Harold!

Louis zastyga i krzyżuje spojrzenie z Zaynem, który zdaje się pytać czy będzie z nim w porządku, tylko przez użycie swoich delikatnych, brązowych oczu. Louis potakuje nieznacznie, próbując nie grać dziwaka przed innymi i odwraca się, by zobaczyć Harry'ego walczącego o drogę przez tłum. Przepycha się przez ostatnich tancerzy i podchodzi do Nialla bez zwracania uwagi na resztę osób wokół niego. Kiedy przyswaja z kim rozmawia Niall, potyka się w połowie kroku, lecz wciąż się porusza.

Harry zauważa Zayna i jego oczy natychmiastowo się rozjaśniają. Przyśpiesza kroku i wpakowuje się w jego otwarte ramiona, a Louis czuje bolesne skręcanie w klatce piersiowej. Życzy sobie, by Harry wciąż był tak beztroski z nim, po prostu pozostawiając to co się stało za sobą jakby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło. Cóż, to się oczywiście nie może stać, ponieważ jeśli by to zrobili, wciąż wymienialiby kocham cię w usta drugiego i wskakiwali sobie w ramiona. Zayn odpycha się z oślepiającym uśmiechem i Harry ma tą swoją przerażającą, żabią twarz, którą ma kiedy uśmiecha się tak mocno, że jego twarz planuje rozpaść się na pół. Louis nie może usłyszeć o czym rozmawiają przez głośną muzykę, odkąd mówią do siebie delikatnie, jak dwóch kochanków wracających z wojny i wow, jest kolejny ucisk w jego żołądku. Niall i Liam swobodnie przyłączają się do rozmowy, co pozostawia Louisa i Aidena na moment poza pętlą. To ok, Louis potrzebuje czasu na oddech.

Aiden kończy swojego drinka i kładzie na stole przy którym się zatrzymali i pochyla się, by przycisnąć pocałunek na policzku Louisa przed pójściem do toalety. No i został jeden. Louis obraca się niezręcznie bokiem, zanim Niall na niego spogląda i włącza w rozmowę.

\- Louis, nie wiedziałem, że znałeś Harry'ego. Szalone, co nie? - pyta głośno i Louis życzy sobie, by mógł ukraść odrobinę słońca Nialla dla siebie.

\- Um, tak. Długa historia - odpowiada Louis i spogląda na Harry'ego, który zdecydowanie patrzy w dół na swojego drinka. Jest elektrycznie niebieski i wygląda absolutnie niedorzecznie i wyśmienicie i Louis naprawdę chce go spróbować.

Zayn oczyszcza gardło, by zyskać uwagę Nialla i mówi mu - Zdecydowali trzymać tę informację z dala od Aidena, więc jeśli mógłbyś nic nie mówić..

Liam marszczy na to brwi, jako że także wcześniej nic o tym nie wiedział i Niall jedynie wzrusza ramionami dobrodusznie i bierze kolejny łyk swojego drinka. Harry wciąż patrzy na swoje buty i unika wzroku Louisa.

Zmieniają temat i to takie proste, jakby wszyscy byli grupą przez lata zamiast oficjalnego pierwszego poznania się tej nocy. Niall rzuca żartami i sprawia, że wszyscy się śmieją i Louis słucha głośnego, skrzeczącego śmiechu Harry'ego po raz pierwszy od lat i stara się powierzyć je pamięci. To głupie zajęcie, ale Louis i tak to robi. Kiedy Aiden wraca, rozmowa dalej płynie jednak nie tak łatwo, jakby była jakaś bariera, która stawia wszystkich nieco bardziej na krawędzi. Może to fakt, że wszyscy próbują zachować sekret znajomości Louisa i Harry'ego, ale wydaje się to być coś głębszego. Jakby Aiden był intruzem dla ich grupy, co wydaje się być niedorzeczne, widząc, że ich grupa została uformowana może pół godziny temu.

Podczas kiedy Aiden rozmawia z Liamem o Bóg wie czym, Harry usprawiedliwia się dostaniem kolejnego drinka. Louis widzi go rzucającego spojrzenie na swój pusty kufel po piwie przed odwróceniem się w stronę baru. Kiedy wraca, niesie dwa neonowo zielone drinki w swojej dłoni i podaje jeden Louisowi, który unosi brwi, ale oferuje w podziękowaniu mały uśmiech. Harry musiał widzieć go oglądającego wcześniej jego drinka. Louis nie czuje małego cienia szczęścia, myśląc, że może pamięta czas kiedy w wieku 19 lat odpadł po owocowych koktajlach i Harry musiał ciągnąć go do domu. Wódka pali go w tył gardła jak bierze ogromny łyk i Harry dopasowuje się do niego ze swoim pociągnięciem.

Aiden odwraca się do Louisa i parzy na jego drinka, ale decyduje się nic nie mówić i zamiast tego szturcha jego bok. - Chodźmy zatańczyć, skarbie.

Patrzy w dół na swoją prawie pełną szklankę limonkowej zdobyczy i wzdycha. Naprawdę chce zatańczyć, ale nie chce także opuszczać swojego drinka. Bierze głęboki oddech i wypija duszkiem pozostałość szklanki, zacinając się na koniec. Zayn gapi się na niego z szerokimi oczami i kiedy spogląda w stronę Harry'ego, Harry odwzajemnia wzrok, ale jego oczy wydają się być bardziej skupione na gardle Louisa niż na czymkolwiek innym. Interesujące.

Potrząsa głową i odwraca do Aidena z jasnym uśmiechem. - Tak, chodźmy.

Ciągnie go na parkiet, w środek ciał. Louis obraca się, więc jego plecy są ciasno przyciśnięte naprzeciw klatki piersiowej Aidena i ich biodra się zrównują. Ciała wokół niego rzucają się i kołyszą i łatwo jest złapać rytm muzyki. Stają się plątaniną kończyn i ruchów, a Aiden opiera czoło o ramię Louisa, by odpocząć. Jest ocieranie, bezmyślne ruchy, które nie wymagają wiele koncentracji. Picie tego koktajlu tak szybko nie było takim dobrym pomysłem, widząc jak Louis miał kilka shotów u Zayna, nim zdecydowali wyjść do klubu, więc w jego żołądku płynie sporo cieczy i wódka z ostatniej zaczyna przebiegać przez jego żyły.

Podczas przerwy ocierającej piosenki, Niall przynosi więcej drinków, co jest okropnym pomysłem, ale Louis naprawdę chce tylko ulec myśli cieczy alkoholowej, więc przyjmuje shoty, które Niall trzyma w ręce. Płyn pali w drodze na dół i kończy na szybkich dwóch, razem z Aidenem i Niallem robiącym to samo. Widok Louisa staje się rozmyty i jego głowa ciężka, więc pozwala jej opaść i czuje Aidena przyciskającego wargi i zęby naprzeciw jego szyi, by wyssać malinkę na jego skórze, kiedy kołyszą się do muzyki.

Miło jest być pijanym. Żadnych zasad, obowiązków. Louis musi jedynie utrzymywać ciało przyciśnięte naprzeciw Aidena i pozwolić mu na trzymanie swojego, więc nie upadnie. Tańczą sprośnie i Louis wie jak to musi wyglądać dla innych ludzi, jakby Aiden miał go zaspokoić w najbliższej przyszłości, ale Louis naprawdę nie czuje seksu.

Podnosi wzrok chwilę później i marzy, by nigdy tego nie zrobił. Harry tańczy z jakimś facetem, którego Louis zauważył przypatrującego się wcześniej. Ma głowę odrzuconą do tyłu, śmiejąc się z czegoś co facet mówi jak pociera jego biodra. Dobrze się bawi, loki wolno znajdują ucieczkę spod jego bandany, gorąco i wilgotność pomieszczenia tworzą z jego włosów jeszcze większy bałagan niż zazwyczaj i uśmiecha się szeroko, by każdy mógł zobaczyć. To uroczy obrazek, błyszczące oczy Harry'ego i nieprzyzwoicie czerwone usta rozciągnięte w uśmiechu. Jedynym problem jest to, że jest tutaj koleś, który praktycznie pieprzy Harry'ego na sucho publicznie. To nie powinno stanowić problemu i Louis nie powinien być hipokrytą, ponieważ robi to samo, jeśli nie gorzej, z Aidenem, ale wciąż. To Harry. To zawsze Harry.

Oczy Harry'ego przemierzają przez tłum i krzyżują się z Louisa, akurat gdy Wicked Games zaczyna lecieć przez głośniki. To wolniejszy typ piosenki, więc Aiden zmienia tempo ich bioder i Louis się wczuwa, oczy wciąż skupione na Harrym. Harry odwzajemnia spojrzenie, zawsze obserwując. To wywołuje ciepło na jego skórze i przyśpieszons bicie serca.

 _I left my girl back home_  
_I don't love her no more_  
_And she'll never fucking know that_  
_These fucking eyes that I'm staring at_

Harry oblizuje usta i spogląda w dół, jak mężczyzna z którym tańczy coś mówi, pochylając się do tyłu i wyginając plecy, więc może wyszeptać coś w ucho Harry'ego. Harry uśmiecha się ponownie i jest to trochę nieczyste, i Louis myśli, że może chce zwymiotować. Mówi sobie, że to od alkoholu, a nie od sposobu w jakim mężczyzna odwraca Harry'ego i brutalnie popycha do siebie, więc są twarzą do siebie.

Harry umieszcza dłonie na jego biodrach i uśmiecha się do niego w dół, gdy mierzy wzrokiem swoją zdobycz, wtedy przenosi wzrok na Louisa. Ciemne spojrzenie wciąż tam jest, jakby Harry był gotowy na rzucenie się i Louis byłby jedynym na widoku. Nie jest pewny jak sobie z tym poradzić.

 _Bring your love baby,_  
_I can bring my shame,_  
_Bring the drugs baby,_  
_I can bring my pain,_  
_I got my heart right here,_  
_I got my scars right here._

Aiden pochyla się, by całować Louisa wzdłuż ramienia i szyi, a Harry podąża wzrokiem za szlakiem jego ust. Oblizuje ponownie wargi i Louis myśli, że zaraz się przewróci.

\- Gotowy by wrócić do domu, skarbie? - pyta Aiden do jego ucha. Pcha sugestywnie kroczem naprzód, a Louis robi krok do przodu i odwraca się.

Tak. - Nie, myślę, że zostanę jeszcze trochę. Spędzę trochę czasu z Li i Zaynem.

Patrzy jak Aiden wzdycha i wie, że oczekiwał, że zabierze Louisa ze sobą do domu jak robi to zawsze kiedy wychodzą, ale Louis jest za bardzo na krawędzi. Potakuje i pochyla się, by pocałować Louisa, wpychając język między wargi i chwytając tyłek na dokładkę, przed udaniem się w stronę drzwi.

Obraca się, żeby znaleźć w tłumie Zayna i Liama. Zauważa Nialla przy barze, rozmawiającego z ładnie wyglądającą brunetką z nogami i falowanymi włosami. Swoją drogą, wpatruje się w Nialla i chichocze w swoją słomkę, Niall kompletnie ją oczarował. Dobrze dla niego. Znajduje Zayna i Liama, złączonych ze sobą na parkiecie po jego prawej. Tańczą, klatka do klatki, ręce Liama we włosach Zayna i ręce Zayna w koszulce Liama, czoła złączone razem. Jest to gorące i całkowicie urocze i Louis nigdy nie przyzna jak bardzo uwielbia widzieć ich razem tak szczęśliwych. Wydaje mu się, że nie będą wychodzić w najbliższym czasie, więc idzie do baru.

Zamawia kolejnego shota. Okropny pomysł. To tequila. Jeszcze gorszy pomysł. Czuje jakby miał zwymiotować, ale po chwili mdłości przechodzą, tak jak zawsze po tequili i opiera się o bar. Widzi Harry'ego wciąż tańczącego z tym facetem, który zdaje się w końcu zwracać na niego uwagę, zamiast obserwować Louisa. Co jest w porządku. Definitywnie w porządku.

Louis odpycha się od baru i udaje do łazienki, by być z dala od całej tej głośnej muzyki. Nie jest pewny dlaczego powiedział Aidenowi, że zostanie jeśli nie ma nikogo, kto by z nim zatańczył i porozmawiał, ale niekoniecznie chce, żeby ta noc się skończyła i tak. Ochlapuje twarz wodą, by uzyskać jakiś poziom trzeźwości i wzdycha, kiedy nie działa. Musi zrobić zeza, żeby prawidłowo zobaczyć swoje odbicie w lustrze. Ma jutro przejebane. Kac będzie okropny. Może Liam będzie miły i usmaży mu śniadanie na kaca.

Drzwi za nim otwierają się i odwraca się żeby zobaczyć kto to. Oczywiście musi to być pieprzony Harry Styles. Oczywiście. Wszechświat śmieje się z jego bólu.

Harry patrzy na niego i otwiera usta jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, wtedy zamyka je i decyduje, że naprawdę potrzebuje sie wysikać. Louis stoi przy umywalce, nie będąc w stanie opuścić łazienki i czeka na Harry'ego, by podszedł do umywalki, zanim schodzi mu z drogi.

Harry oczyszcza gardło kilka razy, nim mówi. - Dobrze się dzisiaj bawisz?

Louis przytakuje i nie może zmusić się, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego. Patrzenie na Harry'ego jest niebezpieczne.

Harry po prostu tutaj stoi. Louis może zobaczyć jego stopy skierowane w jego stronę, kiedy gapi się uważnie w ziemię i czeka aż Louis coś powie. Nie robi tego.

\- Więc nie zamierzasz nawet na mnie spojrzeć teraz? - pyta Harry, głos łamie mu się na ostatniej części.

Louis nie może się powstrzymać. Jego oczy wystrzeliwują w górę i zatrzymują gdzieś na jego twarzy. To odruchowa reakcja, gdy tylko Harry brzmi jakby był w rozpaczy.

\- Nie mogę - szepcze Louis w przestrzeń między nimi.

Światła są jasne i rzucają ostre światło na ciało Harry'ego. Jest wysoki i chudy, ale taki onieśmielający. To prawdopodobnie sposób w jaki się trzyma, zawsze z tymi zgarbionymi ramionami, jakby starał się sprawiać wrażenie mniejszego.

Harry wypuszcza oddech. - Cóż to będzie swojego rodzaju trudne dla mnie, by organizować twój cholerny ślub jeśli nawet nie możesz spojrzeć mi w oczy kiedy rozmawiamy.

Louis krzusi się i próbuje spojrzeć prosto na niego, ale nie może. Po prostu nie może.

\- Nie mogę - powtarza. Następuje długa cisza między nimi i powietrze wypełnia się napięciem, które Louis uważa, że mógłby zwymiotować jeśli wystarczająco by się postarał. - Za bardzo boli.

Louis natychmiast kopie się w tyłek za pokazanie słabości do tego chłopaka. Mężczyzny. Chłopako-mężczyzny. Mężczyzno-dzieciaka. Osoby. Harry Styles nie powinien sprawiać, że Louis jest tak wrażliwy, nie teraz. Nie po tych wszystkich latach.

Harry wypuszcza śmiech, głośny i pamiętliwy. - To wspaniale. To nie ty czujesz żalu tutaj. To ja jestem tym, który został opuszczony. To ja jestem tym, który dostawał puste obietnice.

To wychodzi bardziej jak ryk, jakby Harry trzymał to w sobie tak długo, że słowa same wyszły z jego gardła kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewał. Louis przenosi wzrok z powrotem na ziemię, bierze głęboki wdech i ponownie go podnosi.

\- Wiem - nienawidzi swojego głosu za bycie tak cichym. Jego wzrok jest wciąż rozmyty i łazienka kołysze się wokół niego. To nie czas na tę rozmowę. - Wiem, i przepraszam.

\- Przepraszam niczego nie naprawi - odgryza się. Louis obserwuje jak Harry pociera grzbiet swojego nosa i bierze głęboki oddech, liczy do pięciu i wypuszcza powietrze. - Ale musimy zachowywać się ze sobą jak cywilizowani ludzie i doprowadzić tą cholerną rzecz do końca.

Louis przytakuje i bezmyślnie bawi krawędzią koszulki. Jest cicho znów przez długi czas, oboje po prostu się w siebie wpatrują. Harry jest pierwszym, który wychodzi z łazienki, a Louis patrzy jak drzwi się za nim zamykają. Ochlapuje twarz większą ilością wody i mówi swojemu sercu, żeby przestało bić tak szybko. To sprawia, że czuje się nawet jeszcze bardziej chory.

 


	3. Waves Crashing Over Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem czy jest taka potrzeba żeby ostrzegać, ale w rozdziale występuje lekka scena smutu i subspace!harry  
> Na dodatek jest bardzo długi, bo ma aż ponad 7000 słów, czyli prawie dwa razy tyle co poprzednie, ale myślę, że jest tego wart :)
> 
> piosenki na rozdział:  
> Spice Girls - Wannabe  
> Alanis Morissette - I'm a Bitch

_Skarbie, jest w tobie coś tragicznego_  
_Coś bardzo magicznego_  
_Nieprawdaż?_  
_Skarbie, jest w tobie coś samotnego_  
_Coś bardzo wartościowego_  
_Zbliż się do mnie_

\- Hozier

______________________________

Strumień światła wpada przez rolety w jego oczy, wyciągając z niespokojnego snu. Harry jęczy cicho i rozciąga powoli mięśnie przed otwarciem oczu. Czuje głęboki ból kości, ale to dobry ból i przypomina sobie dlaczego jego mięśnie protestują, kiedy przewraca się na bok i zderza z miękkim ciałem. Przez moment, pozwala sobie myśleć, że jest 17 latkiem i obudzi się do niebieskich oczu i delikatnych porannych pocałunków z _"dzień dobry skarbie"_ tchniętych w zagięcie jego szyi. Iluzja pęka, kiedy otwiera w końcu oczy, by zobaczyć ciemne brązowe włosy i długie, szczupłe ciało, które mają się nijak do krzywej postury ciała, na którą miał nadzieję. Wypuszcza długie westchnięcie i rozciąga się ponownie, ignorując jak jego uda protestują kiedy spuszcza nogi z materaca, żeby wstać.

W jego łóżku jest chłopak i nie może sobie nawet przypomnieć jego imienia. Jest łomotanie w jego głowie i myśli, że pamięta tequile w pewnym momencie. Jest także głośny śpiewający Irlandczyk i walące garnki po drugiej stronie drzwi. Jak ten facet się jeszcze nie zaczął budzić, Harry musi się zastanowić. Nie będzie u niego mieszkał.

Przeszukuje pokój wokół po parę bokserek by na siebie wrzucić. Normalnie, byłby okej z chodzeniem nago, ale nie chce raczej dawać na to wglądu nieznajomemu, kiedy niewątpliwie się obudzi. Nie żeby go nie dostał, kiedy pieprzył Harry'ego w materac, ale to coś łatwego do zapomnienia.

Kiedy znajduje drogę do kuchni w swoim mieszkaniu, widzi Nialla, rozbijającego jajko na patelni zanim zaczyna robić jajecznicę. Stoi przez moment w progu, niepewny czy zapach jajek jest zapraszający, czy może spowoduje, że zwymiotuje na całą podłogę kuchenną. Nieznośna ludowa piosenka irlandzka zatrzymuje się, gdy Niall się odwraca i zauważa Harry'ego stojącego w drzwiach. Wypuszcza niski gwizd i mierzy wzrokiem jego klatkę piersiową przed udaniem się do stołu i powiedzeniem, by usiadł.

Harry patrzy w dół na swoją klatkę, żeby zobaczyć, że jest pokryta malinkami i zadrapaniami. Przynajmniej 'jakie jest jego imię' nie zrobił nic nad kołnierzem, więc nie będzie musiał się martwić o swoich klientów patrzących na niego zabawnie, wiedząc, że ostatnio został zaspokojony. Opadając na krzesło, bierze gazetę leżącą na blacie i kartkuje przez nią podczas gdy Niall kontynuuje robienie jajek.

\- Trzymaj kolego - mówi Niall, kładąc przed nim talerz, następnie biorąc swój i siadając na swoje miejsce.

\- Kocham cię Nialler - rozpromienia się do niego, przed wpakowaniem jajek do ust - Jesteś najlepszy.

\- Wiem - odpowiada, zapychając swoją buzię.

Drzwi od sypialni Harry'ego się otwierają i chłopak z zeszłej nocy wchodzi do kuchni. Widzi ich dwójkę siedzącą przy stole i przygląda się jajkom Harry'ego. Harry na śmierć nie może sobie przypomnieć jak facet ma na imię i czuje się źle z tego powodu. To nie tak, że próbuje swoich sił by przejść przez wspomnienia poprzedniej nocy i nie obchodzi go, by subtelnie o to zapytać.

\- Więc uh.. - Ma ładny głos, myśli Harry. Trochę szorstki i głęboki, jak jego własny. - Kim jest Louis?

Harry dławi się łyżką pełną jajek i Niall podbiega by uderzyć jego plecy.

\- Co do kurwy? - pyta Niall, pocierając kojąco plecy Harry'ego i gapiąc się na chłopaka, stojącego niezręcznie w drzwiach.

\- Wiesz, imię chłopaka które krzyczałeś zeszłej nocy zamiast, no wiesz, mojego.

Harry po prostu patrzy i czuje jakby nie mógł oddychać. Słyszy Nialla szurającego po podłodze i udaje mu się spojrzeć do góry na burzliwy wyraz twarzy współlokatora.

\- Możesz się pieprzyć z takimi pytaniami. Tam są drzwi, _kolego_ \- mówi, jego zwyczajna postawa słońca znika.

Chłopak przewraca oczami, oczywisty kutas i wychodzi z mieszkania. Niall siada z powrotem i wpycha więcej jajek do ust jakby nic się nie stało, jakby Harry nie miał załamania. Niall podnosi wzrok i wzdycha.

\- Ok, Harry? - pyta wokół jajek.

Harry potakuje, ale nie czuje się już dobrze na jedzenie. Jedynie patrzy w dół na swój talerz i czuje się źle, że pozwala ostatnim kawałkom puszystych jajek stać się zimnym.

\- Spójrz - odzywa się Niall, odkładając widelec. Harry wie, że Niall będzie właśnie poważny, odkąd nie ma dłużej sztućca w dłoni, więc patrzy mu w oczy - Musisz się uspokoić. Co jeśli powiedziałbyś złe imię? Oczywiście, że jeszcze przez to nie przeszedłeś, nawet jeśli minęło 6 pieprzonych lat. To w porządku.

Harry po prostu patrzy. Nie jest pewny jak odpowiedzieć. Opowiadał Niallowi wszystko o Louisie, małe kawałki i fragmenty przez lata, ale teraz Niall może się zmierzyć z historią. Zajęło to mu może 30 minut po dowiedzeniu się, że Harry i Louis znali się wcześniej, kiedy byli w klubie kilka tygodni wcześniej, by uświadomić sobie, że to był ten _Louis_. Zaoferował przejęcie ślubu od Harry'ego, ale Harry stwierdził, że potrzebuje to zakończyć i oto jego sposób na to. Wiedział, że Niall pomyślał, że to najgłupszy pomysł jaki kiedykolwiek miał. Harry nie jest taki pewny czy się mylił.

\- Myślę, że to przeznaczenie czy coś, wasza dwójka spotykająca się po tym czasie. Tylko nie wpadnij w to za bardzo. Jest zaręczony z kimś innym, bro.

Przytakuje i podnosi swój talerz, żeby zanieść do zlewu. Ogląda jak woda przebiega przez jajka wciąż będące na talerzu, spychając żółte kawałki z ceramiki do srebrnego zlewu, wprost do ścieku. Wciąż próbuje sobie przypomnieć kiedy mógł wypowiedzieć imię Louisa zeszłej nocy, krawędzi jego pamięci są rozmazane i ciężko je razem złączyć. To dość rozmyte, jeśli będzie szczery, ale fakt, że nie może sobie przypomnieć nawet mówi, jak bardzo to imię go przeraża. Czuje bolesny uścisk w dole żołądka i zmusza się, by nie myśleć o tym, że działo się to już wcześniej.

\- Myślę, że wpadnę do kawiarni w dole ulicy. Oczyścić trochę umysł. Mam trochę klientów później i muszę załatwić kilka rzeczy - mówi, odwracając się do Nialla - Zobaczymy się wkrótce.

Niall kiwa głową i szeroko się uśmiecha, nie ma żadnych śladów litości na jego twarzy i ostatnia noc zostaje kompletnie zapomniana. - Do zobaczenia, stary.

Harry wraca do swojego pokoju i naciąga parę czarnych spodni i sweter. Pogoda nie ociepliła się wystarczająco na t-shirty, ale to zrobi. Jest coś komfortowego w byciu owiniętym w miękkie ubrania. Sprawia to jego ból w klatce piersiowej mniejszym i to upokorzenie, które czuje myśląc o swoim byłym sprzed 6 lat w łóżku, wydaje się nie takie straszne. Harry gryzie wargę i zbiera klucze oraz telefon z szafki nocnej. Dzisiaj będzie dobry dzień. Zamierza być pozytywnym. Nawet jeśli był gówniany początek, będzie lepiej.

Opuszcza mieszkanie, rzucając - Pa Niall, do zobaczenia później! - przez ramię.

Powietrze późnego ranka jest chłodne naprzeciw jego twarzy, lekki wiatr czochra jego włosy i wpycha w oczy. Harry sięga i próbuje odciągnąć je z powrotem na miejsce, żałując nie zabrania gumki do włosów czy chustki ze sobą. To krótki spacer do kawiarni i oprócz chłodnego wiatru, to miły dzień zewnątrz. Jest przeważnie słonecznie, rzadkość dla Anglii i może poczuć pocałunek promieni słonecznych na skórze, jak unosi twarz do słońca.

Podczas spaceru mija publiczne boisko piłki nożnej, puste oprócz samotnej piłki, odpoczywającej blisko siatki najbliżej ulicy. Nachodzi go nagły impuls przejścia przez bramę i kopnięcia jej, ale nie robił tego od lat. Nie odkąd..cóż nie odkąd Louis był szkolną gwiazdą piłki nożnej. Nie odkąd Louis go zostawił. Kiedyś spędzali godziny na boisku. Zwykł udawać bycie bramkarzem, podczas gdy Louis ćwiczył pracę nóg i cel. Stało się to ich rzeczą.

* * *

_\- Dalej Harry, nadążaj! - Louis woła przez ramię jak kopie piłkę przed sobą._

_Harry włóczy się za nim, wypuszczając oddech i stara nie poślizgnąć na mokrym trawniku. Jest prawie północ, a oni biegają po szkolnym boisku, prawdopodobnie łamiąc prawo._

_\- Shhh, ktoś cię usłyszy! - szepcze Harry, popychając się by być zdolnym złapać Louisa._

_Wyciąga nogę, żeby spróbować i ukraść piłkę, ale Louis po prostu skręca wokół jego wyciągniętej nogi i śmieje na dąsy Harry'ego. Robią to już od ponad godziny teraz, Harry goniący Louisa dookoła boiska, podczas gdy Louis się śmieje i uchyla od prób blokowania przez Harry'ego. Louis jest tutaj gwiazdą, nie Harry, ale jakoś zawsze zdaje sie być wciągnięty do pomocy w ćwiczeniach. Nielegalnie. W ciemności. W szkole. To wszystko jest nieco śmieszne._

_\- Lou! - woła, opadając na ziemię i wsysa powietrze w płuca - Jest późno. Możemy już przestać?_

_Louis wzdycha i kuca, by podnieść piłkę przed podejściem, żeby usiąść obok Harry'ego._

_\- Aw, Hazza, jesteś zmęczony? - przedrzeźnia go miękko, przebiegając dłonią po loczkach._

_Harry tylko potakuje i przybliża się do uczucia Louisa delikatnie pociągającego jego włosy i drapiącego skórę głowy. Siedzą razem przez kilka minut, palce Louisa jak kule ognia naprzeciw jego skóry, powodując wnętrze Harry'ego ciepłym. Wypuszcza ziewnięcie i Louis zrzuca dłoń, tylko by owinąć ramię wokół niego i przyciągnąć bliżej. Umieszcza pocałunek na jego czole i wtedy puszcza i wstaje._

_\- Dalej. Chcę poćwiczyć kilka więcej strzałów i wtedy możemy iść. Bądź bramkarzem, skarbie._

_Harry wzdycha, długo i z cierpieniem, ale podnosi się i tak. Dostaje uderzenie w tyłek za ociąganie, ale nie przeszkadza mu to za wiele, nawet udaje się do bramki z wyszukanym krokiem, co ma Louisa chichoczącego za nim. Harry po prostu tylko stoi po środku bramki i na pół gwizdka sięga do piłki kiedy tylko leci w jego stronę. Jest potwornym bramkarzem i oboje o tym wiedzą. To naprawdę tylko po to by Louis mógł poćwiczyć swoje umiejętności. Stracił gola w meczu przeciw rywalom w zeszłym tygodniu i potrzebował uspokoić się, że mógł, faktycznie, kopnąć piłkę między dwa słupki i trafić w siatkę. Louis podbiega do piłki, kopie ze zbyt dużą siłą i omija bramkę, ledwo ocierając się o górną poprzeczkę. Jęczy i opada na kolana, z głową w rękach._

_\- Czemu jestem w tym taki kiepski? - mówi w swoje dłonie._

_Harry podchodzi do Louisa i pochyla się, odsuwając jego dłonie z dala od twarzy._

_\- Nie jesteś w tym kiepski, Boo. Jesteś zbyt napalony i za bardzo się starasz. Widziałem cię robiącego to ponad milion razy - Louis przewraca oczami i próbuje odepchnąć jego dłoń. Harry nie puszcza. Uśmiecha się na Louisa siedzącego tutaj na kolanach. - Powiem ci coś. Zdobędziesz tę bramkę i będę cię ssał. Właśnie tutaj._

_Harry patrzy jak kilkanaście emocji przebiega przez twarz Louisa; zaskoczenie, dezorientacja, i wtedy ognista determinacja._

_\- Zabieraj swój tyłek na bramkę - mówi Louis, stając na nogi. - Jesteś takim ekshibicjonistą._

_Harry chichocze, ale nie zaprzecza kiedy wraca do bramki. Louis ma zaciśniętą szczękę, oczy skanują odległość od siatki, kiedy kroczy w tył. Jest nowa determinacja w jego krokach i Harry chce się śmiać jak obietnica zrobienia loda potrafi działać. Nie robi tego, tylko ponieważ nie chce przerwać koncentracji Louisa. Louis zaczyna biec naprzód, łącząc z piłką, która szybuje wprost w lewy róg bramki._

_Wypuszcza jakiś rodzaj okrzyku wojennego przed natychmiastowym zatrzymaniem się i rozglądnięciem w koło. Przychodzą tutaj od miesięcy i nikogo nigdy nie ma w pobliżu, ale głośne hałasy prawdopodobnie nie są czymś, na co może sobie pozwolić. Harry otwiera ramiona i Louis wbiega wprost w nie, podskakując w ostatniej chwili i otaczając nogi wokół talii Harry'ego, który unosi go w powietrzu._

_Ich usta spotykają się w niechlujnym pocałunku, oboje uśmiechają się za mocno, by zrobić to poprawnie. Louis wgryza się w dolną wargę Harry'ego i zasysa ją w usta, wypuszczając westchnięcie w tył jego gardła._

_\- Mówiłem. Wiedziałem, że możesz to zrobić - Harry mruczy naprzeciw jego ust._

_\- Moja ulubiona cheerleaderka - mówi Louis, ozdabiając policzki Harry'ego małymi muśnięciami, co powoduje u niego skręcanie się z zawrotów głowy._

_\- Mogę przynieść mój DALEJ BOOBEAR plakat na następny mecz?_

_\- Absolutnie nie - wypuszcza oddech, pozwalając swoim nogom opaść z jego talii. Harry stawia go delikatnie, ich ciała złączają się kiedy Louis znajduje oparcie. - Więc..obiecałeś nagrodę gdy to włożę do środka?_

_\- Oh, będziesz mógł włożyć, w porządku._

_\- O mój boże! Harold! - Louis stara się wyglądać z przejęciem, ale kończy zakrywając usta i Harry wie, że zwalcza uśmiech. - Jesteś okropny._

_\- Tak, tak - odpowiada, podczas gdy popycha Louisa naprzeciw słupka bramkowego._

_Harry opada na kolana, czując wilgoć trawy przemakającej kolana jego dresów. Ze zręcznymi palcami, ciągnie w dół spodnie i majtki Louisa z jednym ostrym szarpnięciem, więc zwisają w połowie jego uda. Louis wypuszcza głośny wydech powietrza i zaczyna drapać lekko czubek głowy Harry'ego._

_Louis jest już w połowie twardy przed twarzą Harry'ego, ale decyduje to zignorować i pozostawia miękkie pocałunki po wewnętrznej stronie jego ud. Louis wypuszcza wysokie skomlenie, kiedy bierze mały kawałek jego wrażliwej skóry w usta i wysysa malinkę, gryząc mocno i wirując językiem. Drapanie na jego czaszce ustaje, gdy przejeżdza językiem po wrażliwym miejscu które stworzył, liżąc ścieżkę na udzie, kompletnie lekceważąc twardniejącego penisa Louisa przy swoim policzku. Całuje kość biodrową i miękkie wybrzuszenie jego brzucha, przestając by wyssać maliki na jego linii V między biodrami._

_\- Haz - głos Louisa wychodzi wyżej niż normalnie, płaczliwie i namawiająco jak pcha nieco biodrami w stronę twarzy Harry'ego - Skarbie, proszę nie drocz się._

_Harry pochyla się do tyłu, żeby uśmiechnąć na Louisa kiedy krzyżują spojrzenia. Utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy, pochyla się naprzód i wyciska pocałunek z zamkniętymi ustami na czubku jego penisa i odpycha się, kiedy kropla preejakulatu ląduje na jego wardze. Louis wypuszcza z gardła niskie chrząknięcie i ponownie łapie jego loczki. Harry liże długi pasek od podstawy do czubka i wiruje językiem wokół główki, upewniając się spędzić czas na szczelinie, gdzie wie, Louis jest najbardziej wrażliwy. Kiedy w końcu zasysa główkę w usta, unosi dłonie na biodra Louisa, by upewnić się, że nie wypchnie ich naprzód i czuje jego zaciskające się mięśnie. Przenosi jedną rękę na środek brzucha, a drugą na podstawę penisa i zaczyna wolno go połykać._

_Kiedy pierwszy raz zaczęli się spotykać, Harry nigdy nie dawał blowjoba. Wciąż był prawiczkiem i całował w życiu tylko jednego chłopaka. Louis był jego pierwszym dla wszystkiego innego. Czekali dwa miesiące nim przeszli poniżej pasa i zaspokajali się ręką przez kilka tygodni, zanim Harry zdobył się na odwagę i przeszli dalej. Nie miał pojęcia co robić, krztusił się i dławił próbując zejść niżej zbyt szybko, odsuwając się by złapać oddech. Czego mu brakowało w technice, nadrabiał entuzjazmem. Odkrył, że uwielbia uczucie wagi penisa Louisa przesuwanego wzdłuż swojego języka, pchającego naprzeciw jego gardła. Uwielbiał dźwięki, które był w stanie wyciągnąć z Louisa i jak mógł poczuć jego drżenie, gdy dochodził w dół jego gardła._

_Seks przyszedł później, po tym gdy wymienili kocham cię i Louis cudownie miał dom dla siebie na weekend, gdzie ich nerwy przejęły stery. Było wiele 'stop' i 'dalej', niezręcznej rozmowy i ciężkiej próby zrobienia wszystkiego idealnie i romantycznie, tylko by to nie zdało egzaminu. Louis próbował gotować, ale skończył na spaleniu obiadu i Harry był chichoczącym, niespokojnym bałaganem przez cały ten czas. Nie wiedzieli jak zachowywać się przy sobie przed pójściem do sypialni. Louis miał stałą dziewczynę zanim Harry skradł jego uwagę i uprawiał z nią seks, więc nie był kompletnie nowy w tym doświadczeniu, ale oboje byli rumieniącymi się idiotami kiedy przyszło co do czego. Louis użył prawie połowy buteleczki lubrykantu i zajęło to prawie godzinę skręcania Harry'ego na pościeli, bliskiego łez jak Louis otwierał go w boleśnie powolnym tempie przed wślizgnięciem się do środka. Było to niezdarne i nie mogli znaleźć rytmu, który by pasował, ale wciąż było niesamowicie. Było niesamowicie, ponieważ serce Harry'ego próbowało wybić z jego piersi z miłości, jaką czuł do chłopca przyciskającego pocałunki na jego klatce piersiowej i kiedy Louis przechylił biodra w prawo, całe jego ciało promieniało energią. Doszli stosunkowo w tym samym czasie, dzięki Bogu, Louis kilka uderzeń po Harrym, mrucząc "Harry, Hazza, skarbie" w jego kark. Leżeli razem, otoczeni zabrudzoną pościelą, kiedy sperma zasychała na ich brzuchach, zbyt zajęci całowaniem i oddawaniem się poświacie._

_Teraz, w chłodnym wietrze, który rozwiewa włosy Harry'ego przy zapadniętych policzkach połyka główkę, kiedy ociera się o jego gardło. Porusza dłońmi i ustami w różnym rytmie, więc Louis nie może przyzwyczaić się do jednego uczucia na długo. Harry wie, że to doprowadza go do szału i przez sposób w jaki jego palce zacieśniają się w jego włosach, zaczyna to powoli tracić. Odciąga się i bierze głęboki wdech przed zaciśnięciem dłoni na jego biodrach i zanurkowaniem z powrotem. Nie przestaje kiedy czuje koniec jego penisa uderzającego w tył gardła, popychając i połykając dopóki nie jest zdolny zatopić nos we włosach, które prowadzą od pępka Louisa do penisa. Louis jęczy głośno, zacieśniając ponownie ręce we włosach Harry'ego i ciągnąc tak jak lubi. Harry wypuszcza jęk wokół jego członka i Louis przeklina cicho, jak wibracje przechodzą przez jego ciało._

_\- Tak dobrze. Tak dobrze, Harry - mruczy pomiędzy jękami._

_Odciąga się do tyłu i przełykając znów, tym razem dochodząc do końca prawie za każdym razem, Harry zaczyna jeździć palcami po całym jego ciele. Przejeżdża po sutkach Louisa, czując jak twardnieją pod jego dotykiem i Louis skręca się i skomli na uczucie. Potem, przejeżdża palcami by ścisnąć tyłek Louisa, ugniatając ciało w tym miejscu i popychając naprzód w stronę swojej twarzy. Może poczuć jego trzęsące się nogi i usłyszeć jak jego oddech przyśpiesza._

_\- Harry - wydycha z jękiem._

_Brzmi tak desperacko, tak potrzebująco i Harry wie o co prosi bez konieczności mówienia. Wślizguje dłoń za jego uda i zaczyna wolno okrążać palcem wokół jego obręczy. Louis jęczy, długo i głośno na to i Harry ściska jego biodra, żeby przypomnieć mu, by był cicho. Uścisk na jego włosach staje się mocniejszy, bardziej desperacki i pełen bólu, co zaczyna tworzyć zwarcie w jego mózgu. Harry od zawsze miał coś do bólu i będąc zdolnym do wyciągania uroczych dźwięków z Louisa podczas połykania penisa zawsze powoduje u niego majaczenie z podniecenia. Louis wypuszcza pyszne skomlenia za każdym razem Harry trzepocze językiem wzdłuż żyły jego penisa, ssąc tak mocno jak potrafi. Potrzebuje jedynie małego pociągnięcia i będzie skończony. Przykłada palec do otworu Louisa i pozwala na suche palenie, gdy szturcha koniuszkiem wejście i podnosi wzrok, by widzieć Louisa z gorącym spojrzeniem._

_Harry wiruje językiem na wrażliwym spodzie główki i pcha mocniej palec, i Louis jest skończony. Odrzuca głowę w tył, mięśnie się zaciskają i trzęsą, zęby wgryzają w wargi, więc będzie pewny, że nie będzie jęczał zbyt głośno i zalewa usta Harry'ego, gdy dochodzi. Harry przełyka i ssie dopóki ostatnia kropla nie znika, nim oblizuje główkę po więcej kiedy Louis drży pod nim, do czasu aż Louis kładzie ręce na jego czole i odpycha._

_Louis osuwa się po słupku, ciężko oddychając z włosami przyklejonymi do czoła. Sięga w dół po bokserki i Harry pomaga mu włożyć wszystko z powrotem na prawidłowe miejsce zanim siada przed nim na trawniku. Pochyla się naprzód i całuje Louisa, wywołując jęki z jego ust, prawdopodobnie z możliwości spróbowania siebie przez pocałunek._

_Louis zniża się i pociąga w dół dresy chłopaka z głupim uśmiechem, kiedy zauważa, że Harry nie ma żadnej bielizny. Po polizaniu dłoni, otacza pięść wokół Harry'ego i pochyla się po kolejny pocałunek. Jest brudny. Louis wślizguje się w usta Harry'ego i zasysa jego język, delikatnie podgryzając w momencie gdy przejeżdża kciukiem po szczelinie zbierając preejakulat i rozprowadzając po całym trzonku._

_\- Wspaniały chłopiec - mruczy Louis w jego ucho jak wyciska gorące pocałunki w dół jego szyi - Mój wspaniały chłopiec._

_Harry skomli na te słowa i drży jak Louis przesuwa nadgarstkiem w górę, zupełnie w sposób jaki lubi. Tempo jest szybkie, brutalne i cudownie szorstkie. Harry nie może zaprzestać jękom opuszczających jego usta i Louis pochyla się, by połknąć je w swoje. Harry uwielbia usta Louisa, szczególnie kiedy są podpuchnięte i czułe od ciągłego całowania._

_\- Wyglądasz tak dobrze skarbie - szepcze, tylko by Harry usłyszał - Cały zarumieniony i te szkliste oczy._

_Harry wypuszcza niski jęk i zarzuca głowę na ramię Louisa. - Tak bardzo cię kocham. Dojdziesz dla mnie, Haz?_

_Potakuje flegmatycznie i wychodzi biodrami naprzeciw pięści by przyśpieszyć tempo. Podnosi wzrok, więc może patrzeć w oczy Louisa do ostatniej sekundy, kiedy kumulujące się ciepło w jego brzuchu porywa go jak fala pływowa i ciągnie w dół. Zamyka oczy i czuje jak jego ciało wibruje z wstrząsu po orgazmie, a Louis głaszcze go po włosach i całuje w ramię._

_Zawsze czuje się lekko i pływająco kiedy dochodzi. To nie takie złe teraz, odkąd był to tylko szorstki handjob na środku szkolnego boiska, ale kiedy Louis ma go rozciągniętego na łóżku wszystko przedłużając i popycha go na krawędź znowu i znowu, zatraca się w swojej głowie na jakiś czas. Teraz to tylko kilka chwil w błogim zamgleniu gdzie wszystko staje się rozmazane na skraju i jedyna rzeczą, którą może zobaczyć jest Louis. Kocha Louisa tak bardzo, że czasami niszczy go to fizycznie. Próbuje dowiedzieć się dlaczego czuje się w ten sposób, uczucie jakby miał odlecieć gdyby nie był trzymany i uważa, że może to być bo kocha Louisa tak mocno, że każdy jego cal chce być przywiązany do Louisa, jego kotwicy._

_\- Hazza - grucha Louis, palcami przebiegając w górę i dół jego pleców - Skarbie, jesteś tutaj?_

_Głowa Harry'ego wydaje się ważyć tonę, ale potakuje jako odpowiedź nawet jeśli to nie jest kompletnie prawdą._

_\- Musimy się zbierać. Jest prawie 2 i mamy rano szkołę._

_Harry potakuje znowu, pokazując, że się zgadza. Patrzy jak Louis wstaje i strzepuje trawę z nóg przed zaoferowaniem mu dłoni._

_\- Dalej, babycakes. Czas na spanie._

_Pociąga Harry'ego w górę i trzyma większość jego wagi, gdy brną przez boisko. Rano uświadomią sobie, że zapomnieli swojej piłki i Louis będzie musiał zerwać się z lekcji, żeby po nią wrócić zanim zaczną ćwiczyć. Teraz, wszystko co się liczy to stałe ciepło i wytrzymałość, którą zapewnia mu Louis. Wkradają się do pokoju Louisa bez budzenia jego sióstr czy mamy i Louis bierze jakieś chipsy ze swojej szuflady dla siebie i Harry'ego, by mogli chrupać, nim wspina się do łóżka. Harry zasypia z Louisem jeżdżącym palcami delikatnie przez jego loczki i pocałunkami wyciskanymi na nagą pierś._

* * *

Harry musi się fizycznie otrząsnąć ze swoich wspomnień i odwraca się od boiska. Zauważa kawiarnię przed sobą i praktycznie przebiega przez ulicę. Im szybciej uwolni się ze wspomnień, tym lepiej.

Zostaje natychmiast zaatakowany przez ciepłe powietrze i zapach świeżo parzonej kawy, kiedy wchodzi wewnątrz. Są kanapy i wielkie fotele porozrzucane wokół stolików przez pomieszczenie i niska melodia elektrycznego zespołu, który prawdopodobnie ma na playliście na swoim iPodzie, lecąca przez głośniki. Jest krótka kolejka i Harry wpatruje się w sekcje z ciastem, a jego żołądek narzeka przez niezjedzone jajko z tego poranka. Dostrzega bananowo-orzechową muffinkę na samym środku gabloty i ma cichą nadzieję, że wciąż tam będzie, kiedy dostanie się do przodu.

Rozgląda się po klientach podczas czekania. Obserwowanie ludzi jest zawsze zabawnym zajęciem, no i pomaga zająć czas. Jest mężczyzna rozmawiający przez telefon z laptopem przed nim, brwi zmarszczone jak skanuje ekran przed sobą. Kobieta za nim bierze dużego gryza herbatnika, kubek kawy w dłoni kiedy patrzy za okno. Jest dwóch nastolatków, dziewczyna ubrana w czarną koszulkę i jeansy, włosy spięte w niechlujny kok z wąskimi kreskami i czerwonymi ustami chichocząca i trzymająca dłoń z chłopakiem, który ma outfit prawie identyczny do niej i włosy tak kudłate, że opadają na jego twarz każdej sekundy. Wydają się uroczą parą, Harry myśli, gdy robi krok naprzód. Spogląda w drugą stronę i widzi dziewczynę wściekle piszącą w swoim zeszycie, podręcznik otwarty na jej kolanach, co sprawia, że Harry wzdycha ze współczuciem dla niej, ponieważ pamięta borykanie się z nauką przez całe noce aż do rana z powodu testu.

Jego oczy podążają za naturalnym rozsadzeniem ludzi przez kawiarnię dopóki nie zatrzymują się na mężczyźnie siedzącym w dalekim kącie, wpatrującym w oszołomieniu za okno. Ma coś, co wydaje się być pustym kubkiem po herbacie leżącym na stole z jego małymi, szczupłymi palcami stukającymi o blat w nieobecnym rytmie. Jego włosy są długie i pierzaste, opadające na jego twarz zanim zbiera je na bok potrząśnięciem głowy, niebieskie oczy, które wyglądają czysto, kiedy uderza w nie słońce. Harry rozpoznałby go wszędzie. To Louis.

Wspomnienie z boiska do piłki nożnej wciąż waży ciężko na jego umyśle i palce swędzą, by dotknąć skóry Louisa jak to robił, ale przełyka tą chęć i odwraca tyłem. To jego kolej na zamówienie i bez namysłu mówi - Karmelowe latte i kubek Yorkshire. Także, chciałbym tą bananowo-orzechową muffinkę o tutaj i.. - spogląda na Louisa - czekoladową z kawałkami czekolady, dzięki.

Podaje odpowiednią ilość pieniędzy i bierze tacę z zamówieniem prosząc o dodanie do herbaty odrobiny mleka. Zajmuje mu moment brania długich oddechów i mentalnego przygotowania się zanim jest w stanie poruszyć nogami. Louis podnosi wzrok w chwili, gdy ma położyć tacę na stoliku i Harry rejestruje całkowity szok na jego twarzy. Jest zastąpiony szybko promieniem bólu nim Louis może zmienić swój wyraz twarzy w zdezorientowanie.

\- Co ty.. Co ty robisz? - pyta Louis, głos miękki i oczy zachmurzone czymś ciemnym.

Harry jedynie wzrusza ramionami i opada na krzesło po drugiej stronie stołu przed podzieleniem ich napoi i jedzenia. - Przyszedłem po kawę i zauważyłem cię tutaj. Pomyślałem, że powiem cześć.

To marne wytłumaczenie. W zasadzie nie jest pewny dlaczego tutaj przyszedł albo zamówił dla Louisa bez przemyślenia tego. Louis oczywiście tego nie kupuje jeśli kierować się po sposobie w jaki marszczy brwi.

\- Harry - mówi. Harry obserwuje go biorącego głęboki wdech po tym jak mruczy jego imię, jakby wypowiedzenie tych 5 liter zużyło całą jego siłę woli.

Harry wzdycha. - Spójrz, wiem, że byłem kutasem w klubie. Nie mówię, że nie zasługujesz, bo za..

\- Z całą pewnością. - przerywa Louis.

\- Tak, więc - mówi, machając ręką - Byłem zraniony i zły zbyt długo. Znasz mnie. Nie chcę być zły. Jestem bardziej lekkomyślnym typem. Po prostu myślałem, odkąd, no wiesz, organizuję twoje... - zacina się, jego gardło zacieśnia się i ogranicza go od powiedzenia tego słowa - Cóż odkąd sporo będziemy się widywać, pomyślałem, że lepiej jeśli odłożymy swoje różnice i przejdziemy przez to.

\- Ale Harrry.. -

Harry sięga po muffinkę Louisa, wpakowując ją w jego usta by przerwać jego słowa. Potrząsając głową, mówi - Zobacz, mamy dużo do powiedzenia sobie nawzajem i miałem tak wiele pytań od dawna, ale nie chcę rozmawiać o tym właśnie teraz. Chcę tylko spotkać się z facetem, który był moim najlepszym kumplem - Nie dodaje tej i miłością mojego życia części, ale w jakiś sposób uważa, że oboje potrafią to usłyszeć w otaczającej ciszy.

Louis wyjmuje muffinkę z ust, odgryzając kawałek i wolno przeżuwając. Obserwuje Harry'ego przez długi czas, kiedy rozrywa babeczkę i wrzuca do ust samotny kawałek czekolady. Kiedy przełyka, mówi - I pomyślałeś, że przyniesienie mi herbaty i babeczki wszystko rozwiąże?

\- Nie, ale to start, co nie? - wydyma wargi.

Cóż, okazuje się, że Louis wciąż jest takim naiwniakiem dla jego szczenięcych oczu jakim był. Dobrze wiedzieć.

\- W porządku - mówi Louis z westchnięciem, które kończy się jego wargami przekształconymi w mały uśmiech - Um.. Aiden ma się tutaj ze mną spotkać.

Harry skina, oczy wpatrują się w jego karmelową latte. - Powinienem iść?

Louis zaczyna stukać palcami w stolik ponownie i Harry musi zwalczyć chęć chwycenia jego palców żeby zaprzestać temu nerwowemu zwyczajowi. O co on ma się w ogóle denerwować?

\- Nah, jest ok. Prawdopodobnie będzie później. Albo później niż już jest - mówi ze wzruszeniem ramion.

Harry wgryza się w babeczkę, wciąż ciepła od lamp z gabloty i jęczy w uznaniu. To jak mały kawałek nieba wewnątrz ust. Podnosi spojrzenie, by zobaczyć Louisa gapiącego na niego, usta nieco otwarte i palce znieruchomiałe.

Rumieni się i odkłada muffinkę na dół przed oczyszczeniem gardła. - Więc, um, jak Jay i dzieciaki?

Louis wyraźnie otrząsa się ze swojego gapienia i Harry zauważa jak jego policzki zabarwiają się na różowo, zanim zaczyna mówić.

\- Mają się dobrze. Mama ma teraz dwie pary bliźniaków w domu. Wciąż w tym samym miejscu w Doncaster. Fizzy i Lottie są teraz na uniwersytecie. Lottie chce być fryzjerką czy coś, a Fizzy wciąż się zastanawia.

\- Bliźniaki?

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Daisy i Phoebe stale walcza o ubrania i makijaż, a Ernest i Doris skończyli 7 lat kilka miesięcy temu. Najsłodsze dzieciaki.

Harry potakuje, uśmiechając się na wspomnienie kołysania ich do snu w wielkim drewnianym krzesełku, które mieli w łóżeczku kiedy się urodziły. Były takie słodkie i Louis był szczególnie podekscytowany na posiadanie brata, z którym mógłby się spotykać, nawet jeśli była między nimi taka różnica wieku. Ludzie nie nazywają Louisa "Piotrusiem Panem" za nic. Gdy Louis odszedł, Harry przestał widywać się z dziećmi po kilku razach, ponieważ stało się to za ciężkie. Jay zrozumiała i przytuliła Harry'ego ciasno w progu, mrucząc w jego ucho jak jest jej przykro.

\- Więc z Jay dobrze? Szczęśliwa? Zdrowa?

Louis kiwa głową. - Dobrze, tak. Zaręczona z nowym facetem. Wydaje się całkiem spoko. Nie bywam tam często, ale zdaje się być dobrym facetem. Potrzebuje pomocy, wiesz? Utrzymując wszystkie dzieci i cokolwiek.

Harry garbi się i pije swój napój. Cisza rozciąga się pomiędzy nimi i nie jest tak niekomfortowa jak Harry myślał, że będzie. Louis pije swoją herbatę i klika przyciski na komórce póki ekran się nie pokazuje, by pokazać brak nowych wiadomości. Harry zauważa jak jego oczy ciemnieją z przykrości, zanim wzdycha. Kiedy spogląda z powrotem na Harry'ego, jego ciemne spojrzenie zanika, lecz nagle wygląda jakby nie spał ostatnimi dniami i świat się mu zawalał. Każda część ciała Harry'ego lgnie do sięgnięcia do niego. Nie robi tego.

\- Więc, Gemma i Anne? - odzywa się Louis by przerwać ciszę.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Gemma zaręczyła się z tym kolesiem Ashtonem. Jest spoko, gra na bębnach w zespole. Mają występy czasami w okolicy i brzmią naprawdę nieźle - wzrusza ramionami i bierze kolejnego gryza babeczki - Jest w siódmym niebie przez niego. Z mamą też dobrze. Razem z Robinem właśnie świętowali 6 rocznicę ślubu. Jest dla niej dobry i dla mnie jest jak drugi ojciec, więc.

Louis uśmiecha się na to i potakuje jak bierze łyk herbaty. - Wciąż mnie nienawidzą, przypuszczam.

Harry marszczy brwi. - Oni cię nie _nienawidzą_.

Louis prycha i podnosi muffinkę by zająć czymś dłonie. - Harry.

\- Ok, w porządku. Więc Gemma wciąż cię nienawidzi. Tylko trochę. I moja mama z Robinem może nie są twoimi największymi fanami, ale myślę, że to łapią..czy coś.

Teraz cisza jest niezręczna. Oboje patrzą na swoje dłonie i to jakby gra, żeby zobaczyć kto pierwszy ją przerwie. Zajmuje to prawie 3 minuty według zegarka Harry'ego dla Louisa by westchnął i się złamał.

\- Czy ty..rozumiesz? - pyta delikatnie. Nie patrzy na niego, ale Harry życzy sobie by to zrobił, więc mógłby odczytać jego twarz.

Harry po prostu wzrusza swoimi ramionami. - Może nie potrzebuję.

Wtedy Louis podnosi spojrzenie i jego oczy są burzliwe, bardziej jak huragan. Jest wir wielu emocji. Ból, wyczerpanie, uraza, irytacja, desperacja. Harry tylko chce by się znów uśmiechnął. Ma taki piękny uśmiech.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś - słyszy jak Louis odzywa się cichym głosem.

\- Spójrz, minęło 6 lat. Nie potrzebuję teraz twoich wyjaśnień. Radziliśmy sobie tak dobrze, po prostu siedząc i rozmawiając. Nie wyciągajmy starych brudów właśnie teraz, ok? - Louis zgadza się, zamykając buzie i ponownie sprawdzając telefon. Wciąż żadnego połączenia czy wiadomości. Nie ma wciąż uśmiechu na jego twarzy i to po prostu jest niedopuszczalne. Nie dziś. - Hej, masz plany na dzisiaj?

Louis spogląda w dół na telefon w zamyśleniu i wypuszcza westchnięcie. - Najwyraźniej nie - Harry czuje nagłą potrzebę bycia brutalnym dla Aidena za wystawienie go.

\- Chodźmy gdzieś.

Louis patrzy na niego jakby był szalony. Może jest. To straszny pomysł i myśli, że oboje o tym wiedzą. Po chwili, widzi jak oczy Louisa miękną i stają się podekscytowane, i wie, że będą podbijać drogę w każdej minucie.

\- I gdzie chciałbyś pójść?

\- Znam miejsce - mówi Harry, zbierając ich w pół zjedzone babeczki i prawie skończone napoje i wyrzucając wszystko do kosza. Ma kilka spotkań dzisiaj, ale decyduje, że moje je po prostu przenieść na inny dzień.

* * *

Trzydzieści minut później i są na otwartej drodze, wiatr rozwiewa ich włosy przez otwarte okna, a radio grzmi w tle. Harry zaoferował, że poprowadzi, odkąd wiedział gdzie chciałby ich zabrać i Louis zaoferował swojego MiniCoopera.

Louis zaczyna się śmiać i sięga, żeby podgłośnić radio jeszcze bardziej. - Nie słyszałem tego od lat!

Harry przerywa spojrzenie żeby spoglądnąć na Louisa, który ma rękę za oknem, a jego włosy latają dookoła. Oczy ma zmarszczone przez szeroki uśmiech i wygląda na bardziej zrelaksowanego niż był wcześniej. Jego telefon jest wyłączony i leży w jednym z uchwytów na kubek.

\- IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER, YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS! - nuci Harry, pozwalając swojemu głosowi wirować z wiatrem uderzającym przez okna.

\- MAKE IT LAST FOREVER! FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDS!! - dołącza się.

Są bałaganem chichotów i szerokich uśmiechów podczas trwania piosenki. Wiąże się to z tym, że zostanie to w jego głowie przez resztę dnia. Harry odwraca się do lusterka wstecznego i zwalnia samochód kiedy dojeżdża do świateł. Piosenka zamienia się na inną i Louis łapie oddech i zaczyna śpiewać od następnego dźwięku. To naprawdę dzień na powroty do przeszłości.

\- I'm a bitch! I'm a lover! I'm a child! I'm a mother! I'm a sinner! I'm a saint! I do not feel ashamed!

Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy słucha Louisa śpiewającego obok siebie. Przypomina mu to o tych wszystkich leniwych sobotach, jeżdżących wokół Doncaster tylko po to, by coś robić. Słuchali radia i wyśpiewywali swoje serca czując się niezwyciężenie ze splecionymi dlońmi, skradając pocałunki na światłach stopu. To naprawdę była historia dla nowel, zamyśla się Harry.

Po kilku kolejnych minutach, Harry skręca by zatrzymać się na publicznym parkingu i wydostaje się na zewnątrz. Może usłyszeć uderzanie fal w oddali i zapach soli przecinającej powietrze. Louis wyskakuje z samochodu, zostawiając za sobą komórkę i zaczyna biec w kierunku promenady.

\- Przywiozłeś mnie na plażę! - krzyczy z rękami w powietrzu podczas biegu.

\- Przywiozłem - odpowiada Harry, podchodząc za nim w momencie gdy Louis zatrzymuje się zanim wbiega na piasek.

Louis obraca się do niego i uśmiecha, oczy jasne i szczęśliwe. - Cieszę się.

Woda jest lodowata, kiedy podbiegają do linii brzegowej i wypuszczają dziewczęcy pisk na temperaturę. Louis wyzywa ich oboje, żeby zobaczyć kto może pójść dalej, więc rozbierają się do bokserek i brną do wody. Louis może zrobić to tylko do swoich kolan zanim się wzdryga i podgryza wargi. Harry może powiedzieć, że zamarza i decyduje się pozwolić mu wygrać, ponieważ wie, że Louis będzie popychał się dalej dopóki jego usta nie staną się fioletowe tylko po to, by powiedzieć że wygrał. Louis daje mu spojrzenie, jakby wiedział, że pozwolił mu wygrać, ale nie mówi nic kiedy odbiegają z powrotem na brzeg.

To tak, jakby byli znowu nastolatkami, śmiejąc się i biegając dookoła. Harry nie miał takiej zabawy nic nie robiąc przez długi czas. Walczą o to, kto może zbudować większy zamek z piasku tylko gołymi rękami. Louis przychodzi i wskakuje na dzieło Harry'ego jedynie pięć minut później, żeby powiedzieć, że jest znudzony i chce iść dalej. Harry tylko odpycha go przez co przewraca się na piasek, krzycząc przekleństwa na Harry'ego za zrobienie go piaszczystym. Ciężki upadek. W końcu są na plaży.

Jest stoisko z lodami trochę drogi w dół plaży i Louis upiera się, by zdobyli dla każdego po stożku. Dostaje miętowy z kawałkami czekolady, swoje ulubione, a Harry decyduje się na wanilię, nawet jeśli Louis przedrzeźnia go przez bycie nudnym. Spacerują wzdłuż plaży, leniwie zderzając łokciami podczas lizania wokół ich stożków. Harry wie, że Louis musi fizycznie ugryźć się w język by powstrzymać od brudnego żartu o sposobie, w jakim jego lód spływa po podbródku białymi strumieniami. Tylko by sprawić to dla Louisa trudniejszym, liże swój lód ekstra wolno i upewnia się, że okrąży językiem w koło w ostatniej sekundzie. Myśli, że może usłyszeć Louisa przełykającego ślinę wokół swojego loda.

Kładą się, pozwalając słońcu ogrzewać ich skórę i obserwują chmury. Bycie w towarzystwie Louisa, popadając z powrotem w ich zabawną rutynę, jest tak łatwe jak oddychanie. Harry nie jest pewny czy to dobra rzecz czy nie, ale nie zamierza szukać dziury w całym. Przewraca się i podrzuca piasek na Louisie, więc ląduje na jego brzuchu. Nie ma tutaj już żadnego tłuszczyku, same zarysy mięśni i napięta skóra. Harry chce spróbować tych pocałunków słońca na jego skórze, prawie się ślini.

\- Ciota - mówi Louis, uśmiech na jego ustach i podrzuca piasek z powrotem - To miłe.

Harry nuci w zgodzie i zamyka swoje oczy naprzeciw blasku słońca. Piasek jest ciepły na jego plecach i czuje się tak zadowolony jak kiedykolwiek by mógł. Otwiera je kilka minut później, żeby zobaczyć, że Louis mu się przygląda. Kiedy zauważa, że został złapany, szybko się odwraca, rumieniec pojawia się na jego policzku.

\- Gapienie się na moje ciało kiedy odpoczywam jest przerażające, Lou.

Louis parska i potrząsa głową, bawiąc się palcami.

\- Cokolwiek, Hazza.

To jakby złamali barierę w używaniu przezwisk. Czułe zwroty i delikatne dotyki zalewają umysł Harry'ego i raz, pozwala temu przytłaczającemu uczuciu bólu go przemyć. Utrzymuje wzrok na Louisie i przypomina sobie, że siedzi właśnie tutaj, prosto przed jego oczami j jest prawdziwy. Czuje jakby się topił, ale fale są zbyt daleko, jak to może być możliwe? Słyszy siebie łapiącego powietrze i Louis zna go lepiej niż siebie samego, bo zdaje się uświadomić sobie czego Harry potrzebuje zanim Harry może uformować słowa. To przerażające, że nawet po 6 latach osobno, Louis może wciąż go ustabilizować.

Louis sięga i przyciska kciuk do kości biodrowej Harry'ego. Właśnie w miejsce gdzie zostawiał ślady palców 6 lat temu, kiedy chwytał go zbyt ciasno jak go wypełniał, lub gdy czuł się szczególnie zaborczo i ściskał mocno jego skórę. Teraz, to tylko stały nacisk, który niekoniecznie pozostawi ślad, ale to Louis dzielący z nim kontakt fizyczny by go zakotwiczyć. Zawsze jego kotwica.

\- Przepraszam - słyszy Louisa szepczącego przez szum w uszach.

\- Nie - zbiera się żeby odpowiedzieć - Proszę.

Louis potakuje, ale kontynuuje przyciskanie kciuka do rozcięcia na jego biodrze. Zajmuje to kilka minut, aż w końcu Harry jest zdolny do złapania oddechu. Louis wciąż nie cofnął swojego palca, nawet jeśli może powiedzieć, że Harry już go więcej nie potrzebuje. To nieprawda, racja? Harry zawsze będzie go potrzebował.

\- Więc skąd one wszystkie pochodzą? - pyta Louis, kiwając głową na jego pierś - Trafił ci się gryzący chłopak?

To zajmuje dłużej niż powinno dla Harry'ego, by zarejestrować o czym mówi. Patrzy w dół na swoją nagą pierś żeby zobaczyć wszystkie ślady ugryzień, które jego niegrzeczna jednonocna przygoda zostawiła.

\- Oh um..tak, w zasadzie nie pamiętam skąd pochodzą. Jakiś facet. Trochę dupek.

Harry zauważa oczy Louisa z czymś czego nie rozpoznaje. Cóż, rozpoznaje, ale zazdrość, którą właśnie zobaczył wkradającą się w jego osobę nim się wygładziła nie może być tym czym myśli. Cokolwiek to było, wywołuje trzepotanie jego serca.

Louis wydaje wymijający dźwięk z tyłu gardła. Podnosi się i celowo przyciska palec do jednej z ciemniejszych malinek na jego klatce piersiowej. Harry wypuszcza jęk zaskoczenia, zarówno z bólu jak i sposobu w jaki oczy Louisa świecą z tą samą zazdrosną zaborczością, którą moment wcześniej. To nie fair dla niego do robienia, ale Harry nie wydaje się móc znaleźć słów lub go odepchnąć. Kiedy byli młodsi, Louis by naciskał na malinki, które zrobił na skórze Harry'ego, a Harry traciłby siebie z przyjemnego bólu tego wszystkiego. Była to forma kary, kiedykolwiek Harry by, totalnie platonicznie, spojrzał na jakiegoś chłopaka na imprezie czy coś, zarówno jak sposób dla Louisa by przypomnieć mu z kim wraca do domu. Stało się to rzeczą, którą robili i okazuje się, że Louis wciąż lubi naciskać na ślady ludzi. Lub tylko Harry'ego. Nie pozwala tej myśli zajść za daleko.

\- Lou - szepcze, niepewny dlaczego nawet to mówi albo o co prosi.

Louis natychmiastowo zabiera obie ręce i przenosi na własne kolana. Odmawia patrzenia na Harry'ego przez następne pare minut i Harry po prostu leży, wpatrując się w jego profil. Nie jest dokładnie pewny co się właśnie stało, ale jego skóra pali od kontaktu i chce go z powrotem. Nie robi niczego w tym kierunku, ponieważ jak Niall powiedział wcześniej, Louis zamierza wyjść za mąż za kilka miesięcy za kogoś, kto nie jest nim i musi się skupić na nie przekraczaniu żadnych granic w tej chwiejnej formie przyjaźni.

Problem jest taki, że Louis zdaje się chwilowo zapomnieć tych granic.

\- Przepraszam - mówi ponownie, rumieniąc na głęboki róż i bawiąc palcami koszulką.

\- Shh, ok.

Podnoszą się i idą ponownie w dół plaży dopóki nie znajdują budki z hotdogami i biorą coś na obiad. Słońce zaczyna zachodzić, gdy kończą jedzenie i siadają razem, obserwując jak słońce wchłania w wodę i rzuca na niebie róże i fiolety. Jest przepięknie, ale Harry nie może odwrócić wzroku od sposobu w jaki skóra Louisa błyszczy w zachodzących promieniach słońca. Jest tutaj prawdziwą pięknością.

Louis musi wiedzieć, że go obserwuje, bo jego policzki przyjmują pyszny różowy kolor i odwraca głowę jakby starał się ukryć uśmiech. Kiedy Louis spogląda na Harry'ego, nie może znaleźć wystarczająco powietrza by przyjąć w płuca. Jest tyle czułości w osobie Louisa, którą Harry stracił na całe 6 lat, tęsknił każdego dnia, a teraz jest tuż przed nim. Czuje się ponownie przytłoczony, ale bierze głęboki wdech i zmusza do zachowania stabilności tętna.

Leżą pod gwiazdami i próbują dowiedzieć konstelacji. Są w tym gówniani, jedynie w stanie zidentyfikować Wielką Niedźwiedzicę i Pas Oriona, ale gwiazdy migoczą na niebie i sprawiają, że Harry myśli o przeznaczeniu.

\- Wierzysz wciąż w przeznaczenie? - pyta, przerywając długą i komfortową ciszę między nimi.

\- Tak, tak przypuszczam - Louis szepcze w chłodny wiatr - Tak. Wierzę.

Harry potakuje nawet jeśli Louis na niego nie patrzy. - Niall myśli, że to przeznaczenie, że znów się spotkaliśmy.

\- Zayn też.

\- Co myślisz? - pyta Harry z wahaniem. Gwiazdy nad nim i fale całujące brzeg dały mu więcej odwagi niż myślał, że kiedykolwiek będzie miał. Głupia odwaga, ale jednak odwaga. 

Louis wzdycha i zostaje cicho przez chwilę. - Myślę.. Myślę, że popełniłem ogromny błąd uciekając od ciebie, Harry - Harry odwraca głowę by spojrzeć na niego i znajduje Louisa obserwującego go. Zostaje cicho, ponieważ może powiedzieć, że Louis ma więcej do powiedzenia. - Bardzo tego żałuję, Harry. Każdego dnia po tym jak ja..uciekłem..myślałem o tym jak bardzo cię skrzywdziłem i tak bardzo przepraszam. Niekoniecznie wierzę w wyższe moce, ale wierzę w przeznaczenie i myślę, że los chciał żebym dostał drugą szansę - serce Harry'ego wali w piersi i patrzy na Louisa, szerokimi oczami. Louis obserwuje go z bliska, oczy wędrują po jego twarzy. - Nie chcę tego zepsuć ponownie. Lubię, że zdecydowałeś, że powinniśmy znów się połączyć, bo też tego chcę. Mamy wiele do nadrobienia. Naprawdę chcę być z tobą przyjaciółmi, Harry.

Przyjaciele. Harry patrzy na Louisa, a Louis odwzajemnia spojrzenie i jest migotanie w jego oku, którego Harry nie może rozszyfrować. Jakby próbował coś ukryć i Harry chce tylko dostać się do jego umysłu i wyciągnąć to z niego. Szkoda, że nie czyta w myślach.

Przyjaciele. Oczywiście, że muszą być przyjaciółmi. Louis jest zakochany w kimś innym. Bierze ślub. Z kimś kto nie jest Harrym. Harry nie jest nawet pewny czy jest wciąż zakochany w Louisie po tym czasie, ale jego serce wciąż zaciska się na myśl posiadania go tak blisko, a tak daleko.

\- Tak, pewnie - zmusza się Harry.

Louis uśmiecha się do niego, szeroko i jasno. - Dobrze, bo tęskniłem za tobą Hazza.

\- Ja też, Lou.

Wracają do leżenia w ciszy. Umysł Harry'ego śpieszy się milion mil na minutę i jedyną rzeczą o której może myśleć jest fakt, że nie jest pewny czy może być z Louisem "tylko przyjaciółmi". Będzie próbował, skoro to jedyny sposób.

Musieli zasnąć w pewnym momencie, ponieważ Harry budzi się z wodą lejącą jego stopy w odpływie i Louisem zwiniętym obok, jego ramię owinięte wokół swojej talii i głowa odpoczywająca naprzeciw ramienia. Rzęsy Louisa zostawiają smugi cieni na policzkach i usta przekształcone są w miękki uśmiech. Wzdycha i wtula bliżej w Harry'ego. To prawie ten sam widok, do którego Harry był przyzwyczajony budzić się kiedy miał 17 lat i musi ugryźć się w język, by powstrzymać od krzyku.

 


	4. He's No Good

_Skąd możesz wiedzieć, gdy to koniec?_  
_Może kiedy jesteś bardziej zakochany we wspomnieniach_  
_Niż w osobie stojącej przed tobą_

\- Gunnar Ardelius

______________________________

Louis zostaje obudzony przez ciało na sobie i zapach wody kolońskiej Chanel atakujący jego nozdrza. Poznałby wagę tego faceta wszędzie i wypuszcza długi, zduszony jęk w poduszkę. Plecy zabijają go od spania na piasku zeszłej nocy zanim Harry go obudził. Obudzili się i wrócili do samochodu, wracając do domu w towarzystwie ciszy. Stara się ze wszystkich sił nie myśleć o fakcie, że obudził się z nosem zagrzebanym w lokach Harry'ego, ustach przyciśniętych do linii włosów i ramieniem przewieszonym przez jego pierś.

Zdecydowanie nie myślał o tym jak zamrugał wybudzony i jego pierwszym instynktem było przyciśnięcie ust do tych Harry'ego. Nie.

\- Złaź ze mnie, cioto! - jęczy w poduszkę. Odwraca głowę do zegarka, by zobaczyć że jest 10 i był w łóżku przez 4 godziny. Niewystarczająco snu.

\- Wróciłeś do domu bardzo wcześnie tego ranka - mówi zadowolony z siebie głos, kiedy Louis przewraca z siebie ciało.

Zagrzebuje twarz w swoją poduszkę i próbuje wrócić do spania. Nie chce przeprowadzać tej rozmowy, nigdy nie chce o tym myśleć ponownie, właściwie. To był moment słabości. Harry był jego kryptonitem i osoba przyglądająca mu się z tym głupim, zadowolomym uśmiechem na twarzy definitywnie o tym wie.

\- Idź stąd, Zayn.

\- Gdzie byłeś wczoraj? Czy Aiden oczarował cię i zabrał na przejażdżkę na wieś? - mówi Zayn, wyciągając usta w jedną stronę, oczy błyszczą z wesołością.

Louis nie uświetnia go odpowiedzią, tylko zwęża oczy.

\- No wiesz, pytam bo Aiden dzwonił tutaj około ósmej wczoraj wieczorem zastanawiając się czy jesteś w domu. Mówił, że próbował do ciebie dzwonić, ale miałeś wyłączony telefon. Najwyraźniej pominął spotkanie z tobą w tej kawiarni którą lubisz i chciał to nadrobić jak wyjdzie z pracy - ręka Zayna sięga by pogłaskać jego włosy i Louis jest tak zmęczony, że prawie pomrukuje. Nie robi tego, ale to coś w pobliżu. - Opuścił znowu spotkanie, kochanie? - Zayn pyta cicho.

\- Taa - mówi, odwracając by spojrzeć na Zayna - To ok.

\- To nie jest ok - odpowiada Zayn przez westchnięcie. Przenosi palce na grzywkę Louisa żeby wypchnąć ją z jego oczu.

\- Nie, ale jest jak jest - Louis spogląda w dół.

Przez większą część, Aiden jest świetnym chłopakiem. Cóż, był na początku. Szalał za Louisem i zabierał go na ekstrawaganckie kolacje. Jest w tym samym wieku co Louis, wiele podróżował przez całe swoje życie i posiada te wszystkie interesujące historie. Ma sarkastyczny humor, który rywalizuje z tym Louisa i nigdy nie wycofuje się z argumentów. Jedynym problemem jest to, że cóż...Aiden czasami zapomina się z nim spotkać, kiedy obiecuje, że to zrobi. Czasami znika na tydzień bez kontaktowania się, a w następnym tygodniu nie potrafi bez niego oddychać. Aiden nigdy nie jest zaborczy i naprawdę zdaje się go nie obchodzić czy Louis flirtuje dookoła w klubach i na imprezach. Może dlatego, ponieważ wie, że Louis wróci z nim do domu pod koniec nocy. Może dlatego, ponieważ tym jednym razem, Louis wszedł, by znaleźć nieznajomego z dłońmi w bieliźnie Aidena.

Nie rozmawiają o tym. Przeszli przez to. Są w porządku.

Zostaje wyrwany ze swoich myśli, dosłownie, kiedy Zayn szturcha go ramieniem.

\- Cóż, skoro nie byłeś z Aidenem, gdzie byłeś, zatem? - pyta. Jest błysk wiedzy w jego oku i Louis wie, że już wszystko sobie uświadomił.

\- Poszedłem na plaże i zasnąłem. Nic wielkiego - Louis mówi, spuszczając wzrok na swoje palce, gdy rysuje kółka na pościeli.

\- Z kim poszedłeś?

Cóż, Zayn nie zamierza pozwolić temu odejść, co nie?

\- Harry mógł pojawić się w kawiarni i mogliśmy dojść do rozejmu a potem spędzić dzień...nadganiając? - Louis nienawidzi siebie za tak niepewne brzmienie.

Był tam. Powinien wiedzieć co się stało. Nic złego się nie wydarzyło, więc czemu czuje skręty gorącego oszustwa w brzuchu. Zayn tylko potakuje, łatwo i bez pretensji. Nawet jeśli Louis jest pewny, że jego umysł pracuje mile na minutę za jego ładnymi brązowymi oczami, Zayn nie mówi nic więcej i Louis jest wdzięczny za tak świetnego najlepszego kumpla.

Siada i pociera oczy przed rozciągnięciem ramion nad głową, rozkoszując się przeciągnięciem mięśni. Zayn stoi zawsze za nim cicho i stale i na moment, Louis jest w stanie powstrzymać swój umysł od bałaganu do jakiego szybko zmierza jego życie. Oddycha w zapach starych papierosów i Chanel, gdy skręca ramionami i strzela kręgosłupem.

\- Używasz mojej Chanel - oskarża Zayna, który patrzy w dół na niego.

\- Nigdy nie uważałeś jej jako twojej - mówi Zayn, marszcząc brwi jakby został osobiście urażony.

\- Cokolwiek - sapie, wspinając się przez Zayna i podnosząc jakieś jeansy z podłogi.

Tworzą sobie drogę do kuchni, żeby zobaczyć Liama siedzącego przy stole z kubkiem kawy w dłoni podczas skanowania gazety. To mdłe i domowe, sposób w jaki Zayn podchodzi i całuje jego czoło, i Liam oferuje mu łyk kawy bez odwracania wzroku z papieru. Louis wzdycha i chwyta pudełko Corn Pops z blatu i wsypuje sobie miskę płatków.

\- Dostałeś się wcześnie rano, co? - Liam pyta gazetę przed sobą.

Louis wybiera suchy kawałek płatka i rzuca w niego. Liam podnosi wzrok, duże oczy gapiącego na niego jakby Louis właśnie rzucił czymś groźnym i złym zamiast kawałkiem przetworzonej pszenicy .

\- Ty i Zayn dzielicie ten sam umysł, przysięgam na Boga - mówi Louis z przewróceniem oczami - Żeby było jasno, więc wszyscy w tym mieszkaniu mogą być wciągnięci do mojego cholernego życia osobistego, byłem wczoraj z Harrym - oczy Liama rozszerzają się i Louis nagle czuje potrzebę wytłumaczenia się, co jest głupie - Po prostu spotkaliśmy się i nadganialiśmy stracony czas. Nic się nie wydarzyło.

Liam rzuca spojrzenie na Zayna, który przygotowuje sobie kubek herbaty obok kuchenki by sprawdzić jego reakcję na to wszystko. Louis tylko przewraca oczami, kiedy Zayn wzrusza ramionami jakby to nie była żadna wielka sprawa. Nie jest i wszyscy powinni ją traktować w ten sposób. Liam jedynie wzdycha w kubek swojej kawy zanim bierze łyk.

\- Co. Wypluj to Li - mówi Louis wokół łyżki pełnej płatków.

\- To tylko.. - Liam zaczyna i wtedy patrzy na Zayna by go pokierował. Zayn może jest dobrym chłopakiem, ale nie zamierza pomóc Liamowi w tym jednym - Naprawdę uważasz, że to dobry pomysł? - pyta w końcu.

\- Co? Dobry pomysł żeby spotykać się z Harrym? Oczywiście, że nie. To pełne bólu i dezorientujące i nie wiem co robię przez 90% czasu kiedy jest wokół. To ssie. Ale także jest znów w moim życiu i przeniósłbym góry tylko by go tutaj utrzymać. Jeśli zamierzasz na to narzekać, możesz się odpierdolić.

\- Lou, po prostu nie chcę patrzeć jak zostajesz zraniony - Liam mówi z wahaniem jakby mówił do osaczonego zwierzaka - Poznałem cię po tej całej Harry sprawie. Nie wiem jaki ten koleś jest i nie zamierzam udawać, że wiem o co chodzi z tym wszystkim, ale chcę tylko żebyś był ostrożny ok?

Louis patrzy w dół na stół, oczy skupione na wyblakłym penisie, którego narysował piórem, kiedy był pijany w sylwestra w zeszłym roku i potem został zmuszony do próby szorowania go przez zirytowanego Liama następnego ranka. Wie, że Liam ma rację, wie, że prawdopodobieństwo, że będzie zraniony w tej sytuacji jest raczej wysokie, ale nie może się zatrzymać. To jakby Harry był narkotykiem, który ponownie ostatnio wprowadził do swojego systemu i wie, że jego nałóg powróci i będzie silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. To przerażające i radosne i Louis nigdy nie chce przestać.

\- I...wciąż masz Aidena o którym musisz myśleć - mówi i to jak kubeł zimnej wody zostałby wylany na głowę Louisa.

Aiden. Mężczyzna którego zobowiązał się poślubić. Mężczyzna, który powiedział mu, że go kocha po poważnych 6 miesiącach, inaczej Harry, który wypaplał swoje "kocham cię" kiedy miał tylko 16 lat, błyszczące oczy i był chłopakiem Louisa tylko przez krótkie 3 tygodnie. Aiden, który miał karierę, wiedział czego chce od życia i był bezpieczną opcją. Aiden, który nie zasługuje na Louisa myślącego o swoim byłym każdego dnia. Aiden, który nawet nie wie, że Louis spędził noc przyciśnięty naprzeciw innego mężczyzny ostatniej nocy, nawet jeśli było to względnie platoniczne.

\- Louis - Liam mówi, gdy podchodzi i kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Louisa, kciukiem pocierając przy tym wzdłuż krawędzi jego obojczyka. - Nie chcę widzieć jak zostajesz zraniony, ok. Jestem tutaj dla ciebie i będę cię wspierać bo cię kocham, ale chcę żebyś był ostrożny.

Rozsądny, życzliwy Liam, zawsze taki ostrożny i chcący tego co najlepsze dla ludzi, których kocha. Louis pochyla się do jego dotyku i opiera głowę o bok Liama gdzie stoi przyciśnięty naprzeciwko jego krzesła. Zayn zajmuje miejsce Liama i przewraca strony gazety na sekcję komiksów zaczynając czytać. Jest cicho po oświadczeniu Liama i wszystko jest spokojne, wszystko oprócz wirującego umysłu Louisa.

\- Musisz odebrać Aidena w godzinę, Louis. Masz spotkanie z twoim organizatorem wesela i powinieneś wziąć prysznic i się umyć, tak? Może pozbyj się tego piasku z włosów - odzywa się Zayn, podnosząc wzrok znad komiksu o Garfieldzie, który czyta.

\- Oh, zapomniałem o tym - mówi z westchnięciem. Wstaje i klepie Liama po głowie przed odejściem w stronę łazienki.

Louisowi zajmuje kilka minut żeby patrzeć na siebie w lustrze. Wygląda całkowicie wyczerpanie i może zobaczyć wciąż ślady piasku we włosach, więc sięga i stara się go wygrabić. Ziewa i drapie przez włosy, patrząc jak ziarnka piasku upadają do jego stóp. Będzie musiał to wyczyścić w pewnym momencie zanim Liam nakrzyczy na niego za bycie brudasem. Nie pierwszy raz. Rozbiera się i wskakuje pod prysznic, para wypełnia pomieszczenie łagodząc napięcie w jego płucach.

Gorąca woda spływa w dół jego pleców i wślizguje głowę pod natrysk, pozwalając by wczorajszy brud został zmyty. Mięśnie rozluźniają się, a on pozwala swojej głowie opaść, więc jego podbródek przyciska się naprzeciw piersi, oczy zamknięte i głębokie oddechy wypełnione parą siedzą ciężko w jego klatce piersiowej. Nie jest pewny czy jest gotowy być w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Harry i Aiden w tym samym czasie. Nie po ostatniej nocy. Nie po spędzeniu dnia z całowaną słońcem skórą Harry'ego naprzeciw jego, gdy stukali się ramionami spacerując w dół plaży lub po sposobie w jaki oczy Harry'ego skupiały się na jego, kiedy dociskał palcem jego malinki. Louis napina się po prostu myśląc o nich. Malinki wstrząsnęły interesujące uczucie w jego piersi, którego odmawiał uznania i nadania nazwy. W pomieszczeniu wypełnionym parą z wodą uderzającą o głowę, Louis pozwala sobie nadać nazwę temu uczuciu przed odepchnięciem tej myśli daleko. Zazdrość.

Woda zbiega dopóki nie czuje jak jego skóra staje się pomarszczona, a nawet po tym. Wyłącza prysznic tylko wtedy, gdy Zayn podchodzi do drzwi i mówi żeby się wynosił i przestał podnosić cholerny rachunek za wodę albo spali jego wartościową kolekcję Vansów.

Gdy się ubiera, słyszy dźwięk telefonu sygnalizujący nową wiadomość. Nie rozpoznaje numeru, ale kiedy otwiera wiadomość, widzi:

_Jesteś gotowy? Masz być w moim biurze za 30 .x_

Zajmuje moment, by uświadomić sobie kto do niego pisze. Ma zaspane wspomnienie Harry'ego pytającego o jego numer zanim go podrzucił tego ranka i siebie, wymruczającego swój numer przed wydostaniem się z samochodu. Myśli, że Harry nawet został by upewnić się, że Louis był wewnątrz przed odejściem, ale nie może być pewny.

_Tak jestem gotowy . Do zobaczenia wkrótce ._

Jego kciuk zawisa nad x by wysłać buziaka przez wiadomość. Robi to często, dodaje małe 'x' na koniec swoich wiadomości. Daje Liamowi i Zaynowi przez cały czas. Dlaczego teraz miałoby być inaczej? Wie dlaczego, nawet jeśli będzie uparty co do tego. W ostatnim momencie, dodaje x przed wysłaniem.

_Ok :) Jedź bezpiecznie xx_

Więc piszą. Teraz to jest rzecz. Może sobie z tym poradzić.

Wychodzi z pokoju z ciasną, czarną koszulką i parą czarnych rurek na sobie, włosy wystylizowane w niechlujną, miękką grzywkę. Zayn spogląda z miejsca gdzie pochyla się nad jedną ze swoich prac położonych na podłodze w salonie i uśmiecha się głupio. Liam wychodzi z jego i Zayna sypialni i wypuszcza niski gwizd.

\- Lepiej żebyś był na drodze zobaczyć kochanka - Zayn mówi z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Jeśli mówisz o Aidenie, wtedy tak, odbieram go - mówi Louis, wystawiając podbródek i chwytając za pierś. Wie, że jest dziś śmiesznie obronny, ale nie może sobie pomóc.

\- Nie robi tego - Liam mówi z uśmiechem, gdy siada obok Zayna.

Louis ogląda jak Liam pochyla się i całuje skroń Zayna zanim sięga i lekko pociąga palcem w dół płótna nad którym Zayn haruje przez ostatni tydzień. Mówi cicho, więc tylko Zayn może go usłyszeć, prawdopodobnie komplementując użycie kolorów i detale, które włożył w pracę. Oczy Zayna robią tą rzecz gdzie rozjaśniają się i migotają jak jakaś księżniczka Disneya znajduje miłość i rumieni się, gdy Liam grucha na jego pracę. Są obrzydliwi i Louis jest beznadziejnie ujęty.

* * *

To cicha przejażdżka samochodowa po tym jak Louis odebrał Aidena z jego mieszkania. Nie ma nic oprócz radia nucącego Top 40 i dźwięku kierunkowskazu kiedy Louis czeka, by skręcić na miejsce parkingowe pod budynkiem biura, do którego Harry wysłał mu adres. Jest jakieś dziwaczne powietrze w sposobie w jakim Aiden się trzyma. Wypycha pierś za mocno i wierci palcami bardziej niż zazwyczaj, kiedy spogląda za okno. Louis myśli, że może spróbować niezręczności w powietrzu, jeśli to było czymś innym niż wyobrażeniem jego umysłu.

  
\- Więc...gotowy? - pyta Louis, próbując utrzymać głos lekkim i nieporuszonym przez napiętą sytuację, kiedy parkuje.

\- Taa - Aiden odpowiada ze wzruszeniem ramion.

Louis wzdycha i porusza się żeby wydostać z samochodu, ale Aiden sięga po jego dłoń i pociąga z powrotem. Pochyla się i uderza ustami w te Louisa, popychając brutalnie, więc ich klatki piersiowe wpadają na siebie. Louis wydaje dźwięk zaskoczenia z tyłu gardła, ale odwzajemnia pocałunek. To łatwe i znajome całować Aidena. Aiden przenosi rękę na jego policzek i łagodzi pocałunek, więc jest bardziej niewinny przed tym jak się odpycha.

\- Co to było? - bełkocze, oczy szeroko otwarte i patrzy na Aidena jakby urosły mu trzy głowy.

\- Po prostu chciałem cię pocałować - odpowiada ze wzruszeniem.

\- Ale..byłeś cicho przez cały ten czas i dziwny, a teraz chcesz się całować? - pyta, wciąż starając się znaleźć sens.

Aiden wzrusza ramionami i Louis ma po dziurki w nosie tych wymijających odpowiedzi. Zaciska usta i pośpiesza go ze swoją najlepszą twarzą suki. - I?

\- Gdzie byłeś wczoraj? - Aiden pyta, dłonią przebiegając przez swojego quiffa, sprawiając, że pojedyncze pasma wystają z idealnie wygładzonego ułożenia.

Louis nie jest pewny jak na to odpowiedzieć. Może skłamać i czuć się winny, ale już czuje poczucie winy za wywłóczenie się z Harrym i nie potrzebuje więcej, dzięki. Może powiedzieć prawdę i mieć nadzieję, że Aiden nie pchnie tematu.

Decyduje się na kompromis.

\- Cóż, podczas kiedy czekałem na ciebie żebyś się pokazał, czego nigdy nie zrobiłeś - zaczyna. Aiden posiada dobre wdzięki, by wyglądać na lekko zawstydzonego - Harry pokazał się w kawiarni... - i niech kłamstwa się zaczynają, lub kontynuują, lub cokolwiek - i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać i pomyślałem, że byłoby fajnie jeśli organizator ślubu wiedziałby trochę o mnie i o nas i o wszystkim, więc w ten sposób będzie mógł pomóc nam stworzyć idealny ślub, więc skończyliśmy rozmawiając jakiś czas i wtedy potrzebował załatwić kilka spraw i wyszedłem, no i wtedy po prostu jeździłem dookoła i cieszyłem się czasem z samym sobą.

Aiden obserwuje jego twarz przez jakiś czas, jakby próbując zobaczyć czy gadka z jego ust albo zmarszczka przy oku zamierza go wydać. Louis jest asem w kłamaniu, doskonalił umiejętności przez lata kłamania, by uniknąć wysłania do biura dyrektora lub utrzymać mamę od wiedzy, że butelki piwa, które znalazła pod jego łóżkiem były, w fakcie, jego a nie Stana.

\- Wiesz, że nie lubię kiedy nie mogę cię znaleźć, Lou - Aiden mówi w końcu.

\- Taa, a ja nie lubię być wystawiany - ripostuje, wyskakując z samochodu.

Aiden wzdycha i podąża za nim. Kiedy docierają do budynku, otwiera drzwi i Louis skina mu w podziękowaniu jak przechodzi obok. Niezręczność wróciła, lub nigdy naprawdę nie odeszła i Louis tego nienawidzi. Wszystko było w porządku nim Harry wrócił do jego życia.

\- Przepraszam, że cię wystawiłem. Zostałem złapany na spotkaniu z którego nie mogłem się wydostać - mówi mu Aiden, kiedy przyciska numer 12 na ścianie windy.

Louis opiera się o tylnią ścianę i obserwuje jak numery stale wspinają się od 1 do 12. Na 8 piętrze Aiden zagradza go i obsypuje pocałunkami po całej twarzy. Louis chce go odepchnąć, ale się powtrzymuje. Oboje byli zirytowani dziś rano, a Louis posiada napięcie trzymane razem jego mięśnie przez cienką nić, która jest gotowa zerwać się i potrzebuje rozproszenia. Pozwala sobie na zrelaksowanie w miękkie pocałunki umieszczane przez Aidena na jego twarzy i wzdłuż szczęki, oddychając w znajomą woń ostrej wody kolońskiej i piżmowego dezodorantu, który zawsze Aiden ma na sobie. Jest męski i silny i Louis pamięta uwielbianie jej w pewnym momencie.

Drzwi dzwonią podczas otwierania i Louis kieruje się, by dojść do siebie wystarczająco i odepchnąć od siebie chłopaka. Natychmiastowo spotyka się z Harrym stojącym po drugiej stronie metalowych drzwi, z wymijającym wzrokiem i zbyt wąskim uśmiechem. Louis przeczyszcza gardło i oferuje mały uśmiech.

\- Heja Harry - mówi, gdy wychodzi z windy.

\- Louis - odpowiada Harry, głos brzmiący lekko z napięciem - Aiden, dobrze cię widzieć - Louis spogląda w dół żeby zauważyć palce Harry'ego szarpiące jego bok zanim przenosi je za plecy i ściska z dala od widoku.

Aiden kiwa głową w powitaniu i Harry prowadzi ich w dół korytarza do swojego biura. Niall siedzi w swoim i macha do nich przez okno, kiedy przechodzą. Biuro Harry'ego jest duże z jedną ścianą zrobioną ze szkła, więc można zobaczyć miasto poniżej. To naprawdę ładny widok i Louis decyduje, że będzie spoglądał za okno zamiast patrzenia na Harry'ego.

\- Więc - odzywa się, złączając dłonie razem kiedy siada po swojej stronie biurka - Zacznijmy od podstaw i stamtąd przejdziemy dalej, eh?

Louis siada obok Aidena na, co wydaje się być, kozetce dla par. Harry posiada kozetkę w swoim biurze dla zakochanych par, by siedzieli i dyskutowali plany ślubu. Uroczo. Louis może chcieć zwymiotować.

\- Więc, jak się poznaliście? - Harry pyta, zapisując coś w notatniku, który ma położony na biurku.

\- Nie dyskutowaliście o tym wczoraj? - pyta Aiden patrząc między Louisem i Harrym.

Głowa Harry'ego wystrzeliwuje żeby spojrzeć na Louisa. Prawdopodobnie nie spodziewał się, że Louis powie Aidenowi o ich wczorajszym spotkaniu.

\- Um..nie, bardziej rozmawialiśmy o normalmych sprawach, pomyślałem, że poczekamy na te związane ze ślubem dopóki nie będziesz w pobliżu, kochanie - odpowiada z wąskim uśmiechem, a Harry wrócił do zdecydowanego gapienia się na notes.

\- Oh - Aiden mówi przed oczyszczeniem gardła - Um..cóż, poznaliśmy się nieco ponad rok temu na imprezie przyjaciela.

Louis przytakuje i bawi się palcami. To taka niezręczna sytuacja.

\- Pozwól mi zgadnąć. Lałeś sobie drinka i rozglądnąłeś się żeby zobaczyć pięknego chłopaka, stojącego w kącie i była to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, racja? - pyta.

Jeśli Louis nie znałby każdego tonu i kadencji jego głosu, przysiągłby, że Harry nie traktuje sprawy poważnie i jest szczerze zainteresowany. Problem jest taki, że Louis zna jego głos i faktycznie, zna błysk w jego oczach, by wiedzieć, że próbuje tylko zacząć. Na szczęście, wszystko idzie na głowę Aidena.

\- Tak właściwie to nie.. - Aiden przesuwa się na swoim miejscu i sięga po dłoń Louisa, splątując pod biurkiem ich palce. To dziwna perspektywa i jest powodem, Louis sobie mówi, dlaczego jego pierwszy intynkt to odepchnięcie. Oczy Harry'ego śledzą ten kontakt. - Louis był pijany jak osioł, całując w kącie jakiegoś faceta i byłem tym bohaterem, który go odciągnął i zasugerował, by znalazł kogoś innego do całowania...mając na myśli mnie.

Aiden mówi to wszystko z bezczelnym uśmiechem i Louis widzi jak Harry bierze głęboki wdech, wypełniając płuca i sprawia, że jego ramiona wzrastają tak daleko jak tylko mogą. Liczy mentalnie do 3 zanim Harry uwalnia oddech i przybiera nagradzany uśmiech.

\- Cóż nie jest to....słodkie.

\- Jesteśmy najsłodsi - Louis mówi, ściskając dłoń Aidena i celując uśmiechem wprost w Harry'ego - Najlepsza decyzja jaką kiedykolwiek podjąłem. Całował o wiele lepiej niż ten inny koleś, pozwól sobie powiedzieć.

Harry potakuje i chrząka niezobowiązująco jak zaczyna pisać coś innego w swoim dzienniku. Dla siebie, Harry nie pokazuje swojego niepokoju na sondowe pytania o ich życiach miłosnych, nadziejach i marzeniach na wspólne życie. Jego jedynymi reakcjami są rzucane spojrzenia na Louisa, kiedy Aiden mówi, że nienawidzi kotów i bardziej wolałby mieszkać w mieszkaniu w mieście niż w cichej wiosce bliżej rodziny. Louis wie, że bycie w dorosłym związku oznacza kompromisy i jeśli to znaczy, że ich dzieci nie dostaną podwórka czy fantazyjnego placu zabaw, kiedy będą małe, świat nie zamierza się skończyć.

\- A ...dzieci? - pyta Harry, spoglądając na Louisa i ciągnąc dolną wargę między zęby.

\- Cóż nie jest to trochę zbyt prywatne? - Louis odpowiada, próbując odchylić od odpowiedzi - Myślę, że wystarczająco pytań jak na dziś.

Aiden posyła mu dziwne spojrzenie przez powiedzeniem - Właściwie z moją karierą, myślałem, że powstrzymamy się od dzieci na jakiś czas. Albo jak..zawsze.

Harry wyraźnie blednie na to, skóra staje się blada i oczy szerokie, kiedy odwraca się żeby spojrzeć na Louisa.

\- Lou? - pyta, głos mały i trochę zdesperowany.

* * *

_Siedzą na kanapie przed telewizorem w piątkową noc. Plecy Harry'ego są przyciśnięte naprzeciw oparciu sofy i trzyma ciasno Louisa przy swojej piersi, więc nie przewróci się na podłogę. Kanapa jest naprawdę za mała, by łyżeczkować, ale dają radę._

_Mama Louisa wchodzi z tacą swieżo upieczonych ciasteczek w jej dłoni i kładzie ją na stoliku przed nimi. Wtedy opada na fotel obok kanapy żeby dokończyć oglądanie Fałszywej Dwunastki ze swoimi chłopcami. Dziewczynki są na górze, zasnęły godzinę temu i dom jest cichy._

_\- Podaj mi ciastko, Boo - Harry mruczy w jego kark._

_Louis drży, gdy oddech Harry'ego przechodzi przez bok jego szyi. Pochyla się naprzód i czuje ręce Harry'ego zacieśniające się wokół niego, więc nie stoczy się z krawędzi i chwyta ciasteczka dla każdego z nich. Kiedy wycofuje się na miękką płaszczyznę piersi jego piersi, sięga i pozwala mu wziąć gryza jednego ciastka przed ponownym odwróceniem do telewizora. Co jakiś czas, sięga za siebie i karmi Harry'ego gryzami ciasteczka, a następnie trochę swojego dopóki jego ręce nie trzymają samych okruchów._

_Łapie swoją mamę przyglądającą się im z czułym wyrazem twarzy, jej ręce głaszczą spuchnięty brzuch jak buja się na fotelu do tyłu i z powrotem. Kuli się pod jej spojrzeniem i tuli bliżej Harry'ego. To tylko poszerza jej uśmiech._

_\- Chcę mieć dzieci - mówi Harry, względnie w jego błękit - Może nie 12 ani nic, ale chcę rodzinę kiedy będę starszy._

_\- Ja też - Louis mówi, ukrywając uśmiech w tył swojej pokrytej okruszkami dłoni - 12 jest nieco przesadne._

_Louis odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego i widzi, że ten już go obserwuje. Uśmiecha się swoim miękkim, osobistym Harry uśmiechem i patrzy jak otrzymuje dołeczkowy Louis uśmiech w odpowiedzi. Może praktycznie poczuć miłość przejmującą jego ciało, gdy podnosi się żeby przycisnąć swoje usta do Harry'ego. Coś ciepłego rozprowadza się od czubka jego głowy do czubków palców._

_\- Nawet tak młodzi jak jesteście? - pyta Jay, obserwując ich z miękkim spojrzeniem w jej oczach._

_Oboje przytakują i kontynuują patrzenie na drugiego, rumieniąc i uśmiechając na siebie nazwzajem._

_\- Zawsze chciałem dzieci - Louis mówi wzruszając ramionami._

_\- Prawdopodobnie pomaga ci posiadanie domu pełnego dzieci żeby siebie przetrenować - mruczy Harry w jego włosy, kiedy odwraca z powrotem do telewizora._

_Louis uśmiecha się i kiwa głową w zgodzie, gdy skupia się ponownie na filmie. Dom jest cichy, a on ma swoje dwie ulubione osoby obok siebie. To proste wyobrazić sobie starzenie się w domu jak ten, z Harrym i dziećmi biegającymi w koło. Dźwięk małych stóp uderzający w drewnianą podłogę kiedy dzieciaki pędzą dookoła, skacząc nad pozostawionymi zabawkami i kłócąc się kto będzie siedział na głównym miejscu w samochodzie brzmi miło. Może to sobie wyobrazić i nie wyobraża sobie nie posiadania Harry'ego przy swoim boku._

_Kiedy nadchodzi prawie godzina policyjna Harry'ego, rozplątują swoje kończyny i wstają, by je rozciągnąć. Harry podchodzi i wyciska Jay pocałunek na czole, a potem pochyla się i całuje jej brzuch ciążowy, szepcząc - Dobranoc maluchy. Będę za wami tęsknił - w materiał jej koszuli nocnej._

_Louis obserwuje to z czułym wyrazem, który może poczuć jak zamienia jego twarz w maniakalny uśmiech. Jay przytula chłopaka zanim jest w stanie opuścić jej uścisk, a wtedy ruszają do samochodu Louisa, więc będzie mógł odwieźć Harry'ego jak przyzwoity dżentelmen. Trzyma jego dłoń podczas przejażdżki i rozdziela je tylko na wystarczająco, by wydostać się z samochodu przed ponownym ich złączeniem, więc może odprowadzić Harry'ego do drzwi._

_\- Myślę, że możemy nazwać nasze pierwsze dziecko Madeline czy coś. Jest francuskie, jak Louis. Albo może Darcy, zawsze uwielbiałem to imię - odzywa się Harry, gdy zatrzymuje się przed drzwiami frontowymi._

_Louis uśmiecha się do swojego ulubionego chłopca i sięga swoją wolną ręką, by odsunąć loczki z jego twarzy. Potem podnosi się na swoich palcach i całuje go delikatnie w usta._

_\- Kocham cię tak bardzo, wiesz o tym? - Louis pyta naprzeciw jego ust._

_\- Cóż tak, Lou. To dlatego pytam cię o imiona dla dzieci - mruczy Harry przed obsypaniem pocałunkami jego nosa._

_Louis śmieje się i odpycha go od siebie. - Przestań z tym!_

_Harry odchyla się z powrotem i puszcza dłoń Louisa, więc może przerzucić swoje ramiona wokół jego talii. Całuje go wolno, usta mocno razem przyciśnięte i powoli liże swoją drogę do jego warg. Louis nuci swoje zadowolenie i oddycha przez pocałunek, stając się giętkim pod jego palcami. Zostają tak, całując się pod lampą nad drzwiami Harry'ego, kiedy świerszcze śpiewają w kwietniku obok nich i chłodne nocne powietrze pieści ich nagie ramiona._

_W końcu Harry odsuwa się do tyłu z lekkim muśnięciem wargami na policzku Louisa i - Dobranoc Boo, kocham cię - przed wejściem do środka._

* * *

Louis przeczyszcza gardło żeby wyrwać się ze swoich myśli przed odwróceniem do Aidena. Aiden patrzy na niego z wyczekiwaniem i może zobaczyć twarz Harry'ego powoli zaczynającą kruszyć w coś bliskiemu rozczarowaniu kącikiem oka.

\- Ale ja chcę dzieci, Aiden - Louis mówi cicho.

Przeprowadzali tę rozmowę wcześniej. Cóż, może nie dokładnie taką, ale Louis zawsze naciskał na fakt, że uwielbia dzieci. Aiden, z drugiej strony, nie wydaje się za bardzo ich lubić. Kiedy poznał rodzeństwo Louisa po około 4 miesiącach ich związku, dał im wszystkim szybki uścisk i poklepał po plecach przed wciągnięciem Jay w rozmowę i zignorowaniem dzieci. Louisa nie obchodziło to za bardzo, ale pomyślał, że Aiden w końcu ociepli się w stosunku do nich.

Aiden wzdycha. - Ta, wiem. Spójrz, możemy przeprowadzić tę rozmowę później?

Louis zgadza się i odwraca uwagę z powrotem na Harry'ego, który skierował się by lepieć kontrolować swoją twarz. Wciąż jest smutek lub rozczarowanie lub może oba, w jego oczach, ale twarz w większości zachowuje neutralną.

\- Ok, um, myślę, że powinniśmy przejść do tego jak chcecie, by wszystko wyglądało. Wciąż możemy rozglądnąć się za miejscami, ale myślałem, że może dziś moglibyśmy pójść i zobaczyć kwiaty? - mówi Harry, przesuwając papiery na biurku żeby zrobić coś z dłońmi.

\- Dobry pomysł - Aiden mówi, wstając i ciągnąc za sobą Louisa, ręce wciąż mocno razem ściśnięte.

Harry prowadzi ich do windy po tym jak zaklucza swoje biuro i informuje Nialla o swoim wyjściu. Ich jazda na pierwsze piętro jest cicha i może atmosfera nie jest tak napięta jak Louis myślał, że będzie, ale jednak jest niekomfortowa. Kiedy wychodzą na parking, ramię Harry'ego zderza się z Louisem, przez co wypuszcza długi oddech o którym nie miał pojęcia, że wstrzymuje.

\- Znam kwiaciarnię, która wykonuje naprawdę dobrą robotę. Jest kilka przecznic w dół, więc po prostu jedźcie za mną - Harry mówi przed udaniem się do swojego samochodu.

Sklep okazuje się być małą rzeczą w rogu ulicy nazwaną Teasdale's Flowers. Gdy Louis wchodzi do środka z Aidenem przy boku, widzi, że Harry rozmawia już przy recepcji z kobietą z długimi, szaro-niebieskimi włosami i tatuażami pokrywającymi jej ramię. Jakieś dziecko wybiega zza lady piszcząc - WUJEK HARRY! - gdy Harry pochyla się i unosi dziewczynkę w powietrze. Cały czas chichocze i ma długie, blond włosy, różowe policzki i jasne, niebieskie oczy.

Harry odwraca się żeby spojrzeć na Louisa i stojącego za nim Aidena, a Louis zauważa, że nosi pierwszy prawdziwy uśmiech tego dnia. Pochyla się, by pocałować małą dziewczynkę w policzek.

\- Oto Lux, moja córka chrzestna a to jej mama, Lou. Jest właścicielką kwiaciarni - Harry mówi jako przedstawienie - Lou, to Louis i Aiden, moi klienci. Szukają kwiatów na swój ślub.

Lou patrzy prosto na Louisa i wykręca na niego swoją idealnie wydepilowaną brew. Ma uczucie, że wie o Louisie więcej niż jedynie fakt, że jest jednym z "klientów" Harry'ego. Posyła jej jednak uśmiech, a wtedy robi minę do Lux.

\- Cóż, witaj panno Lux! Jak się masz dzisiaj? - pyta jej, wyciągając dłoń i potrząsając jej mniejszą jednym ze swoich palców.

Lux chichocze i zakopuje twarz w szyi Harry'ego. Louis jest natychmiast oczarowany.

Lou wychodzi zza lady i zaczyna pokazywać im wszystko wokół, podczas gdy Harry zwleka się i sadza Lux na ladzie. Louis może usłyszeć go pytającego o jej dzień w szkole i co chciałaby dostać na swoje urodziny.

Aiden decyduje, że rozejrzy się po jednej połowie sklepu, kiedy Louis po drugiej, więc w ten sposób będą mogli obejrzeć większą część. Louis myśli, że to głupi pomysł widząc jak powinni pracować razem, by znaleźć coś na ich ślub co spodoba się obojgu, ale cokolwiek. Zawsze uważał, że orchidee wyglądają ładnie i znajduje dużą gamę kolorów w dalekim kącie. Są fioletowe, niebieskie, czerwone i białe, i Louis nie wie który lubi najbardziej. Nie myślał nawet o przewodnim kolorze, właściwie tak naprawdę nic nie planował.

Wytrwale ignoruje głos w swojej głowie, który mówi mu, że być może istnieje powód dlaczego nie myślał o schemacie kolorów.

Fioletowa róża pojawia się przed jego twarzą i obraca się żeby zobaczyć Harry'ego, uśmiechającego się do niego bezczelnie.

* * *

_Jest wczesna wiosna, a Louis i Harry leżą na boisku w lokalnym parku, jedząc kanapki i próbując mieć romantyczny piknik. Tak naprawdę nie jest romantyczny odkąd Louis został zmuszony do zabrania swoich 4 młodszych sióstr do zabawy w parku podczas swojej randki z Harrym, ale stara się przeboleć ten fakt. To pomaga, że Harry ma głowę opartą o ramię Louisa, gdy leżą na kocu i spoglądają na chmury._

_Louis przebiega palcami przez jego loczki przez co Harry topi się pod jego dotykiem._

_\- O czym myślisz, H? - pyta Louis, pociągając za sprężynki na karku Harry'ego._

_\- O kwiatach - odpowiada miękko pochylając się do dotyku._

_\- Dlaczego o kwiatach?_

_Czuje wzruszenie jego ramion i na chwilę następuje cisza. - Myślałem jakie kwiaty powinniśmy mieć na naszym ślubie, właściwie - To ciche oświadczenie i Louis może powiedzieć, że Harry stara się brzmieć nonszalancko mówiąc o tym._

_Chory błysk strachu odnajduje sobie drogę w systemie Louisa._

_\- Oh tak, i co wymyśliłeś? - pyta, próbując powstrzymać panikę szarpiącą jego klatkę piersiową._

_\- Mmm, cóż to zależy od wiadomości jaką chcesz przekazać. Myślałem o różach bo są najbardziej tradycyjne. Pomarańczowe oznaczają pożądanie i fascynację - Harry siada i przysuwa bliżej, więc pochyla się nad Louisem i całuje go wolno - I oboje wiemy, że nie mamy z tym żadnego problemu._

_\- Bezczelny drań - mruczy naprzeciw jego ust._

_Są krzyki na placu zabaw i Louis odciąga się żeby sprawdzić siostry. Lottie goni Fizzy w koło, a Daisy i Phoebe wciąż bawią się w piaskownicy gdzie je zostawił._

_\- Czerwone są zawsze dobrym użyciem odkąd oznaczają miłość, a jeśli bierzesz ślub powinieneś kochać swojego przyszłego małżonka i to bardzo - przebiega palcem wzdłuż szczęki Louisa i powoduje, że drży._

_\- Lubisz to słowo, no nie? - przedrzeźnia go, chwytając dłoń i odciągając żeby pocałować jego kostki._

_\- Taa. To jak dziwna kombinacja pająka i myszy.*_

_Louis nie może powstrzymać swojego czułego chichotu i pochyla się, by musnąć wargi Harry'ego._

_\- Ale myślę, że fioletowe lubię najbardziej - mówi Harry naprzeciw jego policzka gdzie umieszcza pocałunek._

_\- A to dlaczego, Harold?_

_\- Ponieważ fioletowe znaczą oczarowanie, pragnienie i miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. A ja wiem, że to była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Miałeś mnie już na 'hi' - szepcze, tylko by Louis usłyszał._

_Louis czuje jak całe jego ciało ciasno się napina, ale także jak rumieniec osadza się na jego policzkach. To jakby jego ciało chciało by był tak blisko tego kędzierzawego chłopca obok siebie jak tylko to możliwe i daleko w tym samym czasie. Pozostaje przy uśmiechnięciu się i przyciągnięciu Harry'ego do pasjonującego pocałunku, jednego z tych pełnych miękkich warg, ocierających się języków i palców we włosach drugiego._

_Tak naprawdę nic więcej po tym nie mówią. Harry kładzie się z powrotem i przykłada ucho naprzeciw piersi Louisa, by posłuchać bicia jego serca kiedy ogląda zabawę jego sióstr. Louis powraca do swojej wcześniejszej zabawy z jego loczkami i stara się nie myśleć o ślepym strachu, pędzącym przez jego ciało._

* * *

\- Nie mogę tej zastosować - odzywa się cicho Louis tak, by Aiden nie odwrócił się w ich stronę.

Harry marszczy odrobinę brwi i kręci różą pomiędzy palcami. - Czemu nie? - pyta.

\- Bo nie jest to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, to nie byłoby w porządku - Louis odpowiada, z powrotem odwracając się do orchidei.

Czuje jak Harry bierze krok bliżej i może poczuć ciepło jego ciała gdy pochyla się, by przycisnąć swoją klatkę piersiową naprzeciw pleców Louisa. Jego wargi muskają jego ucho i Louis zastyga. Nie jest pewny co zrobić. Jego krew pompuje szybko przez żyły, a całe ciało jest jak w ogniu.

\- Mmm, to nie dlatego. Wiesz to, Boo - mruczy w jego ucho.

Louis drży i wie, że Harry może to poczuć, ponieważ czuje jak jego usta zamieniają się w uśmiech. Harry cofa się do tyłu i odchodzi, głośny i żywy głos gdy woła Lux czy chce, by zrobił jej ładną koronę z kwiatów dla księżniczki. Louis musi wziąć kilka głębokich wdechów żeby doprowadzić się do porządku przed odwróceniem się. Odkłada różę, ostrożnie by nie pozwolić kolcom poranić skóry i poszukuje Aidena. Kiedy go zauważa, podchodzi do niego i kładzie dłoń na jego plecach, lekko drapiąc.

\- Znalazłeś coś co ci się spodobało? - pyta, umieszczając pocałunek na jego ramieniu.

Aiden wzrusza ramionami i wyciąga goździka ze stosu kwiatów, wręczając Louisowi. Louis stara się nie zmarszczyć nosa na taniego kwiatka, nic w porównaniu do aksamitnej, fioletowej róży. Choć to bezpieczniejsze, kwiat bez żadnych cierni, które mogą głęboko zranić i powodować ból przez lata, więc uśmiecha się do Aidena i akceptuje go z pocałunkiem w policzek.

Lux piszczy za nimi i Louis obraca się żeby zobaczyć jak Harry podrzuca ją w powietrze, a następnie wydmuchuje malinkę** na jej policzku, gdy ponownie opada w jego ramiona. Jest taki dobry z dziećmi, zawsze był i Louis zastanawia się jaki byłby jako ojciec. W głębi serca, wie, że Aiden nigdy nie chce zostać ojcem i jeśli-kiedy-się pobiorą, prawdopodonieństwo ich posiadających dzieci jest bardzo wątłe.

Louis bawi się płatkami goździka, oglądając ich jak upadają na podłogę kiedy przytulają się za mocno i myśli o małych stopach uderzających w drewnianą podłogę w przyszłym domu z ogrodzeniem i o budzeniu się o poranku do kochającego męża. Kiedy jego umysł wyczarowuje obraz budzenia się do jasnych zielonych tęczówek i niesfornych loków zamiast ciemnych brązowych oczu i niechlujnego quiffa, Louis potrząsa głową i stara skupić na kwiatach wokół.

Próbuje nie myśleć o ich znaczeniu gdy wyrzuca goździka do kosza na śmieci i wraca, by podnieść różę przed wyjściem. Harry podąża za nimi ze sklepu, krzycząc swoje pożegnanie do Lou i Lux i umieszcza dyskretnie swoją dłoń w dole pleców Louisa, kiedy idą do swoich samochodów.

\- Fajny kwiatek - mówi pod nosem, a zadowolony z siebie uśmiech pojawia się na jego ładnych ustach.

Louis ignoruje go i cofa od palących palców na swoich plecach. Nie patrzy na Harry'ego aż do czasu, aż wspina się do samochodu z Aidenem.

 

*Harry użył słowa spouse, stąd "kombinacja pająka i myszy" ponieważ pająk-spider, mysz-mouse, Harry zabawny jak zawsze

**w języku angielskim nazywa się to wydmuchiwanie malinki, jest to wypuszczanie powietrza z ust na skórę, mam nadzieję że wiecie o co chodzi

 


	5. Keep me Spinning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział nie jest najdłuższy, a następne są już tylko długie, więc nie wiem kiedy będzie następny
> 
> John Legend - All of Me  
> 5 SOS - If You Don't Know

_Nie tańczę, ale jestem tutaj_   
_Obracając cię i kręcąc w kółko._   
_To nie jest mój styl, ale to mnie nie obchodzi_   
_Zrobiłbym z tobą cokolwiek, gdziekolwiek_   
_Tak, masz mnie w palcu swojej ręki_   
_Bo nie tańczę_

\- Lee Brice

________________________________

_Sala bankietowa jest oświetlona przez delikatne, niebieskie światło z niebieskich latarni umieszczonych sporadycznie dookoła pomieszczenia. Muzyka gra głośno powodując, że podłoga nieco się trzęsie, a nastolatkowie w różnorodnych strojach formalnych kołyszą się nieskoordynowanie do rytmu. Nie ma w tym nic eleganckiego. Każdy jest spocony i jest kilka odważnych dusz w środku tłumu ze złączonymi ustami i dłońmi wędrującymi pod sukienki i spódnice, a Louis ogląda nauczycieli podchodzących i rozdzielających ich szybko._

_To bal...i jest taki cały jak Louis myślał, że będzie. Jest dość nudno, dekoracje są tandetne, a muzyczna playlista ssie, ale jest to rytuał przejścia czy coś._

_Zayn jest wyłączony rozmawiając z dziewczyną z jego zajęć biologii o imieniu Perrie. Ona zmienia kolor włosów co tydzień i w tym tygodniu ma jasny róż, który równoważy pięknie z jej lśniącą, srebrną suknią. Louis wzdycha i bierze łyk swojego rozcieńczonego ponczu. Nie zdecydował czy Zayn jest hetero czy nie, ale wydaje się lecieć na Perrie. To praca w toku._

_Jego oczy skanują tłum żeby zobaczyć Harry'ego tańczącego-cóż, wymachującego-po parkiecie, głowa odrzucona w tył gdy się śmieje, ciało drży z każdym wdechem i całkowicie świeci. Ma na sobie czarny smoking i niebieską muszkę, która może ewentualnie, definitywnie pasować do tęczówek Louisa. Louis może mieć założoną szmaragdową zieloną, by pasowała do tych Harry'ego. Nigdy tego nie przyzna dopóki nie będzie owinięty w bawełnianej pościeli ze swoim chłopcem, przytulonym obok w środku nocy. Garnitur wygląda na Harrym niesamowicie, rozciąga się ciasno na jego szerokich ramionach, a spodnie otulają jego mały tyłek i wszystko co Louis chce zrobić, to podejść i pocałować go do nieprzytomności. Chęć do podejścia do blondynki tańczącej obok Harry'ego jest niemal przytłaczająca. Sprawia, że jego dłonie się pocą, a palce drżą z potrzeby, by zamknąć je w lokach chłopaka i nigdy nie puścić._

_Chociaż nie może. Nie może._

_Problem jest taki, że Louis nie dał nikomu do zrozumienia, że umawia się z Harrym. Harrym, który ma penisa, co oznacza, że jest mężczyzną. Louis nie jest dokładnie ujawniony. Harry tak właściwie też nie jest, ale nie jest jednym z tych, by zaprzeczyć swojej orientacji, kiedy ktoś wystarczająco niegrzecznie go o to prosto zapyta. Louis tylko ujawnił się swojej mamie kilka tygodni temu i było to wystarczającym, by wysłać go na skraj nerwów zanim Harry zepchnął go w dół schodów i nalegał ją słowami - Jestem z Harrym i kocham go, proszę nie nienawidź mnie - drżąco wypowiedzianymi na jednym oddechu._

_Było w porządku. Wciąż go kochała, wciąż kochała Harry'ego i przyjęła ich z otwartymi ramionami i uspokajającym uśmiechem. Kocha swoja mamę bardzo mocno._

_Choć, powiedziała, że Harry nie może więcej przychodzić na noc. Mimo to, wciąż zakrada się przez większość nocy kiedy ona tylko zaśnie. Przecież jeśli nie będzie wiedzieć nie sprawi jej to krzywdy._

_Jest jedyną, której powiedział oprócz Zayna. Wpychanie języka w dół gardła Harry'ego jest prawdopodobnie formą potwierdzenia, więc Harry jest także dodany na krótką listę. Louis lubi myśleć, że nie obchodzi go co myślą ludzie, ale to robi. Naprawdę to robi. Jego ojczym, Mark, ostatnio dużo kłóci się z jego matką, głośne krzyki, które powodują, że jego siostry wybuchają łzami, a jego serce zatapia się ze strasznym, przewidującym zło uczuciem. Kiedyś, Mark był jedną z jego ulubionych osób, ale teraz, to jakby ogromna kratera wytworzyła się między nimi i Louis nie wie jak to naprawić. Nie może ufać Markowi. Jego siostry są za małe, by zrozumieć, a dziadek za cholerę nie potrzebuje wiedzieć. Więc..to tylko jego mama, Zayn, Harry i to ok._

_Tak czy inaczej, przerażającym doświadczeniem byłoby takie ujawnianie się. Nie chce robić tego przed całą szkołą. Harry wydął wargi, a oczy błysnęły bólem, kiedy Louis powiedział 'nie' dla małego bukietu kwiatów z notatką "bal?", ale nie potrafił tego zrobić. Harry zrozumiał, oczywiście że to zrobił, ale to nie znaczyło że był z tego powodu szczęśliwy._

_Louis zdecydował, że pójdzie sam więc nie będzie czuł się niezręcznie biorąc ze sobą dziewczynę. Harry najwyraźniej nie miał problemu, by wziąć dziewczynę jako swoją randkę, nawet jeśli była tylko przyjaciółką i znał ją ze swoich zajęć z angielskiego. Ma na imię Cara i ma długie, platynowe blond włosy i duże niebieskie oczy z ciałem pasującym na modelkę. Louis był zazdrosny, szalenie zazdrosny i kontynuuje to nawet jeśli Harry przewrócił na niego oczami i wskazał w dół sali, mówiąc - To jej dziewczyna._

_Więc tak, Louis jest zazdrosny o dziewczynę, która nie jest nawet zainteresowana w płeć męską. Nikt nie musi wiedzieć._

_Światła ciemnieją i jeden z opiekunów, którego Louis nie zna, wchodzi na scenę żeby ogłosić króla i królową balu. Wszyscy czekają wstrzymując oddech, oprócz Louisa, który zdaje się bardziej interesować swoimi paznokciami niż patrzeniem na łysiejącego mężczyznę z mikrofonem. Pilnie ignoruje motylki w brzuchu i stara się nie myśleć o swoim imieniu na liście kandydatów. Szczerze, nawet nie wie jak się tam znalazł. Pewnie, jest jednym z najlepszych piłkarzy w szkolnej drużynie, ale nie jest nikim specjalnym._

_\- I królem balu zostaje......Louis Tomlinson!_

_Louis spogląda w górę i nagle zostaje pchany w stronę sceny, gdy ludzie wokół zaczynają wiwatować. Wchodzi i tępo przyjmuje koronę. Jest zrobiona z plastiku, ponieważ oczywiście że jest. Jest tania i wygląda łamliwie, ale Louis nie może przestać na nią patrzeć tak czy inaczej. Królową balu okazuje się być jego eks, Hannah, dziewczyna z którą długo się umawiał zanim zauważył Harry'ego chodzącego po szkolnym korytarzu i uświadomił sobie, że powinien prawdopodobnie zaakceptować fakt, że chce Harry'ego cholernie dużo bardziej niż Hannah. Hannah zaakceptowała grzecznie zerwanie i swoją drogą, po posyłaniu mu wiedzących spojrzeń po szkole, dowiedziała się że Harry nie jest tylko przyjacielem._

_Oferuje mu uprzejmy uśmiech i trzymają dłonie na show. Louis spogląda w dół żeby zobaczyć Harry'ego uśmiechającego się szeroko do niego z uniesioną pięścią, by pokazać mu kciuk w górę. Louis odwzajemnia gest i uśmiecha w dół do swojego chłopca, może poczuć swoją twarz zmieniającą się w czuły bałagan._

_Muzyka na spodziewaną pierwszą wolną piosenkę zaczyna grać. To zwyczaj, by król i królowa balu dzielili taniec, ale nagle Louis wie dokładnie co ma zrobić._

_Harry spogląda na niego z szerokimi zielonymi oczami i uśmiechem rozciągającym jego policzki, tak wielkim że wygląda jakby bolał, i wszystko wewnątrz Louisa wrzeszczy na niego._

_\- Idź - Hannah szepcze do niego, ściskając delikatnie jego dłoń przed puszczeniem._

_Louis potakuje na nią przed opuszczeniem sceny. Kątem oka widzi Zayna patrzącego na niego z uniesioną brwią. Nie ma znaczenia co myśli Zayn, ponieważ Harry wciąż się w niego wpatruje i Louis potrzebuje go dotknąć. Czuje jakby się dusił._

_Harry stoi tuż przed lampionem, więc niebieskawa aureola otacza jego loki, a jego zielone tęczówki mają teraz niebieskie plamki. Jakby kawałek Louisa dosłownie zakorzenił się w jego krwioobiegu i Louis bardzo lubi tą myśl. Całe jego ciało brzdąka z potrzeby dotknięcia Harry'ego, by upewnić się że istnieje. Zostawanie cichym, zostawanie ukrytym nagle dłużej nie ma znaczenia, bo jego chłopiec obserwuje go z wielkimi, czułymi oczami, które prawdopodobnie wystrzeliwują serca._

_\- Zatańcz ze mną - Louis szepcze desperacko, gdy zachęca Harry'ego. Muzyka jest głośna i jest tak wiele ludzi wokół, niektórzy rzucają mu ciekawe spojrzenia, ale nie obchodzi go to, gdy Harry kiwa głową._

_Pokonują nieśmiały krok we wzajemną stronę i dłonie Louisa ześlizgują się w dół na swoje ulubione miejsce spoczynku na biodrach Harry'ego, a ten otacza dłońmi jego kark. Pasują do siebie jak kawałki puzzli i Louis może poczuć jak jego ciało się rozluźnia i uwalnia od napięcia o którym nawet nie miał pojęcia, kiedy palce Harry'ego zaczynają bawić się włosami na jego karku._

_\- Ludzie patrzą, Lou - mówi delikatnie Harry i Louis może zobaczyć go, rzucającego szybkie spojrzenie dookoła._

_\- Pozwól im - mówi mocno w odpowiedzi. Zacieśnia swój uścisk na jego biodrach. - Już mnie to nie obchodzi._

_Harry spogląda z powrotem na Louisa i uśmiecha ulubionym uśmiechem Louisa, tym, który zagłębia jego policzki i rozjaśnia oczy. Może powiedzieć, że Harry chce zapytać co się zmieniło, dlaczego nagle wszystko jest ok żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, ale tylko potrząsa głową. Sam nie jest właściwie pewny powodu, ale coś sprawiło, że ten moment był odpowiedni._

_Harry przez przypadek przegapia zatrzymanie i potyka się bliżej Louisa, depcząc po jego palcach w tym procesie. Louis jęczy i kręci głową z irytacją, ale w każdym razie oboje kończą uśmiechając się do siebie. Panuje cisza, która ich obmywa, gdy razem tańczą, jakby nie było na nich setki par oczu obserwujących sceptycznie i czekających, by dodać coś do młynu plotek, które wiedzą, że będą huczeć na korytarzu w poniedziałek rano._

_To nie ma znaczenia. Nic z tego nie ma znaczenia. Jeśli zostaną na nich rzucone brzydkie słowa na korytarzu w poniedziałek, Louis wie, że to tylko słowa. Wie, że będzie w porządku. Wie, ponieważ właśnie teraz ma swojego pięknego chłopca w ramionach i jego chłopiec uśmiecha się jego ulubionym uśmiechem. Wszystko będzie w porządku._

* * *

\- Czemu znowu to robimy? - Aiden pyta, pocierając swoje oczy i popychając rozlazłą grzywkę z twarzy.

\- Ponieważ nie tańczyłem wolnego tańca od wieków i nie chcę zepsuć tego na naszym weselu - Louis mówi po raz n-ty, gdy skręca na miejsce parkingowe przy studiu tańca. Rozgląda się dookoła żeby zobaczyć, że samochód Harry'ego jest już zaparkowany w dalekim kącie. - Plus...jesteś w tym trochę do bani.

Aiden chrząka przed ziewnięciem. - Ale to nierozsądna godzina jak na sobotę! - skomli zanim wysiada z samochodu.

\- Cóż, to jedyny czas kiedy mają otwarte. To tylko jedna sobota, Aiden - mówi, powstrzymując swoje własne ziewnięcie. Więc może to nie był jego pomysł żeby wstać o 8 w sobotę, ale Harry miał umówione spotkanie.

Cholerne ranne ptaszki.

Wchodzą, by zobaczyć Harry'ego rozmawiającego z dziewczyną z super kręconymi, brązowymi włosami. Harry odwraca się, kiedy ich słyszy i uśmiecha się miękko do Louisa przed użyciem swojego bardziej formalnego uśmiechu do Aidena. Louis definitywnie może powiedzieć różnicę i chce przewrócić oczami, ale się powstrzymuje.

\- Zabierajmy się za to - Louis mówi poprzez westchnięcie - Jest wcześnie i nienawidzę wczesnych poranków.

Harry uśmiecha się głupio jakby chciał powiedzieć, że już wie i dlatego to zrobił, ale Louis ignoruje go i odwraca do dziewczyny, która musi być choreografem studia.

\- Jestem Danielle - mówi, wyciągając dłoń dla Louisa i Aidena - H i ja znamy się od dawna. Jestem jedyną do której przyprowadza wszystkich swoich beznadziejnych klientów.

-  Od dawna, huh? - Aiden mówi, poruszając brwiami.

Louis tym razem przewraca oczami.

\- Beznadziejnych? Przepraszam, ale czy widziałaś tą wielką żyrafe jak tańczy? Cholernie okropne - ripostuje Louis, krzyżując ramiona. Zajmuje mu moment, by uświadomić sobie, że prawdopodobnie nie powinien tego mówić z Aidenem stojącym tuż obok - Mam na myśli, spójrz na niego z tymi tyczkowatymi kończynami. Prawdopodobnie depcze po twoich palcach albo coś.

Telefon Aidena włącza się i Louis obserwuje go grzebiącego w swojej kieszeni i jak krzywi się, gdy czyta imię na ekranie. Wypuszcza rozwklekłe westchnienie przed odwróceniem się od grupy - Muszę to odebrać - i wyjściem przez drzwi.

Trójka pozostała w pomieszczeniu stoi niezręcznie przez około kilka sekund zanim Danielle podchodzi do urządzenia stereo.

\- Zajmij pozycje, Styles - Danielle woła przez ramię jak przewija przez swój iPod.

\- Czekaj, co? - Louis piszczy, gdy Harry chwyta jego nadgarstek i pcha na środek pomieszczenia.

\- Będziesz prowadził, tak? - pyta Harry, odwracając do Louisa i kładąc ręce na jego ramionach. Louis przytakuje i nieruchomieje pod jego palcami - Nie ma znaczenia jak Aiden jest w tym kiepski jeśli potrafisz dobrze prowadzić. Plus, wiem na pewno, że jesteś dobry w.......kierowaniu ludźmi.

Louis omal się nie dławi i patrzy jak twarz Harry'ego zamienia się w niewinną, jak gdyby nie zainsynuował nic seksualnego w najmniejszym stopniu.

\- To jest to czego cię uczy? - Louis pyta, próbując znaleźć powietrze, by przenieść je do płuc. Wtedy coś mu świta. - Wiedziałeś, że to sie stanie, no nie? Wiedziałeś, że Danielle będzie chciała żebym poćwiczył prowadzenie.

\- Cóż nie sądziłem, że Aiden opuści pomieszczenie, ale to całkowicie wygodne - odpowiada Harry z głupkowatym uśmiechem zanim bierze krok bliżej - Powiedziałbym, że jestem niezłym szczęściarzem.

Louis potrząsa głową na mężczyznę przed sobą i opiera dłonie na biodrach Harry'ego. Jego kciuki odnajdują wcięcia przy jego linii V i nie myśli o tym zanim zaczyna głaskać miękką bawełnę koszulki w tym miejscu. Czuje jak Harry nieco drży pod jego działaniem i błyszczy z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

\- Gotowi? - woła Danielle z rogu sali. Kiedy przytakują, włącza play i muzyka zaczyna pompować przez głośniki ulokowane w każdym kącie studia.

Początkowe nuty All of Me powodują, że Louis zacieśnia swój uścisk na Harrym zanim skina i bierze krok do tyłu. Harry śledzi jego ruchy z bystrymi oczami i zaskakująco skoordynowanymi ruchami.

_What would I do without your smart mouth,_   
_Drawing me in and kicking me out_   
_You've got my head spinning_

Przy słowie "spinning" Louis zaczyna ich obracać, a Harry podąża za nim jakby mógł zgadnąć co Louis zrobi następnie. Może potrafi. Ich ciała zawsze były w przerażającej zgodzie. Kiedy sięgał po butelkę wody na zajęciach, kątem oka mógł zobaczyć Harry'ego robiącego to samo w dokładnie tym samym momencie. Jakby byli swoimi rzeczywistymi lustrami. Było to pokręcone i pewnego rodzaju słodkie....ale bardziej pokręcone.

_My head's underwater_   
_But I'm breathing fine_   
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Harry głupio się uśmiecha i nieco odrywa, by obrócić Louisa wokół, zakręcając pod swoim ramieniem. Louis prawie się potyka i upada na swoją twarz. Czy to nie on miał prowadzić?

\- Ja prowadzę, ty cioto! - warczy, przyciągając Harry'ego bliżej niż przedtem - Podążaj za mną i będzie dobrze - Patrzy jak oczy Harry'ego nieco się rozszerzają i zalewa go ciepłe uczucie. Nie był w stanie zrobić tego od tak dawna. Zapomniał jaki rodzaj pośpiechu mu narzucił. Harry omal się nie przewraca, próbując śledzić następne kroki Louisa. - Dobry chłopiec - mruczy cicho.

Harry praktycznie obnosi się z dumą pod jego słowami i delikatnie rumieni. Może to tylko od obracania i tańczenia, ale Louis wątpi. Harry nie próbuje się więcej odrywać. Podąża za subtelnymi wzkazówkami Louisa, kiedy kręcą się w kółko.

\- Ok, teraz wypróbujcie jakieś kroki - Danielle mówi z rogu, oczy zwężone podczas ich oglądania.

Louis spogląda w górę na mężczyznę przed sobą i bierze głęboki wdech, przygotowując się na potknięcie i upadek Harry'ego, gdy podkręca tempo i zmienia ich obieg kręcenia. Stara się za bardzo i przelicza Harry'ego, prawie upadając. Louis potyka się o własną nogę, a silne ręce Harry'ego ześlizgują się w dół żeby złapać jego plecy, by utrzymać jego ciało.

\- Dzięki - Louis oddycha przed odzyskaniem spokoju.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, kochanie - szepcze Harry w odpowiedzi, oczy szerokie, ale usta przekształcone w zadowolony z siebie uśmiech.

Louis wzdycha i próbuje zignorować szok przechodzący przez niego, gdy stara się nie zwracać uwagi na wielkie dłonie Harry'ego w dole swoich pleców. Obie ich dłonie znajdują się na plecach drugiego i jest to trochę niezręczne, więc Louis unosi jedną i szarpie za jeden z loków Harry'ego, mocno. To kara za jego bezczelność, to wszystko. Harry gryzie wargę i wypuszcza zdławiony dźwięk z tyłu gardła. Louis czuje satysfakcję z bycia w stanie zezłoszczenia go odrobinę.

Poruszają się, całkowicie w zgodzie ze swoimi ciałami. To niesamowite.

_Give your all to me_   
_I'll give my all to you_   
_You're my end and my beginning_   
_Even when I lose, I'm winning_   
_Cause I give you all of me_

Harry musi zyskiwać odwagę, ponieważ pochyla się w dół i wsuwa nos w szyję Louisa gdy się przybliża. Jego oddech jest ciepły naprzeciw jego karku i przez ułamek sekundy, Louis myśli, że może zacząć całować delikatną skórę w tym miejscu. Nie robi tego. Jedynie pociera nosem i oddycha powietrzem ciepłym wystarczająco, by rozpalić.

Szarpie za jego loki, by przywrócić go na ziemię, na co Harry wydaje zachwycające skomlenie.

\- Nie, Hazza - mówi cicho. Harry wzdycha na dotyk Louisa jak zaczyna drapać skórę, gdzie właśnie pociągnął go za włosy - Nie, kochanie.

Harry pojękuje, ale utrzymuje swój rytm, zadziwiająco i Louis jest bardziej niż pod wrażeniem. Harry był w tym okropny. Nie pozwala sobie na myślenie o Harrym ćwiczącym z innymi ludźmi.

Piosenka zbliża się do końca z lekką instrumentacją i oklaski Danielle wyciągają ich z ich oszołomienia. Całkowicie o niej zapomniał wraz z faktem, że są w studiu. Zabawne.

Rozgląda się dookoła i zauważa, że Aidena wciąż nie ma w pomieszczeniu. Dzięki Bogu.

\- Cóż, sądzę, że poradzisz sobie z tańcem - Danielle mówi, podchodząc do nich z powrotem.

Danielle umieszcza dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego przez co prawie natychmiast odrywa się od ich dotyku i złącza dłonie za plecami, a stopy stawia do środka. Louis pamięta tę pozycję i jest nagle bardzo zdezorientowany czy powinien pozwolić pochwałom wypaść z ust czy zignorować je odkąd, cóż, on i Harry nie są dłużej _tym_.

Decyzja zostaje za niego podjęta, kiedy Aiden wraca z powrotem. Louis wzdycha i o krok cofa od Harry'ego, ignorując ból w piersi.

\- Gotowy żeby coś zatańczyć teraz kiedy nie jesteś zajęty? - pyta. Słowa wychodzą odrobinę surowiej niż zamierzał, ale Aidenowi nie zdaje się to przeszkadzać.

\- Chyba tak - mówi, podchodząc do Louisa.

Danielle odchodzi i zaczyna puszczać nową piosenkę, coś nie słodkiego i wzruszającego czego Louis nigdy nie wcześniej nie słyszał. Tempo jest trochę szybsze i zauważa, że tekst piosenki nie jest szczery ani przyjemny.

Aiden się potyka i Louis nie znajduje w tym nic ujmującego. Depcze po jego stopach wielokrotnie przez co musi zwalczać groźne spojrzenie. Nie jest to płynne i uświadamia sobie tylko jak niezsynchronizowani on i Aiden są ze sobą, od kiedy nie potrafią nawet opanować prostego wolnego tańca.

Absolutnie nie porównuje umiejętności tanecznych Aidena do Harry'ego. Nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.

Louis może zobaczyć Harry'ego stojącego w kącie z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i uniesioną dłonią, którą ciągnie za swoją dolną wargę. Ogień w jego spojrzeniu z wcześniej zniknął, a ciało jest rozluźnione, nie czekając już na uwagę. Ta zmiana w postawie wpływa na Louisa bardziej niż powinna.

* * *

Louis ogląda ponownie Made in Chelsea zwinięty na kanapie Aidena, wypychając usta chipsami do pełna. Aiden jest w swoim biurze na tyłach mieszkania, przeglądając robotę papierkową i robiąc Bóg wie co jeszcze, nawet jeśli obiecał Louisowi, że spędzą noc po prostu oglądając filmy i spędzając razem czas.

To wydaje się zdarzać zawsze.

_Czeeeeeeeść :)_

Louis uśmiecha się w dół do swojego telefonu i podnosi, przejeżdżając palcem po ikonce odblokowania.

_Hej Hazza. Co słychać?_

_Chcesz przyjść zobaczyć zespół dzisiaj ?? Zespół chłopaka Gemmy będzie tuuuuuuu_

Louis gryzie wargę i patrzy na korytarz, gdzie Aiden zniknął godziny temu. Najlepszą rzeczą byłoby pójście do jego biura i przypomnienie, że ma narzeczonego siedzącego cierpliwie na kanapie i czekającego na miłość.

Louis mówi sobie, że Aiden nie wyszedłby nawet za namową i to powód dla którego odpowiada Harryemu.

_Pewnie !! Wyślij mi adres i będę wkrótce_

* * *

Bar jest bardzo zatłoczny do czasu, gdy Louis przyjeżdża. Powiedział Aidenowi, że idzie spotkać się z przyjaciółmi w pubie, na co Aiden tylko pomachał z "ok, do zobaczenia później". To powinno zirytować Louisa bardziej niż zrobiło. Może jest po prostu przyzwyczajony.

Louis zauważa Nialla najpierw. Siedzi przy barze, pochylając się nad błyszczącym drewnem i rozmawiając z barmanem, uśmiechając szeroko i używając swojego Irlandzkiego uroku do najlepszych zdolności.

\- Hej Niall! - woła przez krzyk tłumu jak uderza dłonią w plecy Nialla.

Niall odwraca się i posyła Louisowi uśmiech. - Cześć Louis! Fajnie cię tutaj widzieć, kolego.

\- Taa, Harry mnie zaprosił. Mówił coś o zespole chłopaka swojej siostry czy coś - Louis odpowiada, unosząc dłoń żeby zyskać uwagę barmana.

Niall kiwa głową i uśmiecha głupawo do swojego kufla. Jest błysk w jego oku, który Louis decyduje się zignorować, kiedy zamawia. Barman stawia przed nim piwo i bierze haust zanim którykolwiek mówi coś jeszcze.

\- Harry jest na backstagu i rozmawia z chłopakami. Będzie za moment - krzyczy Niall, pochylając się więc może być słyszany.

Louis skina i obraca, by rozejrzeć się po klubie. Jego wzrok pada na stado sprężystych włosów tworzących sobie drogę przez tłok. Harry pojawia się kilka minut później po tym jak stopniowo przepychał się przez wszystkich ludzi.

\- To wielki przełom, nie sądzisz? - pyta Nialla, kiedy do nich dociera.

\- Nieznośny. Powiedziałbym, że to największy tłum jaki mieli jak dotąd - mówi Niall, duma koloryzuje ton jego głosu.

\- Niall jest taką fangirl tego zespołu. Gra nawet czasami gitarą z nimi i prawie sika pod siebie, jest taki podniecony - Harry wyjaśnia Louisowi, gdy daje znak barmanowi, prosząc o piwo. Kiedy już wykonuje zamówienie, odwraca się prawidłowo do Louisa i promienieje - Cieszę się, że ci się udało.

\- Taa, ja też - mówi cicho, niepewny czy słowa nawet dotarły do uszu Harry'ego - Więc jak nazywa się ten zespół? - mówi głośniej, więc jest pewny, że usłyszy.

\- 5 Seconds of Summer! - krzyczy Niall, oczy pełne szczęścia - Najlepszy zespół na świecie!! Fajne chłopaki i wszyscy grają na instrumentach. Są świetni!

\- Niall ma, jakby, każdą pamiątkę, którą zespół sprzedaje. Większość z nich dostał za darmo, bo chłopaki uwielbiają Nialla prawie tak bardzo jak on kocha ich - mówi Harry zanim bierze długie pociągnięcie swojego piwa.

Louis uśmiecha się czule do Nialla, ale nie zdaje się utrzymać wzroku z dala od mocno obcisłych czarnych jeansów Harry'ego i okrutnie odpiętej koszuli. Jest czarno-biała i posiada dziwny kwiatowy wzór na sobie i jest tak brzydka, ale Harry jest w niej pociagający i Louis nie może właściwie dowiedzieć się jak to się dzieje.

\- Fajna koszula - Louis mówi, skinając na ten grzeszny ciuch.

Harry po prostu promienieje i mówi - Dzięki - z rumieńcem wczołgającym się na jego policzki. To zachwycający kolor, rumieniec Harry'ego. Powoli podróżuje po jego szyi i przez policzki. Harry rumieni się całym ciałem, ponieważ schyla odrobinę głowę i kołysze w przód i tył jak mała 4letnia dziewczynka, której właśnie powiedziano, że jej sukienka wygląda ładnie. Jest to cudowne.

Louis nie ma serca, by powiedzieć mu jak brzydka jest naprawdę.

Nagle obok Harry'ego stoi blond dziewczyna. Wygląda jakby mogła być jego bliźniaczką, ale Louis wie, że jest kilka lat starsza i posiada dowcipny i przebiegły umysł, który rywalizuje z jego.

\- Louis - mówi tonem nie do końca zimnym, ale też nie ciepłym.

\- Gem - ostrzega Harry, szturchając jej ramię swoim.

Louis kurczy się przez nią odrobinę i modli żeby nikt nie zauważył. Przez sposób w jaki usta Gemmy zamieniają się w uśmiech, definitywnie zauważyła jego ruch obronny.

\- Cześć, Gemma, miło cię znów widzieć - mówi tak uprzejmie jak potrafi.

To ssie, sposób w jaki Gemma obserwuje Louisa jak jastrząb i instynktownie robi krok przed swojego brata. Nie jest to takie zauważalne, ale jej ramiona są napięte i pochyla się na lewo żeby zablokować część klatki piersiowej Harry'ego. Louis nie może jej winić.

Kiedyś się dogadywali. On i Gemma mogli połączyć siły przy stole obiadowym i żartować o Harrym przez cały posiłek, śmiejąc się i próbując być lepszym od drugiego przez opowiadanie żenujących historii. Dogadywali się jak po maśle i ich bystry rozum pomógł im nawiązać szybką przyjaźń. Przyjęła Louisa do rodziny Stylesów z otwartymi ramionami i było tak jakby do niej należał. 

Może jeśli Louis spojrzy wystarczająco głębiej, może zobaczyć, że wciąż kocha go na śmierć, ale w tej chwili ma ochronną maskę starszej siostry i jest to trochę przerażające.

\- Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę twój żałosny tyłek ponownie. Szczególnie przy moim bracie - Gemma mówi, utrzymując głos niskim.

To prawdopodobnie sprawiedliwe założenie, ale wydaje się, że los miał inny pomysł. Idea nie zobaczenia nigdy ponownie Harry'ego tworzy rwący ból w jego całym ciele i Louis szybko oddala tą myśl. Nawet w tyle swojego umysłu, Louis myśli iż zawsze wiedział, że zobaczy go ponownie. To było przeznaczenie, lub cokolwiek.

\- Gemma - mówi ostro Harry, oddalając się i łamiąc jej pozycję obronną z uspokajającą dłonią na jej ramieniu - Porzuć to, ok. Minęły lata i razem z Louisem pracujemy nad naszymi różnicami. Wyluzuj.

Gemma wzdycha i rozplątuje ręce, ale jej oczy pozostają chłodne.

Louis nie może jej winić. W najmniejszym stopniu. Ostatnim razem widziała go, kiedy zbiegał w dół schodów i wybiegał przez drzwi frontowe jej domu ze łzami spływającymi po twarzy, gdy jej mały brat biegł za nim, krzycząc całą siłą z płuc, ze łzami zalewającymi jego twarz, błagając Louisa, by wrócił. To nie jest dobre wspomnienie dla nikogo.

Obserwuje go wyrachowanie przez kilka chwil zanim cała jej obrona wydaje się opaść.

\- Jeśli kiedyś skrzywdzisz go ponownie, znajdę cię i odetnę ci jaja i nafaszeruję nimi twoje gardło - ostrzega.

Louis przełyka i wzdryga się.

\- Zanotowane - mówi, chwytając swoje piwo i opróżniając. Potrzebuje alkoholu jak wczoraj.

Gemma patrzy na niego jak kończy swoją szklankę i przełamuje mały uśmiech. - Wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebował paru shotów Tomlinson.

Nagle rząd shotów pojawia się na barze i Niall wydaje okrzyk radości, gdy chwyta szkło i przechyla głowę w tył. Louis ogląda jak bursztynowa ciecz opuszcza szkło i znika za jego wargami.

Gemma łapie kieliszek i podnosi dla Louisa, by wziął, a następnie podaje jeden Harryemu zanim bierze dla siebie.

\- Za naprawę stosunków - mówi przez westchnienie.

Przechyla i ściska oczy przeciw paleniu cieczy. Louis nie obserwuje jej. Patrzy na sposób w jaki jabłko adama Harry'ego pracuje naprzeciw cieczy spływającej w dół jego gardła i jak niechciane krople trunku tworzą ścieżkę po karku i pod kołnierz jego koszuli. Zanim ktokolwiek może zauważyć, Louis przyjmuje swojego shota i stara nie prychnąć na palące uczucie w swoim gardle i piersi.

* * *

Około 45 minut, 2 piwa i 5 shotów później, Louis czuje się bardzo zadowolony ze swojego życia. Jego umysł jest zdrętwiały, a ciało rozluźnione i giętkie. Alkohol jest darem bogów. Ma głośnego i zuchwałego Irlandczyka siedzącego obok siebie, Gemma w końcu przestała posyłać mu złe spojrzenie, słucha przyjemnego zespołu, który wygląda jakby miał niezłą zabawę dając czadu na swoich gitarach i bębnach i ma swojego Harry'ego dokładnie obok.....

Czekaj, gdzie poszedł Harry?

Louis rzuca szybko okiem wokół i nie zauważa go nigdzie. Właśnie ma zapytać Nialla co się z nim stało, kiedy głośny dźwięk przechodzi przez mikrofon i powoduje grymas na jego twarzy.

\- Przepraszam wszystkich za to - mówi blond piosenkarz. Louis myśli, że pamięta jego imię jako Luke - Mamy kilka więcej piosenek dla was na dzisiaj, ale zamierzamy mieć pomoc przy następnej, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko.

Louis patrzy jak Harry zajmuje scenę, a tłum wybucha w okrzykach. Wciąż ma ubraną tą straszną koszulę, ale teraz jest dopięta do połowy i pokazuje ptaka na kawałku klatki piersiowej i górną część motyla. Ten chłopak jest niedorzeczny.

\- Oklaski dla Harry'ego Stylesa! - zielonowłosy facet-Michael-krzyczy. On nawet nie potrzebuje mikrofonu.

Tłum nie powstrzymuje się od dopingu, a Harry bierze zapasowy mikrofon od jednego z techników. Przechodzi i figlarnie uderza jeden z bębnów i Ashton, perkusista, który najwyraźniej umawia się z Gemmą i jest powodem dla którego Gemma jest tutaj i torturuje Louisa, klepie rękę Harry'ego czule, ale z rozdrażnionym spojrzeniem. Harry szczerzy się do niego, a następnie idzie stanąć obok Luke'a.

Luke skina do Ashtona, który odlicza zanim otwierające akordy gitary rozdzierają powietrze. Louis nie uważa, że może oddychać. Słyszał jak Harry śpiewa, oczywiście że to robił, Harry śpiewał cały cholerny czas, ale zawsze był taki nieśmiały. Nienawidził bycia na scenie. Teraz jest na scenie gotowy, by wyśpiewać na całe gardło tekst z ludźmi oglądającymi i dopingującymi go. Jest tutaj mix dumy i całkowitego zdziwienia wirujący w piersi Louisa i nie jest pewny, które uczucie zamierza wygrać.

Ich głosy bardzo dobrze łączą się i kiedy Harry dołącza, zgrzyt jego barytonu tylko dodaje zupełnie nowego wymiaru i Louis jest oniemiały.

Gdy głosy reszty chłopaków zanikają i Harry zaczyna solówkę, Louis wstaje ze swojego krzesła barowego i przepycha przez tłum z wzrokiem przyklejonym do uścisku Harry'ego na mikrofonie i zamykających oczu, kiedy otwiera swoje usta.

_Cause I remember the taste of your skin tonight_   
_And the way that you looked, you had those eyes_   
_I remember the way I felt inside_   
_And the name of the songs that made you cry_   
_You would scream, we would fight, you would drive me crazy_   
_I would laugh, you were mad, but you'd always kiss me_   
_And the shirt that I had that you always borrowed_

Oczy Harry'ego otwierają się i padają na Louisa.

_When I woke, it was gone_   
_There was no tomorrow_

Chłopaki wracają żeby zaśpiewać końcowy refren, a Louis podchodzi bliżej sceny. To jakby puls magnetyczny przebiegał przez jego krew i przyciągał do miejsca gdzie stoi Harry, kołysząc do rytmu muzyki.

_Go ahead, rip my heart out_   
_If you think that's what love's all about_   
_Go ahead, rip my heart out_   
_Go ahead, rip my heart out_

Louis nie jest pewny czy może oddychać. Spojrzenie Harry'ego jest intensywne i tak zielone, i jest tutaj tak wiele dopingujących ciał, które na niego naciskają, że czuje się klaustrofobicznie. Nie chce wyrywać serca Harry'ego, ale głos z tyłu jego umysłu krzyczy, że oczywiście go skrzywdzi. Zawsze będzie krzywdził Harry'ego, ponieważ na niego nie zasługuje. Nie zasługuje na loczki, dołeczki, błyszczące oczy i głośny śmiech, czy sposób w jaki, nawet teraz, po sześciu latach, Harry jest wciąż magnesem przyciągającym i akceptującym go.

Louis potrząsa głową i zmusza, by zabrać wrok z Harryego na wystarczająco długo żeby złapać oddech. Przepycha się przez tłum i znajduje najbliższe wyjście. Prowadzi na zewnątrz i Louis opiera się naprzeciw ściany, cegły drapią jego skórę przez cienką koszulkę. Powietrze jest chłodne, oczyszczając część zamglenia alkoholowego z jego umysłu.

Nie chce skrzywdzić Harry'ego. Nie może. Nie zrobi tego.

Tutaj w środku nocy, bez wścibskich oczu do obserwowania go i czytania jego myśli, Louis pozwala sobie pomyśleć o Harrym. Naprawdę pomyśleć o Harrym i o tym co się dzieje. Pozwala sobie myśleć o fakcie, że ręce Harry'ego wciąż są jak iskry ognia za każdym razem, kiedy go dotykają, jak umysł Louisa zamienia się w papkę kiedy Harry uśmiecha się jego Louis uśmiechem i fakcie, że Harry wciąż ma pieprzony Louis uśmiech i Louis może wciąż rozpoznać go po sześciu jebanych latach.

Myśli o tym wszystkim podczas brania głębokich oddechów i próbując wypchnąć alkohol z umysłu, więc będzie mógł się lepiej skupić. Gwiazdy są piękne na niebie i przykuwają jego uwagę. Drzwi za nim otwierają się, ale wie kto tutaj zamierza stanąć zanim nawet cokolwiek mówi.

\- Lou - Harry mówi z wahaniem, robiąc krok bliżej - Co jest nie tak?

Louis wypuszcza surowy śmiech i nie ma nawet wystarczającej kontroli, by tego żałować. On wciąż pływa w tych shotach. Może nie powinien przyjmować ich tak dużo w tak szybkiej kolejności, a potem zapijać piwem. Allohol nie jest już jego przyjacielem.

Louis odwraca się żeby zobaczyć Harry'ego obserwującego go z ostrożnością wypisaną na twarzy, dłońmi wyciągniętymi jakby chciał go dotknąć, ale nie jest pewny czy ma pozwolenie. Co to za bzdury? Harry ma pozwolenie. Harry ma zawsze pozwolenie żeby dotknąć Louisa. Ciało Louisa dosłownie tego pragnie.

I to jest po prostu popieprzone. Chcąc kogoś innego niż swojego pieprzonego narzeczonego, by go dotknął. Chcąc rąk Harry'ego przebiegających przez jego włosy i w dół pleców, chcąc żeby wślizgnęły się pod jego koszulkę i pragnąc, by Harry całował delikatne linie w dół jego torsu i...

Louis zabija tą myśł właśnie tutaj.

\- Co nie jest nie tak, Harry? - pyta Louis po zbyt długiej przerwie z nieco historycznym tonem głosu.

Harry wzdycha i opiera się o cegły obok Louisa. Oboje są zwróceni do siebie nawzajem teraz i Louis może praktycznie poczuć oddech Harry'ego na swojej twarzy. Kiedy on dostał się tak blisko?

Może powinien się zamknąć, wie, że nie powinien mówić mu nic z tego, ale jego mózg wydaje mu polecenia, których jest bezsilny by zatrzymać.

\- Mam na myśli, spójrz na nas. Jesteśmy popieprzeni. Byliśmy razem i wtedy uciekłem od ciebie, a teraz planujesz mój pieprzony ślub i wiem, że tego nienawidzisz. Nie mów, że tego nie robisz bo wtedy jesteś pieprzonym kłamcą. I wtedy jestem wokół ciebie i wszystko staje się takie dezorientujące, a ja jestem zbyt pijany żeby z tobą o tym rozmawiać, ale wtedy ty śpiewasz tą piosenkę o wyrywaniu twojego serca i ja nie chcę tego zrobić, Harry. Nie chcę kiedykolwiek krzywdzić cię ponownie, ale myślę, że i tak to mogę zrobić. I przepraszam.

Wzrok Harry'ego powoli śledzi twarz Louisa, jakby czegoś szukał. Louis podnosi na niego spojrzenie i patrzy jak delikatny wiatr tarmosi jego włosy. Loki są dziś okiełznane w długie fale, prawdopodobnie od Harry'ego, przebiegającego dłońmi przez nie zbyt dużo razy. Nie może powstrzymać się od sięgnięcia i zakręcenia kosmyka jego włosów wokół palca.

\- Chcę cię pocałować - Harry odzywa się cicho, jakby był przestraszony, by powiedzieć to zbyt głośno i wszystko zniszczyć.

\- Nie chcę cię znów ranić - odpowiada Louis równie cicho.

Jakaś część jego umysłu, która nie zatapia się w alkoholu mówi mu żeby spieprzał stąd, ponieważ to zła, zła, zła sytuacja. Jego ciało nie słucha.

\- Lou, dosłownie zaśpiewałem do około setki ludzi, że nie miałbym nic przeciwko wyrwaniu serca przez ciebie...ponownie - Harry sięga wokół i opiera swoje ręce w dole jego pleców. Louis czuje jakby iskierki zapaliły się w jego żołądku.

\- Wiem - mruczy, spoglądając w dół i gryząc wargę. - Ale nie możemy tego zrobić Harry. Ja nie mogę tego zrobić. To niesprawiedliwe dla kogolwiek, czy nas. Albo dla-

Harry kręci szybko swoją głową i Louis zacina się, ponieważ wypowiedzenie tego imienia naprawdę zniszczyłoby wszystko, a Louis wolałby zostać właśnie w tym momencie przez jakiś czas. Włosy Harry'ego delikatnie dmuchają, a jego oczy są szerokie i oh, tak zielone, a usta nieco otwarte. Dłoń na jego plecach wolno rysuje kręgi i Louis chce po prostu zostać tu na zawsze.

\- Zamierzam cię teraz pocałować - oddycha Harry, pochylając się.

Istnieje milion i jeden powodów dlaczego Louis powinien go odepchnąć. Wie, że nawet jeśli postawiłby najmniejszy nacisk na klatce Harry'ego, powstrzymałby się od razu i zatrzymał. Louis pozostawia ręce przy swoich bokach. Patrzy jak oczy Harry'ego trzepoczą w zamknięciu, a wtedy zamyka swoje własne i czuje miękkie usta przyciskane do swoich.

To jakby coś kliknęło w jego umyśle, a ciało zaczęło krzyczeć "TAK!" i Louis jest całkowicie bezsilny. Czuje się jak galareta zamierzająca wchłonąć w ziemię i Harry musi czuć jak jego ciało staje się wiotkie naprzeciw jego, bo zacieśnia ramiona wokół Louisa i przyciska go do ściany. Całe ciało Louisa czuje jakby było w ogniu.

Harry wyślizguje delikatnie język naprzeciw ust Louisa, który odruchowo je otwiera. Minął długi czas odkąd całował Harry'ego, ale to jak pamięć mięśni przejmuje kontrolę i Louis wie dokładnie co robić. Jego palce wplątują się we włosy Harry'ego i Harry umieszcza dłoń na jego policzku, kciuk napiera na szczękę Louisa żeby przechylić jego głowę odrobinę do tyłu i zmienić kąt. To wspaniałe jak ich usta razem się stapiają, a oddechy synchronizują.

Pocałunek trwa zbyt długo i kończy za szybko i Louis nie jest pewny jak się czuje. Jego skóra pali, a umysł szaleje, ale głos mówiący, by uciekał staje się głośniejszy i bardziej uporczywy.

\- Masz to spojrzenie w oku - szepcze Harry, gdy jego dłoń przychodzi żeby rozczesać włosy Louisa. Wciąż są przyciśnięci niemożliwie blisko.

\- Jakie spojrzenie? - pyta bez tchu. Musi uciekać.

\- To spojrzenie, które masz gdy masz właśnie uciekać - Harry mówi ze wzruszeniem - Ale nie zamierzasz tym razem.

\- Nie?

\- Nope - Harry obrzydliwie pyka "p" i Louis czuje jego oddech obmywający usta.

\- A czemu to?

Harry pochyla się z powrotem i całuje Louisa jeszcze jeden raz. To szybki pocałunek, ale wgryza się w jego dolną wargę zanim się odpycha i Louis wie, że będzie czuł ducha użądlenia przez jakiś czas.

Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy mówi - Dobranoc, Boobear.

Louis jest wciąż przyciśnięty do ściany, gdy patrzy jak Harry wraca do pubu. Drzwi otwierają się i muzyka dostaje się do pustej uliczki, ale kiedy zamykają Louis spotyka się jedynie z dźwiękiem własnego oddychania i szalenie bijącego serca.

Połowa Louisa krzyczy na niego, by biec za Harrym, a druga połowa wrzeszczy żeby uciekał. Louis decyduje się zostać właśnie tu gdzie jest, tuż obok śmietnika i kota spacerującego po bocznej ulicy. To możliwe, że może zostać napadnięty w każdej sekundzie, ale nie potrafi znaleźć w sobie czegoś żeby go to obchodziło.

Jego umysł osadza się na pętli tych samych wyrażeń, które mówi sobie za każdym razem gdy jego zdradziecki rozum chce być z Harrym. Powtarza sobie ten sam szereg słów odkąd był 19 latkiem i wypłakiwał sobie oczy na pustej drodze, gdy odjeżdżał od swojego chłopca.

_Nie zasługuję na Harry'ego Stylesa. Zniszczę go. Nie zasługuję na Harry'ego Stylesa. Zniszczę go._

 


	6. Run Little Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miało nie być, jednak jest :D Kolejny długi rozdział, mam wrażenie że jedyny krótki jaki był to 1  
> Zostały tylko trzy, ale je podzielę już jednak na części 
> 
> Autorka ostrzegała tutaj przed jego końcem, więc ja też to zrobię bo aż kłuje w serce ale już nic nie mówię i zapraszam do czytania!

_Myślałem, że straciłem go na zawsze_

_Głupi ja, powinienem wiedzieć, że miłość nie była dla nas_

_Powinienem wiedzieć, że miłość przywróciłaby mi go z powrotem_

\- Kelsey West

________________________________

 

Dwa tygodnie po pocałunku w klubie, Harry mógł wciąż poczuć usta Louis przyciśnięte do swoich i palce rozczesujące jego włosy. To jakby Harry był ćmą, a Louis pieprzonym słońcem. Zawsze taki błyszczący i piękny. Nawet w pochmurny dzień, kiedy jego światło zewnętrzne zostaje stłumione, wciąż błyszczy i Harry jest bezradnie urzeczony.

 Poranek po pocałunku, Harry wszedł do kuchni jego i Nialla bogatego mieszkania i zobaczył jak Niall robi sobie miskę płatków. Kiedy Niall usiadł, Harry pozbył się wszystkiego. Powiedział Niallowi o śpiewaniu i o tym jak patrzył jak Louis idzie w jego stronę, przepychając się przez ocierające, spocone ciała z oczami na sobie nawzajem, i o tym jak widział twarz Louisa zmieniającą się z uwielbienia w czysty terror i jak miał to spojrzenie, które dostał pod koniec ich związku i Harry wiedział, że ucieknie zanim nawet jego ciało się odwróciło.

 Niall siedział z nieoceniającym spojrzeniem, gdy jadł swoje płatki. Mleko skapało w dół jego podbródka i wystawił swój mały różowy język, starając się je zlizać. Nie udało mu się i po prostu wyglądał jak mały szczeniak z wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami. Niall nie zdawał się robić tego celowo, ale jego obecność i bezpretensjonalny charakter uspokoił Harry'ego wystarczająco, by historia wyszła na jaw.

 Siedzieli w ciszy przez jakiś czas, składając tę noc razem we własnych głowach. Niall podniósł się i odłożył miskę do zlewu, zmywając resztki słodkiego mleka i umieszczając ją na suszarce. Kiedy usiadł z powrotem, Harry nie spodziewał się reakcji, której dostał.

 - Więc pocałowałeś swojego byłego... - powiedział powoli.

 Harry skinął.

 - Pocałowałeś swojego byłego, który jest obecnie zaręczony z innym facetem - stwierdził. Harry pozostał cicho, patrząc w dół i bawiąc pierścionkiem na palcu. Louis podarował mu go na 17 urodziny.

 - Pocałowałeś swojego byłego, który jest obecnie zaręczony z innym, ale wciąż go kochasz, a on oddał pocałunek.

Harry nie rozumiał dlaczego Niall potrzebował to wszystko powtarzać. Zaryzykował rzucenie na niego wzroku, oczekując rozczarowanego lub protekcjonalnego wyrazu twarzy. Zamiast tego, spotkał się z głupawym uśmiechem.

\- Byłego, który zdaje się wciąż być na ciebie napalonym, jeśli ostatnio nie straciłem wzroku i nie oszalałem.

Harry parsknął i przewrócił oczami, ale nic nie powiedział. Czekał żeby zobaczyć dokąd zmierza z tym Niall.

\- Więc oto co zamierzamy zrobić.. - powiedział Niall, pochylając się do Harry'ego ze swojej strony stołu i szepcząc jakby był to jakiś ściśle tajny plan - Sprawimy, że ten drań przyzna, że wciąż jest w tobie zakochany i będziesz żył długo i kurwa szczęśliwie.

Harry siedział i gapił się, oszołomiony do milczenia. To nie było ani trochę to, czego się spodziewał. 

\- Ty faktycznie do tego zachęcasz? - zapytał, całkowicie zdezorientowany.

 Spędzili ten dzień po prostu rozmawiając o tym, o fakcie, że Louis jest w rzeczy samej zaręczony i czy Harry naprawdę jest gotowy, by wejść między to. Harry nigdy nie sądził, że będzie typem osoby, która świadomie zniszczy związek i naprawdę nie chciał być. Ale to był Louis. Jego Louis. Spędził noc po nocy rzucając się i przewracając w łóżku, myśląc o posiadaniu swojego Louisa z powrotem. Może jeśli powiedziałby sobie, że razem stanowią całość i on jedynie przedstawia Louisowi opcję powrotu do siebie, a nie narzuca zerwanie, wtedy to gryzące uczucie oszustwa i niepokój opuściłyby jego wnętrze. 

Teraz, stoi przed mieszkaniem Louisa ze skrzynką piwa w jednej ręce i drugą gotową, by zapukać i ogłosić swoje wejście. Zayn napisał mu wcześniej mówiąc, że drzwi są otwarte żeby wejść, ale mama Harry'ego wychowała go, by pukać przed wejściem do czyjegoś domu. Biorąc głęboki wdech, Harry puka delikatnie i pcha drzwi, niezręcznie wkradając się do środka i taszcząc piwo za sobą. 

Wchodzi żeby zobaczyć Zayna i Liama siedzących na kanapie, owiniętych w siebie i prowadzących rozmowę. Zayn przewraca oczami z odcieniem poirytowania, ale bardziej czułym wyrazem twarzy, gdy Liam marszczy brwi i kontynuuje mówienie. To nie wygląda jakby Zayn kupował cokolwiek Liam mówi, ale potakuje podczas słuchania.

Głośny okrzyk wojenny wybucha z podłogi i spogląda w dół żeby zobaczyć jak Niall rzuca kontrolerem na ziemię i wypuszcza pokonane westchnienie. Louis unosi swoją pięść w powietrze i wydaje ponownie okrzyk radości.

\- Jesteś w tym gówniany Nialler! - krzyczy i wypuszcza śmiech, gdy Niall uderza go lekko w brzuch.

Harry oczyszcza gardło i czwórka chłopaków odwraca się żeby na niego spojrzeć. Macha niezręcznie swoją wolną ręką i skina na kuchnię zanim odkłada rzeczy na dół. Rozmowy w salonie wznawiają się, kiedy zaczyna szarpać za skrzynkę dopóki puszka nie wyskakuje wolno. 

\- Hej - mówi głos Louisa za nim. To pierwsza rzecz, którą powiedział do Harry'ego odkąd zostawił go w uliczce. Nie wysłał nawet wiadomości ani nic, by pozwolić mu wiedzieć co dzieje się w jego głowie.

Harry odwraca się i mówi - Hej - z ustami wokół puszki. Piwo jest gorzkie i tanie, ale to alkohol i taki będzie.

Louis idzie powoli naprzód, jakby był przestraszony, że Harry skoczy i zaatakuje go. Co jest niesprawiedliwe. Harry ostrzegł go najpierw o pocałunku, więc to nie tak, że po prostu podejmuje nierozważne działania bez ostrzegania ludzi o nadchodzącej aktywności fizycznej.

\- Przyszedłeś - mówi delikatnie Louis, oczy ciepłe nawet jeśli jego ramiona są skrzyżowane obronnie na piersi. 

\- Zrobiłem to. To męska noc. I wiesz.. Jesteśmy kumplami, nie? Po prostu męscy kumple robiący kumpelskie rzeczy, bo kumple są spoko - krzywi się i mówi swoim ustom, by przestały się poruszać.

Usta Louisa skręcają się po bokach jakby zwalczał uśmiech. - To prawda. Bardzo dobrze, Harold.

 Harry bierze długi łyk swoich nędznych sików tłumaczonych jako piwo. Stoją w ciszy przez kilka chwil zanim Louis wzdycha i sięga, przyciągając Harry'ego w swoją stronę. Harry znajduje siebie owiniętego w ramionach Louisa, mogąc poczuć jego włosy ocierające o swój podbródek i odpowiada przez owinięcie ramion wokół jego pleców.

\- Nie jestem zły na ciebie czy coś - Louis mruczy w jego koszulkę.

\- Dobrze.

\- Chociaż to nie może się powtórzyć.

\- Mmhmm - mruczy we włosy Louisa i wyciska delikatny pocałunek w czubek jego głowy.

\- Harry.

Chrząka nieprzyjemnie, odpychając od Louisa i kiwa niedbale oferując piwo, które Louis odmawia na rzecz pójścia do lodówki i wyjęcia różowej mieszaniny w dzbanku. Przelewa trochę do kubka, a Harry sięga żeby podkraść łyk.

\- Włóż piwo do lodówki, więc będzie zimne i przyjdź zagrać z nami w gry wideo. Zniszczymy wszystkich, ja i ty. Drużyna marzeń, pamiętasz?

Harry kiwa głową i mija Louisa jak chwyta swoją skrzynkę piwa i wkłada do lodówki. Ich przyjaciele w szkole nazywali ich drużyną marzeń kiedy tylko zostali razem sparowani do gier, bo wydawało się, że są w stanie czytać w myślach drugiego i współpracować naprawdę dobrze. Może wciąż mają te psychiczne połączenie. Może wciąż są bratnimi duszami. Harry decyduje nie myśleć o tym i z powrotem wraca do pokoju.

Znajduje sobie miejsce pomiędzy Louisem a Niallem na podłodze i opada w dół, biorąc samotnie leżący kontroler na stoliku przed nim.

\- H jest w mojej drużynie! - ogłasza Louis, szturchając Harry'ego w ramię zanim pociąga łyk swojego napoju.

Niall unosi na to brwi, wcale nie subtelnie przez co Harry przewraca na niego oczami. 

To ich pierwsza męska noc, ale wszystko zdaje się być na swoim miejscu. Niall jest głośny i ciągle się z czegoś śmieje, Zayn siedzi cicho i jedynie obserwuje wszystko co się dzieje co jakiś czas rzucając małymi anegdotami tu i tam, Liam bije się z Louisem na podłodze, kiedy twierdzi, że Louis oszukiwał o swoim wysokim wyniku, a Louis jest jasny jak słońce i zdecydowanie promienieje. Harry nie może utrzymać wzroku z dala od niego.

Harry i Louis kończą wygrywając większość gier. Są prawie nie do pobicia dopóki nie dołącza Zayn i łączy w parę z Liamem. To jak bitwa między parami, która z nich potrafi odczytać myśli i zamiary partnera. To niesamowite jak Harry wciąż czuje się w zgodzie z tym jak Louis myśli i wie jak zareaguje, gdzie skieruje samochodzik i kiedy wyrzuci swoje banany. Jedyny problem jest taki, że Zayn od zawsze jest mistrzem w Mario Kart i koniec końców nawet Harry nie może go pokonać. Decyduje się za ich przegraną winić sześcioroczną przepaść od ostatniego razu, kiedy on i Louis połączyli siły.

\- Awe, nie bądź zły Lou! - Liam ćwierka z kanapy. Ma cholerny uśmiech na twarzy i Harry wie, że nie pozwoli temu zwycięstwu odejść w najbliższym czasie - Może po prostu zaczynasz być zmęczony.

\- Nie jestem zmęczony - Louis mówi jak pięciolatek. Wypuszcza nawet zirytowany oddech i jeśli by stał, Harry jest pewny że tupnąłby nogą

\- Zazwyczaj jeśli był zmęczony po prostu sięgałem za niego i pchnąłem naprzód* - mówi Harry zanim ma szansę to przemyśleć. Każdy poniekąd się zatrzymuje i na niego patrzy przez długą ciszę nim Niall upada na swój bok głośno rechocząc. Wszyscy do niego dołączają, a Harry może poczuć jak jego policzki zatapiają się ciepłem. - To znaczy..um...

Louis chichocze bardziej i szturcha nogę Harry'ego swoją. Nie odsuwa swoich zimnych palców od kiedy przyciska je do jego skóry, nie żeby Harry miał coś przeciwko temu kontaktowi. Powracają do grania w Mario Kart, a Niall ostatecznie przekonuje Harry'ego by został jego partnerem odkąd "jesteśmy współlokatorami i najlepszymi przyjaciółmi do końca życia, no i jestem bardziej irlandzki niż ten koleś Tomlinson" przedstawia Niall.

Kilka godzin mija pełne śmiechu i znakomitych żartów. Louis przez cały wieczór przybliża się bardziej do Harry'ego, opierając na jego ramieniu i chichocząc w tył swojej dłoni w pewnym momencie. To miłe uczucie posiadając ciało Louisa przyciśnięte do swojego. Wciąż pachnie jak lato i ciepłe, wietrzne dni jak miał w zwyczaju, Harry jedynie chce zostać owinięty w niego przez resztę życia. Może jeśli ściśle tajny plan Nialla wypali, może się to zdarzyć.

\- Idę zajarać - Zayn ostatecznie się odzywa, chwytając paczkę papierosów ze stolika obok kanapy.

Louis podnosi się i podąża za nim na balkon, a Harry obserwuje go jak wyjmuje papierosa z paczki Zayna i pochyla naprzód, by mu zapalił. Dym zwija się w powietrzu i znika jak Louis wydycha swój pierwszy wdech. Niall udaje się do kuchni po piwo przed wyjściem na taras i wybłaganiem jednego od Zayna.

Wzdycha i przebiega dłonią przez włosy. Bycie w towarzystwie Louisa jest odurzające i czuje się znów jak głupi szesnastolatek zamiast 23 letni mężczyzna, który przed kilkoma miesiącami był szczęśliwy po prostu żyjąc swoim życiem. Aczkolwiek nie był właściwie szczęśliwy jeśli chodzi o tę romantyczną część, ze strumieniem jednonocnych przygód, z żadnym materiałem na chłopaka, ale było to ok. Na chwilę.

Odwraca się żeby zobaczyć Liama wciąż siedzącego na kanapie z kolanami przyciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej i silnie grubymi palcami trzymającymi rąbek jego spodni dresowych. W ciszy lustruje Harry'ego, który obraca ciało w jego stronę i próbuje posłać mały uśmiech. Wie, że Liam nie jest jego największym fanem. To nie tak, że jest dla niego oschły lub podły, po prostu zdaje się, że założył wokół Harry'ego niewidzialną barierę i Harry nie jest pewny co ma z tym zrobić.

Liam bierze łyk swojego piwa zanim wypuszcza z siebie długie westchnienie.

\- Nie lubisz mnie, no nie? - pyta w końcu żeby przerwać dziwne napięcie.

Liam wzdycha ponownie i odkłada butelkę w dół na stolik obok siebie. - To nie tak że cie nie lubię, po prostu jestem bardzo opiekuńczy w stosunku do Louisa.

Skina i podchodzi żeby usiąść na kanapie obok niego. Zawsze doskwiera mu ból pleców, a siedzenie na podłodze przez dłuższy czas temu nie pomaga.

\- Załapałem - odzywa się po tym jak mija moment - Ale nie jestem tutaj po to żeby go zranić czy coś. Naprawdę po prostu tęsknię za byciem w jego towarzystwie i chcę powrócić do bycia przyjaciółmi, co najmniej.

\- Co najmniej - powtarza unosząc brwi - To jest właśnie problem prawda Harry? Chcesz więcej niż to i mogę zobaczyć, że być może Louis w jakimś stopniu podświadomości też, stopniu w którym oboje wiemy nie jest gotowy jeszcze przyznać. I wtedy jest tutaj ta cała sprawa z nim byciem zaręczonym. Aiden nie jest okropnym człowiekiem. Naprawdę nie jest. Popełnił kilka błędów, ale kto tego nie zrobił. Może nie jest najbardziej romantyczny czy coś, ale nie jest okropnym człowiekiem i to był wybór Louisa by powiedzieć tak na jego zaręczyny. Powinieneś to uszanować. Ty, będący tutaj kręcąc się z powrotem jest psuciem obietnicy, którą Louis złożył komuś innemu. 

Harry spogląda w dół, gdy rysuje palcem przypadkowe kształty na materiale swoich jeasnów. Bierze głęboki wdech i odwraca by wyjrzeć za okno na balkon gdzie stoi trójka jego przyjaciół. Louis ma odrzuconą w tył głowę, ręce trzymające za brzuch kiedy śmieje się głośno z czegoś co powiedział właśnie Niall. Ten, opiera się o poręcz co wydaje się być próbą złapania kółka dla ptaków nad nimi, a Zayn opiera się o barierkę obok Louisa patrząc na nich jak na idiotów. To malownicza scena z wyblakłymi wieczornymi światłami w tle i ceglaną ścianą budynku naprzeciwko, jako tło dla trójki szalonych, śmiejących się chłopaków. Harry po prostu chce część tego życia.

\- Ok, więc chcę go z powrotem - przyznaje delikatnie - Chcę. Bardzo Liam. Wiem, że jest zaręczony z kimś innym, ale widzisz gdzieś tutaj Aidena? Widzisz go przychodzącego na naszą męską noc i cieszącego się spędzaniem czasu z Louisa przyjaciółmi? Nie było mnie przez długi czas, ale tym co zauważyłem w związku Louisa i Aidena jest to, że coś jest w nim nie tak i nie mówię tego bo jestem w nim tak zakochany, że nie potrafię trzeźwo patrzeć. Wiem, że minęło 6 lat i dorośliśmy na własne sposoby, i rzeczy są inne, do diabła wiem że są tak, tak inne niż były, ale jedna rzecz zawsze będzie taka sama. Louis zasługuje na kogoś kto będzie wspinał się na dach po to by wykrzyczeć jak bardzo go kocha, kto będzie trzymał jego dłoń i dobrze dogadywał z jego przyjaciółmi. Zasługuje na kogoś kto będzie się śmiał z jego żartów, zabierał na obiad i robił śniadanie do łóżka. Chcę tego. Chciałem być tą osobą odkąd skończyłem 16 lat i pocałowałem Louisa na schodach jego domu po raz pierwszy. Nie przestałem tego chcieć przez 6 pieprzonych lat i jestem idiotą, ale wciąż kocham go tak samo mocno jak w czasie kiedy poszliśmy pływać z gołymi tyłkami w dopływie rzeki za moim domem i powiedziałem kocham cię po raz pierwszy. Louis zasługuje na wszystkie siły natury i potrzebuje kogoś kto płonie z miłości do niego.

Louis wydaje z siebie kolejny głośny śmiech przez co można zauważyć jak w kącikach jego oczu tworzą się zmarszczki. Bierze długie pociągnięcie żeby skończyć papierosa, a Harry patrzy jak dym zwija się i znika w jego ustach, a następnie unosi z wiatrem kiedy go wypuszcza. Louis zawsze był piękny i podczas kiedy Harry od zawsze uważał palenie za obrzydliwe, Louis wygląda zniewalająco z pałeczką śmierci między palcami i dymem wypadającym z ust w wyblakłe światło. To jak dzieło sztuki.

\- Spójrz Harry, lubię cię. Naprawdę lubię. Chcę żebyś był osobą, która może go uszczęśliwić. Tylko, że on jest już zaręczony i nie sądzę że to właściwe, kiedy kręcisz się w koło próbując to zniszczyć - mówi surowo. Jego oczy jednak pozostają delikatne, więc Harry czuje jakby zrobił jakiś postęp.

\- Ale ja tego _nie_ robię! - protestuje - Po prostu spędzam czas z kimś kogo kiedyś znałem i tak jakby..jeśli coś więcej się wydarzy to się wydarzy. 

Liam prycha i kręci głową, ale nie mówi nic przez kilka minut. Spoglądają aby zobaczyć chłopaków gaszących papierosy na ziemi.

\- Kiedy Louis jest z tobą lub o tobie mówi, wydaje się naprawdę szczęśliwy. I załapałem wszystko co powiedziałeś. Nie był sobą przez długi czas i myślę, że to z powodu tego co się stało z tobą. Chcę jedynie żeby był szczęśliwy. Martwię się tylko, że kiedy wszystko zostanie powiedziane i zrobione znów się złamie i nie chcę żeby to się stało - grube brwi Liama są złączone przez co wygląda bardzo poważnie i nadopiekuńczo i Harry czuje się jakby powinien mówić do niego Sir.

\- Nie chcę go zranić. Następny krok naprawdę należy do niego. Jestem tutaj po to żeby się z nim spotykać i być ponownie częścią jego życia.

\- Mmm, chęć bycia przyjaciółmi z byłym do którego wciąż żywisz uczucia nigdy nie działa - wytyka Liam, chwytając swoje piwo i pociągając łyk.

Harry tylko wzrusza ramionami kiedy drzwi balkonowe otwierają się i Niall, Louis i Zayn wchodzą z powrotem do salonu. Zayn opada na miejsce obok Liama i przerzuca przez niego ramię, przyciągając. Niall powraca do swojego miejsca na podłodze, a Louis usadawia między nogami Harry'ego gdzie jego kolana tworzą V w idealnym Louisowym rozmiarze.

Liam pozostaje cicho, lecz wydaje się być nieco bardziej otwarty kiedy coś mówi. Zadaje nawet bezpośrednio Harryemu pytania i może właśnie to potrzebowało mieć miejsce. Ich rozmowa niczego nie rozwiązała, ale Liam miał okazję wyrazić swoje opinie a Harry wylać serce. Może będzie lepiej. Oczy Liama są odrobinę jaśniejsze i Zayn zdaje się zauważyć zmianę, ponieważ patrzy między nimi z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. Harry tylko wzrusza ramionami i szturcha go zanim wślizguje palce we włosy Louisa aby pobawić się nimi, kiedy decydują obejrzeć film. Louis pochyla się do dotyku i Harry widzi jak jego oczy przymykają się, a głowa odchyla w tył jak mały kotek, błagający o bycie głaszczonym.

To nie musi oznaczać cokolwiek innego niż platoniczną przyjaźń dopóki Louis nie zechce czegoś więcej, mówi sobie Harry gdy czuje wzrok Liama na swoich palcach we włosach Louisa.

* * *

Jest późno. Harry leży na kanapie w mieszkaniu Louisa z szeroko otwartymi oczami skierowanymi na sufit. Niall chrapie na podłodze obok niego, owinięty w miękki niebieski koc z policzkiem przytulonym do zgięcia łokcia. W ciemności to wygląda jakby jego włosy przeszły całkowicie w brąz.

Zmęczony samotnym leżeniem w ciemności, Harry podnosi się z kanapy i ostrożnie przechodzi nad Niallem. Idzie do kuchni i czuje dreszcz przechodzący przez kręgosłup, gdy jego goła stopa uderza w podłogę z linoleum. Otwierając lodówkę, chwyta swoją, teraz pustą skrzynkę piwa, następnie wyrzucając do śmieci. Bierze szklankę z szafki i napełnia wodą z kranu. Jest zimna i ześlizguje się w dół jego suchego gardła z bulgotaniem.

Podchodzi ponownie do lodówki aby znaleźć zdjęcia trzech chłopaków oblepione po całej jej powierzchni. Są zdjęcia chłopaków uśmiechających się i trzymających piwo w pubie, jedno Zayna stojącego przy jednym z jego rysunków w co wygląda na otwarciu galerii z gigantycznym uśmiechem na twarzy, jedno Liama stojącego tyłem do kamery z deską surfingową schowaną pod ramieniem i profilem obrysowanym niebieską wodą oceanu. Jest jedno Louisa w zielonej koszulce i uszami elfa, nalewającego piwo w barze i podającego jedno klientowi. Te zdjęcia są wszystkie małymi chwilami życia, z którego Harry nie posiada żadnych wspomnień, życia którego nie był częścią. Wysyła to przebłysk bólu przez jego klatkę piersiową myśląc o tym życiu, do którego nie dostał zaproszenia.

Rozgląda się po kuchni i zauważa, że na kuchence mikrofalowej stoi dzbanek do kawy. Czy Louis pije teraz kawę zamiast swojego codziennego kubka herbaty, lub może Liam i Zayn piją ją podczas kiedy Louis siedzi i patrzy groźnie na co miał zwyczaj nazywać, najbardziej obrzydliwy napój na świecie? Czy Louis próbował gotować na kuchence i prawie się poparzył lub spalił całe mieszkanie? Czy Louis wciąż potrafi tylko przygotować miskę rozmoczonych płatków czy ktoś nauczył go jak usmażyć jajko? Czy Louis w ogóle mieszka tutaj skoro ma kogoś z kim może spędzać noce? 

Harry decyduje nie myśleć o jego innych opcjach zamieszkania.

Jest tutaj zdjęcie na blacie w dalekim kącie Louisa i Aidena. Ramię Aidena jest zawieszone wokół ramion Louisa i oboje uśmiechają się do kamery. Louis ma jasny uśmiech, małe zęby gryzące jego dolną wargę, lecz Harry zauważa, że nie ma żadnych zmarszczek wokół jego oczu. Harry uwielbia zmarszczki przy jego oczach i wie, że nie jest niewytłumaczanie szczęśliwy bez nich zdobiących jego twarz. Unosi palec i śledzi nim szczękę Louisa na zdjęciu. 

\- To było na moich urodzinach w zeszłym roku - głos dochodzi zza niego.

Harry obraca się na pięcie i widzi Louisa stojącego po przeciwnej stronie kuchni, za duży sweter zwisa z jego ramion, a malutkie dłonie wystają z jego rękawów gdy pociera swoje oczy. Ziewa i przebiega ręką przez swoje niesforne włosy po wstaniu z łóżka.

Harry nie wie co odpowiedzieć, więc jedynie wzrusza ramionami i odkłada zdjęcie z powrotem na blat. Louis podchodzi do szklanki wody Harry'ego i bierze łyk.

\- Lubisz kawę teraz? - wyrywa mu się, ale upewnia się, że jego głos pozostaje cichy więc nie obudzi Nialla w salonie. 

\- Nie? - mówi Louis, posyłając mu spojrzenie jakby zwariował.

Harry czuje jak jego klatka piersiowa odrobinę się rozluźnia i być może potrafi teraz lepiej oddychać z tą informacją zakodowaną w mózgu.

Przez kilka chwil stoją w ciszy, wpatrując w siebie nawzajem. Jest niezręczna i się przedłuża, i Harry tego nienawidzi. Bardzo nienawidzi. Nigdy nie byli przyzwyczajeni do niezręczności. Zawsze potrafili odnaleźć sposób, by utrzymać rozmowę lub osiąść w komfortowej ciszy. Teraz, rzeczy są inne, ale jednocześnie wszystko jest wciąż takie same.

Louis ma wciąż jasne niebieskie oczy, które błyszczą w świetle księżyca przebijającym się przez okno, jego karmelowa grzywka wciąż wpada w oczy zanim potrząsa nią na swoje czoło, akcent z Doncaster wciąż się pogłębia ilekroć rozmawia z Zaynem, dalej umieszcza rękę na brzuchu gdy mówi za głośno lub sie śmieje i nie przestał bawić się palcami swoją koszulką, kiedy czuje się niekomfortowo.

Tak, jak robi to teraz.

Harry rusza w jego stronę i bierze głęboki wdech. Chce spróbować zapachu jego skóry, świeżego z prysznica sprzed kilku godzin po tym, jak skończyli grać w gry video i rozeszli na noc. Przyciąga Louisa do uścisku i relaksuje, gdy Louis z łatwością wpasowuje się w niego z głową na jego piersi. Jego włosy pachną jak jabłka i Harry uśmiecha się w jego pierzastą grzywkę, ponieważ to ten sam zapach szamponu, którego zawsze używał Harry.

\- Czy on sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwy, Lou? - mruczy w czubek jego włosów. Nie jest to najtrudniejsze pytanie do zadania, które krąży po jego głowie, ale jest to definitywnie pytanie, które sprawia, że jego gardło swędzi i zaciska na każdej literze, jakby miał się zakrztusić.

Czuje więcej niż westchnienie Louisa naprzeciw niego. Jest cicho przez długi czas i jest to odpowiedzią samą w sobie.

\- On..on tak, Harry. Mam na myśli, jest miłym facetem i nie będzie okropnym mężem. Ma stałą pracę, będzie mnie wspierał i będzie świetnie - mówi Louis ze wzrokiem wbitym w pustą ścianę nad ich stołem kuchennym.

\- Tak, ale czy sprawia że jesteś _szczęśliwy?_ \- naciska.

 - Harry... - Louis odciąga się odrobinę i spogląda na niego w górę - Jest dokładnie tym, na co zasługuję.

To nie jest odpowiedź na pytanie i oboje o tym wiedzą.

\- Nie jest.

Louis odpycha Harry'ego i cofa o krok w tył. - On jest tym na co zasługuję. Nie zasługuję na słoneczka i tęcze, i to nie tak działa świat, ok? I nie chcę żebyś wmawiał mi cokolwiek innego. Nie mogę tego z tobą zrobić.

Niall wydaje głośne chrapanie z salonu i oboje odwracają się do drzwi żeby zobaczyć czy kogoś obudzili. Oddech Nialla zdaje się wyrównać i mieszkanie zapada w ciszy. 

\- Zrobić tego ze mną? - przybliża się do niego i przyciska Louisa do lady, blokując go z jedną dłonią na białym blacie po jego stronie.

\- Ja nie wiem. Nie wiem nawet dlaczego cię zaprosiłem. Ty i ja, to tak nie działa. Nie mogę mieć cię, kwestionującego moje życie, kiedy miałem już wszystko zaplanowane zanim ponownie się pojawiłeś. Byłem w porządku. Wszystko było w porządku przed tym jak wróciłeś i teraz.. - spogląda w dół i podnosi paznokcie do ust, by zacząć je gryźć.

To nerwowy nawyk, który ma od kiedy był nastolatkiem. Harry pamięta obserwowanie jak Louis gryzie swoje paznokcie w klasie podczas trudnych zadań zanim nawet znalazł się w polu jego widzenia. Zanim nawet wpadł w niego w toalecie pewnego dnia z wymruczaną wymianą "oops" i "cześć" i niezręczną rozmową przed rozejściem do klas. Harry od zawsze był świadom tego co robi Louis, zakochał się w tych jego małych dziwactwach, wszystkich jego małych rzeczach. 

Chwyta jego dłoń i odciąga z dala od ust właśnie tak jak to robił. Unosi nawet palce Louisa do swoich i wyciska delikatne pocałunki na kostkach. Właśnie tak jak to robił.

Louis przenosi na niego wzrok, duże niebieskie tęczówki wypełnione żalem, gniewem i czymś, czego Harry nie potrafi nazwać. Oczekuje znów odepchnięcia, ale Louis tylko odciąga rękę od jego ust i przejeżdża palcami wzdłuż jego szczęki i w loki, aby drapać skórę jego głowy.

\- To, że jesteś znów przy mnie jest takie dezorientujące, H. Nie wiem jak się przy tobie kontrolować. To co mieliśmy jest w przeszłości, tak? Więc dlaczego czuję jakby wkradałoby się to w teraźniejszość?

 Palce Louisa kreślą małe kółka na głowie Harry'ego, który pochyla się do dotyku. 

\- To zrządzenie losu, Lou - szepcze, pochylając naprzód i bezpieczniej przyciskając jego ciało do blatu - Jestem jak ćma do płomienia jeśli chodzi o ciebie. Uwiodłeś moje ciało i duszę i nigdy nie odejdę.

Prycha i przewraca oczami, ale nie przerywa poruszania palcami przez włosy Harry'ego.

\- Ok Panie Darcy - mówi czule, a usta przekształcają się w uśmiech.

\- Wiesz, że zawsze chciałem nazwać naszą pierwszą córkę Darcy, kochanie - Harry mówi, uśmiechając szeroko w dół do swojego chłopca. Jego jasnego, mieniącego chłopca z talentem do uciekania. 

Louis wypuszcza drżący oddech, który zdaje się grabić w jego gardle i przedziera przez jego wargi. Nagle wygląda na tak malutkiego ze złączonymi brwiami i oczami, które ściemniają się w ciemmy, burzliwy ocean. Harry przenosi ręce z blatu na jego biodra, delikatnie ściskając i Louis bierze głęboki wdech, by zebrać z powrotem powietrze, które zostało wyrzucone z jego płuc.

\- To było tak dawno temu Harry - Louis szepcze w noc.

Światło księżyca rzuca niebieskawą poświatę na jego twarz, a rzęsy rozmyte cienie na wyraziste kości policzkowe. Harry myśli, że jest piękny.

\- Jesteś piękny - mówi prosto i brutalnie szczerze.

Louis spuszcza wzrok, a niechlujna karmelowa grzywka opada na jego oczy, zasłaniając twarz. Jego emocje zawsze były widoczne w świetle tęczówek i przechyleniu ust. Bez możliwości ich zobaczenia, Harry nie jest pewny czy wciąż może odczytać jego myśli.

\- Minęło sporo czasu Harry - Louis mówi ponownie - Rzeczy się zmieniły, ja się zmieniłem. Nie możemy znów tego zrobić. Nie jestem.. - przerywa i z powrotem podnosi na niego spojrzenie. Jego usta są złączone, a oczy niepewne i załamane. - Nie jestem już wystarczająco do tego dobry. Zasługuję na Aidena i to jest to, co dostaję. Nie mogę cię więcej skrzywdzić.

 - _O czym_ ty mówisz? - pyta Harry, jego głos łamie się i oh, jest taki zdezorientowany.

Jak Louis może nawet myśleć o życiu z nim? To zawsze będzie _LouisiHarry_. To jest zapisane w gwiazdach.

Może zobaczyć ten wyraz na jego twarzy. Wyraz, który miał, kiedy miał 19 lat i Mark właśnie zniszczył jego rodzinę, przez co Louis popadał w depresję. Ten sam, który miał, gdy Harry przechował go u siebie w tą okropną noc i w następny poranek go nie było i Harry obudził się w pustym łóżku po raz pierwszy w roku. Ten sam, który miał, gdy widział Harry'ego, a następnie odwrócił się i odszedł w inną stronę. Ten sam, który miał w noc, kiedy wszystko zakończył i złamał Harry'ego na tysiące kawałków. Ten sam, który mówił, że zamierza uciec, oczy całe oszalałe, nerwowe palce i napięte mięśnie.

Zasysa głęboko powietrze i zakopuje palce w jego biodrach wystarczająco mocno, by powstał siniak. Pozwala sobie wypuścić oddech i zamyka oczy, opierając czoło naprzeciw Louisa. Kiedy je otwiera, spotyka niebieski huragan, który jest szeroki i przerażony, i po prostu tak Louisa, że jego klatka piersiowa boli.

\- Uciekaj Little Bear. Znajdę cię rano - szepcze.

Przyciska silnie wargi do czoła Louisa i cofa krok w tył. Ściska jego biodra jeszcze raz zanim puszcza i wraca z powrotem na kanapę. Patrzy jak Louis wraca do swojej sypialni, zamyka drzwi i słucha czegoś, co myśli, może być płaczem Louisa. To nie jego miejsce żeby iść sprawdzić. Już nie. Wszystko jest tak popieprzone i Harry już nawet nie wie co ma robić. On tylko chce swojego jasnego, błyszczącego chłopca z powrotem, ale właśnie teraz ciemne, deszczowe chmury zasłaniają słońce i marzy, aby był powiewem wiatru, który może przenieść chmury gdzieś daleko. 

Kiedy Harry budzi się rankiem, Louis wykradł się z mieszkania i faktycznie uniknął rozmowy o tym. To naprawdę nie powinno być dla niego niespodzianką, ale Harry wciąż czuje jak jego serce opada.

* * *

Minął tydzień od kiedy usłyszał od Louisa. Nie napisał o potrzebie umówienia się na spotkanie w sprawie organizacji ślubu i nie napisał, by po prostu powiedzieć "cześć". Niall ma już coraz bardziej dość rozczulania się Harry'ego nad sobą, ponieważ to nie jest częścią jego planu. Plan jest taki żeby zapobiegać o Louisa, wyglądać gorąco na każdym spotkaniu i po prostu być "bezczelnym draniem sobą przez co wpadnie w jego wielkie, niezdarne ramiona".

To nie jest dokładnie tym, co się stało.

Niall wyszedł z Barbarą, swoją obecną sympatią, która stara się dostać do modelingu, a Harry ma mieszkanie dla siebie. Jest cicho i trochę samotnie, więc włącza telewizor i wyciąga butelkę wina. Deszcz ochlapuje okno przy kuchennym stole i sprawia, że mieszkanie jest w obskurnym, depresyjnym szarym kolorze odkąd Harry jest zbyt leniwy żeby zapalić światło. Może po prostu próbuje zaoszczędzić na rachunku za energię elektryczną, ale tak naprawdę uważa, że być może jest to, ponieważ chce dopasować atmosferę do swojego okropnego nastroju. Jego bez-Louisa nastroju.

Wypełnia szkło czerwoną cieczą, kiedy słyszy pukanie do drzwi.

Harry odkłada swój kieliszek i upewnia się, aby nie rozlać wina gdy korkuje butelkę i odkłada z powrotem do lodówki. Kiedy idzie otworzyć drzwi, nie spodziewa się znaleźć przemoczonego do suchej nitki i drżącego Louisa z zagubionymi, bladymi oczami.

\- Lou? - pyta, kompletnie zdezorientowany i wciąga przemoczonego chłopaka do pomieszczenia - Co ty tu robisz? 

Louis odwraca się do niego po tym jak Harry zamyka drzwi i po prostu drży i patrzy. To wprawiające w zakłopotanie, oglądanie jak woda spływa z Louisa na podłogę, więc chwyta go i przyciąga do uścisku, nie przejmując się tym, że moczy swoją koszulkę.

\- Coś nie tak, Lou? - odciąga się żeby spojrzeć w dół na niego. 

\- Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć - Louis mówi przez szczękanie zębami.

Harry skina, a następnie sięga żeby szarpać się z jego mokrą koszulką i odpina jeansy, pociągając w dół. Louis wychodzi z nich jak skopuje swoje buty. Właśnie teraz, normalnie rzuciłby jakiś seksistowski żart lub powiedział coś niedorzecznego, lecz jest cicho i tylko podąża za delikatnymi, fizycznymi wskazówkami Harry'ego. Ciągnie go na kanapę i otacza wielkim afgańskim kocem, praktycznie kładąc się na nim w próbie ogrzania.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki mokry? Dosłownie musiałeś tylko wyjść z samochodu, przejść określone kroki i wejść na moje piętro - pyta, gdy przebiega dłonią przez grzywkę Louisa żeby odgarnąć ją z jego oczu.

\- Stałem przez jakiś czas na zewnątrz, próbując uspokoić nerwy żeby tu przyjść. Jest Niall? 

\- Nie, tylko my - uspokaja go powolnym ciepłym głosem, mając nadzieję umieścić Louisa w spokoju.

\- Dobrze.

Siadają i słuchają reklam telewizyjnych przez jakiś czas, a Harry obserwuje jak drugi chłopak patrzy w podłogę, gdy jego drgawki powoli ustępują, a oddech powraca do normalnego. Po kilku minutach, Harry odpycha się i siada prawidłowo, a Louis poprawia na miejscu i otula ciaśniej kocem, aby zażegnać niechciane zimne powietrze.

\- Po co tutaj jesteś? - pyta delikatnie, troska i ostrożność wypisana jest na jego twarzy oraz osadzona w podniesieniu głosu. 

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Coś, co powinienem wyjaśnić dawno temu - mówi cicho Louis.

Nie kontynuuje i przez chwilę siedzą w ciszy. Harry chce po prostu z tym skończyć, nauczyć się tego głębokiego, ciemnego sekretu i pozbierać kawałki. Całe to zatrzymywanie się i rozpoczynanie zaczyna być jak zbieranie żniwa.

\- Ty..pamiętasz tę noc w którą Mark odszedł? - pyta w końcu, wtulając w koc i zdając się próbować zagrzebać w nim bardziej. 

Jak Harry mógł zapomnieć? Był to początek końca wszystkiego.

* * *

_Louis nie był w szkole i nie odpowiadał na wiadomości Harry'ego przez cały dzień. Harry musiał zostać uczyć się na lekcję matematyki i na czas dostał się do domu na obiad, więc nie miał czasu żeby dowiedzieć się czy z Louisem wszystko w porządku. Było coś porozumiewawczego w jego żołądku, napięcie powodujące, że jego mięśnie się obracają i tworzą dziwne uczucie w jego jelitach i wiedział, że coś było nie tak. To jakby był przywiązany do Louisa za pomocą więzi emocjonalnej której nie jest w stanie wyjaśnić i po prostu wiedział, że coś było nie w porządku._

_Siedział na kanapie pomiędzy mamą a Gemmą podczas kiedy miał wzrok wbity w swoją komórkę i na pół gwizdka oglądał ostatni odcinek XFactor. Nieszczególnie lubił dziewczynę, która śpiewała. Jej włosy były pofarbowane na blond, śpiewała nosowym tonem i sędziowie ją kochali, ale Harry uważał, że była rodzajem suki i nie była naprawdę tak dobra._

_Gemma szturchnęła go i zakryła dłonią ekran jego telefonu żeby zapobiec światłu, które ją rozpraszało. Westchnął i wepchnął komórkę do kieszeni, zmuszając się do oglądania tej okropnej dziewczyny śpiewającej jej końcowe dźwięki. Może Louis wyśle mu wiadomość zanim pójdzie do łóżka. Zawsze pisze mu na dobranoc. Zawsze._

_Kiedy scenę zajął ostatni uczestnik, zadzwonił dzwonek i Harry wystrzelił z kanapy i pobiegł do drzwi. Otworzył je zamaszyście, a jego serce opadło do stóp. Przed nim stał chłopiec z zapłakanymi oczami, we flanelowej piżamie, wycierający nos i gryzący swoją wargę._

_\- Wiem, że nie wolno mi przebywać tutaj we wtorki, bo to rodzinny wieczór, ale po prostu... potrzebowałem cię zobaczyć - szepnął._

_Wyglądał jak zaskoczone zwierzę i Harry bał się, że wystrzeli daleko, jeśli za szybko się poruszy._

_\- Tak jasne, wchodź Lou - Harry powiedział cicho, wciągając go do środka._

_Mama Harry'ego popatrzyła z kanapy i cokolwiek chciała powiedzieć, pochłonęły to jej wargi kiedy zauważyła chłopców przechodzących przez hol._

_\- Oh, Louis kochanie, wszystko z tobą w porządku? - odezwała się, wstając i podchodząc do niego._

_Louis skinął i próbował posłać jej uśmiech, lecz był wyblakły i wyszedł z tego grymas._

_\- Przepraszam za przerwanie waszego rodzinnego wieczoru, Anne - powiedział._

_\- Oh nie, kochanie, jest w porządku. Niech H weźmie cię na górę, a ja przyniosę ci herbatę taką jak lubisz - powiedziała przyciągając go do lekkiego uścisku i pozostawiając pocałunek w jego włosach._

_Pokiwał głową i postarał się o kolejny uśmiech. Był odrobinę jaśniejszy, ale jego oczy wyglądały na zapadnięte i niemożliwie smutne. Gemma obserwowała wszystko z kanapy, brwi razem złączone i zmartwiony wyraz twarzy. Harry potrząsnął na nią głową i pozostała na miejscu. Weszli po schodach i pokierował Louisem, by usiadł na krześle przy biurku, a on w tym czasie odsunął przykrycia i przygotował łóżko. Zerwał z siebie koszulkę i ześlizgnął spodnie zanim pociągnął za sobą Louisa na łóżko._

_Kiedy byli przykryci, zaczął gładzić delikatnie jego włosy i nucić pod nosem. Louis przycisnął się do jego nagiej piersi, przybliżając jak tylko to możliwe, a Harry martwił się, by nie dotknąć go zbyt mocno i złamać w połowie. Nigdy nie był tak wrażliwy i Harry nie jest pewny, jak ma do niego podejść._

_Anne weszła z dwoma kubkami herbaty i położyła je na stoliku. Louis nie podniósł wzroku, a Harry posłał jedynie uspokajający uśmiech. Wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi, więc będą mieli trochę prywatności, wiedząc, że następnego ranka Harry powie jej co się stało._

_\- Lou, skarbie, co się stało? Dlaczego nie byłeś dziś w szkole?_

_Poczuł łzę opadającą na swoją pierś i przyciągnął Louisa bliżej._

_\- Zayn dostał A z testu z chemii, mówił ci? Był taki podekscytowany. Przyszedł znaleźć mnie na lunchu żeby powiedzieć i przysięgam, że prawie wykonał mały taniec właśnie tam na sali. Szukał cię, ale cię nie było, więc zgaduję, że powie ci jutro. Wiesz jak ciężko pracuje nad tym przedmiotem. Nienawidzi go._

_Mówił chaotycznie przez kilka minut, opowiadając Louisowi o rzeczach, które opuścił w szkole, a następnie zapewniając go, że da mu notatki z zajęć, które dzielą. Louis przytaknął, a łzy nie przestawały lecieć, ale jego oddech zwolnił._

_\- Lou - szepnął w jego skórę. Byli przyciśnięci tak blisko, przez co Harry nie wiedział gdzie Louis się kończy, a zaczyna. Śledził wargami jego szczękę i pocałował policzek._

_\- Mark... opuścił nas dziś - Louis odezwał się w końcu, głos surowy od emocji i świeże łzy spadające z jego policzka na klatkę Harry'ego._

_\- Opuścił? Jak.. pojechał na wakacje?_

_\- Nie.. jak wyjechał na dobre. Spakował swoje rzeczy i odszedł - usiadł szybko i Harry patrzył jak jego twarz zmienia się ze smutku we wściekłość - Odszedł. Zostawił swoje cztery biologiczne córki, chłopaka, którego pomagał wychowywać i żonę, która mogła nie lubić go czasami, ale kochała go zawsze. Mówiłem ci, że moja mama jest w ciąży? Tak, z bliźniakami, Harry. Zostawił siódemkę dzieci i kobietę, która go kocha tego ranka, i nie wróci, a ja nie wiem co robić._

_Wtedy się zatracił. Zaczął szlochać i krzyczeć w poduszkę. Harry objął go z powrotem ramionami, na co zaczął uderzać jego klatkę piersiową. Nie bolało, uderzenia lekkie i nieudolne, ponieważ Harry nie jest tym, na którego jest zły. Po chwili Louis się odsunął i złapał głęboki oddech, aby spróbować się uspokoić._

_\- Nie wiem co mam zrobić. Moja mama jest zadłużona na kilka miesięcy i w moim domu są cztery młode dziewczynki, które płaczą za leniwym ojcem i teraz ja jestem mężczyzną w domu, i za kilka miesięcy wyjeżdżam na studia i nie wiem co zrobić. Nie mogę się przed nimi załamać. Nie mogę. Ale to wszystko co chcę zrobić._

_Harry skinął i pociągnął go na siebie, uspokajając. Louis westchnął w jego pierś oraz zapłakał więcej. Pocierał kojące koła na jego plecach, pozwalając mu wyczerpać się poprzez łzy i wyładować gniew, co poprowadziło do krzyku w pluszową poduszkę, a nawet wstania i przewrócenia krzesła Harry'ego._

_\- Nie będę nawet w stanie posiadać szczęśliwych wspomnień z mężczyzną, który mnie wychowywał, bo ostatnie rzeczy jakie do mnie powiedział były takie okropne, Harry. Bardzo okropne. On mnie nienawidzi, a ja jego i po prostu nie mogę sobie z tym poradzić. Mamy zbliżające się egzaminy końcowe, na które potrzebuję zacząć powtórki, ale moje życie dosłownie się rozpada i po prostu nie mogę - wytarł zasmarkany nos w swoje ramię i Harry westchnął, sięgając żeby podać mu chusteczkę._

_\- Co powiedział? - zapytał, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Louis nie zamierzał powiedzieć nic więcej._

_Louis tylko pokręcił głową i spojrzał na Harry'ego jakby został uderzony._

_\- Nieważne._

_Kiedy Louis uspokoił się w końcu wystarczająco, by zasnąć, Harry przycisnął go ciasno do swojej piersi i nucił pod nosem piosenkę, dopóki jego zmarszczki nie wyrównały się, a ramiona opadły, gdy dopadł go sen. Patrzył jak śpi, patrzył jak każdy oddech sprawiał, że jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada, a nos zgrzyta przez coś we śnie. Był taki piękny i Harry tak go kochał. Życzył sobie, by mógł zabrać cały stres i ciężar z dala od niego._

_Gdy się obudził, jego łóżko było puste i zimne. Przez kilka tygodni ich związku, spali w tym samym łóżku prawie każdej nocy. Louis nigdy nie wyszedł zanim Harry się obudził. Nigdy. Aż do teraz._

* * *

Harry kręci swoją głową i oplata ramię wokół okrytej kocem twierdzy Louisa.

\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam tę noc, Louis. Trudno zapomnieć.

Louis potakuje i wydaje cierpliwe westchnienie.

\- Cóż, on i moja mama dużo się kłócili, jak wiesz. I dużo się działo, o czym ci nie mówiłem. Naprawdę nie chciałem obciążać cię tym wszystkim, bo miałeś 17 lat, byłeś słodki, naiwny i chciałeś widzieć we wszystkich to, co najlepsze - Louis spogląda w górę na Harry'ego, a jego oczy są ciemne i ostrożne - Powiedziałem mamie, że jestem gejem, no nie? Cóż, tak naprawdę nigdy nie zamierzałem powiedzieć Markowi, poza tym, że sam się jakoś dowiedział. Myślę, że może trochę podejrzewał, no i ty przychodziłeś cały czas i po prostu dodał dwa do dwóch. I jak, nienawidził tego, że byłem gejem. Nienawidził tego. Na pozór nigdy nie powiedział mi nic złośliwego..dobra, nie na początku. Ale mogłem powiedzieć, że coś się zmieniło. 

Harry przybliża się jeszcze i jest zadowolony, kiedy Louis nie powstrzymuje go od sięgnięcia i pocierania kojących ruchów z tyłu jego szyi. 

\- Dobrze... Kłótnie stawały się gorsze i zostawałem więcej na noc żeby upewniać się, że moje siostry nie usłyszą ich sporów albo odwracać ich uwagę od tego lub cokolwiek. I było to wykonalne. Tego dnia którego odszedł, powiedział mi w twarz, że nienawidził tego że jestem gejem, nazwał pedałem i powiedział, że jest mną tak rozczarowany, bo wychował mnie lepiej niż to - bierze głęboki wdech i cierpko przełyka. Nie patrzy więcej na Harry'ego, bardziej w stronę gdzie powiesił obraz falistego krajobrazu z zachodem słońca na ścianie - Powiedział, że jestem bezwartościowy i ciągnę cię w dół. Że wydajesz się miłym chłopakiem, którego psuję i powinienem mieć przyzwoitość, aby pozwolić ci odejść, bo na ciebie nie zasługuję. Powiedział, że wciąż masz szansę na normalny związek, ale byłem ja i byłem obrzydliwy. Powiedział, że nie zasługuję na ciebie ani na kogokolwiek. Nie byłem zdolny do miłości.

Kończy mówić i bierze kilka drżących oddechów, próbując utrzymać się pod kontrolą. Harry nie wie co powiedzieć, ponieważ lubił Marka i usłyszeć wszystko co Louis właśnie powiedział, jest szokujące. Nie jest pewny co w tej chwili Louis potrzebuje usłyszeć, ale wszystko co chce zrobić to przytulić i powiedzieć, że go kocha oraz zamierza pociąć Marka na malutkie kawałki i nakarmić nimi rekiny.

\- Oh, kochanie - mówi w końcu, głosem szorstkim przez łzy, które powstrzymuje - To wcale nie jest prawdą. Jest strasznym kutasem i mam ochotę go zabić. Jesteś najwspanialszą osobą na świecie i nie zasłużyłeś na to. Nikt nie zasługuje. Twoja rodzina jest niesamowita i to lepiej, że tak okropna osoba nie jest w twoim życiu, w porządku? Jest potwornym mężczyzną i tak mi przykro, że powiedział te wszystkie rzeczy. To nieprawda. Jesteś niesamowity.

Skina i spogląda na Harry'ego, oczy błyszczące od łez.

\- Wciąż na ciebie nie zasługuję.

\- Louis Tomlinson - odzywa się poważnie i patrzy wprost w jego oczy - Nie mów mi na co zasługuję. Nikt nie będzie ci tego mówił. Ty sam o tym decydujesz. Przepraszam, że powiedziałem że Aiden na ciebie nie zasługuje, bo robi to ze mnie hipokrytę. Chcę dla ciebie tego co najlepsze, ok? Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem, tak miłym i we wszystko wnosisz światło. Rozświetlasz mój świat, Louis. I nie chcę żebyś kiedykolwiek mniej o sobie myślał, bo jakiś dupek powiedział coś strasznie nieprawdziwego.

 Louis patrzy w dół i zawija palce w koc. Nie odpowiada.

\- Boobear - woła cicho, unosząc jego podbródek, więc mają kontakt wzrokowy - Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś. Wiem że było to trudne.

 - Rozmawialiśmy po prostu o zasługiwaniu tamtej nocy i chciałem, abyś widział skąd pochodzę... i dać ci znać dlaczego odszedłem.

Harry przytakuje i pochyla się żeby pocałować jego czoło. Spogląda na zegarek i chociaż nie jest bardzo późno, jest już wystarczająco późno, by udać się do łóżka. 

\- Dalej mój mały Donny żołnierzu. Chodźmy do łóżka, tak? Porozmawiamy więcej jutro rano.

Podnosi się i wystawia dłoń dla Louisa żeby złapał. Kręci głową.

\- Zostanę tutaj na kanapie, jeśli to w porządku - mówi, gdy rozwala się na kanapie i pociąga koc w dół, zakrywając stopy.

\- Możesz spać w moim łóżku, Lou. Jest dobrze. Obiecuję nie próbować żadnych numerów. 

Louis tylko kręci znów głową, na co Harry wzdycha. Mruczy szybkie dobranoc i idzie do swojego pokoju. Zajmuje to około godziny zanim zaczyna odczuwać zmęczenie. Jego myśli przebiegają przez Marka, mężczyznę, który raz zrobił jemu i Louisowi naleśniki na sobotnie śniadanie, mówiącego te wszystkie okropne rzeczy. Boli go myśl o Louisie, radzącym sobie z tym wszystkim samotnie.

Około drugiej nad ranem Louis wpełza z nim do łóżka. Harry nie do końca jeszcze śpi, myśli wciąż pędzą, więc bez pytania rozkłada ramiona w które się wczołguje. Zostają tak przez jakiś czas, a Harry patrzy jak Louis powoli poddaje się spaniu, gdy jego powieki stają się ciężkie i w końcu zamykają. Całuje delikatnie ścieżkę wzdłuż jego czoła i ciasno obejmuje.

Rano, Harry budzi się do pustego, zimnego łóżka i to tak, jakby był 17 latkiem z od nowa złamanym sercem.

 

_____________________________

 

*Harry powiedział if he was getting tired i just go behind him and push him along, chodziło mu o grę-jeśli Louis był nią zmęczony, Harry jechał swoim samochodzikiem za nim i go pośpieszał, ale oczywiście można to było odebrać inaczej i stąd reakcja chłopców :) poza tym, jest to nawiązanie do starego wywiadu 1D w którym Harry powiedział dokladnie to samo; jeśli ktoś jest spostrzegawczy to zauważył, że w całym opowiadaniu jest więcej takich nawiązań

 

 


	7. Flower Crowns and Curls cz.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak jak mówiłam oto pierwsza część 7 rozdziału, zachęcam do pozostawienia kudos i ewentualnie komentarza (nie trzeba mieć konta!), to motywuje i cieszy :)
> 
> Vertical Horizon - Everything You Want  
> Rick Springfield - Jessie's Girl

_Czekasz na kogoś, by cie poskładał,_

_Czekasz na kogoś kto cię odepchnie_

_Zawsze jest inna rana do odszukania,_

_Zawsze jest coś więcej, niż chciałbyś, by powiedział_

\- Vertical Horizon

________________________________

 

Miejsce jest przepiękne. Absolutnie przepiękne. Jest wszystkim, co Louis kiedykolwiek sobie wyobraził, kiedy myślał o swoim ślubie.

Są w Rossett Hall i jest całkowicie fantastycznie. Jest tutaj teren zewnętrzny wokół tylniej części, który posiada mały trawnik i wyznaczoną, zrobioną z żelaza altankę na środku gdzie będzie stał i tak wiele kwitnących krzewów wokół. Jest bezwarunkowo oszałamiająco. Obszar jest stosunkowo mały i spokojny, z dala od wszystkiego rozpraszającego i głównych ulic, więc nie będzie żadnych nieznośnych hałasów w środku tego wszystkiego.

To wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek chciał.

I Harry znalazł to dla niego.

Słońce próbuje zajrzeć przez zasłonę chmur, a lekka bryza utrzymuje powietrze chłodniejszym niż powinno być jak na późną wiosnę. Louis jest otulony w kurtkę jeansową z wełnianym kołnierzem: kurtkę, która, myśli, mogła należeć do Harry'ego dawno, dawno temu. Harry stoi po jego prawej w długiej, czerwonej flaneli i czarnych obcisłych spodniach, a Aiden po lewej ze spodniami od garnituru i zapiętą koszulą. Musiał wcześniej wyjść z pracy na to, coś na co narzekał przez całą jazdę.

Jazda tutaj trwa około dwie godziny, ale to nic, czego ich rodziny nie mogłyby zrobić na tak wielką okazję, a miejsce jest niesamowite. Ślub musi odbyć się tutaj.

\- Musimy mieć to tutaj - oznajmia Louis, gestykulując dookoła - Jest idealnie.

Harry wygląda na zadowolonego z siebie i Aiden wzrusza ramionami.

\- Jeśli to jest to czego chcesz, skarbie - mówi Aiden podczas rzucenia kilku spojrzeń w koło.

Wygląda na zmęczonego, opuchnięte worki pod oczami, a quiff nie tak wysoki i prosty jak zazwyczaj. Przewraca głowę nad ramieniem żeby rozciągnąć kark, a Louis może usłyszeć trzask, jak jego kręgi się wyrównują. 

\- W porządku? - pyta cicho, obracając do Aidena i umieszczając rękę na jego ramieniu.

Aiden skina i posyła mu mały uśmiech.

\- Więc pobieramy się tutaj? Zostaniesz panem Grimshawem i powiesz mi "tak" pod tą fantazyjną altanką? - Aiden pyta, poruszając brwiami.

Louis kręci głową i chichocze cicho.

\- Taki jest plan, no nie?

Harry oczyszcza gardło i Louis stara się utrzymać grymas z dala od swojej twarzy. Przez sposób w jaki oczy Aidena zwężają się i go lustrują, nie wykonuje dobrej roboty.

\- W porządku, więc tutaj mamy ścieżkę. Louis będzie szedł w jej dół, tutaj, i po każdej stronie będą ustawione krzesła. Wtedy ty będziesz stał tutaj, Aiden, i będziemy mieć kwartet, którego słuchaliśmy na ostatnim spotkaniu, który zagra coś z waszego wyboru, kiedy będziesz szedł wzdłuż alejki. Pastor John dokona przysięgi. Będzie szybko i bezboleśnie, następnie wasza dwójka może stać przy drzwiach bocznych, podczas kiedy goście będą udawać się do sali bankietowej po jedzenie. 

Louis kiwa głową i przenosi ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę. To miejsce jest idealne i wszystko o czym może myśleć, to fakt, że Harry dokładnie wiedział gdzie będzie chciał się pobrać.

 _Znalazłem idealne miejsce dla ciebie Lou xx_ , mówiła wiadomość. Dwa dni później, jechali by je zobaczyć, a Harry był już na miejscu.

Udają się przez budynek, wysoki i zbudowany ze starych, naświetlonych kamieni jak z zamku oraz zestawu drewnianych schodów. Kiedy wchodzą do pokoju gdzie Louis będzie się przygotowywał, jego szczęka opada. Jest urządzony w czerwień i biel z podłogą z drewna dębowego i ogromnym oknem, które wychodzi na miejsce ceremoni. Lustro ozdobne zdobi jedną ze ścian, a łóżko z baldachimem spoczywa naprzeciw innej. Koce wyglądają pluszowo i drogo i są róże rozrzucone wzdłuż łóżka i poduszek.

\- To tutaj będziesz się przygotowywał, Louis. To miejsce gdzie możecie także um.. - kaszle - gdzie możecie spędzić waszą pierwszą..noc.

Louis przełyka i czuje jak jego policzki się ocieplają. Powietrze nagle wydaje się zbyt ciasne w jego płucach, a poczucie wstydu wypełnia głęboko jego wnętrzności.

Co jest głupie. Jest dorosłym mężczyzną, który jest zaręczony. Nie powinien czuć wstydu, gdy ktoś wspomina jego noc poślubną.

Aiden wskakuje na łóżko i kładzie na plecach, tworząc ze swojego ciała gigantyczne X.

\- Mmmm, wygodne. Chcesz tutaj do mnie przyjść, kochanie?

Louis prycha i wzrusza ramionami podczas próby zignorowania oczu, które może poczuć wypalające dziurę w jego czaszce. Wskakuje na Aidena i przypadkowo uderza go łokciem w brzuch. 

\- Ow, skurwielu, złaź! - wydziera się, spychając Louisa na bok.

\- Ja po prostu...uh..będę na zewnątrz - mówi Harry przez westchnięcie i wychodzi za drzwi.

Louis stara się zignorować poirytowany głos w swojej głowie (sercu), mówiący mu jakim jest potworem i nie zasługuje na kogoś takiego, jak Harry. Głos mówi mu, że jest potworną istotą ludzką i brzmi odrobinę jak Mark.

Aiden pochyla się do niego i uśmiecha w dół ze swojego miejsca na poduszkach. Kończą uśmiechając się do siebie nawzajem przez jakiś czas i przez moment, Louis może przypomnieć sobie jak to było, gdy po raz pierwszy zaczęli się spotykać. Wszystko to było zuchwałymi flirtami i szybkimi rozmowami w czasie ich przerw obiadowych w pracy. Nie poległ tak całkowicie lub łatwo jak zrobił to z Harrym, ale Aiden był dobry, by mieć go przy sobie. To jakby był kimś, kto może ewentualnie Louisa uszczęśliwić i oczyścić bałagan w jego głowie. Był kimś, na kogo Louis zasłużył. Nie był aniołem, popełniał błędy i ich związek był bałaganem czasem, ale był dojrzały i prawdziwy, i Louis nie oczekiwał więcej bajki.

Dźga policzek Louisa, na co ten uderza go pacnięciem.

Zostają tak przez jakiś czas i Louis naprawdę nie jest pewny jak długo trzymają Harry'ego niezręcznie czekającego na zewnątrz. On wie, on wie, że to rani Harry'ego, rani ich obu, ale tak to ma być. Ma skończyć z Aidenem, ponieważ poznali się kiedy byli dorosłymi i nie pozwolili dziecięcym fantazjom zniszczyć ich życia. Są rozsądni i oto jak to ma działać. Działa.

Czasem Louis myśli o tym jednym odcinku Sabriny Nastoletniej Czarownicy, który obejrzał, kiedy był młodszy. Jego siostry wszystkie otoczyły laptopa, oglądają na żywo, a on pełnił swój obowiązek opieki nad dziećmi i był znudzony, więc także oglądał. Sabrina była z chłopakiem, ale jej przyjaciel a zarówno były chłopak, Harvey, wciąż był na nią napalony i przeszukiwała swoje serce, by dowiedzieć się co zrobić. Rzuciła jakieś dziwne zaklęcia żeby zobaczyć co powie jej serce i była zaskoczona widząc, że jej obecny chłopak siedzi na kolumnie w korytarzu, kiedy jej serce tworzy obraz domu, z Harveyem. Dziwny przewodnik wyjaśnił iż wybudowała dom z Harveyem, podczas gdy chłopak z którym się umawiała, zawsze miał być rzeczą chwilową, ponieważ Harvey był jej jedynym.

Louis stara się nie myśleć o tym zbyt często.

Definitywnie wycisza wszystkie myśli o Harrym, będącym w tym scenariuszu Harveyem.

Louis jest pierwszym, który podnosi się z łóżka, myśli pędzą w milion różnych kierunków. Aiden podąża za nim z powrotem w dół schodów, gdzie znajdują Harry'ego w małym ogrodzie, nieopodal miejsca ceremoni. Zbiera kwiaty i złącza je razem w coś, co wydaje się być wiankiem. Louis może zdecydowanie zwymiotować.

* * *

_Jest dzień po 17 urodzinach Harry'ego i nosi na sobie wianek z kwiatów. Jego loczki są sprężyste i złapane w bladym świetle słonecznym przechodzącym przez pęknięcia w chmurach, a on sam jest cały uśmiechnięty, wraz z wielkimi dołeczkami. Louis jest w nim tak zakochany, że nie wie co sam ze sobą zrobić._

_Pozostaje przy nachyleniu się i pocałowaniu zabarwionych na fiolet, warg Harry'ego._

_Harry dostał obsesji na punkcie fioletowych lodów na patyku. Jego usta są zawsze zabarwione na ciemny fiolet i smakują jak winogrona. Louis nie ma nic przeciwko. Lody na patyku są również podłużnego kształtu ze zgrubionym końcem i Harry myśli, że jest sprytny, kiedy patrzy prosto na Louisa i wydrąża policzki, zasysając na mrożonym lodzie. Louis naprawdę, naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko._

_Ma także nową fascynację z wiankami z kwiatów. Louis często przedrzeźnia go za bycie kiepskim naśladowcą w byciu hipsterem, co sprawia, że Harry zawsze wydyma piękną, fioletową dolną wargę, a jego oczy stają się krągłe i kpiąco smutne._

_\- Nie jestem hipsterem, Lou._

_\- Jesteś. Ale za to moim, kochanie._

_Wianek jest zrobiony z białych stokrotek, które Harry zebrał z ogrodu swojej mamy. Zmusił Louisa do obejrzenia tony filmów instruktażowych online jak je robić, a następnie przystąpił do użycia kwietnika mamy jako swoich zasobów. Ta tylko pokręciła na niego głową i zmusiła do obiecania, aby zostawił w kwietniku wystarczająco kwiatów żeby wyglądał na żywy._

_Louis siada na kocu, który rozłożyli na trawie, i patrzy jak Harry wystawia swój język, gdy koncentruje się na swoim zadaniu. Jest czwartek i oboje mają powtarzać na test następnego dnia._

_Zamiast tego, Louis mówi - Pewnego dnia cię poślubię._

_Harry spogląda na niego, szeroki, swobodny uśmiech na jego ustach i wszechwiedzący błysk w oku. Harry zawsze był w tym stały, zawsze znał głębokość swoich uczuć i nigdy nie obawiał się co nastąpi. Jak młodzi są, jak nie potrafią przeżyć zaledwie trzech dni bez widzenia siebie nawzajem żeby oszaleć._

_\- Wiem - mówi Harry, pewny siebie._

_Louis drwi z niego i przewraca oczami. Patrzy wewnątrz, by zobaczyć Anne w oknie kuchennym, patrzącą na nich z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Jej włosy są porzucone do tyłu w luźnym koku, a oczy marszczą się przy krawędziach._

_\- I dlaczego miałbyś mnie poślubić, panie Tomlinson - Harry pyta po krótkiej chwili ciszy. Louis odwraca się z powrotem do niego, aby ujrzeć podniesione kąciki jego ust i wzrok wypełniony dokuczaniem._

_\- Poślubię cię Harry, ponieważ to się rymuje._

_Harry przewraca się na plecy i wypuszcza śmiech. To niewybaczalnie głośny dźwięk i taki nieatrakcyjny, ale całkowicie ujmujący. Louis szczerzy się w dół na swojego chłopca, który bierze głęboki wdech i próbuje się uspokoić._

_Wstaje i wystawia dłoń do Harry'ego, by też mógł się podnieść. Następnie, chwyta pare kwiatów z kwietnika i podaje je Harryemu. Pcha go do drzwi i mówi, aby policzył do dziesięciu._

_\- Będę stał tutaj przy kwiatach, a ty do mnie podejdziesz - poucza go, pocierając spocone dłonie o swoje jeansy._

_Harry uśmiecha się głupawo. - Będę wychodził za ciebie teraz?_

_Louis tylko rumieni się i go ucisza._

_Zajmuje swoją pozycję i patrzy na Harry'ego, idącego w jego stronę. Bierze przemyślane kroki i cicho nuci marsz weselny z uśmiechem rozciągającym jego policzki jak dotąd tak, że wygląda jakby bolało. Wciąż ma na sobie wianek z kwiatów i jego loczki otaczają perfekcyjnie jego twarz. Jest już w zasięgu jego wzroku i umysł Louisa wycisza wszystko, co nie jest Harrym._

_Harry zatrzymuje się przed nim i chichocze._

_\- Czekaj, czy to będzie Styles czy Tomlinson na końcu tego wszystkiego? - Harry pyta przez swój szeroki uśmiech._

_Louis jedynie wzrusza ramionami i bardziej rumieni._

_\- Myślę, że chciałbym zostać Harry Tomlinson, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko - mówi cicho, sięgając i umieszczając palec pod podbródkiem Louisa tak by mogli złapać kontakt wzrokowy._

_\- Tak?_

_\- Tak._

* * *

\- Co ty tworzysz? - Aiden pyta, kiedy do niego podchodzą.

Harry obraca się i podnosi swój nowo skompletowany wianek. Podchodzi i sadza go na czubku głowy Louisa, przez co Aiden śmieje się obok niego w kpiącym stylu.

\- Nie ma szans żebyś nosił na sobie pieprzony wianek z kwiatów do ślubu - mówi.

Louis patrzy jak Harry gryzie wargę, ale nic nie mówi.

\- A dlaczego nie mogę? - pyta, sięgając ochronnie, aby dotknąć swojego wianka.

\- Bo jest dziewczęcy - Aiden odpowiada w tył swojej dłoni.

\- Hej, teraz, będę nosił wianek z kwiatów jeśli chcę nosić wianek z kwiatów - mówi surowo Louis. Spogląda na Harry'ego i oferuje mu uśmiech - Chociaż myślę, że lepiej wyglądałby na tobie - sięga i zdejmuje wianek, następnie staje na palcach, więc może umieścić go na głowie Harry'ego. Poprawia jego loki tak jak zwykł to robić i upewnia się, że kwiaty są wszystkie na widoku - Tutaj.

Harry rozpromienia się, a Louis widzi jak jego oczy błyszczą szczęśliwie. Aiden odchrząka i Louis cofa o krok w tył.

\- Co jest następne? - pyta Aiden, zmieniając niezręcznie ciężar ciała.

\- Musimy wybrać muzykę na wasze przyjęcie, ale wasza dwójka może zrobić to sama jeśli chcecie - Harry mówi moment później, jakby nie było napięcia, przecinającego powietrze.

\- Nah, możesz przyjść jeśli chcesz - Aiden oferuje, gdy obraca się, aby wrócić do samochodu. Harry wzrusza ramionami i spogląda na Louisa, by ocenić jego reakcję. Ten tylko uśmiecha się do niego i sięga żeby poprawić zabłąkany płatek.

\- Co z tym wiankiem? - pyta cicho, gdy podążają za Aidenem z tego miejsca.

Wzrusza ramieniem i spuszcza wzrok. Włóczy nogami, a między jego brwiami jest mała zmarszczka. Zasysa dolną wargę w zęby i Louis szturcha go.

\- Chciałem żebyś pamiętał.

Nie musi być zbyt szczegółowy. Louis pamięta wszystko, każdy dotyk, pocałunek i słowo wypowiedziane między nimi. Pamięta wkradanie się do wzajemnych pokoi późnymi nocami i powolny, pasjonujący seks ze stłumionymi jękami w poduszki, więc ich mamy się nie obudzą. Pamięta sposób w jaki Harry uśmiechał się w ich pocałunki, kiedy Louis dźgał jego brzuch i uczucie jego loczków przyciśniętych do jego piersi, gdy spali.

\- Pamiętam - szepcze w przestrzeń między nimi. Aiden jest poza zasięgiem słuchu, lub ma taką nadzieję, i pokonują resztę drogi do samochodów w ciszy.

* * *

Louis życzy sobie, by rzeczy nie były tak niezręczne.

Jeśli tylko Harry nie byłby jego byłym, który chce go z powrotem i do którego Louis definitywnie może wciąż posiadać intensywne uczucia, a Aiden nie byłby tak nieświadomą niczego osobą, będacą także jego narzeczonym, wtedy może rzeczy byłyby lepsze. 

Teraz, to poniekąd ssie.

Aiden siedzi na podłodze, ze stopami podwiniętymi pod tyłkiem jak przewija przez swoje iTunes na laptopie. Jakaś piosenka popowa uderza przez głośniki w tej chwili, ale Louis nigdy jej nie słyszał. Harry jest osunięty na fotelu obok, gdzie obecnie siedzi na kanapie. Przesuwają oczy nawzajem w swoją stronę, lecz za każdym razem, kiedy tworzą kontakt wzrokowy, szybko odwracają wzrok. Ile oni mają lat, 12?

To już godzina ciągłej muzyki, gdy Aiden powoli tworzy playliste na ich przyjęcie. Jest pełna hitów z lat 90dziesiątych, aktualnych techno pop śmieci, paru dobrych starych klasyków z lat 70 i 80, które powodują, że twarz Harry'ego rozjaśnia się odrobinę za jego staranną maską bez wyrazu i kilka obowiązkowych piosenek tanecznych. Będzie to rodzajowe i czymś, co każdy może posłuchać. Będzie w porządku.

Harry bierze haust z butelki piwa, zaoferowanej przez Aidena po wejściu do mieszkania. Zajmuje się nim już od godziny i Louis może zobaczyć, że jest na ostatnich kroplach. Nic więcej do rozproszenia, zatem. Louis ma kieliszek wina w swojej dłoni i kolana przyciągnięte do klatki piersiowej, czyniąc się przytulnym i malutkim w jego ulubionym kącie kanapy. Ma nawet na sobie okulary jak głupek, ponieważ jego kontakty przeszadzały mu w drodze do domu i musiał je wyjąć tak szybko jak to możliwe.

Wzbrania się od myślenia dlaczego piekły go oczy. To najprawdopodobniej przez pyłki. Oto co spowodowało je do łzawienia. Pieprzone pyłki.

Louis skrada spojrzenie na Harry'ego, aby zobaczyć, że ten już go obserwuje. Tym razem chłopak nie odwraca wzroku. Wpatrują się w siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, a Louis widzi jak usta Harry'ego przekształcają się w dewastacyjny uśmieszek. Definitywnie wciąż jest czarujący.

\- Oh, skarbie! Nie słyszałem nigdy tej piosenki! - Aiden woła głośno, przerywając trans w który Louis zdaje się wpadać, kiedykolwiek pozwala sobie patrzeć na Harry'ego.

Spogląda przez ramię na ekran i wewnętrznie jęczy. Aiden klika play i początkowe wersy Jessie's Girl zaczynają lecieć. W skutku, Harry wierci się na swoim miejscu i opróżnia resztki piwa.

\- Masz coś przeciwko żebym wziął kolejne? - pyta kiedy wstaje.

Aiden potrząsa głową i skina w stronę kuchni, gdzie Harry znika za rogiem w poszukiwaniu większej ilości alkoholu. Louis wzdycha i rozciąga w swoim siedzeniu, uwielbiając sposób w jaki trzeszczy jego kręgosłup, a tylnie ścięgna rozluźniają. 

_I'll play long with this charade_

_That doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot_

Louis kończy swoje wino i także się podnosi.

\- Wezmę następny kieliszek. Potrzebujesz czegoś skoro wstałem? 

\- Nah - mruczy ze wzrokiem wbitym w ekran, przeglądając swoją bibliotekę. 

Louis udaje się do kuchni, gdzie Harry opiera się naprzeciw blatu ze swoimi wielkimi dłońmi owiniętymi wokół butelki piwa. Jeszcze jej nie otworzył, a jego oczy wpatrują się uważnie w osłonkę dookoła, jak jego kciuk zdrapuje róg przemoczonego papieru. Skończy pozbywając się całej etykietki jeśli będzie robił to wystarczająco długo. 

\- Potrzebujesz otwieracza? - Louis pyta podchodząc do lodówki.

Jest tutaj w połowie pusta butelka wina wołająca jego imię, ponieważ alkohol jest jedynym sposobem na radzenie sobie z Harrym. Szczególnie jeśli zamierza pozostać w stanie nie pokazującym żadnych uczuć, który tworzył przez ostatnią godzinę. Wciąż ma wianek we włosach, mimo że kwiatki są już zwiędnięte i zmieniają się w nieatrakcyjny brąz.

Harry kręci głową i kontynuuje wpatrywanie się w butelkę. Louis nie lubi tej ciszy. Swędzi jego skórę i osadza na pęknięciach kości, przeciekając do szpiku kostnego i powodując, że czuje sie pusty.

_I wish that I had Jessie's Girl!_

Louis parska i napełnia do połowy swój kieliszek. Prawdopodobnie nie potrzebował być pijanym na to. Mógł coś wyjawić przed Aidenem. 

\- Pamiętasz tę noc w którą oboje się wykradliśmy i poszli na boisko patrzeć w gwiazdy? - pyta cicho Harry.

Skina i odwraca, by na niego spojrzeć. Harry posiada zmarszczone czoło, lecz bardziej ze skupienia niż bycia smutnym. 

\- Było zimno i tuliłem cię blisko siebie i całowałem twarz żeby było ci cieplej, a ty powiedziałeś, że jestem wszystkim czego kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebował. 

Louis spuszcza wzrok na podłogę i bierze duży łyk swojego wina z kieliszka.

\- Myślałem, że byłeś kiedy miałem 19 lat i byłem nierozsądny - odzywa się w końcu Louis, po tym jak przełyka gorzki posmak, które wino zostawia zawsze w jego ustach.

\- Byliśmy zakochani, prawda? Było to prawdziwe? 

Jego głos jest cichy i dalej nie patrzy na Louisa. Aiden siedzi jedynie kilka stóp od nich po drugiej stronie ściany i serce Louisa łomocze w jego piersi.

\- Było. Naprawdę byliśmy zakochani, Hazza. Kochałem cię tak bardzo, że aż paliło - szepcze. Wie że Harry może go usłyszeć.

\- Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek przestało - mruczy Harry, gdy w końcu patrzy na Louisa. Jego oczy są szerokie, jasne i tak, tak smutne. Louis marzy, by nigdy nie odszedł tamtej nocy. Harry nie zasługuje na bycie smutnym.

\- Harry..

\- Louis ja-

\- Proszę nie - wykrztusza - Harry, proszę. Nie mów tego.

\- Ale wiesz, prawda?

Kiwa głową i patrzy jak czerwona ciecz wiruje wokół szkła. Wygląda jak krew i Louis czuje, jakby cała jego krew pompowała w jego uszach. Może wino, które zostało rozlane poza kieliszek mogłoby być całą krwią w ciele Louisa, która kocha Harry'ego. Każda jego kropla. Może mógłby wlać je w siebie z powrotem i utrzymać Harry'ego w swojej duszy na zawsze, lub może będzie w stanie odłożyć szkło i Harry nie będzie naruszał więcej każdej komórki jego ciała. Być może Harry urządził już sobie pokój w jego sercu z przekąskami i płaskim ekranem telewizora, tak jak Harvey zrobił to Sabrinie.

Louis odkłada kieliszek w dół i cofa od niego o krok, jakby osobiście go obraził. Bierze głęboki wdech, i nie, Harry wciąż tutaj jest, pływając w każdej jego myśli. 

\- Lou? - głos Harry'ego załamuje się jak szkło łamiące się od zbyt dużej siły. 

\- Wiem, kochanie - odzywa się cicho, oczy znajdują te Harry'ego - Wiem.

Harry wypuszcza długi podmuch powietrza, jakby wstrzymywał oddech przez całą rozmowę.

_Wonderin' what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?_

Harry bierze dokładnie trzy kroki, a następnie jest przed Louisem, popychając go do blatu. To wszystko przypomina zaledwie kilka tygodni wcześniej w jego własnej kuchni. 

A wtedy jest całowany. Słodko, gorliwie i rozbrajająco. Louis nie dociera do niego, ale uchyla wargi i wzdycha w pocałunek, gdy Harry odnajduje językiem swoją drogę do jego ust. Jest tutaj delikatne ocieranie wargami i cicha wymiana oddechów przez moment, zanim Harry się odsuwa. Umieszcza delikatny pocałunek na czubku nosa Louisa.

\- I want, I want Jessie's girl - nuci pod nosem, kiedy odwraca się tyłem i wraca z powrotem do salonu.

Louis zostaje przy blacie i patrzy w ścianę przed sobą. Nic nie ma sensu, a wszystko dookoła niego wiruje.

\- Weź się w garść, Tomlinson - mówi sobie surowo.

Prostuje koszulkę i oblizuje swoje usta. Myśli, że może wciąż poczuć na nich kilka kropel piwa. Kolejna cząstka siebie, którą zostawił po sobie Harry.

Resztę nocy spędzają na przechodzeniu przez piosenki i jest tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Harry dalej jest w większości cichy, siedząc na swoim fotelu i zatwierdzając piosenki. Louis ponownie zwija się na kanapie, a Aiden spogląda na niego z miejsca gdzie siedzi naprzeciw kanapy i uśmiecha się. Louis czuje swój żołądek próbujący się buntować, kiedy go odwzajemnia. 

Wszystko jest tak skomplikowane i Louis nie wie, jak to wszystko znieść.

* * *

_Jest 24 grudnia i są to 23 urodziny Louisa. Siedzi w pubie z Zaynem i Liamem przy swoim boku w towarzystwie przyjemnego szumienia. Stare rockowe melodie przebijają się przez głośne głośniki, a on ma przykrą koronę Birthday Girl na czubku głowy, przez co będzie dostawał darmowe drinki całą noc. Życie jest dobre._

_Z wyjątkiem gdy Louis rozgląda się, aby ujrzeć czuprynę loków na parkiecie i musi powtórzyć spojrzenie. To nie on. To nie on._

_Przechyla do tyłu kolejnego darmowego shota, a Zayn chichocze obok niego szepcząc o jakimś kolesiu po drugiej stronie baru, który całą noc mu się przypatruje._

_Kolejny przebłysk kręconych włosów, powodujący, że żołądek Louisa opada a serce przyśpiesza._

_\- Co jest skarbie? - pyta Zayn pochylając się tak by Louis mógł go usłyszeć._

_\- Nic - odpowiada, jednocześnie odwracając się z powrotem do baru i pyta o następną rundę shotów._

_\- Myślę, że tobie już wystarczy Tommo - Liam odzywa się z jego drugiej strony._

_Louis posyła mu spojrzenie, a ten tylko unosi ręce w odpowiedzi. Zwycięstwo dla urodzinowego chłopaka._

_\- Zrobimy to sposobem Tommo - bełkocze, przełykając kolejnego shota._

_Pomieszcznie się kręci albo może to on i widzi ponownie loki. Tym razem są też zielone tęczówki i Louis omal nie spada z krzesła._

_\- Zayn - szepcze chrapliwie._

_Zayn śledzi jego spojrzenie i zakrztusza na własnym drinku, który powoli sączy całą noc. Wyznaczył się na kierowcę, obiecując przy tym tylko jednego drinka przez noc. Powstrzymuje go to od odmawiania ofert facetów dotyczących kupienia drinka, więc jest zawsze plus._

_Zayn odchrząkuje i Louis patrzy jak Liam sięga i klepie go po plecach. Przez co Zayn się rumieni. Wciąż nie udało im się uporządkować swoich uczuć lub cokolwiek. To irytujące. Idąc dalej._

_Jest tutaj chłopiec o zielonych oczach i kręconych włosach, stojący do nich plecami, ale Louis wie kim jest, bo jego ciało brzęczy z energii a w piersi jest pewnego rodzaju magnes, próbujący zepchnąć go z siedzenia._

_\- Nie - Zayn cicho ostrzega. Obserwuje go tak intensywnie jak robi to Louis._

_Louis wydaje zdławiony dźwięk z tyłu gardła i sięga po następnego shota. Zayn zabiera z dala jego dłoń._

_\- Więcej nie - poucza go._

_\- Ale Zayyyyyyyn! To moje urodziny! - biadoli jako sposób na rozproszenie od swojego mentalnego załamania._

_On tu jest._

_O boże, on tu jest._

_Zayn i Liam prowadzą cichą konwersację, a Louis chce po prostu płakać w kącie, ponieważ to jego impreza i on tu jest, i Louisowi wolno płakać jeśli tylko chce._

_\- Chodź Tommo, idziemy do samochodu - Liam mówi cicho i zabiera jego ramię, by pomóc wstać z miejsca._

_Obraca głową wokół żeby złapać te loki jeszcze jeden raz, ale w pubie jest tyle ludzi, że nie jest w stanie nic zobaczyć. Uświadamia sobie, że nie ma przy nim Zayna i chce zapytać, ale wie gdzie jest. Jest z nim._

_Liam pomaga mu dostać się do samochodu, gdzie Louis przyciska twarz do zimnej szyby okna. Siada razem z nim na tylnich siedzeniach i kojąco pociera jego plecy. Może nie znać powodu dla którego Louis wymyka się spod kontroli, ale prawdopodobnie ma pewną koncepcję. Louis wymyka się spod kontroli tylko z jednego powodu, naprawdę._

_Zayn przychodzi do samochodu kilka minut później i zawozi ich do domu. To cicha jazda samochodem i Louis chce zapytać. Naprawdę chce. Nie może po prostu odnaleźć swojego głosu._

_Co u niego?_

_Zayn nie odpowiedziałby nawet jeśli by zapytał. Grałby głupiego i Louis najprawdopodobniej uderzyłby go w twarz, a wtedy czuł źle i rano przepraszał._

_Układają jego pijany tyłek w łóżku, dodatkowo umieszczając na czole urodzinowy pocałunek. Louis wtula się głęboko w pościel i stara wyobrazić wokół siebie ramiona i zapach jabłek w nosie. To nie działa, nigdy nie działa._

_Następnego ranka, znajduje na swojej szafce nocnej opakowanie w papier do pakowania w balony. Sięga niepewnie, aby podnieść kartkę umieszczoną na górze._

Lou, 

wszystkiego najlepszego, tak sądzę. Nawet nie wiem dlaczego to piszę, ale byłem w mieście i słyszałem, że lubisz spotykać się w pubie Greg's. Zobaczyłem to i pomyślałem o tobie.

xxx H

_Przejeżdża palcami po opakowaniu i zrywa papier z małego, prostokątnego pudełeczka._

_Otwiera je żeby znaleźć kompas._

_Jest zrobiony z antycznego mosiądzu, a litery na nim w każdym kierunku są ledwo dostrzegalne. Tworzy stały ciężar w jego ręce, chłodny metal spoczywający naprzeciw jego dłoni. Przewraca go i zauważa inskrypcję._

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you.

 

 

 


	8. Flower Crowns and Curls cz.2

Louis siedzi w łóżku Aidena, a pluszowa kołdra okrywa jego gołe nogi, gdy siedzi ze wzrokiem wbitym w ścianę przed sobą.

\- Lou.. - zaczyna, lecz wtedy wypuszcza długie westchnienie - Lou, powiedz coś.

Spogląda na niego z powrotem, mrugając kilka razy i potrząsa głową, by ją oczyścić. Aiden gryzie swoją wargę i Louis sięga żeby odciągnąć ją spomiędzy jego zębów, więc nie będzie na niej później żadnych śladów.

To nie może się dziać.

Louis obserwuje Aidena, patrzy jak jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada, jak mięśnie napinają, nagie i wyeksponowane, bo nie myślał o narzuceniu koszulki, kiedy wygrzebywał się z łóżka, aby odebrać telefon. Ma wyblakłą malinkę na szyi sprzed kilku nocy wstecz kiedy poszli na imprezę i Louis zaciągnął go do łazienki jak głupia nastolatka żeby się obściskiwać zanim opadł na kolana. Włosy Aidena są wciąż zmierzwione po spaniu, ale wzrok czujny i zmartwiony.

\- Lou-

\- Za co mnie kochasz?

Ze wszystkich słów łączących się ze sobą w niespójne zdania wewnątrz jego popieprzonej głowy, akurat te wychodzą z jego ust? Serio? Louis musi kontaktować sam ze sobą.

\- Co? - pyta z niedowierzaniem. Patrzy teraz na Louisa z szerokimi oczami i wyrazem bólu na twarzy.

\- Za co mnie kochasz? - powtarza.

Louis przewraca się w łóżku i naciąga pościel na swoją nagą pierś żeby się zakryć, nagle czując się wrażliwym. Jego mięśnie są zmęczone i jedyne czego chce to wrócić do spania, ale jest już blisko południa, więc naprawdę powinien już wstawać skoro tak.

Zeszłej nocy wrócili późno po jednej z imprez biznesowych Aidena. Było to formalne wydarzenie z szampanem i pianistą w kącie. Louis odnalazł to jako zarozumiałe i coś, na co nie chce więcej uczęszczać, ale Aiden uśmiechał się do wszystkich ludzi i był nawet czarujący. Kiedy dostali się do domu, Aiden przygotował im kąpiel i oboje zatopili się w gorącej wodzie pozwalając długiemu wieczorowi zmyć się z ich skóry. Louis zainicjował pierwszy pocałunek i nim zdążył zauważyć, Aiden rozciągał go, znaczył i wślizgiwał wewnątrz.

Seks z Aidenem jest rzeczywiście całkiem dobry. Nie jest niesamowity, ale wykonuje swoją robotę i zaspokaja potrzebę. Nie jest ryzykowny i zazwyczaj w jednej pozycji: misjonarskiej. Louis nie narzeka i podczas kiedy nie miałby nic przeciwko odrobiny pikanterii, seks nie jest taki zły.

To po prostu to, że wyobraża sobie zielone tęczówki za tymi zamkniętymi i uczucie delikatnej jak u dziecka skóry. Wspomina używanie rozkazującego głosu i przynoszenie krakersów wraz z sokiem do sypialni nim zaczną, oglądanie zielonych oczu zachodzących mgłą oraz uczucie zatapiającego się i relaksującego pod nim ciała przed wolnym powrotem do siebie i te piękne zielone oczy, patrzące na niego z takim zaufaniem, że aż boli. 

Jeśli te myśli i wspomnienia zacznynają się wkradać podczas seksu z Aidenem, wtedy Louis naprawdę nie może temu pomóc.

Aiden wciąż gapi się na niego jakby urosła mu druga głowa, a Louis dalej czeka na odpowiedź.

\- Zatem? - namawia, trochę histerycznie.

\- Ja uh - jąka się - Kocham cię, ponieważ jesteś dobra osobą i mnie rozśmieszasz. Jesteśmy kompatybilni i uważam, że stworzymy dobre małżeństwo. Jesteś piękny ale masz w sobie więcej niż ładną twarz. Jesteś mądry, słodki i ja po prostu..kocham cię. Nie wiem. Nie mogę znaleźć sposobu, aby to opisać. Jesteśmy razem jakiś czas i małżeństwo wydaje się być kolejnym logicznym posunięciem, i cię kocham.

Jakoś jego wyznanie jest w cholerę krótsze, niż Louis się spodziewał.

Louis wzdycha. - I chcesz żebym przeprowadził się z tobą na drugi koniec świata dla twojej pracy, pracy która powoduje, że pracujesz długie godziny i wymaga nawet więcej pracy do zrobienia w domu, a oto opis który mi dajesz naszej wiecznej miłości przez który mam przepłynąć ocean? - odgryza się. Potrząsa głową i pozwala spojrzeniu opaść na kołdrę. Jest miękka pod jego dotykiem i wywija jej górną część żeby poczuć miękką bawełnę spomiędzy pościeli.

\- Cóż, mam na myśli, mamy się pobrać a to jest praca na całe życie. Będzie płacona podwójnie niż to co zarabiam teraz i zaczniemy nasze życie na nowo - wnioskuje Aiden.

Louis życzy sobie, by Aiden go pocieszył czy coś. Nie są to druzgocące wieści, świetne w świecie biznesu, że ktoś tak młody został awansowany na dyrektora, ale w tym samym czasie wstrząsające, ponieważ Louis jest proszony o poruszanie się po świecie dla korzyści innej osoby.

Chociaż nie jest to tym, co zakochani powinni robić? Poruszać niebo i ziemię, i pokonywać jakkolwiek długi dystans, aby być razem? To wszystko powoduje jego ból głowy, a wstał jedynie pół godziny temu.

Telefon Louisa brzęczy na szafce nocnej i zauważa wiadomość od Zayna.

_Wciąż przychodzisz pomóc?_

Wzdycha i odkłada komórkę z powrotem na stolik, ekranem w dół. 

\- Spójrz. Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć i przedyskutujemy to później - Louis mówi jak podnosi się z łóżka. Rozciąga się i delektuje przeciągającym bólem mięśni.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - pyta go Aiden wstając z posłania. Przynajmniej założył jakieś majtki żeby odpowiedzieć na ten cholerny telefon.

\- Zayn potrzebuje z czymś pomocy - mruczy kiedy sięga po porozrzucane ubrania i wkłada koszulę z zeszłej nocy. Jest pomięta i śmierdzi drogą wodą kolońską i szampanem.

\- Wrócisz na noc więc będziemy mogli pogadać?

\- Prawdopodobnie nie.

Zakłada w pośpiechu resztę ubrań z wczoraj i udaje się do drzwi.

Czuje się strasznie, jakby opuszczał swoją jednonocną przygodę. Louis zabija tę myśl wsiadając do samochodu.

* * *

\- Zayn, musimy pogadać! - Louis krzyczy gdy tylko wchodzi przez drzwi.

Zostaje zaatakowany przez zapach czegoś pysznego z kuchni i rusza prosto w tę stronę, by to zbadać. Nie spodziewa się znaleźć Harry'ego, stojącego przy kuchence w plisowanym, różowym fartuchu.

\- Zayn jest w swoim pokoju, kończy malowanie - odzywa się, spoglądając znad garnka nad którym się pochyla. Jego wzrok pada z powrotem na cokolwiek miesza i Louisowi zajmuje chwilę, aby przyjrzeć się konturom mięśni na jego ramionach, które uwydatnia czarna koszulka którą ma na sobie.

\- Dzięki - mruczy i idzie w kierunku drzwi Zayna.

Znajduje go siedzącego na kolanach na podłodze i pochylającego się nad płótnem. Pracuje nad tym w sekrecie od tygodni i to pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis ma szansę to zobaczyć. To obraz splecionych dłoni z cytatem "Not even the gods above could separate the two of us" pod palcami w ładnym piśmie. Jest to absolutnie przepiękne.

Zayn podnosi wzrok, gdy czyści swoje pędzle i uśmiecha do niego.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? - pyta szorstkim głosem od braku stosowania.

Zayn jest wprawiony w nastrój gdzie godzinami z nikim nie będzie rozmawiał, kiedy tylko skupia się na każdym kawałku swojego dzieła. To dosłownie zabiera szansę jedzenia i odciągnięcia go z dala od płótna, by chociaż uświadomić go o istnieniu na świecie innych rzeczy oprócz tłustych farb.

Louis patrzy jak zanurza pędzel w królewskim niebieskim i robi nim zawijasy wokół dłoni. Robi eteryczne niebo jako tło i Louis życzy sobie, by potrafił tak malować. Jest bardzo skupiony i nuci pod nosem, coś cichego i uroczego. Oczy ma skierowane w dół a twarz odwróconą od Louisa, ale przez sposób w jaki jego ciało jest swobodne i jak łatwo oddycha, Louis wie że jest szczęśliwy. Nie może tego zniszczyć. Nie dziś.

\- Um...to może poczekać. Czemu Harry tu jest? - pyta zamiast po prostu podania mu wieści, które Aiden łaskawie mu podsunął jako sposób na obudzenie.

\- Jestem zajęty robieniem tego a ty za cholerę nie potrafisz gotować? - wzrusza ramionami i moczy końcówkę pędzla w białym przed przeniesieniem go na płótno.

Louis skina i wzdycha, spoglądając za drzwi, tęsknie do kuchni.

\- Bądź dla niego miły, co? Nie musisz być kutasem. Zawsze na pierwszym miejscu był twoim przyjacielem, więc dlaczego nie możesz po prostu, no wiesz, dogadać się z nim i nie sprawiać rzeczy tak cholernie przygnębiającymi? To specjalny wieczór i nie potrzebuję cię niszczącego tego - unosi błagalnie wzrok, Louis widzi ciemne rzęsy Zayna muskające jego ostre kości policzkowe, kiedy na niego mruga. Jeśli przetrzyma go trochę dłużej, jest pewny, że doprowadzi go do dąsania się.

Zamiast tego, wzrusza ramionami i przegryza wargę. To mechanizm obronny na naskoczenie na Harry'ego i bycie kutasem. Wszyscy to wiedzą. Nawet Harry wie, co czyni wszystko jeszcze gorszym, bo sprawia, że czuje się wrażliwy.

\- Ta, w porządku. Pójdę zobaczyć czy potrzebuje jakiejś pomocy - mówi, wyciągając swój telefon i sprawdzając godzinę - Masz około godziny zanim wraca Li, więc skończ to i się ubierz.

Zayn zanuca w zgodzie i wraca do skupiania się na swojej pracy. Liam to pokocha.

Louis wychodzi za drzwi, kiedy słyszy Zayna mówiącego jeszcze - Nie spierdol mojego romantycznego posiłku!

Śmieje się dołączając do kuchni i Harry odwraca się żeby posłać mu uśmiech.

\- Co przygotowujemy zatem? - pyta, ukradkiem przesuwając się obok Harry'ego. Podnosi ramię i zagląda do garnka. Makaron.

\- Cóż pracuję nad spaghetti w tej chwili, a następnie muszę włożyć kurczaka do piekarnika - tłumaczy, wsypując odrobinę soli do gotującej się wody.

\- Potrzebujesz przy czymś pomocy? - pyta, wdychając pyszny zapach. Zauważa babeczki leżące na blacie, czekające na polukrowanie i podchodzi do nich. Spogląda na Harry'ego i zastanawia się czy mógłby wydąć wargi i wzbudzić wystarczająco litość tak, by Harry pozwolił mu jedną wziąć.

\- Nie waż się ich dotykać - ostrzega, wyjmując z lodówki kurczaka gdzie się rozmrażał. Louis sapie w irytacji zanim wskakuje na blat między słodkie, waniliowe babeczki a gotujący makaron - Nie myśl, że zapomniałem jak beznadziejny jesteś w kuchni, Lou. Nie wolno ci dotykać niczego. W ogóle. Nic.

Louis przewraca oczami. - Hej, potrafię zrobić garnek makaronu jak mam dobry dzień - odpłaca się. Harry tylko kręci głową.

\- Więc widzę, że zdecydowałeś się być dzisiaj miłym - mruczy umieszczając kurczaka na blaszce do pieczenia.

Wzrusza ramionami i spogląda w dół na swoje buty. Skopuje je i uśmiecha, gdy wywołują głośny dźwięk uderzenia w podłogę. 

\- Po prostu chcę żebyśmy nie byli więcej przygnębieni w swoim towarzystwie, wiesz? Ten dzień w którym poszliśmy na plażę był świetny. Chcę do tego wrócić - przyznaje, kołysząc stopami przy czym uderza nimi w szafki pod sobą.

\- No cóż byłoby łatwiej od kiedy nie pieprzyłbyś prawie swojego chłopaka przede mną na łóżku - pomrukuje z niezadowoleniem, jak używa swoich palców żeby natrzeć kurczaka przyprawami.

Louis wydaje z tylniej części gardła obrażony dźwięk, ale nie może powstrzymać rumieńca wkradającego się na jego policzki.

\- Nie zamierzałem go pieprzyć tu i teraz i jest moim narzeczonym, nie chłopakiem.

\- Wygląda na to, że pieprzył cie całkiem dobrze zeszłej nocy jeśli kierować się malinką na twoim karku - odpłaca się mając jednocześnie mały uśmiech na twarzy i Louis może powiedzieć, że stara się lekko to znieść przez naśmiewanie się.

Sięga dłonią w próbie zakrycia swojej szyi. Nawet nie zauważył, że jakąś ma. Jego twarz definitywnie ma teraz ognisty kolor. 

Harry schyla się żeby umieścić kurczaka w piekarniku, przez co Louis patrzy jak skrawek jego koszulki na plecach podjeżdża do góry. Może zobaczyć dołeczki w dole jego kręgosłupa i całkowicie się ślini. Uwielbiał go tam całować.

Harry spogląda w górę z miejsca gdzie klęczy i uśmiecha głupawo. Louis odwraca wzrok.

\- Idź odnieść swoje śmierdzące buty do drzwi czy coś. Zatruwają moją kuchnie - mówi, wstając i podciągając w dół koszulkę.

\- _Twoją_  kuchnie? - pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wynoś się z mojej kuchni! - Harry mówi wywracając głową z nadętym wyrazem twarzy, jakby rządził tym pieprzonym miejcem. Louis tak mocno przewraca oczami, iż myśli, że mógł sobie coś naciągnąć ale zeskakuje i zabiera buty do pokoju.

Spogląda w dół na swoje ciuchy i decyduje, że najlepszą opcją jest szybki prysznic. Ignoruje brzęczenie pod skórą, które ma kiedykolwiek Harry jest w pobliżu, rozbiera się i wskakuje pod gorący natrysk. Jeśli jego myśli idą do Harry'ego zlizującego lukier z jego sutków, będąc w trakcie szybkiego obciągania pod prysznicem, pozwijcie go. Miał stresujący dzień jak dotąd, i potrzebuje odrobiny leku na stres.

Kiedy wraca z powrotem do kuchni, ze świeżą koszulką i jeansami zakrywającymi jego ciało oraz mokrą grzywką opadającą na twarz, Harry myje ręce i nuci pod nosem. Kołysze biodrami na boki i nie zdaje sie jeszcze zauważyć, że chłopak go obserwuje. Louis uważa, że Harry jest stworzony z muzyki, ma ją przebiegającą w krwioobiegu, ponieważ zawsze czegoś słucha lub sam sobie nuci.

Przechodzi cicho przez kuchnię i Harry podskakuje jak przytula się ciasno do jego boku. Przerzuca ramię przez talię Louisa i umieszcza pocałunek na czubku głowy, wdychając zapach jego szamponu. Louis nie potrafi zebrać się, by zganić go za jego uczucia.

\- Będę teraz lukrował babeczki - mruczy odsuwając się - Odkąd jesteś takim ekspertem od makaronu, co powiesz na pilnowanie go i upewnienie się, że nic się nie stanie.

Louis skina i przygląda się garnkowi przez kilka chwil zanim zaczyna się nudzić. Makaron właściwie nie musi być pilnowany. Nawet on o tym wie. Zamiast tego, patrzy jak Harry zawija lukier na babeczkach z wyćwiczoną łatwością. Pamięta kiedy Harry pracował w piekarni w dole ulicy jego domu, gdy chodzili do szkoły i jak w nocy, kiedy wracał po pracy, pachniał cukrem i ciastkami maślanymi. Louis miał zwyczaj próbowania scałowania tego zapachu z jego skóry.

Zayn wchodzi odrobinę później, świeżo wykąpany bez farb na rękach. Uśmiecha się badając jedzenie i zatapia palec w dopiero co polukrowanej babce. Harry skrzeczy na niego i uderza w dłoń, ale ten tylko się uśmiecha. Zayn potrafi uniknąć kary za swój czyn jeśli po prostu odpowiedno wystawi żuchwę i zabłyśnie uśmiechem. Louis pochyla się także po trochę polewy, ale Harry w samą porę łapie jego rękę i odpycha.

\- Wyjdźcie, oboje! - pojękuje naprawiając polewę zniszczoną przez Zayna - Dosłownie robię to dla ciebie Malik. Nie testuj mnie - ostrzega.

\- To nasza kuchnia - wytyka Louis, ale i tak odsuwa się od jedzenia.

Drzwi od mieszkania się otwierają i mogą usłyszeć jak Liam odkłada klucze w salonie. Zayn idzie go przywitać i utrzymać z dala od kuchni.

\- To miłe ze strony Zayna - Harry odzywa się cicho jak kończy ostatnią z babeczek.

Przejeżdża palcem po spodzie żeby pozbyć się lukru, który upuścił i zlizuje ze swojego kciuka. Louis gapi się na niego, a Harry widząc to, uśmiecha cwaniacko wokół palca zanim wciąga policzki, sprawiając że Louis przeklina pod nosem. Śmieje się cicho z ciężkim łomotaniem w piersi i odkłada torebkę z polewą.

Louis przeczyszcza gardło i musi zmusić swój wzrok do odwrócenia od sposobu, w jaki język Harry'ego jeździ po jego ustach, łapiąc ostatnie posmaki słodyczy.

\- Tak, już od jakiegoś czasu próbował wymyślic coś romantycznego do zrobienia. To ich 1,5 roku, więc wiesz. Dość specjalne - mówi cichutko tak, by Liam nie usłyszał.

Spogląda na stół kuchenny gdzie w wazonie stoją świeże kwiaty, a naprzeciw siebie dwa nakrycia. Harry podchodzi żeby zapalić świece przy wazonie, Louis w tym czasie wybiera swoją "Romantyczne Bzdury" playlistę na iPodzie i przełącza ją na system głośników. Muzyka zaczyna brzęczeć cicho przez głośniki i Harry sięga, aby zgasić światło w części jadalnianej.

\- Co to jest? - Liam pyta wchodząc do kuchni z Zaynem tuż za nim. Lustruje Harry'ego przez moment, ostrożnie i ze zdezorientowaniem jako dlaczego miałby tu być i Louis chce go pacnąć, bo Harryemu zawsze wolno tu przebywać, szczególnie kiedy Louis tu jest, zanim Zayn szturcha go przez co się odwraca.

\- Szczęśliwego półtora roku, kochanie - mówi cicho, czułym i namiętnym głosem jak pochyla się, by pocałować Liama. To tylko delikatne przyciśnięcie ust, krótkie i słodkie, i Louis obraca się żeby zobaczyć jak Harry promienieje do niego.

Liam odsuwa się z oślepiającym uśmiechem i otacza talię Zayna ramionami.

\- Pamiętałeś - odzywa się, tak cicho i czule jak Zayn.

Chłopak wywraca oczami, ale nie ma w tym właściwie żadnego poirytowania. Louis odwraca się z powrotem do kuchenki sprawdzić makaron, a Harry podchodzi obok niego. Patrzą jak prowadzi Liama do stołu, odsuwając dla niego krzesło, zawsze gentleman. Liam patrzy na Zayna jakby wieszał księżyc na niebie, a Zayn patrzy na Liama jakby był jego słońcem. To obrzydliwie urocze.

Harry wyjmuje kurczaka z piekarnika chwytając z blatu talerz. Jest to jeden z tych ładniejszych na które wydali pieniądze, kiedy doszli do wniosku, że nie mogą zabawiać gości papierowymi talerzykami i plastikowymi kubkami przez resztę życia. Przekłada kurczaka na jeden talerz, a następnie na kolejny w czasie kiedy Louis odcedza makaron. To wszystko jest takie domowe, jak poruszają się wokół siebie i pracują przy przygotowywaniu posiłku. Nie robił nigdy rzeczy tego typu z Aidenem. Zawsze jedzą poza domem albo zamawiają, bo żaden z nich nie gotuje.

Nakłada łyżką obfitą porcję makaronu na każdy talerz, podczas gdy Harry nalewa sos a wtedy podają im talerze jak profesjonalni kelnerzy. Louis robi nawet ukłon i puszcza każdemu z nich oczko, nim wychodzą z kuchni i pozwalają im zjeść w prywatności.

Nie chce włączać telewizji i być głośnym, więc prowadzi Harry'ego na balkon. Powietrze tego wieczoru jest ciepłe, z lekkim wiatrem który nastrasza jego loki. Jest z Harrym w samotności i spoglądają w niebo, życząc sobie by mógł zobaczyć gwiazdy przez gęste przykrycie chmury. Nie ma takiego szczęścia.

Zastanawia się czy będzie w stanie zobaczyć gwiazdy w Seattle. Prawdopodobnie nie. Tam pada, tak słyszał. Albo może jest to tym, co pokazują filmy. Wzdycha i spuszcza wzrok na krzesło obok siebie żeby zauważyć, że Zayn zostawił swoją paczkę na zewnątrz. Okropny pomysł. Przyjdzie deszcz i zniszczy wszystkie jego papierosy. Wpycha je do kieszeni. 

Harry jest ciepłą, cichą obecnością obok niego. Louis rozważa powiedzenie mu o przeprowadzce, o fakcie, że Aiden będzie jego mężem, a to znaczy że musi pójść mieszkać do Ameryki. Louis absolutnie nie chce opuszczać Anglii. Jest całkowitym brytyjczykiem.

Harry obserwuje go ostrożnym spojrzeniem, jakby mógł wyczuć zanoszącą się burzę w jego umyśle. Nie zadaje pytań, a Louis nie mówi. Po prostu stoją tutaj w ciszy i wsłuchują się w oddech drugiego. To wystarczające, aby wiedzieć, że Harry tu jest, że jest z powrotem w jego życiu i jest stałą obecnością obok. 

Przynajmniej dopóki nie pojedzie do pieprzonej Ameryki.

Harry szturcha jego ramię, przez co spogląda w górę na niego. Jego rzęsy wachlują na policzkach gdy przez moment spuszcza wzrok w dół, a wtedy Louis zostaje zaatakowany przez szmaragdowe tęczówki wwiercające się w jego. Czuje jakby Harry potrafił odczytać jego myśli, mógł zajrzeć w jego duszę. Rozpala to w nim ogień i to uwielbia.

\- Więc, jak Zayn i Liam się poznali? - pyta, by przełamać ciszę.

\- Poznali się na zajęciach. Był to jakiś angielski zanim Liam zmienił swój kierunek na biznes. Li po prostu zaczął przychodzić z Zaynem żeby pracować nad zadaniem i staliśmy się przyjaciółmi. Właściwie zajęło im to wieki żeby być razem. Znaliśmy się 4 lata czy coś, ale zaczęli być ze sobą dopiero 1,5 roku temu. Myślałem, że wrzucę ich do szafy i tam zamknę żeby poradzili sobie z tym gównem - opowiada mu gdy patrzy w dół na chodnik pod ich balkonem. Patrzy jak ptak wskakuje na kamień i dziobie jego powierzchnię w poszukiwaniu okruchów.

Harry parska. - Nie sądze, że wrzucenie ich z powrotem do szafy by pomogło.

Wzrusza tylko ramionami i może poczuć jak papierosy wypalają dziurę w tyle jego jeansów. Chce jednego tak bardzo, ale pamięta jak Harry marszczył na nie nos kiedy był młodszy. Zamiast tego, stuka niespokojnie palcami w kute żelazo obramowania.

\- Co się dzieje? - pyta w końcu Harry.

\- Po prostu mam dużo na głowie, tak myślę - odpowiada, odpychając się od poręczy i opierając o ścianę za sobą. Drży nawet w tym cieple nocy.

Słońce ustawia się za starymi, ceglanymi budynkami wokół, przez co Harry jest obrysowany w brylantowe róże i pomarańcze skąd Louis na niego patrzy. Ma otoczkę ze słońca wokół swoich loków, a jego oczy są tak szerokie i ufne, jak były kiedy miał 16 lat i Louis po raz pierwszy nazwał go pięknym.

\- Jesteś piękny - Louis odzywa się przy zachodzie słońca.

Harry rumieni się lekko i przybliża do niego o krok. Nie fatyguje się, by go odepchnąć.

\- To było miłe, gotowanie i spędzanie razem czasu - mówi niskim głosem tylko, by Louis usłyszał, nawet jeśli nie ma nikogo kto by im przerwał.

\- Tak było Curly - zgadza się, dodając przezwisko starając zażartować i rozjaśnić nastrój.

Harry uśmiecha się wstydliwie i przybliża kawałek do Louisa, który sięga i głaszcze jego biodro. Jest pewna elektryczność przepływająca między nimi w powietrzu i wszystko o czym Louis może myśleć, jest fakt, że posiada z powrotem Harry'ego w swoim życiu i będzie musiał go zostawić. Łapie głęboki oddech wokół rosnącego ścisku w gardle, jednocześnie starając się zignorować sposób w jaki oczy Harry'ego badają jego, jakby wiedział, że zwalcza zadławienie powietrzem.

Sięga w górę i dotyka delikatnie policzka Louisa, pociera kostkami naprzeciw miękkich kości policzkowych i po szczęce.

\- Co się dzieje? - pyta ponownie, cicho i słodko z nutą zmartwienia.

Louis kręci tylko głową i krzyżuje ich spojrzenie. Nagle przypomina sobie sytuację sprzed kilku tygodni, kiedy Harry przyznał się, bez właściwego wyznania, że wciąż jest w nim zakochany. Wspomnienie sprawia, że ogień zapala się w krwioobiegu Louisa i rozprzestrzenia poprzez ciało, a głowę zachodzi mgła przez sposób w jaki jego oczy były szczere. Chce rozpaczliwie usłyszeć teraz te słowa, usłyszeć wyszeptane przez Harry'ego "kocham cię" w napiętą przestrzeń między nimi, ale nigdy o to nie poprosi. To nie jest fair dla żadnego z nich.

Drzwi za nimi otwierają się i Zayn wystawia przez nie głowę. Ma posiniaczone od pocałunków usta, a na twarzy widnieje leniwy uśmiech. Śledzi wzrokiem sposób w jaki Harry ma ręce na karku Louisa i jak ich ciała są skierowane we wzajemną stronę, a jego uśmiech przemienia się w usatysfakcjonowany, cwaniacki uśmieszek. Harry zabiera swoje dłonie i cofa o krok, i Louis chce siegnąć po niego z powrotem.

\- Będziemy oglądać film, jeśli chcecie wejść - informuje zanim ponownie zostawia ich samych.

\- Powinienem już pójść - mruczy Harry, przebiegając dłonią przez włosy i patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na Louisa.

Louis kręci głową i wykrztusza z siebie - Proszę, nie - co ma Harry'ego znajdującego ponownie jego oczy. To kilka sekund nie do zniesienia, gdy rozważa jego opcję, ale wtedy uśmiecha się delikatnie i kiwa głową.

Zayn i Liam siedzą w siebie wtuleni, obraz Zayna leży na stoliku do kawy, na nim drogo wyglądający zegarek który Liam musiał podarować Zaynowi jako prezent, a na ekranie rozpoczyna się Niesamowity Spider Man. Harry opada na kanapę i Louis widzi jak Liam posyła mu mały uśmiech, co jest nowe i ociepla jego serce. Siada obok Harry'ego, bliżej niż powinien, mimo że jest już to wystarczająco skomplikowane, ale Harry owija ramię wokół niego i Louis instynktownie pochyla się do niego i tak.

Czuje jego rękę zjeżdżającą w dół i ma już rzucić złośliwy komentarz o trzymaniu swoich rąk z daleka, kiedy wślizguje ją w jego tylnią kieszeń i wyjmuje z niej paczke papierosów. Louis posyła mu uśmiech, gdy pochyla się naprzód i kładzie ją na stoliku.

W połowie filmu, Louis trzyma głowę na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego, serce wali głośno i mocno w jego piersi przez materiał koszulki, a palce Harry'ego przeczesują jego włosy. Liam przeważnie siedzi na Zaynie i co jakiś czas skradają sobie pocałunki, za co Louis nie może ich obwiniać, i szepczą do siebie nawzajem. Wszystko po prostu pasuje, sposób w jaki ogromna układanka łączy się w całość, po tym jak ostatni fragment zostaje umieszczony na miejsce. W mieszkaniu jest ciepło i Louis jest otoczony swoimi ulubionymi osobami. Przytula się bliżej do boku Harry'ego, a ten cmoka jego włosy.

To jakby Harry był brakującym fragmentem układanki i wszystko pasuje. Cóż, wszystko w tym pokoju. Wciąż jest jego życie z Aidenem i fakt, że prawdopodobnie będzie musiał wyjechać tysiące mil stąd i najprawdopodobniej nie zobaczy więcej Harry'ego. Może nie będzie miał nawet szansy, aby zobaczyć Zayna i Liama ponownie lub przynajmniej nie przez dłuższy czas, i ta myśl przebija prosto przez niego. 

Decyduje, że nie jest to czymś, czym powinien się zamartwiać właśnie teraz, ponieważ Gwen i Peter dzielą swój pierwszy pocałunek, Liam chichocze cicho na coś, co Zayn szepcze w jego ucho, a Harry jest jego stałą obecnością przy jego boku i przez noc utrzymuje z dala od niego wszystkie potworne myśli.

 

 

 


	9. Settle Down With Me cz.1

_Spakuj się i zostaw wszystko,_

_Nie widzisz tego co ja mogę przynieść_

_Nie mogę trzymać tego bijącego serca w zatoce_

_Uwolnij mnie od nocnych smutków,_

_Dam ci całego siebie_

_Zostaw swojego ukochanego,_

_Zostaw to dla mnie_

\- Sam Smith

 

______________________________

 

Harry otwiera drzwi uśmiechającemu się Louisowi, który trzyma torbę chińszczyzny na wynos jako ofertę na wejście do mieszkania. Jego policzki są zarumienione od wchodzenia po schodach, ale uśmiech ma jasny a oczy ciepłe.

\- Hej, wchodź - mówi, skinając w kierunku salonu - Przyniosę talerze i szklanki. Czego się napijesz?

\- Woda jest w porządku - odpowiada kiedy mija Harry'ego do salonu.

Gdy Harry ma już wszystko i dochodzi do siebie, widzi, że Louis rozłożył jedzenie i stoi nad nim, patrząc w dół, możliwie nawet śliniąc się odrobinę.

\- Nie jadłeś nic dzisiaj? - żartuje kładąc talerze i napoje na stoliku do kawy przed kanapą.

Potrząsa głową i siada, pocierając razem dłonie i wpatrując sie w Lo Mein - Nah, musiałem ominąć lunch przez spotkanie w sprawie ciasta żeby upewnić się, że jest takie, jakie chcemy - mówi ze wzruszeniem ramion, jednocześnie nakładając jedzenie na swój talerz. 

Harry skina na to i bierze gryza swojej tortilli - Wszystko dobrze z ciastem? - pyta, ponieważ jest cholernie dobrym organizatorem wesel, nawet jeśli jest nieco okropną osobą. 

\- Mmhmm - mamrocze wokół łyżki pełnej makaronu. Jego oczy marszczą się i nuci z uznaniem, biorąc następny kęs - To jest pyszne! Zdecydowałem pójść do tego nowego chińskiego miejsca, które właśnie otworzyli za rogiem twojego mieszkania. Tak się cieszę, że je znalazłem.

Harry śmieje się za widelcem pełnym ryżu i posyła mu uśmiech z zaciśniętymi ustami, szturchając ramieniem - Dzięki za przyniesienie obiadu - mówi po tym jak przełyka.

Weszli w rodzaj rutyny, jeśli ma być szczery z tą sytuacją. Louis będzie przychodził wieczorami, w które Aiden pracuje do późna lub kiedy Zayn i Liam chcą trochę czasu dla siebie, albo nawet kiedykolwiek po prostu miał ciężki dzień w pracy i będą obijać się przed telewizorem i przybierać na wadze przez jedzenie na wynos. Jest świetnie. Louis jest tutaj dwa lub trzy razy w tygodniu.

Nie spędzają wiele czasu w mieszkaniu Louisa, a Harry stara się nie myśleć o sposobie w jaki Liam patrzy na niego, przyjaźnie ale nieco z dezaprobatą i jak zdaje się jeszcze nie być pogodzonym z ich życiem. Zayn jest ciepły jak zawsze i przytula go ciasno zanim wychodzi, jakby bał się, że pójdzie i nigdy nie wróci, ma również odłożony dodatkowy kontroler kiedy decydują grać w Fife, gdy on i Niall przychodzą na ich męską noc.

Niall przychodzi i wychodzi z ich wspólnego mieszkania, gdy go o to prosi i mruga zawsze do Harry'ego kiedy widzi Louisa zwiniętego na kanapie. Nie pytał co właściwie jest między nimi i Harry jest wdzięczny, ponieważ sam nie jest tego pewien. Zdecydował, że pozwoli temu samemu się rozwinąć.

Zostaje wyrwany ze swoich myśli przez głośne jęczenie Louisa obok. Zjadł dwa pudełka makaronu na wynos i skonsumował dobrze ponad połowę ogromniastej porcji kurczaka. Jego małe dłonie pocierają brzuch, a oczy są zamknięte. Harry naprawdę chce go pocałować i poczuć te dłonie śledzące swoją szczękę.

\- Jestem taki pełny Haz, myślę że zaraz mnie rozsadzi - narzeka jak się porusza, próbując rozciągnąć na kanapie.

Harry przewraca na niego oczami i bierze ostatni gryz przed odłożeniem widelca.

\- Dobrze ci tak, zjedzenie wszystkiego za jednym razem, Lou - upomina Harry gdy zaczyna zbierać wszystkie śmieci. 

\- Nie każdy może zjeść banana kiedykolwiek tylko chce - odcina się zanim jęczy ponownie.

Śmieje się szczerze zbierając śmieci i resztki wynosząc je do kuchni. Może stamtąd usłyszeć biadolenie i jęczenie Louisa i potrząsa głową. Królowa dramatu.

Kiedy wraca z powrotem do pokoju, zastaje Louisa rozwalonego na podłodze z papierami rozłożonymi dookoła siebie. Spogląda na coś, co wydaje się być listą nazwisk i Harry opada w dół obok niego.

\- Co to jest, zatem? - pyta, skinając w stronę papierów.

\- Muszę wymyślić miejsca siedzeń na wesele - mówi przez westchnięcie - Wiem że miał to być czas Louisa i Harry'ego, ale naprawdę muszę mieć to zrobione a nie mam za dużo wolnego czasu żeby się na tym skupić.

Spogląda przepraszająco w górę na Harry'ego, a ten robi wszystko, by to zlekceważyć. Nie chce żeby Louis patrzył na niego ze współczuciem w oczach, bo rozmawiają o tym cholernym ślubie. Czasami uważa, iż myśli o tym że zwieje, co jest głupie. To nie on jest uciekinierem w tej relacji.

\- Pomogę - sięga żeby złapać kartkę od Louisa, ale ten tylko zabiera je z jego zasięgu.

\- Nie Haz, jest w porządku. Będę to robił kiedy będziesz oglądał mecz czy coś. Nie musisz tego robić - mówi mu, wzrok skupiony na twarzy Harry'ego z niepokojem wyrytym na łuku brwiowym.

Harry sapie i przewraca oczami. - Jestem twoim organizatorem i ci pomogę - Louis potrząsa na niego głową i stara się wolną ręką go odepchnąć, ale Harry po prostu ją chwyta i składa pocałunki na kostkach.

Louis chrząka i odsuwa swoją dłoń.

\- Właśnie dlatego nie możesz pomóc mi z tą kartą Harry.

Patrzy w dół na kartki papieru, ale Harry nie uważa, że cokolwiek w ogóle widzi.

\- Loueh! - pojękuje, sięgając po nie.

\- Harreh! - odwzajemnia, próbując wykręcić się z jego zasięgu.

Wyrywa mu papiery i siada z powrotem, gdy Louis upada na plecy. Zostaje tak przez dłuższą chwilę, podczas której Harry może usłyszeć go wypuszczającego ciężkie westchnienie. Na krótko zabawia go myśl wczołgania się na jego tors i przyszpilenia do podłogi, przed powolnym wślizgnięciem się w jego wargi i całowaniem, dopóki oboje nie będą zdyszani, lecz wpakowuje ją tak daleko na tył umysłu, jak tylko to możliwe.

\- Zobaczmy - mówi do siebie jak spogląda na kartę siedzień przed sobą - Co powiesz na posadzenie Jay i Deana przy głównym stole - chwyta ołówek który Louis położył przy papierach i zakreśla ich imiona - I może rodzice Aidena także mogą przy nim usiąść? Tworzyć więzy rodzinne?

Louis prycha na to i kręci głową.

\- Rodzice Aidena rozstali się kiedy był mały, więc będą musieli siedzieć po przeciwnych stronach sali. Mama nie dba zbytnio o mamę Aidena, twierdzi że jest za bardzo zarozumiała, więc prawdopodobnie nie powinny siedzieć przy jednym stole - mówi chwytając ołówek i pisząc imię mamy Aidena przy stoliku poniżej tego Jay. Następnie wpisuje imię jego ojca jak najdalej od jego matki. To wszystko jest trochę absurdalne, ale Harry zauważa coś gorszego.

\- Czekaj, Jay nie lubi mamy Aidena? Jay kogoś nie lubi? Poważnie? Ona jest aniołem! - woła z niedowierzaniem, gdy stara się przetworzyć spokojną, słodką Jay nie lubiącą kogoś.

\- Cóż, nie wszyscy potrafią być najlepszymi przyjaciółmi mojej mamy, Harold. Wiem że masz z nią specjalną relację, ale nie każdy jest tak czarujący jak ty - mówi przewracając oczami - Plus relacja między Anne a mamą była jakby..... jedna na milion czy coś. Nie każdego rodzice mogą być tak blisko jak one były.

Kolejna konsekwencja ucieczki Louisa: ich mamy powoli przestały ze sobą rozmawiać. Były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, zawsze dzwoniły do siebie nawzajem żeby poplotkować o czymś uroczym co ich synowie zrobili, ujmująco nadawały im etykietki "mężów" i prawie każdy weekend spędzały razem. To nie tak że teraz siebie nienawidzą, to po prostu to, że kiedy Louis odszedł, to się schrzaniło i wszystko uległo zmianie. Harry życzy sobie, by po prostu wszystko cofnęli do wtedy, kiedy wszystko przebiegało płynnie i spędzali dnie pławiąc się w miłości oraz w towarzystwie, które tworzyły ich połączone rodziny.

Harry wzdycha i rozpoczyna wyliczanie imion z listy, kiedy Louis zagryza policzek i stara zdecydować gdzie każdy powinien siedzieć. To długa lista, nawet jeśli Louis powiedział, że chce mały ślub, Harry chce to skomentować, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że to nie jego miejsce. To zajmie jakiś czas.

\- Co powiesz na posadzenie Stana obok tego kolesia Grega - sugeruje w pewnym momencie - Zdaje się, że by się dogadywali, przy czym oba mają 4 literowe imiona.

\- Cicho Harold, próbuję pracować - mówi mu na złość, ale i tak pisze imię Stana obok Grega.

Harry rozciąga się i łapie głęboko oddech. Louis sięga i przeczesuje palcami przez bałagan jego loków, przez co mruczy z uznaniem. Jego delikatne starania są relaksujące i Harry zamyka oczy na jakiś czas, przysłuchując się skrobaniu ołówka na papierze i cichemu nuceniu Louisa podczas pisania.

W końcu przewraca się na plecy i patrzy na sposób, w jaki rzęsy Louisa wachlują na jego ostrych policzkach, kiedy mruga, a grzywka pokrywa czoło w rozkosznym bałaganie. Jest zapierający dech w piersi.

Przygląda się mu jak marszczy swój nos i w skupieniu przygryza koniec ołówka. Przez ostatnią godzinę pracuje nad rozsadzeniem gości i z minuty na minutę, staje się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Wypuszcza zirytowany oddech, spoglądając w dół na Harry'ego z delikatnym uśmiechem zdobiącym jego usta, zanim wraca do podkładki w swojej dłoni. To proste, właśnie wtedy, pozwolić Harryemu wierzyć, że planują siedzenie gości na ich własnym weselu i sprzeczają o to, gdzie każdy z listy członków rodzin będzie siedział. Pozwala sobie fantazjować o białym ogrodzeniu oraz psie, którego mogliby mieć w ciągu następnego roku.

Pozwala sobie na myśl, że Louis uśmiechnie się do niego w dół, delikatnie pocałuje i wymruczy "czas do łóżka, skarbie", mimo że nie będą spać. Zamiast tego, Louis będzie go otwierał i całował każdy cal jego ciała zanim użyje swojego głosu doprowadzając do jego całkowitego rozpadnięcia się przez nakazanie mu podniesienia się na ręce i kolana. Pozwala sobie myśleć o swoim zatraceniu w cichym wychwalaniu przez Louisa i jego magicznych dłoniach, delikatnych pocałunkach i brutalnych pchnięciach, chropowatych westchnięciach oraz ostrych paznokciach.

To jak zimny policzek w twarz, gdy spogląda na górę strony żeby zobaczyć "Aiden i Louis Grimshaw" i musi sobie po raz tysięczny, mentalnie przypomnieć, że Louis nie jest jego. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie był. On jest po prostu organizatorem ślubu, który jest zakochany w Louise odkąd skończył szesnaście lat.

To nie jest prawdą. Jest kimś więcej niż organizatorem. Jest kimś więcej niż Louis może odpowiednio opisać. Wie, że ma nad Louisem kontrolę, może nawet wystarczająco silną, aby sprawić, że drugi raz przemyśli każdą decyzję podjętą przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, ale nie rozwodzi się nad tym. Jest tutaj żeby wykonać robotę i ponownie stać się z Louisem przyjaciółmi. Jeśli zdarzy sie, że zawróci mu w głowie i sprawi, że w trakcie zostawi swojego narzeczonego, cóż, prawdopodobnie Harry jest okropną osobą, ale przynajmniej będzie miał swojego chłopca z powrotem.

\- Hej, Lou, chcę cię gdzieś zabrać - odzywa się nagle. Te wszystkie papiery to dla niego teraz za dużo i spogląda na dół, by zauważyć że Louis i tak prawie skończył.

\- I gdzie by to było? - pyta, gryząc wargę żeby zwalczyć szeroki uśmiech. Zawsze jest zainteresowany przygodami, a Harry wie jak dać mu jedną.

\- To niespodzianka! - wtóruje jak się podnosi i rozciąga plecy. Twarde podłogi nie są przyjaciółmi wybrednych pleców.

Louis potrząsa na niego głową, ale usta skręcają się w uśmiechu i także wstaje. Harry podąża do kuchni i przegrzebuje szuflady, aby znaleźć klucze, których będzie potrzebował. W końcu znajduje je wepchnięte na tył, pod stosem karteczek samoprzylepnych.

\- Zatem chodźmy - mówi, prowadząc Louisa za drzwi.

To ciepła noc, słońce chowa się za budynkami i barwi niebo w odcienie złota i fioletu. Mijają samochód Harry'ego i patrzy jak Louis marszczy czoło w zdezorientowaniu, kiedy zatrzymują się przy motocyklu zaparkowanym na końcu drogi.

\- Nie, Harry, nie możesz być poważny! - gaworzy, oczy mu błyszczą a ręce automatycznie sięgają w kierunku pojazdu.

Harry tylko się szczerzy i podnosi kask przyczepiony do siedzenia, podając go Louisowi.

\- Mój przyjaciel, Jeff, mieszka w mieszkaniu nade mną i od czasu do czasu pozwala mi zabierać swojego skarba na przejażdżkę - wyjaśnia wzruszając ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego, nawet jeśli jest, ponieważ jest najbardziej nieskoordynowaną osobą jaka istnieje i prawdopodobnie pewnego dnia zginie na tym motocyklu.

\- Jesteś pewny, że wiesz jak obchodzić się z tą rzeczą? - pyta z pierwszą oznaką niepewności od jego zobaczenia.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiada, przerzucając nogę nad siedzeniem. Podaje Louisowi kask, ponieważ jeśli się rozbiją, woli mieć rozstrzaskany swój mózg, niż Louisa. Zajmuje moment zanim Louis przyjmuje oferowany kask, ale w końcu to robi - Usiądź za mną.

Louis prycha i mruczy coś, co prawdopodobnie jest o pozycjach seksualnych, ale Harry podkręca silnik i dzięki jego słodkiemu pomrukiwaniu, nie może dosłyszeć jego mamrotania. Louis owija dłońmi brzuch Harry'ego, splatając ze sobą palce. Harry sięga w dół i pociera swoimi palcami jego, nie po raz pierwszy zadziwiając się ich różnicą wielkości.

\- Przestań - może usłyszeć w jego głosie wydęcie warg, nawet jeśli nie może zobaczyć jego twarzy.

\- Mały Lou - grucha nad dźwiękiem silnika i Louis szczypie go w brzuch. On tylko się śmieje i spogląda za nich, więc może wycofać się z miejsca.

Kiedy wydostają się z parkingu, Harry szybko manewruje pojazdem, więc jadą między budynkami w stronę ulic, gdzie wie, będzie mógł pozwolić wydostać się swojemu gardłu i po prostu fruwać przez w większości puste drogi. Gdy podkręca silnik i pozwala pojazdowi wystrzelić naprzód, Louis cichocze głośno i niewybaczalnie w jego ucho. Piszczy i Harry może poczuć jak odrzuca głowę w tył i czerpie przyjemość z zachodzącego słońca i szybkiego wiatru. To radosne i kocha to, jak opony gnają naprzeciw asfaltu a umysł jest pusty, jedyną rzeczą jaką może usłyszeć jest podmuch wiatru oraz melodyjny śmiech Louisa.

Zwalniają kilka metrów w dole drogi i Harry skręca w brudną ścieżkę. Staje się odrobinę wyboista i Louis przyciska się do niego ciaśniej tak, że jego oddech jest jak wybuchy naprzeciw jego karku, a palce zakopują się w mięśniach brzucha.

\- Gdzie nas zabrałeś, Harold? Uprowadzasz mnie i będziesz trzymał za zakładnika? - pyta jak niezgrabnie potyka się schodząc z motocyklu. Harry sięga i stabilizuje go zanim może upaść.

\- Znalazłem to miejsce pewnego razu jak się nudziłem. Właśnie tam jest strumień, przy którym lubię siedzieć.

Prowadzi ich wzdłuż ścieżki dopóki nie słyszy bulgotania wody i nie czuje kwiatów, które wprowadzają życie w bieżącą wodę. Opadają w dół, a Louis zrzuca buty by zamoczyć stopy. Harry czuje jak drży obok niego i bierze to jako zaproszenie do owinięcia ramion wokół niego.

Przez jakiś czas siedzą w ciszy, po prostu korzystając z delikatnego przyciśnięcia ciał i szelestu natury dookoła. Wiewiórka wyskakuje spod krzaka i pędzi do leżącego żołędzia zanim ponownie znika pod krzakiem. Motyl przelatuje obok, leniwie trzepocząc swoimi delikatnymi skrzydłami. Wiatr szeleści liśmi na drzewach wokół nich, a ryba skacze w wodzie. Wszystko to jest relaksujące.

\- Dziękuje za zabranie mnie tutaj - mówi cicho Louis.

Słońce zaczyna w końcu znikać, a chłód wczesnego wieczoru osadza się dookoła. Świerszcze zaczynają ćwierkać, a żaba skacze w koło poza ich miejscem odpoczynku.

\- Stresowałeś się a wiem, że nie radzisz sobie dobrze ze stresem - Harry mówi wzruszając ramionami - To najmniej co mogłem zrobić.

Louis zanuca i odchyla się do tyłu żeby spoglądać w górę na niebo. Drzewa blokują mu widok, ale od czasu do czasu liście się kołyszą i ściemnione niebo jest widoczne. Przetapia się od głębokiego granatu do poplamionego czarnego atramentu, i Louis mówi jak piękne jest niebo. Harry myśli, że to Louis jest piękny.

\- Więc twój ślub jest za kilka tygodni - odzywa się cicho, przestraszony zepsuć nastrój ale także przerażony nie powiedzeniem wszystkiego. Jego głowa jest pełna mieszanych emocji i w połowie sformułowanych zdań, które, jeśli nic nie powie, myśli że mogą eksplodować.

\- Mmhmm.

\- Jesteś gotowy? - Harry pyta drzew nad sobą. Nie może znaleźć odwagi, aby spojrzeć na Louisa w tej chwili.

\- Tak myślę - odpowiada głosem przymusowo jasnym - To znaczy, to będzie wielka zmiana zgaduję. Z przeprowadzką do Seattle i tym wszystkim.

Harry zastyga i może poczuć jak Louis spina się obok, a on szybko od niego ucieka, jakby jego słowa fizycznie uderzyły go wprost w klatke piersiową. Albo może tylko to sobie wyobraża, ponieważ za cholerę czuje jakby został uderzony w twarz.

\- Czekaj, co? - wstrzymuje oddech, gapiąc się szeroko otwartymi oczami na Louisa, który obecnie wygląda jakby życzył sobie, by ziemia go wchłonęła.

\- Nic - ucina, patrząc w dół na błoto na którym siedzą.

\- Przeprowadzasz się do Seattle? - pyta i wie, że Louis może usłyszeć ból w jego głosie, bo patrzy jak skrzywia się na jego słowa.

\- Przeprowadzam - odpowiada w końcu.

Harry nie może kurwa oddychać.

\- Kiedy?

\- Kilka tygodni po weselu. Więc trochę mniej niż za 2 miesiące.

Jego brwi są zmarszczone a głos jest tak cichy, że Harry musi naprawdę się przysłuchać by go usłyszeć.

\- Jak długo o tym wiedziałeś? - naciska, starając się wymusić słowom wyjść z ust nawet jeśli jego język spuchł, a klatka piersiowa boli.

\- Tylko chwilę. Od... od rocznicy Liama i Zayna i-

\- To było 3 tygodnie temu, Louis! - prawie krzyczy na niego. Louis kurczy się jak najdalej od niego.

\- Wiem, to tylko to że Aiden dostał tę pracę w Seattle której naprawdę nie może odmówić a ja nie wiedziałem jak ci o tym powiedzieć i samo wyszło.

Louis wygląda na tak małego teraz, Harry zauważa. Ma kolana przyciągnięte do piersi, a twarz w nich schowaną z oczami jedynie spoglądającymi na swoje jeansy. Palce bawią się ziemią po jego bokach i jest tak zgarbiony, że Harry myśli iż mógłby z łatwością go podnieść i kołysać przy piersi.

\- Więc wyjeżdżasz do Seattle i nawet nie zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć? - spluwa, płonie nim gniew a przykre wspomnienia zalewają jego umysł.

 _Tak będzie lepiej. Odchodzę. Harry, przestań._  

To jakby Louis mógł odczytać jego myśli, ponieważ mówi - To nie jest jak ostatni raz. Chcę zostać, Harry, chcę. Dopiero cię odzyskałem i nie chcę wyjeżdżać, ale muszę.

\- Nie musisz niczego robić, Louis! - warczy. Wstaje i zaczyna kroczyć, ostrożnie utrzymując wzrok z dala od Louisa kiedy przemawia - Nie musisz wyjeżdżać, nie musisz za niego wychodzić i nie musiałeś mnie zostawiać na samym początku!

Louis się podnosi, a za jego oczami rozgrywa się burza, Harry może to zobaczyć kiedy na niego spogląda.

\- Jak kurwa śmiesz, Harry! To przeszłość. Nauczyłem się czegoś z moich błędów i to nie tak, że chcę cię zostawić! W ogóle nie chciałem cię zostawiać na pierwszym miejscu! Po prostu się przestraszyłem i uciekłem i przepraszam! - wypuszcza z siebie boleśnie niszczycielski szloch próbując złapać w płuca tyle powietrza ile może oraz ponownie zyskać kontrole.

Harry stara się uspokoić jego gniew, ale to jakby stał na linie i jedno przechylenie w któryś kierunek, a wyśle go to na skraj obłędu.

\- Spójrz, wiem że czujesz się źle z odejściem i przepraszam za wyciągnięcie tego z powrotem. Ale to właśnie ty, Louis. Uciekasz od dobrych rzeczy, bo myślisz że na nie nie zasługujesz - stara się uspokoić kiedy cofa gorzkie słowa i przełyka gorycz wzrastającą w gardle.

\- Przestań mówić jakbyś mnie znał, Harry. Nie znasz mnie. Minęło 6 lat - odgryza, lecz dla obojga jest oczywiste, że tylko chwyta się brzytwy.

\- I czyja to jest wina? - Louis posiada przyzwoitość wyglądania odpowiednio skarconego, przynajmniej. - Nie możesz po prostu zostawić swoich przyjaciół i rodziny dla jakiegoś faceta który jest kompletnym durniem! Nie zasługuje na ciebie i nie kocha tak jak powinieneś być kochany, a ty zamierzasz wyjechać i przejechać pół cholernego świata z kimś, kto nie będzie cie dobrze traktował!

Louis bierze głęboki wdech i kiedy odzywa się ponownie, jego głos jest bardziej cichy. - On będzie moim mężem, Harry. Nie mogę mieć go mieszkającego w Stanach, kiedy ja jestem tutaj równocześnie będąc małżeństwem. To tak nie działa i wiesz o tym.

Harry próbuje wmusić w płuca więcej powietrza, ale jest tutaj prawdopodobnie na pół strawiony kurczak chiński i biały ryż, ponieważ jest pewien że zaraz wymiotuje. Louis znowu odchodzi. Louis znowu od niego odchodzi.

\- Ale.. tak jak powiedziałeś, dopiero znaleźliśmy się z powrotem w miejscu gdzie możemy być przy sobie ponownie - mówi, próbując przekonać Louisa aby został poprzez sposób w jaki ich spojrzenia się spotykają i dźwięk swoich ciężkich oddechów wypuszczanych w przestrzeń między nimi.

\- Wiem i to jest do bani. Chcę zostać, ale nie mogę.

\- Powiedziałeś już Liamowi i Zaynowi? - pyta, mimo że zna odpowiedź.

\- Nie.

\- Cholera, Louis! - krzyczy, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze - Jak mogłeś im nie powiedzieć? To Zayn! On kurwa poszedłby za tobą na koniec świata a ty nie miałeś nawet odwagi żeby mu do cholery powiedzieć!

\- To nie twój interes Harry! Mogę mówić mu cokolwiek chcę, kiedy chcę. Nie masz tu nic do gadania! - odkrzykuje, pięści zaciśnięte a twarz czerwona. Jego oczy migotają plamkami księżyca, padającego na jego twarz przez drzewa. Harry wciąż myśli, że jest piękny.

\- Powinieneś mu powiedzieć - mówi pokornie, irytacja wylewa się przy każdym ruchu jego szczęki oraz trzepotaniu powiek, gdy stara się odepchnąć łzy złości, lecz jest także odrobina desperacji w jego głosie. Jeśli ktokolwiek może sprawić, że Louis zostanie, jest to Zayn - Zasługuje, by wiedzieć, że ponownie uciekasz. I tym razem, on nie pójdzie z tobą.

\- Nie uciekam - odcina z oburzeniem. Krzyżuje ramiona na piersi - Nie uciekam.

Harry jedynie przewraca oczami i zaczyna iść z powrotem ścieżką.

\- Tak sobie powtarzaj.

Droga powrotna jest cicha i Harry czuje szarpanie w klatce piersiowej. Czuje się jakby było tam imadło wokół jego serca i stale zaciskało się mocniej i mocniej, czekając na jego rozerwanie. Louis odchodzi. Znowu. Tym razem nie jest lepiej.

\- Mam zabrać cię do ciebie czy Aidena? - pyta jak siada okrakiem na pojeździe. Louis podąża za nim i nieśmiało owija ramiona wokół Harry'ego, jakby bał się, że może go odepchnąć.

-Harry - odzywa się cicho, głosem czystym z emocji.

\- Louis - odpowiada, głosem surowym i zawziętym.

\- Proszę - szepcze naprzeciw jego karku. Harry czuje jak się trzęsie przy jego plecach i nie jest pewny czy to ze wszystkich emocji kłębiących się wokół, czy nocnego chłodu osadzającego w jego kościach.

Wzdycha i odpala motocykl. Tym razem nie ma żadnego śmiechu, a wiatr wiejący przy jego uszach nie oferuje żadnej przyjemności przez nierówne bicie serca i słowa, które przełyka zanim mogą opuścić jego usta. Nie ma śmiechu podczas drogi w ciemności w towarzystwie jedynie ostrego światła oświetlającego drogę.

Zatrzymują się przed mieszkaniem Harry'ego i wydaje sie, że odkąd byli tu ostatnim razem, wszystko uległo zmianie. Samochodu Nialla nie ma na swoim zwyczajnym miejscu, przez co Harry zakłada, że zostaje u Barbary na noc. Louis idzie za nim po schodach i przez mieszkanie, rzucając kurtkę i klucze na ziemie nie oglądając się za siebie. Harry skopuje plan siedzenia gości i pomieszane papiery na podłodze zbyt agresywnie i czuje na sobie spojrzenie Louisa. Rozbiera się do bielizny i zwija pod pościelą, nagle za bardzo zmęczony na świat wokół. Tak dużo się dzieje w szybkim tempie i jego umysł zmierza do przeciążenia.

Łóżko ugina się, ale nie obraca się do niego twarzą. Po prostu patrzy w ścianę i próbuje zignorować bicie serca naprzeciw swoich pleców.

Doszli do tego zwyczaju gdzie Louis spędza noce. Nie ma nigdy seksu czy obściskiwania się, ale jest przytulanie i zasypianie przy odgłosach wzajemnego oddechu oraz stałego bicia serca. Być może wkrada się kilka całusów w policzki i czoło, ale nic poza tym. Nigdy nawet nie próbują. To się nie liczy jeśli są to delikatne, jak płatki róży usta przyciskane do piersi, ramion, powiek. Tak długo jak żaden z nich się nie łamie i nie złącza ponownie ich warg, to się nie liczy.

\- Hazza - szepcze w ciemność. Harry może poczuć jak spięty jest obok niego i ból w jego głosie sprawia, że Harry się skrzywia.

\- Nie Lou - mówi. Nie jest pewien na co mówi nie, ale zgaduje, że to naprawdę pasuje do wszystkiego. 

Louis wypuszcza drżący oddech i czuje go wracającego na swoją połowę. W końcu odwraca się twarzą do niego i patrzy jak Louis stara się wygładzić swoją twarz w coś mniej bolesnego, ale nie może tego przed nim ukryć. Wzdycha i przyciąga go w swoje ramiona i przyciska usta w jego włosy.

\- Nie.

To ostatnia rzecz wypowiedziana tej nocy, lecz nie zasypiają przez godziny. To po prostu ciasne obejmowanie i pocałunki w miejsce, gdzie kark i ramię łączy się w jedność, wodzenie nosem po włosach na karku i oddychanie we wzajemny zapach szamponu i potu. Harry nie jest pewien czy może przeżyć przez Louisa Tomlinsona ponownie mówiącego żegnaj, ale będzie musiał spróbować.

* * * 

Dziś jest noc, kiedy wszystko się zmieni. Harry może poczuć to w swoich kościach, może poczuć to przez sposób w jakim nocne powietrze otula jego skórę poprzez czarną, siatkową koszulę, może poczuć to przez sposób w jaki Louis obserwuje go kątem oka.

Po wyznaniu Louisa, Harry przez kilka godzin wypłakiwał się o tym Niallowi, który poradził, że potrzebuje dokończyć swoją grę i przyśpieszyć plan Odzyskać Louisa. Więc siedzi tutaj w czarnej koszuli przez którą wiele można zobaczyć oraz najciaśniejszych jeansach jakie posiada, które wyglądają jakby je na sobie namalował, są tak obcisłe. Właściwie mogą być legginsami, ale Harry nie może sobie przypomnieć co mówiła ich metka. Włosy ma swobodnie opuszczone, składające się na długie fale i poskręcane loczki, łatwe do przebiegania przez nie dłońmi.

To wieczór kawalerki, wieczór przed ślubem, a skóra Harry'ego swędzi od potrzeby zrobienia czegoś. Nie jest do końca pewny czym to jest, ale wie, że prawdopodonie będzie to szkodliwe dla każdego. 

Siedzą w mieszkaniu Louisa, z muzyką brzęczącą przez głośniki przy kilku drinkach przed wyjściem. Panuje miła atmosfera, chłopcy śmieją się i bawią ze sobą, z wyjątkiem Harry'ego, który nie może powstrzymać mrowienia skóry i potrzeby wyrzucenia wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek czuł do mężczyzny, który ma wyjść za mąż.

Louis robi śmieszne miny do Nialla, który śmieje się głośno z piwem trzymanym między udami i zarumienionymi policzkami. Zayn i Liam przytulają się na kanapie i cicho śmieją z zachowania Louisa, i Harry nie może więcej tego znieść. Wszystko jest za spokojne i wie, że Zayn z Liamem nie wiedzą. Są za spokojni, aby być w posiadaniu wiedzy o ponownej ucieczce Louisa.

\- Louis - odzywa się nagle i wszystkie pary oczu padają na niego. Był cicho cały wieczór i wszyscy posyłali mu spojrzenia. To Louisa jest bardziej ostrzegające niż zaniepokojone i Harry chce go uderzyć, pocałować i nigdy nie puszczać - Skończyłeś pakowanie do Seattle? Wyjeżdżasz w kilka tygodni, racja? Jak czuli się chłopcy, kiedy powiedziałeś im że przeprowadzasz się na drugi koniec świata? Chciałbym wiedzieć.

Śmiechy zamierają i wszystko dookoła się uspokaja. Patrzy jak szczęka Zayna opada, może nawet usłyszeć odgłos rozpadających się kości zanim odwraca się do Louisa z szerokimi, zranionymi oczami, które błagają żeby nie była to prawda. Liam wygląda jak zdezorientowany szczeniak, lecz za maską zdezorientowania definitywnie kryje się ból. Niall, który wie o wszystkim, patrzy na Harry'ego jak na idiotę za wyciągnięcie tego teraz, i w ten sposób.

Twarz Louisa przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie.

Jest cień zdrady wmieszany w jego jasnoniebieskie tęczówki, a pięści zaciśnięte po bokach. Gapi się w Harry'ego kamiennym wzrokiem i z zaciśniętą szczęką. Ale co jest dziwne, na jego twarzy widnieje coś na kształt ulgi, jakby ogromny ciężar został zdjęty z jego ramion, ponieważ nieco opadają. Nawet jeśli jest wściekły, wydaje się także być wdzięczym i Harry nie jest pewny co z tym zrobić.

Zayn rusza się pierwszy. Wstaje i zbiera swoje papierosy ze stolika zanim wybiega na taras. Wychodzi tam w jednym celu, a każdy skrawek jego atramentowej skóry krzyczy z gniewem. Jego ramiona są napięte a bicepsy widoczne od sposobu, w jaki ściska pięści po bokach, jakby mówiąc sobie, by niczego nie uderzyć. Zayn nigdy się nie złości, ale jest odpowiednio wkurwiony i poradzi sobie z tym tak, jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach. Pali, rozmyśla i rozważa nad słowami, aby dowiedzieć się, które zabolą najbardziej.

Liam obserwuje jego kroki nim odwraca się do Louisa.

\- Tommo? - pyta, głosem ostrym i pouczającym jakby karał dziecko.

Louis na kilka chwil skrywa twarz w dłoniach zanim się podnosi i podąża za Zaynem na zewnątrz. Prawie natychmiast są przyciszone krzyki i ich trójka obserwuje ich latające ramiona jak Louis cofa się o krok i prostuje się w oburzeniu, a z Zayna wylatuje potok słów, które powodują, że Louis wbija swój wzrok w ziemie, pomimo próby stworzenia śmiałej postawy. Harry używa wszystkich swoich sił, aby nie wstać i pójść stanąć przed Louisem żeby ochronić go przed tym jak Zayn przyciska go do kąta.

Harry przypomina sobie kiedy Zayn został zawieszony w szkole. Jakieś dzieciaki czepiały się go za bycie muzułmaninem i siedział tam, ze spuszczoną głową patrząc na ławke przed sobą, panokciami malując na niej niewidoczne rysunki. Wyglądał jakby skupiał się na ruchach swoich dłoni, a nie na tym co ci chłopcy mówili, co podpuszczało ich jeszcze bardziej. Kiedy wszedł Louis i Harry uniósł na niego spojrzenie żeby posłać mu uśmiech, musiało to przykuć uwagę prześladowców, ponieważ swoje obelgi przenieśli na ich dwójkę. To nie znęcanie na temat religii to spowodowało, a fakt iż ktoś kogo kochał był dręczony. Zayn ze spokojem wstał ze swojego miejsca z zaciśniętymi pięściami zanim uderzył jednego z chłopaków w szczękę. Następnie skupił się na drugim, który z oczami pełnymi strachu próbował uniknąć jego ataku, mimo że i tak dostał uderzenie w nos. 

Zayn został zawieszony na trzy tygodnie i jego ojciec był wściekły. Louis i Harry nigdy nie zostali dręczeni ponownie.

Harry wie o tym, że Zayn nigdy nie skrzywdzi Louisa, ale przez patrzenie jak drży na jego słowa, każdy skrawek ciała Harry'ego krzyczy na niego, by wstał i chronił to co dla niego jest najdroższe. Jedynie słowa Liama przytrzymują go w miejscu.

\- Muszą się wyładować, będzie w porządku - mówi cicho z oczami na Harrym - Przejdziemy przez to.

Harry nie jest pewny czy przejdą, z Louisem uciekającym na drugi koniec świata, ale stara się posłać mu uśmiech. Liam obserwuje ruchy Zayna, śledzi sposób w jaki jego ramiona unoszą się, gdy krzyczy, ale nie wydaje się być zmartwiony. Harry opiera się z powrotem o kanapę, a Niall podaje mu kolejne piwo.

\- Świetny czas na wyciągnięcie tego, Haz - mówi znacząco zanim bierze łyk swojego.

Harry pomrukuje i bierze haust swojego napoju.

\- Cieszę się, że coś powiedziałeś - mówi Liam ze wzrokiem na swojej butelce, drapiąc etykietę. Jego grube brwi są złączone i oblizuje wargi zanim odzywa się ponownie - Louis nie powiedziałby nic do tygodnia przed wyjazdem. Nie lubi mówić nam o takich ważnych rzeczach. Jakby bał się, że spowoduje za dużo konfliktu, bo boi się że go po prostu zostawimy czy coś.

Harry skina, bo wie o tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek.

\- Trudno jest mu zaufać ludziom - kontynuuje. Podnosi wzrok i spotyka stałe spojrzenie Harry'ego i Harry cieszy się, że Louis miał kogoś stabilnego w swoim życiu, kiedy nie było go przy nim - I myślę, że poślubienie Aidena jest złym pomysłem.

\- Nie sądzisz, że powinien za niego wyjść? - pyta chwiejnym głosem, wzrokiem ostrożnie skanując twarz Liama.

Liam wzdycha, długo i ciężko, i przebiega ręką po twarzy jakby nie spał latami. Niall szturcha kolano Harry'ego by go wesprzeć, a Harry prawie zapomniał, że on tu jest oprócz ciepłego ciała przy swoim boku i ostrego zapachu wody kolońskiej zmieszanego z mocnym zapachem drinka.

\- Nie - Liam zaczyna. Zajmuje mu sekundę, aby zebrać myśli i Harry cierpliwie czeka - To znaczy, odkąd go znam tylko umawiał się z Aidenem. Przed nim, była niezliczona ilość anonimowych kolesi z którymi był na czas kilku tygodni, jakby próbował zapełnić pustkę. Zayn wspominał mi o tobie i mówił trochę o tym dlaczego Louis taki jest, więc kiedy zaczął stale umawiać się z Aidenem, myślałem że ją zapełni. I przez długi czas byłem przekonany, że to robi. Do czasu aż.. cóż, do czasu aż się nie pojawiłeś. Cała twarz Lou rozjaśniła się tak, jak nigdy nie widziałem i wydaje się taki szczęśliwy i kompletny kiedy jesteś przy nim.

Liam łapie głęboki oddech, stukając palcami o swoje jeansy. Harry wie, że ma coś więcej do powiedzenia, więc zostaje cicho i stara się uspokoić swoje mocno bijące serce.

\- Teraz wiem, że Aiden był tylko kolejnym zapełnieniem, kawałkiem puzzla, który nie pasuje do tego Louisa, starającego się zrobić wszystko by pasował i wiemy wszyscy, że to nie będzie działać. Myślę, że go przerażasz, Harry. Ponieważ jesteś tym czego chce i czego potrzebuje, ale zbyt boi się żeby mieć cię ponownie. I myślę, że potrzebujesz go tak bardzo jak on Ciebie, ale nie mam pojęcia jak sprawić by przyznał to przed sobą. W końcu to jego wybór.

Zanim Harry może coś odpowiedzieć, szklane drzwi otwierają się, a Zayn i Louis wracają do środka. Zayn siada obok Liama i posyła Harry'emu spojrzenie, którego nie może rozszyfrować.

Louis przeczyszcza gardło i staje przed nimi. - Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem wam o moim wyjeździe. Wie tylko Harry, bo przez przypadek wygadałem się kilka tygodni temu i powtarzał mi, że muszę wam sam o tym powiedzieć - patrzy w dół na swoje paznokcie i niezręcznie przenosi ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę zanim spogląda na Liama - Myślę, że bałem się waszej reakcji i nie chciałem was zranić.

\- Lou, musisz przestać trzymać wszystko w sobie. Musisz nam ufać - mówi oskarżająco - Nie możesz po prostu odejść bez powiedzenia o tym!

\- Wiem - mamrocze - Chciałem tylko żeby dzisiaj było zabawnie i przepraszam, że wam nie powiedziałem. Nie chciałem żeby ten wieczór był przyćmiony faktem, że za kilka tygodni wyjeżdżam do Ameryki. Zgaduję, że to już załatwione, dzięki Harold.

\- Harry nie zrobił nic złego - wypomina Zayn przed wzięciem głębokiego wdechu. Pachnie mocno papierosami, musiał zapalić zanim Louis za nim wyszedł i Harry delektuje się tym zapachem oraz znajomością jego głosu. Kiedy Louis odejdzie, nie jest pewny czy Zayn będzie chciał utrzymywać z nim kontakt - Powinieneś nam powiedzieć i dalej jestem wściekły, że nie zamierzałeś nawet nic z tym zrobić. Nie mów że było inaczej - mówi znacząco - Ale jest jak jest, a ty i tak nas zostawisz, więc co powiecie na zepchnięcie tego na bok i zabawienie się.

Louis wypuszcza oddech i przytakuje na jego słowa. Spogląda na Harry'ego i nie wygląda dłużej na złego. Jest w jego spojrzeniu coś innego, ale Harry nie ma nawet energii żeby zgadywać co to jest.

\- Idźmy się najebać do The Craic tak jak planowaliśmy - odzywa się Niall, pierwszy raz odkąd to wszystko się zaczęło - To wciąż wieczór kawalerski, mimo wszystko! - ostrożnie obserwuje każdego, ale na twarzy widnieje jasny uśmiech, a jego uśmiech jest zaraźliwy.

\- Do The Craic! - Harry krzyczy z entuzjazmem i unosi pięść w powietrze.

Reszta chłopców skina w zgodzie i napięcie powoli znika. Pierwszy wstaje Liam i ciasno obejmuje Louisa, dopóki ten nie informuje go o podduszaniu. Później przytula go Zayn i szepcze coś w jego ucho zanim idzie wyjąć kurtkę z szafy. Louis idzie za nim na korytarz, a Liam podchodzi do Harry'ego kiedy wychodzą.

\- Chcę żebyś o niego walczył - szepcze nisko, więc nikt inny nie może usłyszeć.

Cóż, ma 16 godzin i mocno bijące serce. Harry ma tylko nadzieję, że może to zrobić.

 

 


	10. Settle Down With Me cz.2

The Craic jest małym klubem kilka bloków za mieszkaniem. To prosta droga, piwo jest stosunkowo tanie, a muzyka to cykl ostrego brzmienia i optymistycznych, bieżących hitów. Barman rozpoznaje ich kiedy przechodzą przez drzwi i wręcza każdemu drinki. To prawdopodobnie zły znak, że barman zna ich zamówienia, ale Harry jest skory, aby pominąć ten szczegół.

Kilka godzin później i każdy jest znacznie wstawiony. Harry kiwa głową do dudnienia basów jednej z najnowszych popowych piosenek, gdy Niall zamawia kolejną partię shotów. Louis z Zaynem rozmawiają ze sobą i chichoczą, a Liam uśmiecha się głupkowato do parkietu, totalnie wyłączony.

\- Kolejna runda dla faceta, który bierze ślub! - krzyczy Niall przebijając się przez hałas. Kiedy zaczęli pić, barman z tej okazji dał im dwie darmowe rundy drinków i shotów. Teraz, po kilku partiach, czas płacić. Najwyraźniej Niall stawia tę rundę.

Wódka pali w drodze w dół gardła i sprawia, że oczy Harry'ego łzawią. Louis robi dziwną minę, a Zayn i Liam oboje kaszlą. Niall przyjmuje ją jak szampan i jego mięśnie twarzy pozostają idealnie zrelaksowane.

\- Mięczaki z was! - narzeka na nich, przechylając w dół swój kieliszek.

 _Drunk In Love_  zaczyna głośno rozbrzmiewać przez głośniki w towarzystwie chóru pochwał tancerzy przed nimi i szczęśliwego odgłosu Louisa. To cud, że Harry może go usłyszeć przez ten hałas, ale z pewnością mu się udaje. Może poczuć jak jego kutas interesuje się tym dźwiękiem, ale Harry mówi sobie, aby się kurwa uspokoił. Jest pijany, a Louis wygląda jak grecki Bóg ze swoją puszystą grzywką i zaszklonymi niebieskimi tęczówkami, więc jego kutas go nie słucha.

\- Chcesz zatańczyć, Lou? - pyta, głos wychodzi bardziej ochrypły niż się spodziewał, ale sposób w jaki Louis na niego reaguje, oczy wystrzeliwują na jego twarz i mały rumieniec wkrada się na jego ostre policzki, sprawia że Harry się do niego uśmiecha.

Louis waha się tylko przez moment zanim kiwa głową. Harry przyłapuje Zayna puszczająego mu oczko nim opuszczają bar, a Niall sięga żeby klepnąć jego tyłek jak odchodzą. Są straszni, każdy z nich. Z wyjątkiem Liama. Ok więc może Liam także jest okropny, bo posyła Harryemu zachęcający, bezczelny uśmiech i tak, on też jest okropny.

Louis owija swoje zimne palce wokół nadgarstka Harry'ego i przepycha się przez zgromadzenie ciał dopóki nie znajdują się w pobliżu centrum. Atmosfera jest gorąca i Harry może czuć pot zbierający się na swoim karku. Louis się obraca i opiera plecy naprzeciw jego piersi, a Harry zaczyna się kołysać.

Na początku jest całkiem przyjacielsko. Dłonie Harry'ego spoczywają wysoko na biodrach Louisa, a on sam jest ostrożny żeby się o niego nie ocierać. Kiedy piosenka trwa, taniec staje się sprośniejszy. Louis pcha do tyłu plecami, znajdując rytm pocierania naprzeciw Harry'ego w najbardziej zachwycający sposób, przez co Harry instynktownie zacieśnia uścisk wokół jego talii i zjeżdża dłońmi na jego uda. Słyszy jak Louis łapie oddech i czuje jego uśmiech, gdy pochyla się i umieszcza szybki pocałunek na jego spoconej skórze w zagłębieniu szyi.

Odchyla głowę w tył i lekko w bok, a Harry zmienia nieco ich tempo, więc poruszają się wolno tworząc zachwycające tarcie. Obsypuje delikatnymi pocałunkami odsłoniętą, błyszczącą, opaloną skórę. Louis wydaje zadowolne dźwięki przyciskając się bardziej do jego miednicy. Nacisk na kutasie Harry'ego sprawia, że sapie i zatapia zęby w jego ramieniu. Szybko temu zaprzestaje, bojąc się pozostawienia znaków, w przypadku jeśli rzeczy nie pójdą po jego myśli i wraca do całowania jego szyi z delikatnymi, powolnymi pocałunkami.

DJ musi być fanem Beyonce, ponieważ następne jest _Partition_. Louis obraca się w ramionach Harry'ego i szczerzy się do niego, ciało rozluźnione i ciepłe od tańca, zanim wślizguje udo między jego nogi i pociera.

Harry nie jest pewien co się dzieje, ale jego kutas definitywnie jest zwolennikiem tego planu.

Odtąd staje się wszystko całkowicie sprośne. Louis tworzy pocałunkami swoją ścieżkę wzdłuż gardła Harry'ego, a ten sięga i chwyta jego tyłek, złączając razem ich krocza, aby rozpocząć wolne ruchy, które dadzą obojgu tarcie jakiego poszukują. Kiedy odnajduje prawidłowy rytm, Louis wypuszcza ciche westchnięcie w jego obojczyki a palce zakopuje w jego plecach. Harry pochyla się w celu oparcia czoła na jego ramieniu i przyciska do siebie. Dosłownie są blisko pieprzenia się na środku parkietu, ale żaden z nich nie zdaje się być w stanie to zatrzymać.

Harry odpycha się i spogląda w dół na wargi Louisa, wąskie i spierzchnięte, ale takie delikatne. Tak bardzo chce go pocałować, lecz istnieje jakaś niewypowiedziana zasada od czasu ich ostatniego pocałunku w mieszkaniu Aidena, która nie pozwala im na prawidłowy pocałunek. Wzrok Louisa opada na usta Harry'ego, który je oblizuje i obserwuje jak ten śledzi jego ruch, a następnie powtarza.

Wciąż jest kołysanie i ocieranie o siebie nawzajem w sposób, przez który oczy Harry'ego się zamykają, a nogi miękną. Spogląda na Louisa i ma nadzieję, że jego oczy mówią wszystko, co chce by przekazały. Chce mu powiedzieć, aby zostawił Aidena i był z nim. Chce go ponownie pocałować. Być może po raz ostatni.

Louis jest tym, który tym razem inicjuje pocałunek.

Podnosi się na palcach i Harry trzyma go mocniej, by nie upadł przez ich taniec. Całuje Harry'ego ze wszystkich swoich sił. Jakby przekazywał wszystko, czego nie może na głos, przez sposób w jaki jego usta się otwierają, oddech wypuszcza przez nos, a słodki język wślizguje przez rąbek jego ust, błagając lecz jednocześnie wahając się. Harry daje, on zawsze daje, a wtedy już prawidłowo obściskują się na parkiecie, ocierając się i całując z rękami dotykającymi każdy skrawek jaki sięgają. To złe i wybaczalne, zmieszane straconymi chwilami i zranionymi uczuciami. Głowa Harry'ego wiruje i jest taki zdezorientowany, chce wiedzieć co to wszystko znaczy, ale jest zbyt przestraszony by zapytać. Ten pocałunek, w otoczeniu spoconych nieznajomych, nie jest najlepszym jaki kiedykolwiek dzielili, ale ma znaczenie i jest ważny.

Louis jest pierwszym, który się odrywa i wraca do swojej normalnej pozycji. Ciężko oddycha, a jego oczy wyglądają na przerażone. Harry może poczuć jak jego mięśnie się spinają pod jego dotykiem. Sięga i bierze w dłonie jego policzki, ponownie na moment delikatnie złączając ich usta zanim się odsuwa.

\- Nie wychodź za niego - szepcze w jego wargi, cicho i tak szczerze, że jego ciało drży przez to.

\- Hazza - szepcze w odpowiedzi, zatapiając palce w jego karku.

\- Proszę, Lou. Proszę nie opuszczaj mnie ponownie - jego głos załamuje się przy ostatnim słowie.

\- Hazza - szepcze znów, palcami przeczesując sprężone włosy na jego karku.

\- Kocham cię - mówi stanowczo, łapiąc jego spojrzenie i z palcami przyciśniętymi do jego pleców, aby przytrzymać go w miejscu.

Louis wydaje zraniony dźwięk i nachyla się złączając ich usta ponownie. Tym razem pocałunek nie jest taki brutalny, ale powolny i słodki, delikatne sunięcie ust oraz skubanie zębami.

Wtedy, Louis jest odwrócony i odciągnięty i Harry sięga, aby złapać go zanim zniknie w tłumie. Louis obraca się do niego z powrotem i potrząsa na niego głową przed chwyceniem jego dłoni i wyprowadzeniem z tłumu. Jego palce są ciepłe na nadgarstku Harry'ego i naciskają na puls, gdzie jego palec wskazujący pociera wewnętrzną część nadgarstka w kojącym ruchu, gdy przeprowadza ich przez tłok.

Idą do wyjścia, Harry zauważa. Spogląda w tył próbując chwycić wzrok ich przyjaciół, by dać im znać, że wychodzą i znajduje Zayna już obserwującego ich. Ma na twarzy cholernie szeroki uśmiech i pokazuje Harryemu kciuki w górę zanim mówi coś do Nialla. Niall chichocze i wykonuje gest spania, pokazując na Zayna i Liama. Harry skina i pozwala Louisowi pociągnąć się przez wyjście.

To cicha droga w taksówce do mieszkania Harry'ego, lecz przez cały ten czas Louis trzyma jego dłoń. Jego palce śledzą żyły na niej i unosi jego nadgarstek, aby pocałować tętno na nim. Harry zastanawia się, czy może usłyszeć jak jego serce zatrzymuje się na te delikatne pieszczoty.

Kiedy dostają się do mieszkania, z rękami szarpiącymi za ubrania i wargami jeżdżącymi po każdym kawałku skóry jaki mogą znaleźć, Harry natychmiastowo przyciska Louisa do drzwi. Kiedy się poznali, byli tego samego wzrostu, ale teraz, Harry jest o dobrą głowę wyższy i to sprawia, że przyszpila go do ściany znacznie łatwiej.

\- Powtórz to - Louis sapie naprzeciw jego obojczyka, gdzie wysysa małą malinkę. 

Harry nie jest pewien o którym wyrażeniu mówi. Odkąd wyszli z klubu nic nie mówili.

\- Nie wychodź za niego - wybiera, ale to musi nie być tym, ponieważ Louis go odpycha, a Harry łatwo się odsuwa.

\- Nie - mówi ostro, kontrastując z tym jak wciąż jest przyciśnięty do drzwi, a jego oddech to krótkie wydechy.

Harry wzdycha, bo nie chce się kłócić, ale musi także nieco oczyścić swój umysł. Naprawdę nie powinni po prostu wskakiwać razem do łóżka bez powiedzenia wszystkiego.

\- Nie opuszczaj mnie ponownie. Proszę! - cicho błaga z szeroko otwartymi oczami i nieco odchylonymi ustami.

\- Nie - Louis mówi znów, tak samo ostro.

\- Kocham cię. Proszę nie odchodź. Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię - wyśpiewuje, zamykając przestrzeń między nimi. Musi to być tym, czego Louis oczekiwał, ponieważ w połowie drogi spotyka usta Harry'ego i ciasno obejmuje dłońmi jego kark.

\- Znowu - błaga przejeżdżając palcami po włosach na jego karku i obsypując pocałunkami jego policzek - Znowu.

\- Kocham cię, Lou. Tak bardzo cię kocham, że to boli. Błagam nie odchodź, kocham cię. Jestem w tobie zakochany.

Louis wydaje cichy dźwięk w odpowiedzi na jego słowa i nie jest to "też cię kocham", ale Harry twierdzi, że jest to nawięcej co Louis może teraz zrobić. Louis wsuwa dłonie pod jego koszulę i powoli ją z niego zdejmuje. Harry walczy z guzikami jego koszuli zanim się poddaje i po prostu ją rozrywa, a guziki się odrywają i spadają na podłogę.

Louis śmieje się i podskakuje, pozwalając Harryemu złapać się za uda i przycisnąć do drzwi. Ich pocałunkom towarzyszy natarczywość, mówiąca, że to wszystko do czegoś prowadzi. Nieustanny głos z tyłu umysłu Harry'ego mówi mu, że to okropny pomysł, ale sposób w jaki Louis ciągnie jego włosy i drapie paznokciami plecy powoduje, że głos prawie natychmiast się zamyka. Harry, normalnie szalenie niezdarny, kieruje ich do sypialni ze skręcającym się Louisem w ramionach bez upadku.

Kładzie go na łóżku i zwalnia z pocałunkami dopóki nie są czułe i delikatne, jedynie pocieranie ich warg. To kusząco powolne, a sposób w jaki ich ciała razem poruszają się, kiedy zatapiają się w łóżku, sprawia, że skóra Harry'ego drży. Jego palce swędzą z potrzeby drapania i dostania się pod skórę Louisa, czują potrzebę zakorzenienia się w jego kościach wewnątrz których znajdzie dom, miejsce gdzie może zostać na zawsze.

Kiedy odrywają się, aby złapać oddech, Harry zauważa jak tęczówki Louisa błyszczą od łez. Odsuwa się dalej, lecz Louis sięga po niego i przyciąga do kolejnego pocałunku. Harry zatrzymuje go delikatnie dłonią na jego nagiej piersi, kciukiem pocierając lekko sutek, co powoduje, że ciało pod nim drży.

\- Lou, co się dzieje? - pyta cichutko, głosem szorstkim i głębokim, takim jak zawsze kiedy jest nakręcony.

Louis tylko potrząsa głową i pochyla się znów, ale Harry utrzymuje wciąż dłoń na jego klatce, więc nie może się ruszyć.

\- Ja.. nie chcę znów cię zranić - Louis w końcu przyznaje, głosem zniszczonym jedynie od całowania, może nawet od łez w jego oczach - Tak się boję.

\- Wiem, kochanie - mówi, odchylając się do tyłu. Porusza się, by zejść z Louisa i dać mu trochę przestrzeni, aby mógł się uspokoić, ale Louis chwyta go za biodra tak, by nie mógł wstać.

\- Nie przestawaj. Nie chcę żebyś przestał. Proszę, Harry - pomrukuje uspokajająco. Jego głos brzmi teraz silniej i mniej emocjonalnie, co Harry bierze jako dobry znak - Po prostu to mnie przytłoczyło. Już jest okej, obiecuję. Proszę nie przestawaj.

\- Lou-

\- Hazza, kochanie, proszę. Chcę tego, błagam. Nie boję się tego, po prostu jestem... zdezorientowany przez to wszystko. Ale wiem że chcę tego, Harry. Proszę - mówi Louis prawie błagając i podnosząc się żeby go pocałować. Tym razem, Harry mu pozwala.

Harry zaczyna znów bycie delikatnym, ale Louis ma dość zabawy. Sięga i szczypie sutek Harry'ego, wystarczająco mocno pociągając, aby stał się czerwony i puszcza zanim robi to z drugim. Harry jęczy i napiera na Louisa, który wypuszcza oddech przez zamknięte usta. Jego powieki opadają i Harry chce polizać każdy jego cal. Więc to robi.

Zaczyna od długiej drogi wzdłuż gardła, językiem śledząc ścieżkę żyły na szyi, zniża się do obojczyków i ssie oba sutki dopóki Louis nie skręca się, a sutki są podpuchnięte i czerwone, następnie liżąc i gryząc sobie drogę w dół jego klatki piersiowej. Zatrzymuje się przy żebrach i gryzie, nie wystarczająco by zostawić ślad, ale na tyle, aby wydobyć z Louisa pisk przy każdym ugryzieniu. Zapomniał jak wrażliwy był na takie pieszczoty, jak wyginał plecy w łuk, jak oczy ciemniały na ciemny niebieski wokół jego rozszerzonych źrenic, jak ręce zaciskały się na kołdrze.

Sięga w dół żeby rozpiąć jego jeansy i pociągnąć w dół jednym szybkim ruchem, zanim pozbywa się swoich spodni razem z bokserkami. Przyciska usta do mokrej plamy, która tworzy się na bieliźnie Louisa w miejsce gdzie zaczyna przeciekać, pozwalając mu wypchnąć biodra i przejechać raz kutasem przez twarz. A wtedy odsuwa się i pozbywa bielizny Louisa, więc oboje są nadzy i wpatrują w siebie nawzajem.

Louis bardzo się zmienił przez 6 lat. Już nie ma pulchnego brzuszka. Bardziej widoczne linie mięśni i dobrze zbudowana klatka piersiowa niż dziecięcy tłuszczyk, a ramiona definitywnie bardziej umięśnione. W dół ramienia rozciągają się tatuaże, które Harry zauważył wcześniej, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie zwrócił bliskiej uwagi czym są. Posiada sporo przyjaciół z różnorodną ilością tatuaży, co przyzwyczaiło go do widoku tuszu bez podwójnego myślenia o nim. Jeden tatuaż szczególnie przykuwa jego spojrzenie. Sięga żeby przejechać po nim kciukiem i uśmiecha się. To kompas.

\- Masz kompas - mówi, szczerząc się głupio w dół na rysunek Louisa.

\- Uh.. taa - odzywa się po złapaniu oddechu - Ja, uh, naprawdę polubiłem kompas, który dałeś mi na urodziny - zauważa, że Louis ma "Home" napisane w miejscu, gdzie powinna być "północ" i śledzi ten napis paznokciem - I uh, dom jest ważny, wiesz. Nie wracałem tam często... - mówi i krzyżuje swoje spojrzenie z Harrym - Ale moje serce zawsze pozostało w domu.

Oddech Harry'ego się zatrzymuje i odciąga dłoń od kompasu, jakby go poparzył.

Louis ignoruje jego nagły ruch w celu sięgnięcia oraz prześledzenia ptaków wytatuowanych na jego piersi. Byli przy sobie bez koszulki, tak. Tak jak na plaży. Ale teraz jest inaczej. Teraz mają czas żeby właściwie popatrzeć na siebie nawzajem. Louis spędza czas na jeżdżeniu palcem po każdym ptaku, a jego spojrzenie jest tak czułe, że Harry nie może spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

\- H, nienawidzę że muszę ci to mówić, ale jeden z twoich ptaków jest mniejszy niż ten drugi. I ptaki nie mają brwi - Louis mówi w końcu, palcem jeżdżąc po skrzydłach mniejszego.

\- Wiem - szepcze cicho Harry, czule i wstydliwie - To miała być różnica wielkości, mały Lou.

To zajmuje w przybliżeniu około dwóch sekund dla Louisa, by zrzucił go z siebie i warknął - Ciota - zanim dostaje się do ptaków i wysysa szorstkie, czerwone siniaki na tym mniejszym. Harry kładzie się bezsilnie na plecach, ale pozwala Louisowi przyszpilić w dół swoje ramiona i gryźć skórę. Nowa siła buduje się w ich wnętrzu, zostaje rozpalony ogień w sposobie jakim Louis skubie zębami przy muśnięciach ust oraz liże w dół mięśnie brzucha.

Następnie zjeżdża językiem na czubek jego penisa i liże przez strzelinę, przez co Harry stęka głośno i unosi biodra w powietrze. Louis wydaje z siebie dźwięk dezaprobaty i pcha je z powrotem w dół, a Harry spogląda na niego, aby zobaczyć, że ten odwzajemnia spojrzenie. Ma diabelski uśmiech na ustach nim opada, językiem śledząc spód główki przed zassaniem tak mocno, że Harry jest przekonany iż jego mózg zostanie wyssany przez kutasa. To nie jest nieprzyjemne, jeśli ma być szczerym.

Harry nie może pomóc swoim biodrom próbującym wypchnąć się w śliskie ciepło gardła Louisa, ale Louis nie spełnia nic z tego tej nocy. Pcha je ponownie w dół, co sprawia, że Harry sapie we frustracji i zakrywa swoje oczy.

\- H - mówi szorstko - Oczywiście nie musiałeś trzymać się tych zasad przez długi czas, więc ci wybaczę. Nie rób tego ponownie.

Wypuszcza głośny jęk i pociera oczy. Louis używa _tego głosu,_ a Harry nie pozwalał go nikomu używać na sobie przez 6 lat. Louis jest jedynym, który jest w stanie zyskać od niego jakąś reakcję, kiedy jest rozkazujący.

\- Bądź dobrym chłopcem - pomrukuje Louis całując jego długość zanim bierze w usta. Harry przypomina swojemu ciału, że nie może się poruszać bez pozwolenia i cieszy się ciepłym podnieceniem, które przejmuje go całego. Chce być dobry.

Ręka Louisa sięga w górę, aby podrapać lekko pierś w miejscu, gdzie na ptakach formują się siniaki. To boli odrobinę i Harry delektuje się bolącym mrowieniem. Uderza w tył jego gardła, a wtedy Louis przełyka wokół niego i Harry nie może sobie pomóc. Porusza się trochę, nawet nie tak bardzo, ale unosi lekko biodra, a Louis natychmiastowo się odsuwa z niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Przepraszam - skomli, czując się stracony i odurzony przez sposób w jaki Louis patrzy na niego, ostro i kontrolująco.

\- Ręce i kolana, H - kieruje go stanowczo przed wstaniem i przeszperaniem szafki nocnej. Harry stosuje się do jego rozkazu i może poczuć jak jego ramiona już się trzęsą.

Louis kładzie w większości pełną buteleczkę lubrykantu na łóżku i prezerwatywę obok zanim cofa się od łóżka. Harry wydaje z siebie płaczliwy dźwięk, ponieważ nie może go zobaczyć, a wtedy łapie z trudem oddech, kiedy Louis uderza go raz w tyłek.

\- Nie ruszaj się. Przyniosę szklankę soku i krakersy. Zaraz wrócę, to ok skarbie? - pyta. Nie jest to retoryczne pytanie, bo zatrzymuje się na ułamek sekundy żeby zobaczyć czy Harry jest faktycznie z tym w porządku, ale wtedy opuszcza pokój i Harry nie może przestać drżeć.

Tak wiele się dzieje podczas tego wieczoru. Najpierw, była kłótnia i Harry myślał, że jego serce wybuchnie, a teraz jest bliskie wybuchnięcia z zupełnie innego powodu i to po prostu za wiele. Tyłek Harry'ego pali w miejscu gdzie Louis uderzył i skupia się na zanikającym cieple czerwonego śladu, który wie, musi być podczas czekania na jego powrót.

Jego umysł jest niewyraźny, więc czuje jakby minęła wieczność do czasu, aż Louis wraca do pokoju. W rzeczywistości to góra minuta. Patrzy jak kładzie szklankę pełną soku jabłkowego, paczkę krakersów i banana na szafce nocnej przy łóżku. Harry rumieni się, bo wie, że Louis wciąż pamięta jak się nim zaopiekować.

\- Wszystko dobrze, Harry? - pyta nagle, cichym i ciepłym głosem, lecz z odcieniem zmartwienia.

Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo się trzęsie dopóki Louis nie umieszcza silnej dłoni na jego plecach i zaczyna pocierać kojące okręgi. Skina, ale nie może przestać sie trząść i Louis przejeżdża palcami lekko w dół jego kręgosłupa. 

\- Dalej, na plecy. Będziemy delikatni, tak?

Harry niekoniecznie chce delikatnie, ale wie iż to coś da. Kładzie się z powrotem na plecach i mruga leniwie na Louisa, gdy jego ciało zaczyna się uspokajać. Jest taki twardy, że myśli że zaraz umrze i chce jedynie, by Louis go dotknął i nigdy nie odszedł.

\- Nie odchodź - mówi chrapliwym głosem.

\- Poszedłem tylko do kuchni, kochanie - gaworzy jak wczołguje się z powrotem na łóżko. Umieszcza ostrożnie dłoń na piersi Harry'ego i rysuje delikatne koła po jego ciele. 

\- Nie odchodź - powtarza, kręcąc głową.

Czuje jak zsuwa się na krawędź, może poczuć jak jego umysł się rozmywa. Życzy sobie, by nie był tak łatwy, aby nie rozpadał się tak szybko, ale Louis zna dokładnie odpowiednie przyciski, które należy przycisnąć żeby sprawić to łatwym. Wie, że Louis nigdy by go tak nie pozostawił, nigdy nie zostawił kiedy jest w takim stanie, ale wciąż do jego umysłu wkradają się ciemne myśli.

\- Harry - odzywa się Louis, unosząc jego podbródek, więc ponownie się w siebie wpatrują - Jestem tutaj. Jestem tutaj - zatapie paznokcie w jego skórze, co pomaga utrzymać go przy ziemi - Góra czy dół, kochanie?

Harry na moment się zatrzymuje. Nie był na dole _tak długo_ , nie ufał nikomu na tyle. Nawet nie myślał o tym z Louisem, to się po prostu stało. Wie, że gdyby powiedział, Louis całowałby go delikatnie i bawił jego włosami dopóki wszystko wróci do normalności, ale nie jest pewien czy tego chce. Chce kontynuować. Chce uprawiać seks. Chce uprawiać naprawdę, naprawdę dobry seks z Louisem. Wie nawet, że Louis może powoli się nim zająć, a wtedy ssać i nie będzie musiał o to prosić. Ale jego ciało krzyczy o to, a on po prostu chce Louisa, całego.

\- Dół - decyduje - Ale nie odchodź.

\- Jestem tutaj - wtóruje ponownie zanim jego wyraz nieco się zmienia i jest z powrotem w grze - Rozszerz je, H.

Louis chwyta butelkę, a Harry łapie oddech, kiedy słyszy odgłos otwieranej buteleczki. Następnie chłodny, śliski palec szturcha jego dziurkę, a on wypuszcza oddech, kiedy Louis pcha nim naprzód do kostki. Kiedy dodaje kolejny palec, zaczyna wykonywać nożycowy ruch oraz powoli wsuwa je i wysuwa z jego wnętrza. Zajmuje mu moment zanim znajduje jego prostatę, plecy Harry'ego wyginają się w łuk i wydaje z siebie niski, przeciągły jęk, co sprawia, że Louis uśmiecha się przy jego biodrze gdzie zaczyna tworzyć kolejną malinkę.

Wprowadza kolejny palec i nieubłaganie uderza nimi prosto w prostatę. Harry jest kwilącym bałaganem z głową zasypaną w _LouisLouisLouis_ oraz _więcejwięcejwięcej_ , które myśli, że może w kółko wyśpiewywać. Kiedy Louis usuwa wszystkie palce, Harry skomli przez co śmieje się cicho zanim umieszcza pocałunek na czubku jego kutasa, śliskiego i wściekle czerwonego od bycia twardym tak długo.

Louis sięga po prezerwatywę i nagle mroczne myśli wracają. Skradają się powoli, jak wampiry w nocy, pozostawiając dyszącego Harry'ego. Używali zabezpieczenia przez pierwszy miesiąc, gdy byli młodsi, ale wtedy uświadomili sobie, że jeżeli nie mieliby numerku w miejscu gdzie nie mogłoby być bałaganu, nie potrzebowali go. Fakt, że Harry może usłyszeć rozrywanie folii, nasila fakt iż nie byli przy sobie przez sześć pieprzonych lat. Harry sięga na ślepo, odmrugując łzy i próbując zabrać Louisowi prezerwatywę.

Louis wzdycha i chwyta jego nadgarstek zwinnymi, smukłymi palcami. Są śliskie od lubrykantu i Harry musi powstrzymać jęk. W zasięgu ręki są ważniejsze rzeczy.

\- Lou - lamentuje cicho, poruszając się pod nim i potrząsając głową.

\- Harry - mówi stanowczo, Harry ucisza się i pozwala dłoni opaść na łóżko - Musimy skarbie. Przepraszam - wypuszcza oddech, a mroczne myśli wciąż tutaj są. Louis musi widzieć coś na jego twarzy, ponieważ schyla się i całuje nos Harry'ego, a następnie policzki, obsypując je małymi pocałunkami, które sprawiają, że Harry się uśmiecha i czuje ciepło w środku - To nie tak że chcę tego użyć. Ale musimy. Po prostu o nas dbam.

Nuci z zadowoleniem jak Louis całuje delikatnie jego wargi, a wtedy się odsuwa i zakłada zabezpieczenie a mroczne myśli zostają zastąpione szczęściem i ciepłem. Louis się przygotowuje i powoli pcha biodrami, upewniając się iż Harry może poczuć każdy jego cal. Harry oddycha powoli i stara się zrelaksować. Jego głowa zachodzi mgłą i wiruje, a ciało czuje się jakby było pod wpływem prądu elektrycznego. Jeśli nie dłonie Louisa na jego udach, zatapiające się w nim palce, zakotwiczające go, prawdopodobnie odleciałby w zapomnienie. Tak dużo czasu minęło odkąd cokolwiek z tego się zdarzyło, że definitywnie czuje go głębiej niż normalnie. Nie ma nic przeciwko.

Louis zaczyna płytkimi pchnięciami, które rozciągają go i pocierają prostatę zanim zatapia się naprzód i wchodzi naprawdę głęboko. Ciągnie uda Harry'ego, aby spoczęły na jego ramionach i schyla do przodu, więc Harry jest zgięty w pół. Harry lubi w taki sposób. To wszystko to głębokie pchnięcia, śliska skóra ocierająca się o siebie i niechlujne, mokre pocałunki. Sięga w dół żeby położyć na sobie dłoń, ale Louis uderza ją i gryzie szyję jako ostrzeżenie.

\- Bądź dobry - mówi surowo, lecz cicho i to wszystko czego Harry potrzebuje.

Kiwa żarliwie i pcha w górę, by spotkać w połowie drogi Louisa. Zaskakujące uderzenie wywołuje u obojga krzyk i wtedy Louis podwaja swoje starania, a Harry próbuje się trzymać.

\- Czuć tak dobrze, Harry. Taki dobry dla mnie.

Harry nuci i jęczy, gdy Louis znajduje jego punkt i uderza go za każdym razem. Jego skóra jest dosłownie w ogniu i wie, że wydaje z siebie dźwięki, z których prawdopodobnie byłby zażenowany w świetle dziennym, ale w tej chwili naprawdę nie może znaleźć powodu, który by go obchodził.

Pot zbiera się przy jego obojczykach, a włosy zaczynają lepić się do czoła w spoconym bałaganie loków. Louis wcale nie ma się lepiej. Jego grzywka stoi w dzikim ułożeniu przez Harry'ego ciągnącego za jego włosy. Oczy ma zaszklone, usta otwarte, a na górnej wardze gromadzi się pot. Harry podnosi się żeby polizać jego usta, smakują jak sól i jak Louis. Harry jest taki zakochany.

Louis sięga w dół i owija dłoń wokół kutasa Harry'ego, śliskiego z preejakulatu i boleśnie twardego, zaczynając pociągać za niego w rytmie swoich pchnięć. Głowa Harry'ego opada na poduszkę i prawie krzyczy przez to, jak dobrze wszystko czuje. Lata zabrały ze sobą wspomnienia jak to wszystko było dobre, ale teraz gdy Harry ma je z powrotem, wie na pewno że nigdy nie będzie w stanie pozwolić im odejść.

\- Mam cię, kochanie. Dalej, dojdź dla mnie Harry - wyśpiewuje w jego ucho, głosem znużonym, szorstkim i oh, takim zachwycającym.

Harry znajduje siłę, aby otworzyć oczy i obserwuje jak twarz Louisa skręca się z przyjemności i to wszystko, naprawdę. Sposób w jaki Louis wygląda kiedy znajduje się na krawędzi, wszystkie mięśnie napięte a szczęka rozluźniona. Harry widzi gwiazdy, jego ciało się trzęsie i przenigdy nie chce dojść do siebie po tym stanie. Powraca spojrzeniem na Louisa, aby oglądać jak zupełnie się nad nim rozpada. Krzyczy i zaciska swoje oczy, gdy drży przez swój orgazm. To najpiękniejsza rzecz jaką Harry kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Kocham cię - mówi bez tchu, język jest gruby i powolny jakby został odurzony. Zawsze taki jest tego efekt uboczny.

Louis schyla się i całuje go słodko zanim się odsuwa i zdejmuje prezerwatywę. Pomaga Harryemu się podnieść i dostosowuje poduszki tak, by w końcu mógł usiąść obok niego. Zostaje mu podana szklanka soku i krakersy do dziobania.

\- Pójdę po jakiś ręcznik. Będę tutaj w łazience - mówi cichutko, wskazując na łazienkę i upewniając się że Harry widzi go jak odchodzi.

Louis tak dobrze się nim zajmuje.

Wraca z ciepłym ręcznikiem i czyści brzuch i uda Harry'ego z nadmiaru lubrykantu i spermy. Następnie czyści odrobinę siebie i zrzuca ręcznik na ziemię. Harry poradzi sobie z mokrym miejscem jutro rano. Jest zbyt zmęczony i zaspokojony żeby coś z tym zrobić w tej chwili. Zmusza się do zjedzenia kilku krakersów i skończenia szklanki soku, ale to cała fizyczna aktywność na którą może wykrzesać siły.

\- Dobrze? - Louis sprawdza po tym jak wkrada się z powrotem do łóżka i narzuca na nich pościel.

\- Świetnie - szepcze. Jego głos wciąż brzmi na zniszczony, lecz powoli wraca do siebie, a jego głowa jest mniej zamglona.

Louis bawi się jego włosami przez chwilę i siedzą w ciszy, zatraceni w swoich własnych słowach. Harry zastanawia się o czym myśli Louis, co chodzi po jego głowie. Sprawdza jego twarz i nie wygląda jakby znowu się bał, ale może mu się tylko wydawać, bo nie doszedł jeszcze do siebie, lecz ma nadzieję, że Louis nie ucieknie ponownie.

\- Nie robiłem tego od wieków - odzywa się Louis przez ziewnięcie.

Harry uśmiecha się szeroko i potrząsa głową. - Ja też nie.

Louis uśmiecha się do niego delikatnie, z czułym spojrzeniem oraz spuchniętymi wargami. Harry odwzajemnia uśmiech i ponownie w niego wtula. Nie zawraca sobie głowy, aby znów zapytać go o to by nie odchodził. Nie jest głupi. Wciąż jest dużo do przepracowania i Louis ma technicznie jutro ślub. On po prostu ma nadzieję, że kiedy się obudzi, Louis wciąż tu będzie, że wybierze jego. Przez resztę mogą przejść.

\- Kocham cię, Lou - mamrocze gdy zamyka oczy. Zasypia zanim może usłyszeć odpowiedź i zapada w sen przy dźwięku oddechu Louisa i jego stałego bicia serca.

 

 

 


	11. Runaway Bride cz.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrymtymtym, oto przedostatnia już część! Zapraszam do czytania :)
> 
> Kocham x

_Powiedz, że odrzuciłeś mężczyznę_

_Który poprosił o twoją rękę_

_Ponieważ czekasz na mnie_

\- Ed Sheeran

 

______________________________

 

Louis budzi się przez odgłos Marimby i ciche pochrapywanie kogoś głęboko w śnie obok. Jego uda bolą i czuje jak młot pneumatyczny próbuje przebić się przez jego czaszkę. Sięga do szafki nocnej i chwyta komórkę. Spogląda w dół żeby zobaczyć trzy nieodebrane połączenia od Zayna i kilkadziesiąt wiadomości od różnych ludzi.

Wzdycha ciężko, pozwalając ciału z powrotem się zrelaksować na miękkim łóżku i sprawdza swoje wiadomości.

_Liam: jesteś u Harry'ego?_

_Zayn: więc jest w końcu ten ślub czy nie_

_Zayn: jeśli tak to zabieraj swój tyłek na miejsce_

_Niall: czy teren jest bezpieczny żeby wrócić???_

Louis nie odpowiada swoim przyjaciołom, ponieważ jego umysł jest wciąż zamroczony snem, a to by wymagało za dużo wysiłku. Przewija przez wiadomości i widzi jedną od swojej siostry Lottie.

_Lottie: więc Harry przekonał cię do ucieczki w zachód słońca razem z nim??? ;) xx_

Louis nienawidzi swojej siostry. Naprawdę nienawidzi. Jest zbyt intuicyjna dla swojego dobra.

Harry wypuszcza z siebie niski jęk przez sen i Louis odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć. Jego policzki są zaróżowione, a dolna warga schowana między zębami, gdzie ssie ją podczas snu. Włosy to zupełny bałagan, loki rozrzucone po poduszcze i wpadające w jego oczy. Pierś Louisa boli.

\- Kocham cię - szepcze cichutko do śpiącego chłopaka, ostrożnie, aby go nie obudzić.

Telefon brzęczy w jego dłoni i patrzy na niego.

_Aiden: dzień ślubu!! widzimy się za kilka godzin! kocham cię!_

Louis stara się przełknąć gulę w gardle, która powraca i tak. Wyskakuje z łóżka i biegnie do łazienki zanim pozbywa się całej zawartości żołądka do białego porcelanowego zlewu. Alkohol jest do bani. Naprawdę do bani. Nigdy więcej nie pije.

Po skończeniu czyszczenia porcelany, myje swoją twarz i używa pasty Harry'ego żeby umyć zęby palcem. Kiedy wychodzi z łazienki, obserwuje Harry'ego przewracającego się na łóżku zanim znajduje poduszkę na której spał Louis i przyciąga do piersi, chowając twarz w materiale poszewki. Uśmiecha się do niego delikatnie, ale wtedy jego wzrok pada na telefon leżący na łóżku gdzie go zostawił, a wiadomość Aidena do niego wraca.

Louis nie może znieść patrzenia na Harry'ego, czy na swój telefon ani chwili dłużej, więc udaje się do kuchni. Mieszkanie jest stosunkowo czyste i dobrze zachowane. Harry od zawsze powtarzał, że to on będzie tym sprzątającym w związku. _Związku_. Oni nawet nie są razem. Louis za kilka godzin ma poślubić mężczyznę, z którym umawia się ponad rok. Wszystko jest takie pokręcone i pomieszane.

Przypomina sobie jak Harry wypłakiwał swoje _kocham cię_ kiedy dochodził zeszłej nocy, odrzucając głowę w tył i zgrzytając zębami, a następnie pozwolił tym słowom unieść się między nimi. Klatka piersiowa Louisa ściskała się i prawie pozwolił im się wymskąć, omal nie przyznał Harryemu, że jest tak bezwarunkowo zakochany w zdyszanym chłopcu pod sobą. On po prostu.. nie mógł. Być może był emocjonalnie hamowany przez lata zaprzeczania sobie czego chciał najbardziej. Być może był po prostu idiotą.

Stawia czajnik na kuchence i czeka, aż woda się nastawi. Harry posiada ten luksusowy, który zmienia kolor kiedy się ociepla zamiast wydawania gwiżdżącego dźwięku i Louis jest nagle wdzięczny, że odgłos nie obudzi Harry'ego. Nie jest pewien jak ma teraz stawić mu czoła.

Herbata pali jego gardło w drodze w dół niego i Louis delektuje się tym paleniem. Zasługuje na to. Jest okropną osobą. Jest tutaj facet, który może nie jest jego bratnią duszą, ale jest przyzwoitym mężczyzną i niemniej jednak czeka na niego przy ołtarzu i mężczyzna, którego będzie kochał już zawsze, śpiący w pokoju obok. Louis jest tak popieprzony.

_Nie zasługujesz na niego. Ty mały kawałku gówna. Jesteś nikim._

Słowa Marka dzwonią w umyśle Louisa, ciągle powtarzają się w tyle jego głowy i żołądek Louisa ponownie się skręca. Może nie skończył jeszcze z wymiotowaniem. Palce mu drżą jak odstawia herbatę i wraca z powrotem do sypialni. Harry wciąż śpi jak kamień, wtulając się w poduszkę i wypuszczając wilgotne, ciepłe powietrze na poszewkę, gdzie zaczyna zbierać się ślina. Jest piękny i Louis tak bardzo go kocha.

Ale co zrobił żeby zasłużyć na Harry'ego? Harry'ego, który zawsze był stale i całkowicie w nim zakochany, nawet jeśli Louis był zupełną ciotą. Jak może tak po prostu zostawić Aidena bez wyjaśnienia? Jak może być z Harrym kiedy spieprzył tak wiele razy, że Harry powinien go po prostu wykopać i powiedzieć, by nigdy więcej nie wracał. Odrzucił Harry'ego tyle razy, wykorzystywał jego uczucia dla własnych korzyści i był straszną, samolubną osobą. Ich związek nie jest zdrowy i nie może wciąż go ranić.

Może powinien znów odejść, jedna zdrada i skończyć z tym.

Ale wtedy Harry uśmiecha się przez sen i wtula w pościel, i Louis nie wie czy ma siłę aby ponownie go zostawić. Właśnie go odzyskał, całego uśmiechniętego i z błyszczącymi zielonymi oczami.

\- Lou - mamrocze Harry przez sen.

Serce Louisa dokuczliwie się ściska. Nie zasługuje na niego w ogóle. Ten anielski mały chłopiec musi trzymać się z dala od poskręcanego bałaganu jakim jest Louis Tomlinson. 

Louis idzie wokół łóżka i podnosi telefon, pisząc Zaynowi proste _jestem w drodze x_ zanim wychodzi, zostawiając śpiącego Harry'ego, spokojnie śniącego i skrytego w pościeli, która nimi pachnie.

* * *

Louis ogląda siebie w lustrze, włosy idealnie ułożone w quiffa i czarny garnitur uwydatniający jego krzywizny we właściwych miejscach. Stoi w pokoju, który Harry pokazał mu, gdy przyszli w to miejsce. Łóżko znajduje się naprzeciw ściany, miękkie prześcieradła oraz pierzaste poduszki na nim, i wszystko o czym Louis może myśleć to to, że dzisiejszej nocy nie spędzi z Harrym, ale Aidenem i ta myśl, sprawia że czuje sie chory.

Jedyna rzecz, która przebija się przez jego myśli to sposób w jaki Harry mówił _kocham cię_ poprzedniej nocy. Sposób w jaki jego głos załamywał się na tych słowach. Był w łóżku taki wrażliwy, jęczący i błagający o to. Przez cały czas ciasno trzymał Louisa, który formował słowa _ja ciebie też_ na jego obojczykach i żebrach z wargami przyciśniętymi do delikatnej skóry. Ma nadzieję, że Harry zrozumiał wszystko co chciał powiedzieć, ale nie mógł.

To jakby obcy patrzył na Louisa zza drugiej stronie lustra. Oczy nieznajomego są zmęczone, smutne i ma pod nimi worki. To wcale nie wygląda jakby ten nieznajomy miał iść i wziąć ślub.

Zayn wchodzi, pukając raz w drzwi, aby ogłosić swoje wejście i przychodzi stanąć za Louisem.

\- Lou - mówi nisko, patrząc na nieznajomego w lustrze jakby go nie poznawał.

\- Nie, Zayn. Proszę, po prostu nie - Louis mówi, zmęczonym i zapłakanym głosem - Nie wiem co robię, ale nie mogę do niego wrócić. Zostawiłem go leżącego w łóżku z naszą pieprzoną spermą z ostatniej nocy wciąż na pościeli i on prawdopodobnie mnie nienawidzi. Ma do tego pełne prawo. Muszę to zrobić. Zasługuję, aby to zrobić.

Zayn kręci szybko swoją głową i ciągnie Louisa za ramię dopóki nie stoją twarzą w twarz.

\- Nie waż się kurwa mówić, że na to zasługujesz. Ty _nie_ zasługujesz żeby być nieszczęśliwy, Louis. Wiem, że myślisz że robisz dobrze, ale do cholery nie robisz - to pierwszy raz, kiedy Zayn powiedział jak przeciwny jest temu ślubowi. Jest dosłownie godzina przed nim. Świetne wyczucie czasu, zatem. - Jeśli to zrobisz, tym razem nie pobiegnę za tobą. Zostaję tutaj z Liamem i Harrym. Zawsze będę cię kochał Lou, ale nie mogę tutaj siedzieć i patrzeć jak jesteś nieszczęśliwy na własnym weselu. Albo oglądać jak marnujesz sobie życie będąc pieprzonym idiotą.

Louis spuszcza wzrok na podłogę, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć Zaynowi w oczy. Na drewnianej listwie jest zarysowanie, tam gdzie stoi jego prawa stopa. Zastanawia się jak się tam znalazło. Łatwiej jest skupić się na przyziemnych szczegółach niż na krzyku jego serca i słowach wychodzących z ust Zayna.

\- Louis, na miłość boską. Nie rób tego. Wiem że myślisz, że nie zasługujesz na Harry'ego, ale to nieprawda. On tak cię kocha i wiem, że ty jego też. Po prostu zrób sobie przysługę i pozwól sobie uwierzyć, że to między wami zadziała! - błaga Zayn. Przeczesuje dłonią włosy, psując przy tym fryzurę. Louis współczuje ich fryzjerce, bo będzie musiała to poprawić.

Louis może nagle usłyszeć jak kwartet zaczyna cicho grać na zewnątrz, gdy goście zajmują miejsca.

\- Tutaj jest tak dużo ludzi, Zayn. Nie mogę sprawić, by przebyli całą tą drogę po nic. Nie chcę wyjść na nieudacznika. Nie chcę żeby mama się na mnie zawiodła - podaje przyczyny, bawiąc się guzikami marynarki i patrząc jak Zayn ponownie potrząsa głową.

\- Pieprzyć ich, Louis. Pieprzyć ich. Nic im nie jesteś winien. Jesteś winien sobie bycie szczęśliwym. Przestań szukać wymówek i po prostu bądź z Harrym!

Louis kręci na to głową w odpowiedzi i spogląda na nieznajomego w lustrze. Wygląda na tak smutnego i zagubionego jak czuje się Louis.

Ktoś inny puka w drzwi i Louis przenosi tam wzrok, aby zobaczyć swoją mamę stojącą w progu z miłym uśmiechem. 

\- Mogę minutę, Zayn? - pyta zanim wchodzi do pokoju.

Zayn skina i posyła Louisowi jedno ostatnie spojrzenie, nim wychodzi. Kiedy drzwi się za nim zamykają, Louis wypuszcza oddech, który nawet nie wiedział, że wstrzymuje. Jakby obecność jego mamy ukoiła go bez położenia na nim dłoni. Chodzi powoli wokół pokoju, lustrując umeblowanie i obrazy na ścianach. Przejeżdża palcami po miękkich prześcieradłach, następnie spoglądając na Louisa. On ma jej oczy, ale Louis wie, że je oczy nie są tak podpuchnięte i smutne jak jego w tej chwili.

\- Cóż, Louis, wygląda na to że wpakowałeś się w niezły bałagan - zaczyna.

Louis chce jej zapytać skąd to wszystko wie, skąd wie że jego serce zabawia się w grę typu przeciąganie liny. Cóż, to nieprawda. Jego serce tak naprawdę krzyczy na rozum żeby wrócił do ciepłego łóżka Harry'ego, lecz jego umysł jest zbyt uparty, by posłuchać.

\- Pamiętam kiedy pierwszy raz przyprowadziłeś Harry'ego do domu - mówi cicho z odległym spojrzeniem - Był taki zdenerwowany, ten chłopak mógł ledwo stać. Ale wtedy zobaczyłam jak na ciebie patrzy i wiedziałam. Po prostu wiedziałam. I miałam nadzieję, że to zadziała i wasza dwójka będzie razem, bo Louis, kochanie, nie każdy ma szansę być z kimś, kto tak na nich patrzy.

Louis skina, ponieważ on wie. _On wie._

\- A wtedy Mark odszedł i wiem, że mówił ci okropne rzeczy. Chciałabym je od ciebie zabrać, ale nie możesz pozwolić słowom jakiegoś okrutnego mężczyzny oddziaływać na ciebie przez resztę życia, skarbie. Byłam na ciebie tak zła za zostawienie naszej rodziny. Szczególnie po sprawie z Markiem. Byłam też zła na ciebie w imieniu Harry'ego. Oh powinieneś zobaczyć jego twarz, kiedy przyszedł następnego dnia po twoim odejściu i zapytał czy naprawdę wyjechałeś. Byłam tak, tak zła. Ale wybaczyłam ci, ponieważ jesteś moim małym chłopcem i zawsze będę po twojej stronie. Zajęło to trochę czasu, ale wiem czemu odszedłeś. Wiem, że się boisz, kochanie. Wiem.

Podchodzi do Louisa i bierze w dłonie jego policzki. Louis pochyla się do jej dotyku i pozwala sobie myśleć, że jest siedmioletnim chłopcem i jest pocieszany przez delikatny dotyk swojej mamy, wciąż są w domu, a po wszystkim zrobi mu kubek herbaty, by pomóc poczuć się lepiej. Jej miękkie kciuki suną po jego policzkach, a on chce płakać.

\- Wiem też, że wciąż kochasz Harry'ego. Wiem to, ponieważ taki rodzaj miłości po prostu nie odchodzi. Wiedziałam jak tylko na niego spojrzałeś, że to on jest _tym_. Nie ma dla ciebie nikogo lepszego niż Harry - Louis tylko na nią patrzy, ponieważ jego usta nie pracują, a myśli pędzą - Wiem, że boisz się angażować, skarbie, przeze mnie i Marka, ale nie powinieneś. Nigdy nie patrzyłam na Marka tak, jak ty patrzysz na Harry'ego. Wiem, że nie chcesz zepsuć, ale myślę że jedynie zepsujesz jeśli pozostawisz go za sobą - mówi, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i głaszcze delikatnie jego policzki, w sposób jaki tylko matki potrafią - Jeśli chcesz poślubić Aidena, jeśli jest to naprawdę czego chcesz, wtedy będę cię wspierać. Chcę tylko byś był szczęśliwy, Louis. To wszystko czego chcę. Po prostu mówię... Wolałabym Anne od Jej Twarzy.

Louis wypuszcza zaskoczony, histeryczny śmiech na to i sięga, aby ciasno objąć swoją mamę. Pachnie jak chłodne noce w Doncaster i ciepłe kubki herbaty o północy.

Kiedy wychodzi, Louis stoi przy oknie i patrzy w dół na tłum ludzi. Połowa miejsc jest zapełniona, a więcej ludzi czeka żeby się dostać na swoje miejsce. Muzyka jest piękna i dopływa do niego, z miejsca gdzie nucą struny skrzypiec. To jego wymarzona scena ślubu. To wszystko czego Louis życzył sobie na wygląd swojego ślubu, z wyjątkiem jednej zagubionej rzeczy.

Wie co ma zrobić, ale jego umysł wciąż podpowiada mu, że Aiden jest bezpieczniejszą opcją. Pewnie, Harry był ciągle, ale wie że musi na niego bardziej zapracować. Z Aidenem jest łatwiej, bo nie jest idealny. Louis nie czuje jakby musiał mu ciągle imponować i zwracać jego uwagę. Może to jest tym, co jest złym w tej całej sytuacji. Nie kocha Aidena tak, jak powinien. Jeśli by kochał, stawałby na głowie i wykrzykiwał wstrętnie głośne, głupie romantyczne zwroty do niego tylko, by utrzymywać na sobie cały czas jego spojrzenie.

Kiedy patrzy na niego Harry, Louis czuje ciepło i odurzenie, jakby był osobiście odpowiedzialny za utrzymywanie tęczy na niebie. Chce, aby jego oczy zawsze się marszczyły, usta skręcały w szerokim uśmiechu, a twarz omal nie złamywała się w pół z czułości. Aiden wywołuje u niego uśmiech, ale Louis nie czuje fajerwerków pod skórą, czy motyli w brzuchu. Słowa jego matki dzwonią w jego uszach: _On jest tym._

Wtedy ostatnie 24 godziny powracają i Louis czuje jakby miał znowu zwymiotować. Był taki okropny dla Harry'ego. Nie traktował go jak powinien i żałuje każdej sekundy, w której nie powiedział mu, że go kocha. Być może stracił go na zawsze, szczególnie po zostawieniu go samego w łóżku. Louis nie jest pewien co ze sobą zrobić, ale nie może znieść dłużej patrzenia na obcego w lustrze.

Niżej zbiera się więcej ludzi, a delikatne dźwięki kwartetu w jakiś sposób drażnią jego głowę, wywołując jej ból. Bez wydania swoim stopom pozwolenia, poruszają się.

* * *

Louis mija Nialla w korytarzu. Ma mord w oczach i zatrzymuje się przed Louisem, blokując mu drogę.

\- Jeśli nie brałbyś ślubu i nie zostałbym zwolniony z pracy za uderzenie klienta w twarz, zrobiłbym to - mówi Niall surowym głosem.

\- Jak możesz być zwolniony z firmy, której jesteś właścicielem? - zastanawia się Louis, ale cofa o krok w tył przez wściekłość Nialla. Nie wiedział, że ten Irlandczyk mógł wyglądać tak morderczo. - Jest Harry tutaj?

\- Jak śmiesz - warczy. Louis zauważa jego ściśnięte pięści i twarz zaczynającą się czerwienić. W innym momencie, Louis mógłby pomyśleć, że wygląda jak wkurzona, blond wiewiórka, ale w tej chwili ma inne rzeczy, na które musi zwrócić uwagę.

\- Niall. Poważnie. Jest Harry tutaj?

Niall potrząsa głową i bierze głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić. - Nie, przejąłem to od niego tak, jak mówiłem mu, powinienem zrobić od początku.

Louis skina i mija go dookoła, więc może iść dalej w dół korytarza. - Dzięki! - woła za siebie, słysząc jego irlandzkie przekleństwa pod nosem.

* * *

Dużo myśli przebiega przez jego umysł, kiedy puka w drzwi Aidena. Oczekuje znaleźć go stojącego przed lustrem, podziwiającego swój garnitur czy bawiącego się fryzurą, wyglądając przy tym na podekscytowanego. Co znajduje, to Aiden siedzący na krześle obok lustra z głową w dłoniach.

\- Aiden? - pyta.

Głowa Aidena wystrzeliwuje w górę, a jego oczy są ostrożne i smutne. Może tak smutne jak Louisa.

\- Louis! - mówi z fałszywym entuzjazmem - Co tu robisz? Nie mogę cię zobaczyć przed rozpoczęciem ślubu!

Louis potrząsa głową i podchodzi usiąść na pięknie wyrzeźbionym krześle przy identycznym Aidena - Co się dzieje? - pyta, umieszczając dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Aiden zrzuca jego rękę i Louis marszczy brwi na niego.

\- Trochę się denerwuję, tak myślę - to kłamstwo, ale Louis postanawia je ciągnąć.

\- Dlaczego? - pyta z niedowierzaniem - Dlaczego miałbyś czuć się nerwowo? To ty się oświadczyłeś!

Aiden wstaje i zaczyna maszerować.

\- Kochasz mnie? - Aiden pyta w końcu, zwalniając, aby zatrzymać się przed Louisem.

Louis otwiera na sekundę usta i po chwili zamyka je z westchnięciem.

\- Co się z nami stało, Louis? - siada ponownie i odwraca się prawidłowo do Louisa - Myślałem, że mnie kochasz kiedy zapytałem cię czy za mnie wyjdziesz.

\- Kochałem... kocham. Kochałem.

\- Więc co się stało? - Aiden pyta błagalnie. Oczy obserwują twarz Louisa, gdy ten siedzi w ciszy, ponieważ naprawdę nie ma miłej i przyjemnej odpowiedzi na to pytanie. - Kochasz jego, zatem?

Louis kurczy się w sobie ochronnie z dala od niego.

\- Co?

\- Kochasz Harry'ego? - pyta patrząc wprost na niego.

\- Tak. - odpowiada bez zgody na to. Aiden wygląda jakby został uderzony, ale nie wygląda na tak zaskoczonego. Przyznanie tego sprawia, że Louis czuje się lżej i musi uspokoić swoje rosnące podekscytowanie na fakt iż w końcu przyznał to na głos, gdzie ktoś mógł go usłyszeć. Aiden podnosi się z krzesła, czerwony na twarzy i gotowy krzyczeć - To nie tak jak myślisz - dodaje, także wstając - Właściwie to znamy się odkąd byliśmy nastolatkami i byliśmy razem.

Aiden potakuje i przez kilka minut przetwarza tę informację. Louis pociera swoje spocone dłonie o spodnie i stara się uspokoić. To nie tak sądził, że dzisiejszy dzień się potoczy.

\- Dlaczego już mnie nie kochasz? Kochałeś mnie w ogóle? - pyta po chwili.

\- Kochałem cię, Aiden - mówi Louis, biorąc jego dłoń w swoje - Kochałem. Po prostu.. Zawsze byłem tak zakochany w Harrym. Nawet gdy zostawiłem go, kiedy byliśmy młodsi, nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek przestałem. Ale kochałem cię. Jesteś dobrym mężczyzną, Aiden. Tak, nie zawsze funkcjonowaliśmy, ale to nie był zły związek. Myślę, że mogłoby być dobrze, po prostu - przełyka i stara się przebrnąć przez słowa w swojej głowie. Życzy sobie, aby przestał po prostu mówić i nie łamał serca Aidena, jak ma zamiar to zrobić. Życzy sobie, by rzeczy nie były tak skomplikowane - Zawsze będę kochał Harry'ego i nie mogę przestać - kolejny wybuch szczęścia przez wyznanie tego na głos - Próbowałem. Naprawdę próbowałem. Nie chciałem kochać go po tym czasie. Chciałem żeby nam się udało, ale zdałem sobie sprawę że nie ma szans. Prawda jest taka, że nigdy nie byłem twój.*

Louis ogląda jak Aiden przeczesuje dłonią swojego quiffa, następnie chowając twarz w ręce.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam, że cię zraniłem, ale sądzę, że nie możemy się pobrać, kiedy nawet nie kochamy się tak jak powinniśmy.

Oczy Aidena błyszczą łzami, ale nie wygląda na zbytnio zaskoczonego wypowiedzią Louisa. Może już jakiś czas temu załapał, że serce Louisa nie należy do niego.

\- Wiem, że nie zawsze byłem dla ciebie najlepszym chłopakiem, Louis. Wiem to. Chociaż kocham cię i nie przestałem, jeśli to jest to co zakładasz.

\- Nie kochasz mnie Aiden.

Aiden wpatruje się w niego przez długi czas. Louis wciąż słyszy muzykę, słabiej, ponieważ są po przeciwnej stronie budynku, ale dalej jest tak irytująca jak wcześniej. Życzy sobie, by ta cholerna muzyka przestała grać.

\- Ale kocham - wyznaje, prosto i beznamiętnie.

\- Nie, nie kochasz. Gdybyś kochał mnie tak jak powinieneś żeby nam się udało, bardziej starałbyś się zyskać moją uwagę, spędzać ze mną czas - Ich związek był miły, ale Louis wie, że oboje powinni bardziej się starać. Tak wiele im brakowało. Teraz kiedy Louis o tym myśli, wszystko jest takie jasne. Nigdy by im się nie udało. - To znaczy, wiem że powinienem też się starać, ale ty też powinieneś.

\- Spędzałem z tobą czas! - Aiden protestuje, gniew przepełnia ton jego głosu - Nie mów że nie!

\- Ale nie spędzałeś! Ja przychodzący żeby sam pooglądać telewizję podczas gdy ty pracowałeś w pokoju obok, albo zabieranie mnie na bankiety, aby pokazać swojego cudownego narzeczonego to nie jest właściwe spędzanie razem czasu!

\- Powinieneś coś powiedzieć! - mówi z odwagą, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze w zirytowanym geście.

\- No cóż powinieneś sam zauważyć! Oczywiście nie jesteś zszokowany informacją o Harrym. Skoro to zauważyłeś, jak mogłeś się nie starać żeby mnie zatrzymać?

To sprawiedliwe pytanie. Aiden najwyraźniej wyczuł, że coś się dzieje i nie ruszył palcem, aby temu zaprzestać.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiada przez zduszony jęk frustracji - Nie powinieneś po prostu puścić się ze swoim byłym, kiedy byłeś w związku!

\- Tak, przyznaję że to było złe. Przyznaję - mówi Louis podczas próby hamowania swojego gniewu. Nie ma sensu krzyczeć o to. Oboje byli źli i Louis wie, że zdrada jest błędem, bez względu na to co czuje do Harry'ego. - I przepraszam za oszukanie cię w ten sposób, ale wciąż, Aiden, oboje powinniśmy bardziej się postarać.

Aiden obraca się i uderza pięścią w ścianę. Louis bierze krok w tył.

\- Wciąż cię kocham - szepcze do wgniecionego tynku.

\- Tak, ale to nie wystarczy. Oboje zasłużyliśmy na coś lepszego.

Teraz jest to takie proste, sposób w jaki Louis chciał to rozstrzygnąć. Myśli iż zawsze wiedział, że wybiera tą gorszą opcję, ale teraz jest to tak rażąco oczywiste. Aiden wypuszcza oddech i odchodzi na drugi koniec pokoju, tworząc między nimi tyle przestrzeni ile to możliwe. 

\- Aiden - odzywa się cicho.

\- Po prostu idź - mówi przez gulę w gardle - Idź.

Louis zatrzymuje się, aby wyjść i waha tylko przez moment żeby zobaczyć czy Aiden na niego spojrzy. Nie robi tego. To jakby spory ciężar został ściągnięty z jego ramion po wyznaniu w końcu Aidenowi, że wciąż kocha Harry'ego. Czuje jakby mógł oddychać pierwszy raz od wieków. Wszystko czego teraz potrzebuje, to Harry.

Zayn czeka w korytarzu z kluczami Louisa w ręce. Louis nie jest pewien skąd Zayn wiedział gdzie będzie albo że będzie potrzebował kluczy, ale cieszy się że zdają się nadawać na tej samej fali. Louis zostaje zgnieciony w ciasnym uścisku i pocałowany przez Zayna w policzek zanim go puszcza. Liam przychodzi biegnąc wzdłuż korytarza.

\- W końcu udało mi się wyciągnąć z Nialla, że jest u swojej mamy - mówi pozbawiony tchu Liam, ciasno obejmując Louisa - Leć po niego, Lou.

Louis skina i zbiega w dół schodów. Być może wciąż ucieka, lecz tym razem, ucieka w stronę swojego serca zamiast z dala od niego. 

 

*nawiązanie do tytułu opowiadania- _Truth be told, I never was yours_

  

 


	12. Runaway Bride cz.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iiiiiiii ostatni rozdział! Dziękuję za przeczytanie i mam nadzieje ze się podobało. Autorka obiecała jeszcze dodatkowy epilog, więc przetłumaczę go jak tylko się pojawi :)

_Anne otwiera drzwi z ciepłym, zapraszającym uśmiechem na twarzy. Jej włosy są spięte w luźny kok, a ręce pokryte mąką._

_\- Cześć Louis - wita wesoło - Robię ciastka jeśli później byś chciał. Harry jest w swoim pokoju._

_Zamyka za nimi drzwi, gdy Louis wchodzi do domu. To uroczy dom, pełen świateł, miłości i ciepła. Louis zazdrości im tego, jak rodzina Harry'ego świetnie razem pasuje. Chciałby, aby jego dom nie był tak uszkodzony. Marka nie ma już od miesiąca i Louis nie może spać w nocy, bo słyszy płacz swojej mamy w dole korytarz, a jego siostry przychodzą do jego pokoju na przytulanie, ponieważ nie mogą zasnąć bez pocałunków na dobranoc swojego taty. Wszystko jest popieprzone._

_Louis posyła jej delikatny uśmiech-ma nadzieję, że wygląda na szczery-i wchodzi po schodach do pokoju Harry'ego. Mija po drodze pokój Gemmy i wsadza głowę do środka żeby jej pomachać. Rzuca w niego kulką papieru, którą w samą porę omija._

_\- Dlaczego zostawiałeś mojego brata samego na lunch w tym tygodniu? - pyta Gemma z nieco zmarszczonymi brwiami._

_Louis spuszcza wzrok na jasnobrązowy dywan pod swoimi stopami. Nie ma na to odpowiedzi. Prawda jest taka, że odpychał od siebie każdego, nie tylko Harry'ego. To jakby Mark wraz ze swoim odejściem zabrał jego samopoczucie, dobre serce i duszę. Louis wzrusza ramionami i mówi jej, że był zajęty, ale postara się to naprawić._

_\- Lepiej byś to zrobił - ostrzega go przed powrotem do swojej pracy._

_Kiedy Louis wchodzi do pokoju Harry'ego, widzi go zgarbionego nad małym biurkiem wśród papierów z małą zmarszczką między brwiami. Gryzie swoją wargę, zębami pocierając zaczerwienioną skórę i nuci pod nosem jak zakreśla odpowiedzi, co wydaje się być ćwiczeniami z matematyki._

_Harry podnosi wzrok i uśmiecha delikatnie do niego marszcząc przy tym oczy._

_\- Hej Lou - szepcze. Louis zauważa jego ostrożne spojrzenie i życzy sobie, by takie nie było. - Nie widziałem cię dziś dużo w szkole._

_Louis ponownie wzrusza ramionami i siada na skraju łóżka Harry'ego. Zrzuca swoją torbę szkolną na ziemię obok i opiera plecy o pluszowe koce._

_\- Byłem zajęty - recytuje jakby czytał z kartki, jakby była to taśma nagrana z monotonnym dźwiękiem, ponieważ jest to jego wymówką od tygodni._

_\- Ciągle to powtarzasz - Harry mówi trochę opryskliwie. Louis obraca głowę żeby na niego spojrzeć i nienawidzi tego jak smutno Harry wygląda._

_\- Przepraszam - mówi to, ponieważ naprawdę jest mu przykro. Tak mu przykro, że jego życie jest popieprzone i odbija się to na Harrym._

_Harry wzdycha i chwyta książkę zanim przychodzi i opada na łóżku obok niego. Pochyla się i całuje Harry'ego w policzek i dźga w brzuch żeby zaczął chichotać. Może to zrobić. Harry jest jego kotwicą i może go uszczęśliwić._

_Zaczynają z zadaniem i skupiają się na tym przez długą chwilę. Zazwyczaj Louis obgryzałby paznokcie po pierwszej odpowiedzi na krótkie pytanie z zadania z angielskiego, ale dzisiaj pozostaje skupiony. Łatwiej jest skupić się na zadaniu niż fakcie iż jego życie się rozpada. Harry posyła mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia jakby chciał spytać co się dzieje, ale nie wiedział jak. Louis jest wdzięczny, że Harry nie potrafi znaleźć słów._

_\- Chłopcy! Ciasteczka gotowe! - mama Harry'ego woła z dołu._

_\- Oi, ja nie dostanę? - krzyczy Gemma ze swojego pokoju._

_Louis tłumi chichot w dłoni i Harry dokucza jej jak wszyscy schodzą po schodach. Anne podaje każdemu talerzyk żeby wyciągnąć z pieca świeże ciastka, a wszyscy częstują się pysznymi przysmakami. Anne pyta o szkołę i każdy opowiada o swoim dniu. Jay prawie każdego wieczoru rozmawia z Anne o tym co dzieje się w rezydencji Tomlinsonów, więc nie jest niespodzianką, kiedy delikatnie pyta Louisa jak się trzyma z odrobiną prawdziwej troski w swoim tonie. Louis chciałby, aby to rzuciła ale wie, że tego nie zrobi._

_\- Mam się ok - odpowiada, posyłając jej uśmiech, który wie, że nie sięga jego oczu - Dużo się dzieje, ale pracuję nad tym._

_Nienawidzi prosić ludzi o pomoc, szczególnie kiedy chodzi o jego rodzinę. Nie chce chodzić do innych ludzi żeby pomagali mu radzić sobie z sytuacją w domu. Powinien być w stanie poradzić sobie z tym sam._

_\- Twoja mama powiedziała, że dostałeś się do wcześniejszego programu nauczania w szkole - mówi Anne jako sposób na przejście w inny temat. Louis byłby wdzięczny, z wyjątkiem że ten temat może być gorszy - Musisz być podekscytowany._

_Louis przytakuje i odmawia sobie spotkania palącego wzroku Harry'ego. Nie powiedział mu, że został przyjęty do wcześniejszego programu. Ma wyjechać w kilka tygodni do szkoły w Manchesterze, ale nie znalazł czasu żeby powiedzieć Harryemu, że wyjeżdża wcześniej niż oryginalnie planował. Tyle się dzieje w jego głowie, że przyszłe plany o studiach zdały się zostać przysłonięte._

_\- Tak, właściwie to będę tu jeszcze kilka tygodni. Nie będę miał za wiele lata - mówi cicho. Bierze kolejny gryz ciastka, tylko aby zapełnić swoje usta, więc więcej nie może się odzywać._

_\- Dostałeś się we wcześniejszy program? - pyta Harry, zakłopotany i prawdopodobnie odrobinę zraniony, ponieważ słyszy o tym dopiero teraz._

_Louis wzrusza ramionami. - To nie jest wielka rzecz. Po prostu wyjeżdżam trochę wcześniej niż planowałem._

_Wie, że to kompletna bzdura. To jest wielka rzecz. To wielka rzecz dla nich, ponieważ będą musieli rozpocząć ich związek na odległość wcześniej niż sądzili. Będzie to trudne, szczególnie kiedy rzeczy stały się tak trudne odkąd odszedł Mark. Planowali mieć całe lato żeby się po prostu wyluzować oraz popracować nad ich relacją, więc byliby silni, kiedy przyszedłby czas na wyjazd Louisa._

_Harry kiwa głową i nie mówi nic więcej. Louis wie, że Anne rzuca między ich dwójką spojrzenia, prawdopodobnie marszcząc brwi, ale nie może spojrzeć na nią bez poczucia, jakby zdradzał ich wszystkich._

_\- Cóż, mamy dużo pracy którą potrzebujemy skończyć - odzywa się Louis. Wstaje od stołu i dziękuje Anne za smakołyki przed tym jak z powrotem udaje się na górę. Harry podąża blisko za nim._

_\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że wyjeżdżasz tak wcześnie? - pyta zranionym tonem Harry._

_Louis wzrusza ramionami, co zdaje się być jego domyślną odpowiedzią przez te dni i siada znów na łóżku. - Po prostu zapomniałem o tym wspomnieć. Byłem zajęty._

_Harry wypuszcza z siebie sfrustrowane westchnięcie i przeczesuje ręką włosy. Louis nie chce się kłócić, ale może poczuć że to nadchodzi. Nie kłócą się zbyt wiele. Kiedy kończą na kłótni, wkraczają na dziwne terytorium, ponieważ rzadko nie zgadzają się ze sobą i złoszczą na siebie nawzajem._

_\- Co sie z tobą dzieje, Louis? - znajduje odwagę, by zapytać, ramiona krzyżując na piersi i skanując wzrokiem Louisa._

_\- Co sie ze mną dzieje? - pyta z niedowierzaniem - Co do diabła? Moja rodzina rozpada się na moich oczach i naprawdę powinieneś dać mi trochę luzu, Harold._

_Harry potrząsa głową i pociera twarz ręką. - To wciąż nie daje ci pretekstu żebyś zachowywał się wobec mnie jak kompletny dupek._

_Louis wypuszcza powietrze i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. Nie chce być kutasem, nie ma na celu bycia zimnym i podłym, ale jest po prostu tak zestresowany i naprawdę w tej chwili nie potrzebuje na głowie Harry'ego._

_\- Przepraszam - mówi w końcu. Harry siada obok niego i żaden z nich nie wie co powiedzieć._

_\- Kocham cię - mówi cichutko Harry, opierając się na boku Louisa._

_Louis sięga i przeczesuje palcami włosy Harry'ego._

_\- Wiem, kochanie. Ja ciebie też - odpowiada przy jego skroni przed pozostawieniem tam pocałunku._

_Zaczynają znów pracować nad zadaniami, lecz Louis nie może się już dłużej skupić. Rozmyśla o wyjeździe na uniwersytet za kilka tygodni. Rozmyśla o tym, że Zayn będzie tam z nim, będzie jego współlokatorem, a Harry będzie tutaj, w Doncaster. To nie tak daleko, ale wciąż czuje jakby była to wieczność i jeden dzień dłużej. Co jeśli Harry znajdzie kogoś mniej popieprzonego, kto bardziej zasługuje na jego blask? Louis stara się o tym nie myśleć._

_Harry jest jedyną dobrą rzeczą, która mu pozostała i nie chce go stracić, lecz w tym samym czasie, nie chce przygasać jego błysku. Nie chce pociągnąć Harry'ego w dół swoim życiem i sprawić, że ominą go wszystkie dobre możliwości._

_Po chwili Harry odwraca się z miejsca, gdzie siedzi skulony obok Louisa i delikatnie całuje w usta. Nie ma za tym żadnego żaru, bardziej jakby Harry dawał mu znać, że wciąż tutaj jest i to Louisa zabija. Jest taki kruchy i chce dla niego wszystkiego co najlepsze, ale Louis jest tak strawiony gniewem i smutkiem, że czuje jakby miał zatruć tym tą piękną niewinność i szczęście, które Harry posiada._

_To jest jakby się topił i próbował wyjść na powierzchnię, bąbelki wypływają z jego ust, pozostawiając go bez oddechu i duszącego się pod ciśnieniem morza._

_\- Hej Lou, słyszałem kiedyś tę piosenkę w radiu, nazywa się Look After You od The Fray i naprawdę mi się spodobała._

_Louis wie, że to do czegoś zmierza, po prostu musi dać Harryemu czas na ułożenie słów. Od zawsze był wolnym mówcą. Louis odkłada swój ołówek i próbuje oczyścić umysł z wszystkiego, oprócz głosu Harry'ego._

_\- Dobrze, znalazłem na internecie tę wersję na fortepianie i jest bardzo ładna. Ludzie mają swoje filmiki jak tańczą do nich na weselu i zastanawiałem się, że byłaby to świetna piosenka do zejścia po alejce czy coś._

_Louis wie, że Harry tylko o tym mówi, a nie tworzy plany albo jest super poważny w tym. On to wie, ale nie może sobie pomóc i spina się na te słowa. Jak on może myśleć o małżeństwie, kiedy Louis w kilka tygodni zostawi go dla uniwersytetu? Jak może nawet myśleć o zaangażowaniu się na całe życie właśnie teraz, kiedy facet angażujący się w bycie ojcem i pozostanie razem jako rodzina, właśnie zostało mu odebrane?_

_\- Louis? - pyta nieśmiało. Sięga ręką i umieszcza ją lekko na ramieniu Louisa, ale zostaje zepchnięta prawie natychmiast._

_\- Harry, nie chcę w tej chwili o tym rozmawiać - mówi ostro Louis, z powrotem odwracając się do swoich zadań._

_\- Po prostu.. Po prostu myślałem o twoim wyjeździe i że.. Powinienem dać ci znać o tej piosence, więc może mógłbyś jej czasami posłuchać kiedy będziesz daleko i pomyśleć o niej kiedy za mną zatęsknisz. Jeśli zatęsknisz... - Harry ucina i Louis chce go pacnąć i powiedzieć, że oczywiście że będzie za nim tęsknić. Zamiast tego pozostaje cicho. - I, jakby, wiem że jest ci smutno przez sytuację w domu, ale ty i ja, uda nam się. Chcę tylko żebyś wiedział, że wciąż myślę o przyszłości z tobą i nigdzie nie odejdę._

_To kropla, która przepełniła czarę goryczy. Louis wie, że nie powinien reagować w taki sposób, ale nie może nic na to poradzić. Wszystko z ostatnich kilku tygodni właśnie na niego spada i czuje jakby się dusił. Harry tylko stara się być miłym i pomocnym i mówi takie rzeczy cały czas, i Louis nigdy nie próbował go od tego odwieść, lecz w tej chwili, to za wiele. To wszystko to za wiele._

_\- Harry, za pare tygodni wyjeżdżam i naprawdę w tej chwili nie chcę rozmawiać o przyszłości._

_Harry gapi się na niego i odsuwa. - Nie chciałem cię zezłościć - mówi wolno, jakby Louis był zwierzęciem w klatce gotowym wyskoczyć - Wiem, że wyjeżdżasz, ale to nie znaczy, że nie możemy mieć razem planów._

_Może mieć rację._

_\- Ja tylko.. Jak możesz skupiać się teraz na przyszłości? Pod koniec tygodnia mamy egzaminy końcowe, a wtedy wyjadę, i jak możesz myśleć o rzeczach związanych ze ślubem właśnie teraz? - Louis wybucha. Wstaje i zaczyna chodzić tam i z powrotem, bo tłumi w sobie tyle energii, że nie wie co z nią zrobić. - To naprawdę niedorzeczne, ty myślący teraz o weselu. Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, moje życie w tej chwili to piekło, a ty chcesz siedzieć i wybierać piosenki weselne? Nie rozumiesz, że właśnie byłem świadkiem tego jak na moich oczach kruszyła się przysięga małżeńska?_

_Harry także wstaje i próbuje sięgnąć Louisa, ale on nie chce być teraz dotykany._

_\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem sprawić żebyś poczuł się smutny. Proszę, usiądź z powrotem - namawia go Harry. Spogląda na otwarte drzwi i Louis wie, że nie powinien być zbyt głośno i zwracać na siebie uwagę._

_\- Nie, Harry. Nie mogę usiąść. Nie mogę usiedzieć w miejscu. Moje myśli pędzą tysiąc razy na minutę i nie potrafię tego zatrzymać! Myślę o Marku trzaskającym drzwiami dosłownie codziennie w każdej sekundzie. Myślę o zostawieniu ciebie tutaj, kiedy ja będę chodził do szkoły, a ty znajdujesz sobie kogoś z kim będziesz szczęśliwy. Myślę o mojej mamie płaczącej przed snem i o bliźniaczkach pytających gdzie jest ich tata, ponieważ są za małe, by zrozumieć i niemowlętach płaczących rano, bo ich mama właśnie poszła do łóżka a jest to czas na ich butelkę, a ona zasnęła na kanapie po przepłakaniu całej nocy, co znaczy, że to ja będę tym który ich nakarmi._

_Oddycha ciężko razem z końcem swojej małej wypowiedzi, a słowa kręcą się po jego języku, walcząc o wydostanie się. Chce powiedzieć Harryemu, że go kocha, chce powiedzieć mu że potrzebuje trochę przestrzeni i potrzebuje, aby przenigdy go nie puszczał. Jego umysł jest niewyraźny od słów, których nigdy nie będzie w stanie wypowiedzieć na głos._

_Harry obserwuje go z przerażeniem w oczach i Louis tego nienawidzi. Nienawidzi tego wszystkiego._

_\- Harry - zaczyna i Harry potrząsa swoją głową._

_\- Nie, Louis nie. Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć i błagam cię nie rób tego - błaga Harry. Wygląda jakby był dwie sekundy od opadnięcia na kolana. Louis nie może tego znieść._

_\- Harry, ja tylko.. Czasami czuję jakbym nie potrafił oddychać i kiedy ty mówisz o naszej przyszłości, czuję się jakbym miał polec. Nie mogę tego zrobić - mówi Louis poprzez zwężone gardło. Jego serce krzyczy na niego, mówiąc mu że jest idiotą i musi się zamknąć._

_\- Louis, proszę nie. Przepraszam. Nie będę mówił o naszym weselu czy dzieciach, lub nawet jutrzejszym popołudniu, jeśli to jest to czego potrzebujesz - mówi chrapliwym głosem i z oczami błyszczącymi od łez._

_Louis podchodzi do łóżka i wrzuca swoje książki do torby._

_\- Louis - błaga Harry chwytając jego ramię._

_-Moje testy prześlę przez email. Myślę, że pojadę do Manchesteru wcześniej i zaklimatyzuję się - usta Louisa poruszają się, wypowiadając słowa, których nie chce mówić. Stara się zmusić siebie, aby przestać, lecz nie może powstrzymać słów._

_Myślał już o tej opcji, o wyjechaniu tak szybko jak to możliwe żeby być z dala od tego całego stresu. Wie, że mama wciąż potrzebuje jego pomocy, ale Lottie jest bardziej niż zdolna podjęcia się większych obowiązków, a Fizzy jest w wystarczającym wieku, by pilnować bliźniaczek, kiedy Lottie załatwia swoje sprawy. To zadziała. Musi. Po prostu nie chciał myśleć o tej opcji za dużo, ponieważ to znaczyło, że szybciej zostawi Harry'ego. Teraz, topi się, a wyjazd do Manchesteru zdaje się być sposobem na jego przedostanie się przez wodę._

_\- Louis, nie, proszę cię - łzy teraz spływają po twarzy Harry'ego, jego oczy są podpuchnięte i zaczerwienione, a usta niebezpiecznie drgają. Sięga do Louisa i przyciąga go do siebie._

_Louis całuje przelotnie jego policzek i ciasno obejmuje. Kiedy próbuje się odsunąć, Harry ciasno go trzyma._

_\- Harry, przestań - mówi stanowczo. Odpycha go i patrzy jak twarz Harry'ego opada, a szloch wstrząsa jego ciałem - Wyjeżdżam, ok. Kocham cię, ale nie mogę tego zrobić. Już nie. Ja tylko, muszę iść._

_Harry trzęsie się i Louis nie może zostać i na to patrzeć. Wie, że jeśli zostałby chwilę dłużej, jego decyzja poszłaby na marne i wziąłby Harry'ego w ramiona i przepraszał za zasmucenie go. Powiedziałby mu, że nie miał tego na myśli wykorzystując przy tym wszystkie swoje siły i zostałby tego wieczoru z nim, zamiast opuszczał miasto._

_Louis wybiega z pokoju, mijając drzwi Gemmy gdzie może ją zobaczyć stojącą i obserwującą go ze zdezorientowaniem i zbiega na dół po dwa schody._

_\- Louis, nie! - Harry prawie krzyczy biegnąc za nim._

_Louis może usłyszeć go zbiegającego za nim po schodach w stronę drzwi. Słyszy Anne wołającą go, pytając czy wszystko w porządku i on po prostu nie może tego zrobić._

_Pada, co naprawdę pasuje do nastroju. Pocałował Harry'ego po raz pierwszy, kiedy deszcz zaczął padać i teraz, kończy to wszystko w czasie sztormu._

_Wrzuca torbę na tył swojego starego pickupa, nie kłopocząc się z tym czy jego torba szkolna się zniszczy i odpala silnik, kiedy bezpiecznie dostaje się do środka. Słyszy jak Harry wykrzykuje jego imię z ganku, gdzie jego mama wciąga go z powrotem. Louis zawsze będzie jej wdzięczny, nawet jeśli teraz go nienawidzi. Naciska stopą pedał gazu i odjeżdża z ich podjazdu._

_Spogląda w lusterko wsteczne jak jedzie wzdłuż ulicy żeby zobaczyć Harry'ego, sięgającego po niego ze łzami spływającymi w dół jego zaczerwienionej twarzy. Wszystko co chce zrobić to zawrócić i przytulić go oraz powiedzieć, że go kocha. Chociaż nie może. Im dalej od Harry'ego odjeżdża, tym łatwiej mu się oddycha. Przynajmniej jest to tym, co sobie mówi._

* * *

Dwie godziny i wiele łez później, Louis dociera pod dom z dzieciństwa Harry'ego. Zasłony wciąż są zielone i Anne wciąż ma różowe kwiaty rosnące w ogrodzie przed domem. Dom jest ciemny, z wyjątkiem światła ekranu telewizora wychodzącego przez firany na głównym piętrze. Louis tak się boi, że się trzęsie.

Stoi pod drzwiami przez długi czas, pięść w powietrzu gotowa, by zapukać, ale niezdolna do zrobienia tego. Słyszy głosy po drugiej stronie drzwi, słucha śmiechów z telewizora i życzy sobie, aby miał odwagę wejść do środka. 

Sprawdza swój telefon żeby zobaczyć, czy ktoś do niego napisał i widzi, że zrobił to Zayn.

_Nie waż się wyjeżdżać bez naprawienia tego Louis_

No więc. Bierze głęboki oddech i lekko puka do drzwi. Nie jest pewien czy jest to wystarczająco głośno, żeby został usłyszany wewnątrz, ale ma nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał spędzać kolejnej godziny walcząc z odwagą, aby zapukać ponownie.

Drzwi otwierają się i Anne staje w progu. Nie widział jej od lat, jego druga matka, która podnosiła go, gdy upadał i nie może oddychać. Jej zmarszczki są znaczniej widocze, a włosy już nie mają koloru ciemnej czekolady, lecz wciąż jest piękna.

\- Louis, kochanie - wita go. Nie odsuwa się na bok żeby pozwolić mu wejść, a jej oczy są ostrożne. - Co tu robisz tak późno? 

To jakby karała go za późne pokazanie się w noc szkolną, kiedy wie o tym, że ma ścisłą godzinę policyjną. Nagle Louis czuje się jakby miał znowu 19 lat i chce płakać nawet bardziej niż wcześniej.

\- Jest Harry tutaj? - udaje mu się w końcu przemówić. Musiał kilka razy przeczyścić gardło zanim wydobył z siebie słowa.

\- Jest - mówi, ale wciąż stoi w miejscu, blokując widok do środka.

\- Mogę go zobaczyć? Wiem, że jest późno, ale ja tylko.. Naprawdę potrzebuję go zobaczyć, Anne - błaga Louis z szerokimi oczami i nieco wydętą wargą - Wiem że prawdopodobnie nie chcesz mnie wokół swojego syna, ale obiecuję, że będzie inaczej. 

Anne rozważa to przez moment, ostrożnie skanując jego twarz, jakby starała się zdecydować czy można mu zaufać.

\- Nie wiem czy będzie chciał cię zobaczyć - mówi mu w końcu. Odwraca się od drzwi, ale nie woła go do środka. 

Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że Harry prawdopodobnie jest po drugiej stronie drzwi, słuchając. Mija kilka chwil w ciszy zanim odwraca się z powrotem do Louisa i wzdycha.

\- Przepraszam skarbie. Nie chce dzisiaj gości. Może jutro? - mówi z ciepłym, wszechwiedzącym spojrzeniem - Wiesz jaki jest czasami. 

Louis słyszy głębokie chrząknięcie zza drugiej strony drzwi i chce jedynie je popchnąć i zobaczyć swojego pięknego chłopca. Cóż, Harry nie jest już jego chłopcem, ale ten impuls sam o tym przypomina. On chce tylko na niego spojrzeć i na własne oczy upewnić się że jest z nim ok.

\- W porządku - Louis miękknie, szurając swoimi wypolerowanymi butami od garnituru o wycieraczkę.

\- Ładnie wyglądasz, kochany - komentuje Anne i sięga, aby go objąć - Wielki dzień? 

Louis wie, że ona dokładnie wie co miało się dziś stać, ale decyduje poprawić jej nastrój. On naprawdę ma ochotę grzmotnąć głową w ścianę, a następnie płaszczyć się na kolanach tylko, by go zobaczyć.

\- Taa, miałem wyjść dzisiaj za mąż - odpowiada i posyła jej mały uśmiech. 

\- Oh tak? I zrobiłeś to?

Louis potrząsa głową i wypuszcza długie westchnięcie. Plecy bolą go od tak długiej jazdy i chce tylko spać, najchętniej w ramionach Harry'ego.

\- Nah, nie czułem się z tym w porządku. Czegoś brakowało. Myślę, że był to brak loków czy coś - stara się zażartować. Zawala, ale Anne poprawia mu nastrój uśmiechem.

\- Widzę - mówi tym samym wszechwiedzącym tonem, którego miała zwyczaj używać, kiedy rozumiała wszystko czego Louis nie potrafił obrać w słowa.

\- Proszę cię, Anne. Naprawdę muszę z nim porozmawiać - jego głos jest na krawędzi histerii i Louis przełyka wszystkie słowa, które chce powiedzieć. One muszą być powiedziane twarzą w twarz.

Anne odwraca się do tyłu, spoglądając do środka przywołując kogoś gestem dłoni, odrobinę kołysząc przy tym ciałem. Wypuszcza dźwięk dezaprobaty nim obraca się z powrotem do Louisa.

\- Innej nocy, w porządku? Po prostu jest uparty.

Louis wie, że to więcej niż to. Wie, że zranił Harry'ego, być może nawet nie da się tego naprawić. Nie jest nawet pewien dlaczego Anne stoi tutaj i z nim rozmawia. Powinna powiedzieć mu żeby zostawił jej syna w spokoju, ponieważ Louis jest definitywnie okropną osobą.

 - Cóż, przestanę się poniżać - Louis mówi jej jak odwraca się, aby odejść - Przekaż mu, że zostanę u mamy na kilka dni.

\- Przekażę, skarbie. Dobrej nocy.

Louis niechętnie odpala swój samochód i odjeżdża. Spogląda w lusterko wsteczne, ale tym razem nie widzi stojącego na ganku i obserwującego jego wyjazd, Harry'ego.

* * * 

Louis jest już w domu, kiedy jego mama przechodzi przez drzwi z gromadą jego hałaśliwego rodzeństwa za sobą. Jest zwinięty pod puszystym kocem z kubkiem herbaty między dłońmi. Wszyscy rozmawiają ze sobą gdy zdejmują płaszcze, włosy przemoczone od deszczu, który zaczął się nasilać za oknem. Louis słyszy _patpat_ kropel uderzających o szyby, a widok na zewnątrz jest szary i ponury. Lub być może on po prostu wyobraża sobie w taki sposób swoje wewnętrzne uczucia.

\- Cóż czy to nie uciekająca panna młoda - wyśpiewuje Lottie pokonując zakręt. Opada na kanapę obok niego i daje uścisk.

Reszta rodziny wita się z nim, a Louis mruczy swoje powitanie. Wszyscy obserwują go wyczekująco, z pewnością oczekując wyjaśnień dlaczego jechali półtorej godziny na ślub, który nie miał miejsca oraz dlaczego Louis znajduje się właśnie tutaj zwinięty na kanapie zamiast z Harrym, czy z powrotem w swoim mieszkaniu. Louis nie jest pewien czy może im w tej chwili dać odpowiedź.

\- W porządku, koniec tego zamieszania. Lottie, idź włóż ciastka do pieca - mówi Jay zanim odciąga ich wszystkich od swojego najstarszego syna.

Ernest zostaje i obserwuje Louisa delikatnymi i ostrożnymi oczami. Nie rozumie tego co się stało i prawdopodobnie nie wie kim jest Harry, ale może zobaczyć, że Louis nie jest normalnym sobą. Myśl o tym, że Ernest nie zna Harry'ego wywołuje u Louisa smutek. Każdy powinien znać Harry'ego.

\- Dlaczego nie jesteś w swoim garniturze? - Ernest pyta cicho, jakby wiedział, że Louis jest kruchy, lecz był za mały na zrozumienie tego wszystkiego.

\- Bo nie chciałem wychodzić za mąż - wyjaśnia tak samo cicho. To jak moment braterskiej więzi czy cokolwiek, ponieważ Ernest wskakuje obok niego i owija go swoimi małymi ramionami. 

\- Wychodzenie za mąż jest głupie - mówi Ernest jakby to było takie jasne.

Louis nie może się powstrzymać, ale uśmiecha się do niego i przyciąga w stronę swojej piersi. 

\- Jest głupie jeśli nie kochasz osoby, którą masz poślubić - Louis mówi ze skinięciem. 

Ernest jest cicho i głaszcze włosy Louisa. Ma na sobie małą koszulę na guziki oraz khaki, wszystko ubrane na ten wielki dzień. Louis bawi się jednym z jego guzików i cieszy ciężarem swojego małego brata, opierającego się naprzeciw niego.

\- W porządku, Ernest. Jest późno. Czas do łóżka - głos Jay dochodzi zza kanapy, skąd ich obserwuje.

 Ernest wypuszcza oddech, ale zmienia się on w ziewnięcie i Louis uśmiecha się do niego. 

\- Czy Lou może przenieść mnie na barana do mojego pokoju? - pyta z wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami patrząc prosto na Louisa. Jak może mu powiedzieć nie?

\- Pewnie, kolego. 

Wstaje i pozwala Ernestowi wskoczyć na swoje plecy. Doris jest już w swoim łóżku z książką w ręce, kiedy dostają się na górę. Sadza go na jego łóżku, następnie mówiąc obojgu, aby przebrali się do spania. Kiedy wracają po umyciu zębów, Louis składa na ich czołach pocałunki i zgasza światło.

 Jest cicho, kiedy schodzi na dół. Reszta rodziny musiała już rozejść się do swoich pokoi. Znajduje swoją mamę w kuchni wyciągającą z pieca tacę świeżo upieczonych ciasteczek.

\- Musimy zostawić trochę dla reszty, ale myślę, że możemy wziąć sobie dwa lub trzy - mówi, spoglądając przez ramię, kiedy słyszy Louisa siadającego przy stole kuchennym. 

Ciastka są ciepłe i kleiste w jego ustach, stopiona czekolada i ciepłe ciasto i Louis tego potrzebował. Potrzebował swojej rodziny i ciepłej dłoni swojej matki, trzymającej jego.

\- Naprawdę spieprzyłem - mówi w końcu. 

\- Louis - ostrzega cicho, ale nie mówi nic więcej. Patrzy na niego wyczekująco, a on nie wie nawet od czego zacząć.

\- Prosił mnie żebym z nim był, mamo, a ja powiedziałem mu nie. Prosił mnie żebym zostawił Aidena i powiedziałem, że nie mogę. Że tego nie zrobię - mówi Louis po ciężkiej ciszy - Jak mogłem być taki głupi? Jak tylko zobaczyłem Harry'ego, powinienem po prostu do niego pobiec i nigdy nie puścić.

Przebrał się w starą, zniszczoną parę dresów i koszulkę, kiedy dostał się do domu, więc jego oczy łatwo znajdują kompas na ramieniu. To jego ulubiony tatuaż, mimo że ma ich kilka, ponieważ wybrał _Home_ jako północ. On wiedział, nawet wtedy, że _Home_ znaczyło Harry. 

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim od ślubu? - pyta Jay. 

\- Zatrzymałem się pod jego domem i drzwi otworzyła Anne i powiedziała, że nie chce mnie widzieć, co zrozumiałem. Wszystko zepsułem i skrzywdziłem go. Ja tylko.. ja chcę.. potrzebuję go. Potrzebuję go odzyskać i nie wiem jak to zrobić, bo byłem dla niego taki okropny - przyznaje - Mieliśmy to.. nie do końca romans, ale nasze spotkania były platoniczne, czy coś. I cały czas dawałem mu fałszywą nadzieję.

\- Fałszywą? - pyta złączając razem brwi, a zmarszczki wokół jej niebieskich oczu bardziej się uwydatniają. Louis cieszy się, że skupia się na tej części zamiast na fakcie, że praktycznie zdradzał swojego narzeczonego.

\- Nie fałszywe, tak myślę. Chciałem żeby to było prawdziwe, ale wtedy był Aiden i jeszcze tego wszystkiego nie pojąłem, i tak się bałem mamo. Tak bardzo się bałem, że wszystko zepsuję, co i tak zrobiłem.

\- Nie sądzę, że zepsułeś kompletnie, Louis. Po prostu daj mu trochę czasu. 

Louis jej nie wierzy. Kładzie swoją głowę na zimnym drewnie blatu i mówi swoim oczom, aby zdradzieckie łzy przestały je palić. Oni nie mieli tak skończyć. Kiedy poślubił Harry'ego na podwórku tego pięknego popołudnia, gdy byli dzieciakami, myślał, że będzie z Harrym na zawsze. 

* * * 

Minęły dwa tygodnie od prawie-ślubu i Zayn ma już najwyraźniej dość jego użalania się. Louis został u swojej rodziny przez kilka dni, desperacko mając nadzieję, iż Harry przyjdzie się z nim zobaczyć. Nie zrobił tego, a Louis nie mógł wyczarować w sobie wystarczająco odwagi, by pójść do niego i błagać tylko po to, aby ponownie zostać odrzuconym.

Obecnie siedzi na swojej mizernej kanapie w swoim mizernym mieszkaniu, oglądając stary odcinek Gogglebox. Harry wprowadził go w uzależnienie jednego popołudnia i teraz rozkoszuje się tym, tęskniąc za Harrym i oglądając głupią telewizję.

\- W porządku Tommo, czas wstać - mówi Zayn wchodząc do pokoju. Jego włosy są bałaganem od snu i pachnie silnie sprayem do malowania. Musi pracować nad nowym dziełem w ciszy swojego pokoju. 

\- Nie - Louis odzywa się z rozdrażnieniem - Będę tu siedział, umierał z nudy i nie powstrzymasz mnie. 

\- Louis wstawaj kurwa i zrób coś z tą sytuacją. Idź znowu z nim pogadać! 

\- On nie chce mnie widzieć. Spartaczyłem zbyt wiele razy - Louis chowa swoją twarz w poduszkach obok i myśli, że być może się nimi udusi i nigdy nie będzie musiał ponownie radzić sobie z tym problemem. 

Zayn wzdycha i owija go swoimi ramionami żeby podciągnąć z powrotem do pozycji siedzącej. Kiedy jest pewny, że Louis skupia się na jego słowach, zaczyna mówić. 

\- Nie bądź idiotą. Harry cię kocha. On kocha cię od lat - Louis odchrząkuje i odwraca się, ale Zayn chwyta jego twarz i sprawia, że patrzy mu prosto w oczy, nim kontynuuje - Myślałeś chociaż o tym, że on czeka na ciebie aż ponownie spróbujesz? Ubiega się za tobą od pierwszego dnia, praktycznie. Nie myślałeś, że czeka żeby zobaczyć czy będziesz zabiegał o niego z powrotem?

Louis myślał o tym, tak właściwie. Spędził bezsenne noce, starając przekonać się, że musi pójść zobaczyć Harry'ego i próbować to naprawić. Po prostu za bardzo się boi, by cokolwiek z tym zrobić.

\- Boję się - oznajmia. Do tego czasu mówił to tak wiele razy, że to zdanie już dłużej w jego własnym umyśle nie ma sensu.

\- Czego? - pyta z irytacją w głosie. Przeczesuje dłonią włosy i bierze głęboki oddech - Harry na zawsze będzie cię kochał i dobrze traktował. Jest tutaj. Musisz tylko iść i zdobyć go. 

To nie tak, że już tego nie wie. Wie, że Harry będzie kochał go zawsze, jeśli Louis miałby odwagę, by go o to poprosić. Po prostu.. Spędził tyle czasu myśląc, że nie był wystarczająco dobry i teraz myśli o tym, że może być tym, czego Harry chce oraz potrzebuje i to za dużo żeby przetrawić. Chce iść zobaczyć Harry'ego, po prostu boi się, że zepsuł tak bardzo, że Harry w końcu dał sobie z nim spokój. Wciąż martwi się, że to co powiedział Mark było prawdą. 

Zayn nie wygląda jakby miał poruszać tę kwestię i jego oczy wbijają się wprost w czaszkę Louisa. Louis wzdycha i wypuszcza zirytowany jęk zanim wstaje i udaje się pod prysznic.

* * * 

Palce Louisa drżą, gdy puka do drzwi. Zajmuje to kilka chwil, ale może usłyszeć kogoś po drugiej stronie drzwi. Kiedy się otwierają, Harry stoi tam w długich flanelowych spodniach i szarej, przedartej koszulce. Wygląda uroczo delikatnie i Louis naprawdę chce go pocałować.

\- Hej - skrzeczy Louis. 

Harry obserwuje go spojrzeniem nie do odczytania i Louis tego nienawidzi. Zawsze był w stanie powiedzieć, co siedzi w jego myślach.

\- Co tu robisz? - pyta surowym głosem. 

\- Przyszedłem cię zobaczyć, tak właściwie.

\- Cóż ja nie chcę widzieć ciebie - odgryza się, krzyżując ramiona i opierając się o ramę drzwi. 

\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że przepraszam - Louis stara się uśmiechnąć, lecz polega.

Harry prycha, ale nie odzywa się.

\- Może moglibyśmy porozmawiać i wszystko wyjaśnić? Wtedy mogę gdzieś cię zabrać po coś do jedzenia? - pyta z nadzieją. 

Potrząsa głową i z niedowierzaniem patrzy na Louisa. - Po co? Żebyś mógł mnie znów zostawić?

\- Zostawiłem Aidena - oznajmia mu Louis.

\- Wiem - Harry mówi ze wzruszeniem ramion - Wciąż nie powstrzyma cię to od odejścia.

Louis otwiera swoje usta na moment i musi kilka razy oczyścić gardło, żeby wydobyć z siebie słowa.

\- Nie zamierzam znów uciec, Harry. Obiecuję.

\- I myślisz, że powiedzeniem tego coś naprawisz? Po tym jak uciekłeś ode mnie dwa razy? No cóż więcej niż to, ale te dwa razy, które naprawdę miały znaczenie? 

Jego głos jest jak ostre noże i brutalne uderzenia. Ramiona Harry'ego są odchylone w tył, a ręce umieszczone ochronnie przy klatce piersiowej. Louis życzy sobie, by mógł sięgnąć oraz zrzucić jego ramiona i owinąć wokół siebie. 

\- Chcę ci udowodnić, że tym razem będzie inaczej - mówi po tym jak jest w stanie pomyśleć o czymś innym, niż o sposobie w jakim bicepsy Harry'ego napinają się pod jego koszulką.

\- Miałeś swoją szansę, Louis.

 - Wiem, wiem że miałem i zjebałem. Tak jak zwykle to robię. Ale tym razem naprawdę mam to na myśli, Harry. Nigdzie się nie wybieram, obiecuję ci.

Louis nie jest dziś ponad błaganie. Szczególnie odkąd Harry jest tuż przed nim, oddychając tym samym, powietrzem, stojąc tutaj i wyglądając jak anioł ze swoją aureolą zmierzwionych loków.

\- Nie wierzę ci. Ostatnim razem myślałem, że skończyłeś uciekać, że w końcu dokonałeś wyboru i się ustabilizowałeś, ale tego nie zrobiłeś. Nie mogę pozwolić ci zrobić mi tego ponownie.

\- Proszę, Harry - mówi chwiejnym głosem i sięga po niego dłonią.

Harry odsuwa się zanim może złapać palcami jego ramię.

\- Czas żebyś poszedł, Louis.

Drzwi zamykają się przed jego twarzą i opada na swoje kolana, cała jego energia opuszcza jego ciało. To jest dokładnie to, czego się obawiał.

* * *

Następnego ranka Louis budzi się z bólem głowy od zbyt dużej ilości tequili i jęczenia nad swoją straconą miłością. Do jego twarzy jest przylepiona karteczka samoprzylepna i delikatnie ją odrywa. 

_Próbujjjj dalejjjjjj!! xx Payno_

Wzdycha i rozciąga się, zanim wstaje i czyści swój nieświeży zapach tequili miętową pastą do zębów.

Próbuj dalej. Racja. 

Harry powiedział, że nie sądził iż Louis traktuje go na dłuższą metę. Cóż, czas żeby Louis pokazał mu, że się mylił.

Louis podjeżdża do małej kwiaciarni, do której Harry zabrał go po kwiaty na wesele. Za ladą stoi ta sama kobieta, jej plakietka mówi Lou, i Louis uśmiecha się na to nim spotyka jej oczy.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? - pyta przypatrując się mu.

Nie ma wątpliwości, że pamięta kim jest. Nie ma także wątpliwości, że wie o bałaganie w jakim jest.

\- Tak, chciałbym kupić wianek zrobiony z białych róż i bukiet z - mówi jej Louis wyciągając kawałek kartki, aby pokazać jej listę kwiatów, które chce. Zeszłej nocy wyszukał w google znaczenia kwiatów i wybrał kilka do bukietów.

_Niezapominajka: prawdziwa miłość/wspomnienia_

_Hiacynt (fioletowy i niebieski): "Przepraszam, proszę wybacz mi" i wierność_

_Pierwiosnek: Nie mogę bez ciebie żyć_

Zatrzymuje się żeby rozważyć go przez moment i spogląda w dół na listę, uśmiechając się delikatnie do siebie jak czyta wybór kwiatów. Przeprasza i idzie na zaplecze przygotować wianek oraz zorganizować bukiet. Louis spaceruje po sklepie podczas czekania i ogląda różne typy roślin. Może będzie musiał wykupić cały ten sklep zanim wszystko dobiegnie końca i może poczuć jak jego portfel płacze w kieszeni.

\- Proszę bardzo - Lou mówi mu kilka minut później. Ma ze sobą związany bukiet kwiatów i nieskazitelny, idealnie ułożony wianek gotowy dla niego.

\- Dzięki - odrzeka podając jej swoją kartę. Skanuje ją, a niezręczna cisza buduje się między nimi, gdy czeka na proces transakcji. 

\- Skrzywdź go ponownie, a odetnę ci kutasa - oznajmia mu nonszalancko, jakby mówiła mu o pogodzie na zewnątrz. Dziś jest pochmurnie, co nie pomaga nastrojowi Louisa. 

Louis skina i akceptuje paragon oraz kwiaty. - Zanotowane.

Wybiega w pośpiechu z kwiaciarni w obawie o bezpieczeństwo swojego penisa i wskakuje do samochodu. Jazda do mieszkania Harry'ego nie jest daleka od sklepu, ale korek jest wolny, a ciężarne, szare chmury nad nim wyglądają na gotowe do wybuchu. 

Harry wychodzi z mieszkania, gdy Louis pokonuje ostatni stopień. W jednej dłoni ma bukiet, a wianek owinięty wokół drugiej ręki, jak stara się złapać oddech przez tak szybkie wbiegnięcie po schodach.  

\- H - sapie, pochylając się trochę i dysząc - Zaczekaj. 

Harry odwraca się szybko do niego - najwyraźniej Louis go przestraszył - i przyswaja kwiaty szerokimi oczami.

 - Co ty robisz? - pyta, rozdziawiając szczękę. 

\- Przyniosłem ci kwiaty - oznajmia Louis, wyciągając przed siebie bukiet. Zasysa wdech i wypowiada szybko słowa, rumieniec zabarwia jego policzki - Jest tutaj dużo kwiatów, które mają wiele znaczeń, bo wiem, że lubisz jak kwiaty coś oznaczają. Tutaj jest lista znaczeń, znalazłem je w Google i chciałem po prostu, żebyś je miał.

Następnie z wahaniem robi krok naprzód, więc Harry nie musi sięgać za daleko po bukiet i oferowaną listę. Przyjmuje kwiaty oraz kartkę bez słów, nie spotykając wzroku Louisa.

 - Mam też dla ciebie wianek - oferuje nieśmiało, nagle czując się strasznie głupio. Kwiaty były prawdopodobnie gównianym pomysłem. 

\- Dzięki - mówi Harry cicho, z oczami na miękkich płatkach kolorowego bukietu.

Pozwala Louisowi umieścić wianek na swoich lokach i dostosować tak, by wszystkie pąki kwiatów były skierowane w prawidłową stronę.

\- Pięknie - szepcze Louis, bardziej do siebie, niż do Harry'ego.

Obserwuje delikatny różowy rumieniec pojawiający się na jego karku i rozprzestrzeniający się na jego policzkach. Bierze to jako zwycięstwo.

\- Muszę się zbierać - mówi, skinając w stronę schodów. Bierze kilka kroków od Louisa, a jego oczy ciemnieją, gdy zdaje się otrząsać po swojej chwilowej nieśmiałości. - Dzięki za kwiaty, tak myślę. 

\- Nie ma problemu - Louis mówi z machnięciem dłoni - Po prostu chciałem zrobić coś miłego. 

Patrzy na Louisa przez długą chwilę, zanim skina do siebie i schodzi niezdarnie w dół po schodach. Louis patrzy jak odchodzi i życzy sobie, by rzeczy były prostsze.

* * *

Widzi Harry'ego w Sainsbury kilka tygodni po zostawieniu niezliczonych, łzawych liścików miłosnych, przyczepionych do drzwi każdego ranka. Nigdy nie dostaje odpowiedzi, oczywiście, ale listy zawsze znikają, kiedy następnego poranka zanosi nowe. Zayn uważa, że jest romantyczny, a Liam parska na niego, kiedy garbi się nad stołem i próbuje wymyślić tekst, piękny sposób na powiedzenie "jestem kutasem i byłem głupi, ale jestem beznadziejnie w tobie zakochany".

Odzyskiwanie miłości swojego życia jest ciężką pracą.

Aczkolwiek, na swój sposób, Louis cieszy się, że musi na to pracować. Jeśli Harry po prostu przyjąłby go z powrotem, Louis miałby tą myśl, iż rzeczy poszły za łatwo. Oni potrzebowali wszystko rozstrzygnąć, wciąż potrzebują, i zdał sobie sprawę, że musi zawalczyć o uczucia Harry'ego, po byciu tak okropnym człowiekiem.

Harry zawsze go kochał i zawsze podążał gdziekolwiek Louis poszedł. Może czas, aby role się odwróciły. 

Louis przechodzi przez wysepkę maszynek i kremów do golenia, oczami lustrując różne pianki i próbując dowiedzieć się, która jest najtańsza. Dlaczego jest tak wiele marek dosłownie tej samej rzeczy? I to zwodnicze opakowanie, które mówi, że ten krem do golenia powinien kosztować 2 funty więcej, ponieważ mężczyzna na jego przodzie ma bardziej zdefiniowaną szczękę, niż ten na pudełku niżej.

Louis sięga i chwyta najtańsze pudełko, jakie może znaleźć. Normalnie to Zayn robi zakupy na ich wszystkie kremy do golenia, ponieważ posiada pewien rodzaj którego używa i odmawia kompromisu, ale leży chory w łóżku pociągając nosem, Liam odmawia opuszczenia jego boku, a Louis został wysłany na posyłki. Nie zapłaci 20 funtów za małą butelkę luksusowego kremu do golenia, nawet jeśli Zayn wpadnie później w napad złości.

\- Dostaniesz podrażnienia od tych rzeczy - mówi głęboki głos za nim. 

Louis stara się kontrolować uśmiech, który gości na jego ustach i polega. Obraca się, aby zobaczyć za sobą stojącego Harry'ego z maszynką do golenia w jednej ręce, jedną z tych drogich elektrycznych, która porusza się z konturami szczęki i rzekomo nie zrani cię, kiedy jesteś w pośpiechu.

Louis sięga nieśmiało i przejeżdża ręką po swoim zagęszczającym się zaroście. Byli bez produktów do golenia od paru dni, żaden z nich nie był szczególnie zainteresowany, żeby wyskoczyć do marketu w dole ulicy. I tak każdy z nich dobrze wygląda z zarostem, więc to nie jest nic wielkiego. Przez większość czasu Louis po prostu woli mniejszy, szczególnie kiedy rozmawia z ładnymi chłopakami.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to nie będzie dobre dla mojej twarzy? - pyta Louis, unosząc brew i zmieniając ciężar ciała na jedną nogę, więc może wypiąć biodro. To jego naturalna pozycja do flirtu i sposób w jaki wargi Harry'ego zmieniają się w mały uśmieszek, pokazuje że wie dokładnie co Louis robi.

\- Bo jest tani, a twoja twarz zawsze była delikatna - mówi mu Harry ze wzruszeniem ramion, jakby wyjaśniał dlaczego niebo jest niebieskie.

\- Oh tak? - kwestionuje, chociaż to głupia rzecz do powiedzenia, ponieważ oboje znają odpowiedź, a on brzmi trochę jak drażliwy dzieciak. 

\- Mmhmm - Harry pomrukuje, gdy sięga i śledzi opuszkiem palca wskazującego skórę na karku Louisa, tworząc małe kółeczko około połowy drogi między ramieniem, a szczęką - Szczególnie właśnie tutaj.

Louis zwalcza drżenie, które próbuje przebiec w dół jego kręgosłupa, ponieważ Harry go dotyka. Czuje się jak głupi gimnazjalista z crushem, bo jego skóra pali pod prostym dotykiem. To głupi palec, na litość boską, ale jego ciało jest głodne delikatnych dłoni Harry'ego od miesięcy.

Jego nos zostaje napastowany przez zapach słodkiej wody kolońskiej oraz jabłkowego szamponu, gdy Harry nachyla się nad nim i wybiera czerwone pudełko z muskularną twarzą na przodzie. Ogląda jak oczy Harry'ego skanują je szybko, nim podaje je Louisowi. 

\- To powinno być w porządku. Powiedz Zaynowi, że to jest tylko tańsza wersja tego co normalnie używa i będzie w porządku - mówi, oczami błądząc po twarzy Louisa, ale nigdy nie napotykając jego oczu.

\- Harry - Louis próbuje, beznadziejnie życząc sobie, by Harry został kilka chwil dłużej i pozwolił powiedzieć mu swoje przemówienie.

\- Na razie, Louis - Harry mówi z małym uśmiechem, zanim odchodzi w dół alejki i spoza zasięgu wzroku. 

Louis jęczy i opiera się naprzeciw stojaka z kremami do golenia przed sobą. Kilka pudełek spada obok niego i nie może się zmusić, by go to obchodziło.

* * * 

Niezliczoną ilość listów miłosnych i kilka tuzinów róż o różnych kolorach i znaczeniach wysłanych pod drzwi Harry'ego później, Louis ma zamiar wyrwać sobie włosy. Tak bardzo chce Harry'ego z powrotem.

Od ślubu minęły prawie trzy miesiące i Louis zaczyna tracić nadzieję. Harry nie zwrócił uwagi na żadną wiadomość Louisa pytającą czy mogą porozmawiać, nie odpowiedział na żaden jego list i nie rozmawiał z nim od ostatniego miesiąca w Sainsbury.

Louis opiera się o barierki na ich balkonie, obserwując zabłąkanego psa, którzy przeszukuje jakieś śmieci w alejce, kiedy telefon wibruje w jego kieszeni. Wsuwa papierosa, którego spokojnie wypala między wargi, żeby odnaleźć urządzenie i skanuje wiadomość od Nialla.

_Wyjeżdżam z miasta na weekend. Zabieram Barbs poznać rodziców_

Louis marszczy brwi do swojego telefonu jakby pytał o więcej informacji i sięga wolną ręką, aby wyciągnąć papierosa spomiędzy zębów, więc może kontynuować wydmuchywanie czynnika rakotwórczego. Myśli nad słowami Nialla i podczas kiedy cieszy się, że Niall znalazł dziewczynę, którą uznaje za wystarczająco wartą, aby ujawnić ją małemu miasteczku Mullingar gdzie każdy zna każdego, nie jest pewien dlaczego Niall mu o tym mówi. Nie rozmawiali wiele od czasu nie-ślubu. 

 _Gratki_ , Louis odpowiada. Jest miłym człowiekiem i szczerze cieszy się ze szczęścia Nialla. Nawet jeśli czuje ukłucia, myśląc o tym co mógłby mieć.

 _Dzięki_ _ale_ _mówię_ _ci_ _to_ _bo_ _powinieneś_ _zrobić_ _coś_ _z_ _tym_ _że_ _mnie_ _nie_ _ma_  

Louis przechyla głowę, a grzywka wpada mu w oczy. Odsuwa swoje uparte włosy i rozważa nad odpowiedzią. 

 _Co_ _masz_ _na_ _myśli_ _??_  

Zajmuje to Niallowi minutę lub dwie, by odpowiedzieć i w czasie, kiedy komórka Louisa wibruje w jego dłoni, jego papieros jest na ostatnich pociągnięciach. 

 _Wykonaj_ _ruch_  

Louis jęczy. On już wykonał swój ruch! Niezliczone ruchy! Pisał listy i wysyłał kwiaty, nie wspominając, że spędził bezsenne noce tęskniąc w swoim łóżku i przeglądając stos zdjęć na które nie odważył się spojrzeć latami, znalezione starannie wepchnięte na tył szafy w starym kartonie po butach, ponieważ oczywiście jest banalnym człowiekiem. 

 _On_ _nie_ _chce_ _mnie_ _widzieć_ _Niall_

W ciągu sekundy Niall odpowiada prostym _Nie_ _bądź_ _idiotą_ i oto koniec tego. 

* * *

Louis jest całkiem pewny, że nie spali całego mieszkania ze swoimi okropnymi umiejętnościami gotowania i bierze to jako zwycięstwo. Nic z jedzenia nie wygląda na spalone na wióry, może trochę przegotowane i kurczak może być trochę suchy, ale jest dumny ze swojego sukcesu. Domowe purée leży w misce, chłodząc się, a pomieszczenie pachnie jak stopiony ser: mozzarella i parmezan, będąc dokładnym.

Rozgląda się za czasem, zegarek nie wisi tam, gdzie wisiałby w jego mieszkaniu i zauważa, że prawdopodobnie ma tylko kilka minut do czasu, aż jego życie będzie oficjalnie skończone. 

Właśnie skończył zapalanie świec i nakładanie kawałków kurczaka owiniętego w szynkę parmeńską na każdy talerz, kiedy słyszy brzdęk kluczy i odblokowanie zamka. Drzwi skrzypią za nim i Louis wstrzymuje swój oddech.

Patrzy jak Harry zrzuca klucze na komodę i poprawia włosy, zdając się nie zauważyć, że Louis stoi kilka stóp od niego. To zajmuje moment, ale Harry przychodzi. Kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Louis stoi w kuchni obok kolacji przy świecach z zapachem jedzenia przecinającego powietrze, jego mina jest niemal komiczna. 

\- Co ty robisz w moim mieszkaniu? - pyta Harry zszokowany, z szerokim spojrzeniem pełnym pytań.

\- Gotuję ci obiad - Louis odpowiada, wskazując na jedzenie na stole.

\- Ale.. Jak ty się tu nawet dostałeś? - pyta, wciąż oniemiały i przyklejony do swojego miejsca. Po chwili namysłu, dodaje - Ty nie gotujesz.

Louis łaskawie ignoruje ostatni komentarz.

\- Niall pożyczył mi swój klucz zapasowy.

Harry skina, oczami błądząc po garnkach na piecu oraz papierze do pieczenia, leżącym na blacie. Następnie patrzy na Louisa z uniesioną brwią. 

\- Ugotowałem ci obiad i chciałbym żebyś przynajmniej spróbował zanim zdecydujesz zamówić na wynos.

Harry bierze krok naprzód nim może to lepiej przemyśleć i staje.

\- Dlaczego gotujesz mi obiad? 

\- Chcę być spontaniczny i ugotować ci obiad, czy to źle? Wiem, że za cholerę nie potrafię gotować, ale naprawdę bardzo się starałem i chcę abyś spróbował - Louis mówi, podczas gdy siada przy jednym z nakryć. Ma nadzieję, że Harry podąży za jego ruchem i usiądzie, zamiast chodzenia.

Harry w końcu miękknie po tym jak Louis robi pokaz krojenia kurczaka i wzięciu gryza.

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem co tu robisz - mówi Harry jak siada i zaczyna jeść. Wydaje z siebie mały dźwięk zadowolenia, kiedy próbuje purée.

\- Sam zrobiłem - mówi mu Louis zamiast odpowiedzi, dumnie wypychając pierś. Nie jest to wielki wyczyn, ale wciąż czuje jakby był w czymś znakomity.

Harry spogląda na niego z aprobatą, prawie jakby także był z niego dumny.

Jedzą w ciszy i jest miło, gdyby nie odrobina napięcia. Louis nie był wokół Harry'ego przez długi czas i coś w jego klatce piersiowej rozluźnia się, kiedy posiada go w swoim zasięgu wzroku. 

\- Było dobre - Harry odzywa się po tym jak bierze ostatni gryz. Louis czuje jak duma puchnie w jego piersi, a oczy Harry'ego są mniej ostrożne niż zazwyczaj, więc Louis weźmie co może.

\- Cieszę się, że ci smakowało.

\- Nie sądziłem, że potrafisz gotować - Harry przedrzeźnia go lekko, gdy chwyta ich talerze i zabiera je do zlewu.

\- Nie sądziłem, że potrafię aż do dziś.

Atmosfera staje się ciężka od niewypowiedzianych słów i nieprzekazanych uczuć. Louis myśli, iż może sięgnąć i dotknąć napięcia jak żywe, oddychające, przerażone zwierzę swoimi uniesionymi piórami w obronie, jeśli użyje wystarczająco wyobraźni.

\- Harry-

\- Dzięki za obiad Louis, ale jestem zmęczony i chcę pójść wcześnie spać - Harry mówi do piany w zlewie jak myje talerze.

\- Nie.

Zabiera to całą jego siłę żeby postawić stanowczo stopy obok stołu. Nie chce uciec do drzwi, co jest dobrym znakiem. Chce tylko podbiec do Harry'ego i ciasno go trzymać. Świece wciąż migoczą, wosk spływa po bokach i zbiera się w uchwycie. Ostatnia woń sera i pieczonego kurczaka unosi się w powietrzu.

Harry obserwuje go umieszczając talerze z powrotem pod wodę. Stoi tak przez kilka chwil w ciężkiej ciszy, obserwując dokładnie Louisa i Louis myśli, że on być może czeka na jego ucieczkę.

\- Powiedziałem, że nie ucieknę ponownie, Harry - Louis mówi głosem zaskakująco silnym, nawet jeśli wewnątrz się trzęsie.

 Harry skina ze zmarszczeniem brwi i odwraca do Louisa, krzyżując ramiona i opierając biodro o blat przy zlewie.

\- Nie uciekasz?

\- Nope. - upewnia się, aby zrobić nacisk na "p", tylko po to żeby być nieznośnym. Dostaje za to najkrótszy z uśmiechów.

Kolejny punkt dla Louisa.

\- I co tak cię w tym upewnia? - pyta Harry. Louis może zobaczyć jak jego paznokcie zatapiają się w bicepsach, jakby uziemiał się w uczuciu bólu i Louis chce zabrać jego dłonie i sprawić, że przestanie. Nie może. Jeszcze nie. 

\- To że jestem głupio w tobie zakochany i nigdy przenigdy nie chcę zostawiać cię ponownie. 

Wszytkie ściany, które Harry próbował utrzymywać wokół siebie, walą się wprost na jego oczach. Znów wygląda jak szesnastolatek z szerokimi, wrażliwymi oczami, podgryzając swoją wargę. Harry zdaje się w sobie kurczyć i Louis tego nienawidzi. On tylko chciał zawsze go wzmacniać, nie niszczyć.

\- Ale zostawiłeś mnie. Tak wiele razy, Lou. Nie mogę znów zostać tak zraniony. Nie będę.

Harry może wyglądać wrażliwie i anielsko, lecz jego wypowiedź za bardzo nie drży. Chociaż było użycie przezwiska, więc może Louis do czegoś zmierza.

\- Wiem, Harry. Wiem, że cię zostawiłem i niszczy mnie to wewnątrz każdego pojedynczego dnia, myśląc o tym ile razy cię zasmuciłem, albo zostawiłem samego. To mnie zabija - Louis zaczyna silnie, ale na koniec, jego głos wisi na włosku. 

Harry sięga w górę żeby pobawić się swoją dolną wargą, oczami oceniając Louisa jak pozwala sobie przyswoić słowa Louisa. Louis powiedział mu jak przeprasza milion razy poprzez listy, kwiaty i sposób w jaki na niego patrzy, ale zastanawia się czy Harry kiedykolwiek mu uwierzył. 

\- Kocham cię - mówi Louis, upewniając się, że jego głos jest stanowczy i głośny.

Oczy Harry'ego zaczynają wypełniać się łzami i Louis nie jest pewny czy są to dobre zły, czy nie. 

\- Lou-

\- Nie, pozwól mi mówić, Harry. Muszę to z siebie wyrzucić - Harry przytakuje stopniowo i Louis bierze głęboki oddech. Myślał o wszystkim co musi powiedzieć od miesięcy, ale w tej chwili ma w głowie pustkę. Zamiast tego zaczyna po prostu improwizować. Improwizowanie czasami działa, myśli. - Kochałem cię odkąd byłeś szesnastolatkiem i po raz pierwszy mnie pocałowałeś. Kochałem cię od dnia, w którym pierwszy raz włożyłeś kwiaty w swoje włosy, a twoje loki wpadły ci na twarz. Kochałem cię odkąd uśmiechałeś się do mnie szeroko ze swoimi nieznośnymi plakatami, dopingując mnie z trybun za każdym razem kiedy zdobyłem gola w szkole. Kochałem cię odkąd zgodziłeś się pomagać mi w ćwiczeniach do wczesnych godzin porannych. Kochałem cię odkąd spojrzałeś na Doris i Ernesta i nazwałeś się ich szwagrem, podczas gdy spali.

Harry uśmiecha się na to wspomnienie i Louis bierze to jako kolejny punkt.

\- Kochałem cię odkąd powiedziałem ci, że nie mogę dłużej tego robić i wyjechałem do Manchesteru. Kochałem cię odkąd zobaczyłem cię patrzącego za to głupie, duże okno w tym na Boga okropnym miejscu, do którego poszliśmy pierwszym razem. Kochałem cię odkąd pokonałeś swój strach i zaśpiewałeś z zespołem swojego przyjaciela tamtej nocy w pubie. Kochałem cię odkąd zobaczyłem, że masz pieprzone tatuaże dla nas wytatuowane na stałe na swojej piersi-

\- Lou - wykrztusza Harry. Łzy spływają po jego policzkach jak strumienie, a oczy są podpuchnięte.

\- Pozwól mi skończyć - szepcze, głos ma ochrypły od emocji, a ciało trzęsie się z ilości uczuć przechodzących przez nie - Kochałem cię odkąd kochaliśmy się w twoim łóżku - Harry wydaje kolejny zdławiony dźwięk i robi krok w jego stronę. Louis unosi dłoń żeby go zatrzymać. - I kochałem cię, Harry Stylesie, każdej chwili mojego życia. Nawet kiedy byliśmy mile od siebie i byłem pewny, że nienawidziłeś mnie całym sobą, nigdy nie przestałem kochać cię z całych swoich sił. Spędzę resztę mojego życia próbując udowodnić ci, że nie ucieknę i cię kocham. 

Może to być najbardziej łzawa rzecz, którą Louis kiedykolwiek zrobił, ale przez wyraz na twarzy Harry'ego, zrobił coś prawidłowo.

 - Przysięgam ci, na wszystko co mam, że nigdy nie ucieknę od ciebie ponownie. Jesteś moim jedynym, Harry. 

Harry stoi kilka kroków od niego, ale nic z tym nie robi. Louis chce krzyczeć i płakać, ponieważ on dosłownie obnażył swoją duszę, coś czego nigdy nie sądził, iż będzie w stanie zrobić, a Harry wciąż go nie dotyka.

\- Boję się - Harry przyznaje cicho, palcami skręcając po swoich jeansach, jakby zwalczał bodziec dotknięcia Louisa. 

Co za zamiana ról, Louis myśli jak obserwuje spięte ciało Harry'ego, nim patrzy na niego.

 - Wiem że tak, H, ale obiecuję ci, że nie odejdę znowu, obiecuję. 

Harry spuszcza wzrok na swoje stopy i gryzie wargę.

\- Naprawdę mnie zraniłeś, Louis, a ja nie mogę pozwolić temu odejść. Nie ponownie - mówi w końcu, spoglądając z podłogi w górę, patrząc Louisowi w oczy.

\- Wiem - mówi Louis cichutko. Wie, że to niczego nie naprawia - Ale może możesz mi dać kolejną szansę? Chcę ci udowodnić, że mogę być lepszy.

Harry rozważa to przez kilka chwil, zdając się przetwarzać ten pomysł w swojej głowie i poczuć ciężar propozycji na języku. 

\- Kocham cię Louis - Harry wyznaje mu ze skupionymi oczami i zmarszczonymi brwiami - Ale jeśli uciekniesz ponownie, nie wracasz - ostrzega z ostrym spojrzeniem i zaskakująco stabilnym głosem, mimo tego że łzy wciąż ciekną w dół jego twarzy. 

\- Nie ucieknę - Louis powtarza, potrzebując wbić to do głowy Harry'ego - Nie ucieknę.

\- Ale jeśli tak, to tyle.

\- To tyle - wtóruje Louis. Czuje, jakby powinien być przerażony tym ultimatum, ale nie jest. Wie, że nie zostawi ponownie Harry'ego. Szybko przeszukuje swój mózg, aby dowiedzieć się co mu podpowiada i jak czują się jego stopy, stanowczo przyziemione do podłogi, i zdaje sobie sprawę, że chęć do zwiania z mieszkania nie istnieje. Dobrze.

\- Ok, zatem - odzywa się Harry, przybliżając trochę bliżej. 

\- A więc, możemy znów spróbować? - Louis pyta z nadzieją, gotów, by podskoczyć na swoje palce żeby spotkać Harry'ego w połowie drogi - Ja będę twój, ty będziesz mój i będziemy starać się aby nam się powiodło? Ty i ja, przeciwko światu i to wszystko?

Harry uśmiecha się w dół na niego, wciąż odrobinę niepewnie, ale z miłością. Jego oczy świecą się jak szmaragdy przez zachód słońca, a jego długie falowane włosy opadają trochę na jego twarz. Louis sięga w górę i zakłada je za jego ucho, a wtedy decyduje utrzymać swoją rękę zatopioną w delikatności, jaką tam znajduje. 

\- Prawda jest taka, Louis. Że zawsze byłem twój - mówi Harry przed złączeniem ich ust. Jego twarz wciąż jest mokra od łez i oboje za bardzo uśmiechają się, by odpowiednio się pocałować, ocierają o siebie zębami i chichoczą w swoje usta, ale jest to wszystko, czego Louis kiedykolwiek będzie chciał.

 

 

 


End file.
